Happily ever after?
by Anke
Summary: Nach HP7: Harry hat Voldemort endgültig besiegt. Die magische Welt ist glücklich, den verhassten Zauberer los zu sein. Und die Dursleys? Die sind froh, Harry Potter los zu sein. COMPLETE!
1. Überraschungen

Vernon Dursley war glücklich an diesem Morgen. Nicht nur, dass es ein wunderschöner Julitag war – solche Kleinigkeiten kümmerten Mr. Dursley wenig. Auch das vorzügliche Frühstück war kaum von Belang (natürlich hätte es ihm den Tag verdorben, wäre es nicht vorzüglich gewesen). Nein, was ihn glücklich machte, waren drei Briefe, die er heute in seinem Briefkasten gefunden hatte.

Die erste Nachricht war von Mr. Yokuhama, der japanische Geschäftsmann orderte einen großen Posten Bohrer.

„Also hat sich dieses schreckliche Essen, in diesem merkwürdigen Restaurant wirklich gelohnt, Petunia", bemerkte Vernon gut gelaunt. „Ja, ja, als Geschäftsmann muss man Opfer bringen."

Nicht alle Menschen hätten ein Geschäftsessen in einem exquisiten japanischen Restaurant als Opfer bezeichnet. Doch Vernon Dursley hatte nun mal ernsthafte Bedenken gegen jede andere, als die gute alte englische Küche.

Der zweite Brief kam aus Smeltings. Dudley hatte seinen Abschluss geschafft – nicht dass Vernon jemals daran gezweifelt hätte (schließlich hatte er der Schule einen Swimming Pool gestiftet). Aber diese Zeugnisbemerkungen „Versetzung gefährdet" oder „Abschluss fraglich" waren doch nervraubend gewesen.

Der dritte Brief schließlich war von seinem Neffen. Nie hätte Vernon Dursley es für möglich gehalten, dass ihn eine Nachricht von Harry Potter fröhlich stimmen könnte. Doch diesmal war es der Fall. Dieser nichtsnutzige Bengel hatte doch tatsächlich den Abschluss an seiner seltsamen Schule geschafft (na ja, die stellten bestimmt auch keine so hohen Anforderungen wie Smeltings) und würde nun nach London gehen um Auror zu werden (was auch immer das war, viel konnte es auf jeden Fall nicht sein. Vielleicht so etwas ähnliches wie Müllmann oder Straßenfeger?). Auf jeden Fall, hieß es in dem Brief, würde Harry in London eine Wohnung beziehen und nie mehr in den Ligusterweg zurückkehren – und das machte Mr. Dursley nun wirklich glücklich.

„Ach Petunia, ist das Leben nicht..." Vernon Dursley blieb das „wundervoll" im Hals stecken, als seine Frau plötzlich aufsprang und mit vor den Mund gedrückter Hand in Richtung Badezimmer verschwand.

* * *

Als Vernon im Badezimmer eintraf, saß Petunia kreidebleich auf dem Rand der Badewanne.

„Petunia, was ist los? Geht es dir gut?", erkundigte er sich besorgt.

„Ich weiß nicht, mir ist plötzlich so schlecht..." Petunia wandte sich schnell wieder der Kloschüssel zu.

„Lebensmittelvergiftung!", diagnostizierte Mr. Dursley fachmännisch. „Wer weiß, was uns diese Schlitzaugen gestern ins Essen gegeben haben. Denen kann man einfach nicht trauen, die essen Hunde und Katzen und rohen Fisch und wer weiß was sonst noch alles..." Er schüttelte sich. „Wir fahren sofort ins Krankenhaus! Oder nein, besser wir rufen einen Krankenwagen!"

Mr. Dursley waren soeben die teuren Ledersitze seines neuen Autos eingefallen.

* * *

„Was ist los? Wann pumpen sie ihr endlich den Magen aus?", herrschte Vernon Dursley den jungen Arzt an, der eben an das Bett seiner Frau getreten war. In diesem Krankenhaus herrschte eine einzigartige Schlamperei. Anstatt seinen Anweisungen sofort Folge zu leisten und Petunia den Magen auszupumpen, hatten die Ärzte darauf bestanden sie zunächst einmal zu untersuchen.

„Den Magen auspumpen? Aber nein, ihre Frau hat keine Lebensmittelvergiftung", strahle der Arzt Mr. Dursley an. „Sie erwartet ein Baby. Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

* * *

Als die beiden endlich im Auto saßen, ließ Mr. Dursley seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf.

„Ein Baby? In unserm Alter? Was werden die Leute sagen? Warum kannst du nicht verhüten?", brüllte er seine Frau an.

„Und warum kannst du dich nicht beherrschen? Deine Ungeduld hat uns in diese Lage gebracht!", kreischt diese zurück. „Und wenn du mir rechtzeitig gesagt hättest, dass du dir Viagra besorgst, dann hätte ich Vorkehrungen treffen können. Aber so?"

Petunia begann hemmungslos zu schluchzen.


	2. Aufwachsen einer Dursley

Über zwölf Jahre waren seit diesem denkwürdigen Tag vergangen. Mittlerweile schmückte auch eine ganze Reihe Fotos, die das Aufwachsen eines kleinen Mädchens zeigten das Heim der Dursleys (eigentlich bräuchten die Dursleys gar nicht mehr zu tapezieren, da sich auch die Dudly-Fotos in den zwölf Jahren enorm vermehrt hatten). Die „Leute" hatten sich ziemlich schnell mit Petunias später Schwangerschaft angefreundet. Es gab sogar einige, die sich ehrlich für die Dursleys gefreut hatten.

Auch Dudley war nach einigen Wutanfällen darüber hinweggekommen, dass er nun ein Geschwisterchen haben sollte. Zum Ausgleich hatten ihm seine Eltern einen Porsche geschenkt. Leider hatte der die Geburt nicht mehr erlebt – Dudley hatte ihn an einen Baum gesetzt. Aber das war nicht so schlimm, der Porsche war ihm sowieso zu eng gewesen und als Ersatz hatte er dann einen Off-Road-Jeep bekommen, der bot wesentlich mehr Platz und hielt wenigstens was aus.

Diane Dursley war nun elf Jahr alt und ein Mädchen wie seine Eltern es sich nur wünschen konnten. Hübsch (glücklicherweise sah sie ihren Eltern nicht ähnlich, obwohl Vernon immer behauptete, sie schlage ganz nach ihm), schlank (das war nun wirklich etwas seltsam. Als Baby und Kleinkind hatte sie Dudley an Statur noch übertroffen, doch nach der ersten Stunde Schulsport hatte sie in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit abgenommen und hielt seit dem ihr Gewicht – trotz der enormen Mengen an Süßigkeiten, die sie täglich verdrückte) und intelligent (zumindest nach Ansicht ihrer Eltern).

Ihre Intelligenz machte sich vor allem daran fest, dass sie sich die Anzahl von Dudleys Geburtstagsgeschenken merken konnte und darauf bestand, mehr als ihr Bruder zu bekommen. Glücklichweise war Dudley mittlerweile erwachsen. Nachdem seine Eltern ihm erklärt hatten, um wie viel teurer doch seine Geschenke seien, konnte er beruhigt werden. Sonst hätte die ganze Geschichte die Dursleys noch in den Ruin getrieben.

Diane war die Anführerin einer Mädchengang und die würdige Nachfolgerin ihres Bruders. Selbst die größten und stärksten Jungs der Schule fürchteten sie. Nicht nur, dass ihre Freundinnen äußerst „schlagfertig" waren, nein auch sonst hatte, wer sich mit ihr anlegte, nichts zu lachen – selbst der Direktor nicht. Mit Grausen erinnerte sich die ganze Schule noch Jahre später an jenen Tag, als der Direktor seine Ansprache auf dem Schulfest gehalten hatte. Am Morgen hatte er Diane einen Verweis wegen Prügelei verpasst. Und dann – mitten in der Rede – war seine Hose verschwunden. Einfach weg! Der Zwischenfall war allen Beteiligten äußerst peinlich gewesen und alle waren sich einig, dass mit Diane Dursley irgendwas nicht stimmte. Nur ihre Eltern beharrten darauf, dass Diane einfach nur ein selbstbewusstes und durchsetzungsfähiges Mädchen sei und der Direktor schleunigst ersetzt werden sollte. Ein Mann der seine Hose verlor. Und das auch noch in der Öffentlichkeit. Also wirklich!

Und nun sollte Diane nach Smeltings gehen. Ihr Vater war überglücklich gewesen, dass seine alte Schule mittlerweile auch Mädchen aufnahm und es war keine Frage gewesen, dass nur Smeltings die angemessene Bildungsstätte für seine kleine Tochter sein konnte.

Im Gegensatz zu Dudley konnte sich Diane nicht mit der Schuluniform anfreunden. Orange und Braun passten einfach nicht zu ihrem Teint, sie hätte pink nun wirklich bevorzugt. Aber wenigstens hatte sie den Schlagstock, der war cool!


	3. Noch mehr Überraschungen

Es war wieder Juli und es war wieder ein wunderschöner Morgen. Dudley war nach Hause gekommen. Nachdem er an sechs Universitäten wegen unhaltbarer Dummheit und Faulheit hinausgeflogen war, hatte sein Vater beschlossen ihn selbst zu seinem Nachfolger auszubilden, was nach Meinung der beiden hervorragend klappte. Um Auslandserfahrung zu sammeln hatte Dudley das letzte Jahr bei Mr. Yokuhama in Japan verbracht. Seine Mutter hatte 1000 Ängste ausgestanden – und sie hatte recht gehabt, die Versorgungslage in Japan war für einen Dudley Dursley katastrophal, viel zu viel Reis und Fisch, viel zu wenig Süßigkeiten. Aber immerhin hatte seine Figur einige bemerkenswerte Fortschritte gemacht, auch wenn er auf dem Rückflug immer noch zwei Sitze beansprucht hatte – auf dem Hinflug waren es immerhin drei gewesen.

Doch nun war er ja wieder hier und langte ordentlich zu.

Der Briefkastenschlitz klapperte. Vernon Dursley sah von seiner Zeitung hoch.

„Hol die Post, Dudley", befahl er.

„Soll doch Diane sie holen."

„Hol die Post, Diane."

„Soll doch Dudley sie holen." Diane warf ihrem Bruder einen bösen Blick zu.

„Ok, ok, ich geh schon", knickte Dudley ein, auch er hat schon seltsame Erfahrungen gemacht, wenn er seiner Schwester in die Quere gekommen war. Dudley stand schwerfällig auf und verschwand in Richtung Tür. Als er wiederkam hatte sein Gesicht einen äußerst merkwürdigen Ausdruck.

„Dudilein, ist dir nicht gut?", fragte Mrs. Dursley besorgt.

„Schau mal Mom, was da für Diane gekommen ist." Dudley überreichte seiner Mutter einen großen Umschlag aus gelblichem Pergament auf dem mit smaragdgrüner Tinte geschrieben stand:

_Miss Diane Dursley_

_Das vollgestopfte Kinderzimmer_

_Ligusterweg 4_

_Little Whinging Surrey_

Petunia starrte den Umschlag mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, dann bekam sie einen hysterischen Anfall. Vernon Dursley sprang auf, riss den Brief an sich und flüchtete ins Wohnzimmer, verfolgt von Diane die energisch nach ihrem Brief verlange. Ein solches Chaos hatte das Haus Ligusterweg 4 seit den Zeiten von ihr-wisst-schon-wem (bei den Dursleys wurde ein anderer Zauberer nicht mit Namen genannt) geherrscht.

Schließlich kehrte wieder halbwegs Normalität ein. Petunia hatte sich einigermaßen beruhigt und das Ehepaar Dursley hatte sich in der Küche eingeschlossen. Diane und Dudley bezogen vor der Tür Horchposten.

„Das ist alles deine Schuld!", brüllte Vernone Dursley seine Frau an. „Es sind die Gene deiner Familie, die schuld daran sind, dass meine Tochter diese, diese Abnormalität hat!"

Noch nie hatte Diane ein solches Maß an Abscheu in der Stimme ihres Vaters gehört, ihr lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter.

„So, ich glaube das war's dann mit Daddys kleiner Liebling", zischte Dudley ihr schadenfroh zu. In der Küche wütete Mr. Dursley weiter.

„Aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass meine Tochter an diese Schule zu diesen Freaks kommt. Darauf können die sich verlassen. Diesmal nicht!"

Vernon stürmte aus der Küche. Diane klammerte sich an seine Beine.

„Dad, was steht in dem Brief. Ich will wissen was los ist." Zur Bekräftigung biss sie ihrem Vater ins Bein. Mr. Dursley schüttelte sie ab.

„Nichts, was dich etwas anginge junge Dame! Und jetzt verschwinde in dein Zimmer!"

Diane war geschockt, so hatte ihr Vater ihr ganzes Leben nicht mit ihr gesprochen.

„Aber es ist mein Brief, ich will meinen Brief sehen", heulte sie.

„Nie im Leben! In dein Zimmer hab ich gesagt!" Vernon Dursley war außer sich.

„Aber Vernon, erinnere dich, was das letzte Mal geschehen ist. Bitte gib ihr den Brief", versuchte Mrs. Dursley zu beschwichtigen. Sie hatte kaum Hoffnung ihren Mann wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen. Doch die Erinnerung an gewisse Ereignisse vor 19 Jahren hatten eine erstaunlich Wirkung auf Mr. Dursley, er lenkte ein.

„Gut, Diane. Du kannst den Brief lesen und dann kannst du dich entscheiden. Ich weiß, dass du die richtige Entscheidung treffen wirst." Obwohl sich das schon etwas netter anhörte, war Diane der drohende Unterton in seine Stimme nicht entgangen. Mit zitternden Fingern öffnete sie den Brief.

_HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI_

_Schulleiter: Albus Dumbeldore _

_(Zweifacher Träger des Orden der Merlin, Erster Klasse, Großz., Hexenmst. Ganz hohes Tier, Internationale Verinig. D. Zauberer)_

_Sehr geehrte Miss Dursley,_

_wir freuen uns Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind. Beigelegt finden Sie eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände._

_Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September. Wir erwarten Ihre Eule spätestens am 31. Juli._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Stellvertretende Schulleiterin_


	4. Eine Hexe

„Das heißt doch nicht etwa? Heißt das? Das kann nicht sein! Soll das heißen? Ich bin – eine Hexe?" Diane war geschockt.

„Sieht wohl so aus", entgegnete ihr Vater düster. „Sonst hättest du wohl kaum diesen Brief bekommen."

„Aber woher wusstet ihr von wo der Brief kam?" Die Reaktion ihrer Familie hatte Diane klar gemacht, dass das hier kein Scherz sein konnte. Es musste bitterer Ernst sein – und alle wussten was Sache war.

„Weil deine Tante, nicht Marge, Petunias Schwester Lily auch so eine war und ihr Mann auch und ihr verdammtes Balg auch!", spie Mr. Dursley mit unverhohlenem Abscheu aus.

„Du meinst Harry?" Diane hatte von ihrem verachtenswerten Cousin gehört, dessen verantwortungslose Eltern bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen waren als er ein Jahr alt gewesen war und der die nächsten zehn Jahre seines Lebens bei den Dursleys schmarotzt hatte, bis er schließlich nach St. Brutus gekommen war. Die letzten zwölf Jahre hatte die Familie keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihm gehabt (dieser Harry hatte sich zwar noch drei Jahre lang erdreistet Weihnachtskarten zu schicken, dann aber wohl doch endlich verstanden, dass die Dursleys nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollten). Nach Dianes Wissen arbeitete er in London als Straßenfeger und wohnte in einem Asozialenheim. Und dieser Kerl sollte nun ein Zauberer sein? Diane konnte es nicht fassen.

„Ja genau, dieser Harry. Die Bürde unseres Lebens. Nachdem wir ihn endlich los waren, dachte ich, wir würden nie wieder etwas von ihm und seinesgleichen hören", sagte Vernon Dursley in eisiger Verachtung.

„Aber mein Schatz, du bist nicht wie sie," Petunia schlang schluchzend die Arme um die Schultern ihrer Tochter. „Wir werden dafür sorgen, dass du da nicht hin musst. Du kannst bestimmt wie vorgesehen nach Smeltings gehen."

„Ich will aber nach Hogwarts!" Diane riss sich los. Wenn sie schon eine, eine „so-eine" war, dann wollte sie auch davon profitieren. Das Verhalten ihres Vaters hatte ihr schmerzlich gezeigt, dass sie nun für immer mit einem Makel versehen war.

Und außerdem bedeutete Magie Macht. Blitzschnell wurde ihr klar, was sie alles würde tun können, wenn sie auf diese Schule gehen könnte. Mit dem, was sie dort lernen konnte, würde sie alle Kinder im Viertel hoffnungslos beherrschen.

Diane konnte sich eben schnell an neue Situationen anpassen.

„So sei es denn", sagte Vernon Dursley aschfahl. „Meine Tochter geht nach Hogwarts."

* * *

AN: Falls ihr euch wundert, warum Vernon so schnell beigibt, ich denke, er hat einfach genug Erfahrung damit gemacht, wie es ist, sich Hexen und Zauberern in den Weg zu stellen – und er hat genug Erfahrungen damit gemacht, wie es ist, sich seiner Tochter in den Weg zu stellen.


	5. Einkaufen für Hexen

„Wir müssen einkaufen gehen," bemerkte Diane eine Woche später mitten bei „Wer wird Millionär?". „Ich brauche noch einige Sachen für die Schule." Diane hielt es für klüger, den Namen „Hogwarts" zu vermeiden und sprach deshalb immer nur von „der Schule".

„Du hast schon eine komplette Ausrüstung für Smeltings bekommen. Ich sehe nicht ein, was du noch brauchst!" Vernon Dursley wandte die Augen nicht vom Bildschirm.

„Aber, Dad." Diane hatte beschlossen den „ich-bin-doch-deine-liebe-kleine-Tochter"-Tonfall anzuwenden. „Ich brauche andere Bücher und eine Schuluniform und sonst noch so einige Dinge." Wieder unterließ Diane es, direkt Dinge, die mit Zauberei zu tun hatten, ins Spiel zu bringen. „Außerdem war ich schon so lang nicht mehr in London."

Das stimmte allerdings, ihr letzter Trip in die City war schon über drei Wochen her.

„London, ja?", schnaubte Vernon Dursley. „Und wo, glaubst du, bekommen wir in London diesen ganzen Quatsch? Sollen wir einfach bei Harrods oder Selfridges reinspazieren und nach einer Ausrüstung für Hogwarts fragen?"

Mr. Dursley hoffte mit diesem Argument seiner Tochter den entscheidenden Schlag versetzt zu haben. Und wenn sie keine Ausrüstung bekam, wer weiß, vielleicht würde sie dann doch noch nach Smeltings gehen. Doch leider wurde seine Hoffnung bitter enttäuscht.

„Auf der Liste mit der Ausrüstung steht, dass sich alle Kinder aus Muggel-, ähhh, normalen Familien, mit ihren Eltern bei einer Buchhandlung treffen sollen. Von dort aus werden wir zu den passenden Geschäften geführt", konterte Diane.

„Gehen wir Daddylein? Bitteeee!" Bevor Vernon Dursley nun energisch erklären konnte, dass er bestimmt nicht nach London fahren würde um in irgend so ein – oder gar mehrere – seltsames Geschäft zu gehen, mischte sich Petunia in die Diskussion ein.

„Natürlich mein Schatz, wir fahren mit dir nach London – zumindest ich werde es tun!", setzte sie mit einem Seitenblick auf ihren Mann hinzu.

* * *

Die Familie Dursley stand vor dem Schaufenster einer großen Londoner Buchhandlung und wartete schweigend. Vernon Dursley hatte sich doch entschieden mitzukommen, wechselte aber seither kaum noch ein Wort mit seiner Frau oder Tochter. Diane sah sich um und entdeckte noch fünf andere Kinder, die mit ihren Eltern auf irgendetwas zu warten schienen. 

_"Das müssen wohl meine zukünftigen Mitschüler sein."_ schloss sie insgeheim, doch bevor sie sie genauer taxieren konnte wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit abgelenkt.

Der wohl größte Mann, den sie je gesehen hatte, war wie aus dem nichts aufgetaucht und steuerte nun auf die wartende Gruppe zu. Diane fand, dass er abstoßend aussah. Sein Gesicht war fast gänzlich von einer langen, zottigen Haarmähne und einem wilden, struppigen Bart verdeckt und erst seine Kleider, einfach grauenerregend. Auch Mr. und Mrs. Dursley hatten ihn entdeckt und ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen, erneut stiegen Erinnerungen an einen weiteren sehr unangenehmen Tag vor ca. 19 Jahren in beiden hoch.

„Komm, Petunia! Lass uns auf der Stelle gehen!" Mrs. Dursley nickte benommen. Doch bevor sie ihr Vorhaben in die Tat umsetzen konnten, hatte der Mann die Gruppe erreicht.

„Guten Morgen!", grüßte er fröhlich. „Sind sie die zukünftigen Hogwartsschüler und ihre Eltern? Ich bin Rubeus Hagrid, Hüter der Schlüssel und Länderein von Hogwarts und Lehrer für die Pflege magischer Kreaturen, ich freue mich – aber Mr. und Mrs. Dursley," unterbrach er seine Rede. „sie wollen doch nicht etwa gehen? Ist das nicht eine wundervolle Überraschung, dass ihre Tochter nun auch nach Hogwarts kommt? Wir müssen später im _Tropfenden Kessel_ unbedingt auf unser Wiedersehen trinken", Hagrid versetzte Vernon einen freundschaftlichen Schlag auf die Schulter, dass der fast zusammenklappte. „So und jetzt gehen wir in die Winkelgasse!"

Wohl oder übel mussten sich die Dursleys der Gruppe anschließen, die nun auf ein kleines Lokal zusteuerte, das vorher noch keinem aufgefallen war. Über der Tür hing ein Schild „Zum tropfenden Kessel". Mr. Dursley fand, dass es sehr verkommen aussah, bestimmt kein Lokal, das er freiwillig betreten würde. Seine Meinung wurde bestätigt, als sie den Gastraum betraten, so viele seltsame Gestalten hatte er noch nie auf einem Haufen gesehen.

„Hey, Hagrid! Bringst du wieder die neuen Erstklässler mit ihren Eltern?", grüßte der Kerl hinter der Theke.

„Jupp, Tom. Und diesmal ist jemand ganz besonderes dabei. Du wirst nicht erraten wer!"

Tom besah sich die Gruppe kritisch und schüttelte dann ratlos den Kopf. Für ihn sahen die alle wie ganz normale Muggel aus. Hagrid grinste triumphierend und zog Diane nach vorne.

„Das ist Diane Dursley, sie ist die Cousine von Harry Potter!", verkündete er. Sofort war die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden auf Diane gerichtet, nur die Muggeleltern und ihre Kinder schauten sich ratlos an. Normalerweise hätte Diane das Interesse an ihrer Person außerordentlich genossen, doch mit ihrem asozialen Cousin Harry wollte sie nicht in Verbindung gebracht werden. Was würden die Leute nur von ihr denken?

„Harrys Cousine? Ist ja nicht die Möglichkeit! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er eine hat, noch dazu eine Hexe – sehr erfreut sie kennen zu lernen, Miss Dursley, sehr erfreut." Tom schüttelte Dianes Hand enthusiastisch. Auch andere Hexen und Zauberer waren nun herangedrängt um Harry Potters Cousine näher in Augenschein zu nehmen. Den Dursleys war die ganze Sache sehr unangenehm. Zum Glück forderte Hagrid die Gruppe nun auf, ihm weiter zu folgen.

Im Hinterhof des _Tropfenden Kessel_ angekommen konnte sich Vernon Dursley eine gehässige Bemerkung nicht verkneifen.

„Und hier sollen wir nun also einkaufen können. Ich bin beeindruckt", sagte er giftig.

Hagrid warf ihm einen düsteren Blick zu. „Nimm dich in Acht, was du sagst, Dursley. Du solltest langsam wissen, dass bei uns alles seine Ordnung hat – auch wenn dir diese Ordnung nicht gefällt." Vernon Dursley schnaubte verächtlich, beherrschte sich aber ansonsten.

Hagrid drehte sich um und öffnete den Eingang zur Winkelgasse. Nachdem die „Ahhs" und „Ohhs" abgeklungen waren (natürlich hatten sich die Dursleys unbeeindruckt bis verächtlich gezeigt), erklärte er: „Das ist die Winkelgasse. Hier können sie alles finden, was ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe braucht. Ich werde ihnen zuerst die wichtigsten Geschäfte und Einrichtungen zeigen, dann können sie selbst losziehen und nach Belieben einkaufen."

* * *

Eineinhalb Stunden später standen die Dursleys vor Gringotts. Wider Willen war Mr. Dursley von der Zaubererbank beeindruckt gewesen, das war doch etwas anderes als dieser Betonklotz von Bankfiliale in Little Whinging. Natürlich hatte er trotzdem genügend auszusetzen. Misstrauisch beäugte er die neuen Münzen in seinem Geldbeutel. 

„Nun seht euch nur dieses seltsame Geld an. Wie soll ein Mensch damit zurecht kommen? Und das Umrechnungssystem – völlig undurchsichtig! Ich wette, wir sind beim Umtauschen kräftig übers Ohr gehauen worden! – Und wo gehen wir nun als erstes hin? Ich will hier keinen Moment länger bleiben als nötig!"

Plötzlich wurden die Dursleys von hinten angesprochen. Vernons schlimmste Befürchtungen wurden wahr.

„Onkel Vernon? Tante Petunia? Seid ihr es wirklich? Wie kommt ihr denn in die Winkelgasse?"

Die Dursleys drehten sich um und standen vor niemand anderem als ihr verhasster Neffe Harry. Weder Petunia noch Vernon brachten ein Wort heraus.

Auch Harry wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Die Situation war einfach surreal. Petunia und Vernon Dursley KONNTEN nicht hier sein, nicht in der Winkelgasse. Schließlich ergriff Vernon das Wort. „Stell nicht so dumme Fragen, Harry. Natürlich sind wir es wirklich, wer sonst?" Er hatte beschlossen so zu tun, als ob es für ihn das normalste der Welt wäre, in der Winkelgasse einkaufen zu gehen.

Diane musterte Harry mit Interesse. Das war also dieser seltsame Cousin. Sah gar nicht mal schlecht aus. Nur die Haare waren so unordentlich, er sollte wirklich mal zum Friseur gehen. Aber die Narbe auf seiner Stirn, die war cool. Außerdem wurde er von einer ziemlich hübschen rothaarigen Frau begleitet. Diane schätzte die Kleidung der beiden ab. Nicht schlecht, alles in allem, konnte man sich mit diesem Cousin wohl sehen lassen. Also ergriff sie die Initiative.

„Hallo Harry, ich bin Diane, deine Cousine. Ich gehe ab September nach Hogwarts!"

Diane genoss den höchst irritierten Gesichtsausdruck ihres Gegenübers.

Schließlich hatte sich Harry wieder gefasst. „Hallo Diane, freut mich dich kennen zu lernen", krächzte er. „Schön, dass du auch nach Hogwarts gehen kannst. Du wirst sehen, es ist großartig da. – Übrigens Onkel Vernon, Tante Petunia, darf ich euch Ginny Weasley vorstellen, meine Verlobte!"

Die beiden Dursleys schluckten bei dem Namen Weasley, er war ihnen im Gedächtnis geblieben. Schließlich hatten sie ziemlich einprägsame Erinnerungen an Ginnys Vater und Brüder. Doch Ginny schien nichts zu bemerken, sie strahlte die Dursleys an.

„Freut mich sie kennen zu lernen, Mr. Dursley, Mrs. Dursley. Hallo Diane! Ist ja eine tolle Überraschung, dass du auch eine Hexe bist."

Diane war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob sie diese Ansicht teilen konnte. Sie hatte sich zwar halbwegs mit dem Gedanken angefreundet eine Hexe zu sein, aber die Vorstellung so zu werden wie einige von den Freaks, die hier herumliefen war ihr dann doch zuwider. Zum Beispiel dieser Hagrid...

Ginny redete unterdessen munter weiter. Sie sprach über die Geschäfte in der Winkelgasse und welche davon die Dursleys unbedingt besuchen sollten. Harry war seiner Verlobten unendlich dankbar, dass diese die Unterhaltung alleine bestritt. Er hätte beim besten Willen nicht gewusst was er sagen sollte. Schließlich verabschiedeten sie sich von einander und die Dursleys steuerten auf _Madam Malkins Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten_ zu.

* * *

Harry sah den davoneilenden Dursleys nach und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann es einfach nicht begreifen. Die Dursleys sind die größten Muggel, die es gibt. Und ausgerechnet ihre Tochter ist eine Hexe. Ich bin ja gespannt, wie sich Diane in Hogwarts macht. Was hältst du von ihr?" 

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ihr Verhalten war etwas eigenartig. Oberflächlich betrachtet war sie sehr freundlich. Aber ich fand, sie hatte so was abschätzend-abschätziges im Blick. Na ja, wahrscheinlich ist sie einfach von der ganzen Situation überfordert. Du darfst nicht vergessen wer ihre Eltern sind."

„Habe ich auch nicht und genau deshalb mache ich mir Sorgen. Wenn sie auch nur ein bisschen wie Dudly ist..." Harry seufzte, er hatten seinen Cousin in „guter" Erinnerung behalten. Plötzlich fing er an zu grinsen. „Ich hätte zu gerne Onkel Vernons Gesicht gesehen, als der Brief aus Hogwarts gekommen ist. Es muss ein Bild für Götter gewesen sein."

Auch Ginny lachte. „Bestimmt war es noch faszinierender als dein Gesichtsausdruck eben."

„Du fandest meinen Gesichtsausdruck faszinierend?"

„Na ja, du hast nicht gerade intelligent aus der Wäsche geschaut. Diese Mischung aus Schock, Unglauben, langsamen Begreifen gepaart mit nicht-wahrhaben-wollen war einmalig."

„Mein Gesichtsausdruck unintelligent? Das kann nicht sein, ich kann nur intelligent schauen", erklärte Harry in gespielter Beleidigung.

„Aber natürlich, mein Schatz, aber natürlich", grinste Ginny. „Komm lass uns jetzt losziehen und das Babygeschenk für Hermine besorgen."

„Wie wäre es mit meinem Buch? So zur Abwechslung, sie hat so wenige..."

„Blödmann!"

Lachend machte sich das Pärchen auf den Weg.


	6. Der HogwartsExpress

_AN: Vielen Dank für die vielen Reviews! Ihr motiviert mich wirklich weiterzuschreiben (da bin ich wohl genauso wie jeder andere Autor...)._

**_Katharina-B:_**_ Draco Malfoys Schicksal wird tatsächlich noch erwähnt, allerdings erst in Kapitel 9 (nicht schlagen), aber ein bisschen was über die Familie Malfoy erfährst du in diesem Kapitel auch schon._

**_Monja:_**_ Ich verstehe vollkommen, dass dir Diane unsympathisch ist – ich mag sie auch nicht! (obwohl ich wirklich gerne über sie schreibe)_

**_shila848:_**_ Ich verstehe, was mit du meinst, wenn du schreibst, dass die Begegnung mit Harry zu glatt abläuft. Aber ich denke, dass sowohl Harry als auch Vernon einfach viel zu geschockt waren um sich miteinander anzulegen (davon abgesehen ist Harry auch viel zu nett um Vernon seine Hexen-Tochter unter die Nase zu reiben)._

**_Zutzi alias Susi:_**_ Ich verspreche dir, dass du noch mehr über Harrys Zukunft erfahren wirst, sowohl in diesem als auch in den nachfolgenden Kapiteln. Und der Vater von Hermines Baby wird schon in diesem Kapitel „enthüllt"._

* * *

Am ersten September um 10.40 Uhr standen die Dursleys am Bahnhof Kings Cross und wussten nicht, wohin sie sich wenden sollten. Nun rächte sich ihre Weigerung in den _Tropfenden Kessel_ mitzugehen. Dort hatte Hagrid den neuen Schülern und ihren Eltern – neben einigen anderen wichtigen Informationen über Hogwarts – auch erklärt, wie die Schüler auf den Bahnsteig 9 ¾ gelangen konnten.

Vernon hatte es tatsächlich gewagt und zwei Bahnangestellte nach Gleis 9 ¾ gefragt, aber nur hochgezogene Augenbrauen und einen besorgten Blick geerntet.

„Ich sage euch, die wollen uns für dumm verkaufen. Es gibt kein Gleis 9 ¾! Ich warte noch fünf Minuten, dann gehen wir." Mr. Dursley ignorierte geflissentlich, dass sein verhasster Neffe Harry sieben Jahre lang von Gleis 9 ¾ aus nach Hogwarts gestartet war. „Du kannst übrigens immer noch nach Smeltings gehen, Diane. Ich habe deinen Platz nicht gekündigt", setzte er hoffnungsfroh hinzu.

Diane war bitter enttäuscht, sie wollte nach Hogwarts gehen. Unbedingt. Sie hatte sich jetzt schon so schön ausgemalt, was sie in den nächsten Sommerferien alles mit den diversen Strebern, Duckmäusern und Schleimscheißern (also allen, außer ihren Freunden) in ihrem Viertel anstellen würde.

Doch zu Vernons grenzenloser Enttäuschung und Dianes grenzenloser Erleichterung kam ein großgewachsener Mann auf sie zu. Vernon missbilligte seine Erscheinung augenblicklich, schließlich trug der Mann seine roten Haare lang und zum Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Einfach abstoßend!

„Mr. und Mrs. Dursley? Ich bin Bill Weasley, ein Freund von Harry. Harry hat mich gebeten auf dem Bahnhof nach ihnen Ausschau zu halten und ihnen eventuell weiterzuhelfen. Gleis 9 ¾ ist für Muggel ja nicht leicht zu finden."

Vernon Dursley grunzte ungehalten, als Bill das Wort Muggel benutzte. Doch Bill ließ sich davon nicht stören, genauso wie er darüber hinwegsah, dass Vernon seine zur Begrüßung ausgestreckte Hand ignorierte. Diane war schließlich Harrys Cousine und eine Hexe und so hatten die Freunde beschlossen, ihr den Einstieg in die magische Welt so einfach wie möglich zu machen. Also fuhr er fort: „Darf ich vorstellen, dass sind meine Frau Fleur und meine Tochter Audrey, sie kommt auch in die erste Klasse."

Die Dursleys begrüßten die beiden mit einem knappen Nicken. Vernon konnte nicht anders, als die außerordentliche Schönheit von Mutter und Tochter insgeheim zu bewundern. Energisch rief er sich zur Ordnung. Die zwei gehörten schließlich auch zu diesen – Leuten! Mochten sie aussehen, wie sie wollten. Seine Tochter hatte dieses Problem nicht. Sie hatte eine spontane Abneigung gegen Audrey gefasst. Diane verachtete zwar alles hässliche, aber dass ein Mädchen hübscher war als sie, ging ihr auch gegen den Strich. Und die Teil-Veela war unbestreitbar hübsch.

Die Gruppe war vor der Absperrung zwischen Gleis 9 und 10 angekommen. Bill erklärte: „Ihr müsst einfach in die Sperre hineinlaufen. Keine Angst, es wird nichts passieren. Ihr landet einfach auf Gleis 9 ¾. Audrey, du gehst zuerst."

Audrey nickte, schloss die Augen, nahm Anlauf, lief mit ihrem Gepäckwagen auf die Absperrung zu – und war verschwunden.

„Jetzt du, Diane."

Diane tat es Audrey nach. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, sah sie eine scharlachrote Dampflok.

„Aus nostalgischer Sicht sicher ganz nett. Aber warum verwenden die keinen Schnellzug? Bekloppt!"

Der Bahnsteig war voller Menschen, Gepäck und Eulen. Diane war ein wenig neidisch. Sie hätte gerne eine Eule gehabt, wusste aber, dass ihr Vater das nie akzeptiert hätte. Hinter ihnen war Fleur Weasley aufgetaucht und nun warteten sie noch auf Bill und das Ehepaar Dursley.

Fleur wurde langsam nervös. „Nur noch acht Minuten bis zur Abfahrt. Wo bleiben die denn? Kommt Mädchen, wir suchen euch schon mal einen Platz. Das wird eh schwierig, der Zug ist immer so voll."

Fleur hatte recht, das Abteil, das sie schließlich fanden, war fast am Ende des Zuges und direkt neben den Toiletten. Sie waren gerade dabei ihr Gepäck zu verstauen (und Diane stelle zu ihrem Missvergnügen fest, dass Audrey eine eigene Eule besaß) als Bill angehetzt kam.

„Tut mir leid, Diane, ich konnte deine Eltern nicht bewegen, durch die Absperrung zu gehen, so sehr ich mich auch bemüht habe. Ich soll dich aber ganz lieb von ihnen grüßen und dir alles Gute wünschen", Bill hielt es besser den wahren Wortlaut von Vernon Dursleys Gruß, etwas – sagen wir mal – abzuwandeln. Doch Diane konnte sich auch so sehr gut vorstellen, was ihr Vater gesagt hatte. Und daher steigerte es ihre Abneigung gegen Audrey noch mehr, als sie sah, wie sich ihre Eltern liebevoll von ihr verabschiedeten.

Schließlich setzte sich der Zug in Bewegung. Audrey ließ sich auf den Sitz fallen.

„Endlich geht nach Hogwarts. Ich bin ja so aufgeregt. Ich bin die erste Weasley in Hogwarts seit meine Tante Ginny die Schule verlassen hat. Und das ist immerhin schon elf Jahre her. Wieso waren du und deine Eltern eigentlich nicht auf der Hochzeit?", erkundigte sie sich interessiert. Harrys Vergangenheit bei den Dursleys war bei den Weasley nie Thema gewesen. Deshalb hatte Audrey sich sehr gewundert, als plötzlich diese Cousine aufgetaucht war. Trotzdem hatte sie beschlossen Diane erst einmal zu mögen. Schließlich war sie Harrys Cousine und Audrey verehrte Harry. Hätten die Creevey-Brüder damals ihren Harry-Potter-Fanclub wirklich gegründet, Audrey wäre für die Mitgliedschaft prädestiniert gewesen. Jetzt begann sie von Harrys und Ginnys Hochzeit im August zu erzählen.

„Also, da hast du wirklich was verpasst. Die beiden haben in einem Eispalast am Nordpol geheiratet. Einfach genial! Und Ginny sah so wunderschön aus. Grandma Molly hat nur geheult. Aber das beste war, als mitten in der Zeremonie bei meiner Tante Hermine die Wehen eingesetzt haben. Onkel Ron hat zuerst gar nicht mitbekommen, was los war, er war so damit beschäftigt seine Taschen nach den Trauringen zu durchsuchen. Aber als er es endlich bemerkt hat, da ist er fast durchgedreht. Zum Glück war das Ja-Wort schon vorbei", Audrey lachte. „Und zum Glück war Neville Longbottom da, er arbeitet als Heiler im St. Mungos-Krankenhaus. Aber Tante Hermine war vielleicht sauer. Sie hat geschimpft, dass das Kind ja wohl bis zum Anschneiden der Torte hätte warten können. Allerdings hat Ginny ihr ein großes Stück aufgehoben. Das Artus sich später draufsetzen würde hat sie ja nicht wissen können.

Artus ist übrigens der Sohn von meinem Onkel Percy, zuerst haben alle gedacht, er wäre nach meinem Großvater benannt. Aber nein, Percy sagt, sie hätten ihn nach König Artus benannt. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Auf jeden Fall ist er acht Jahre alt und eine schreckliche Nervensäge. Meine Onkel Fred und George behaupten, er ist genauso wie Percy als Kind war."

„Wie viele Onkel und Tanten hast du denn eigentlich?", warf Diane ein. Nicht, dass sie das wirklich interessiert hätte, aber im Moment war Audrey die einzige Hexe, die sie kannte und sie war nett zu ihr. Diese Freundlichkeit wollte Diane sich so lange wie nötig erhalten. Und sie hatte auch schon Audreys Schwachpunkt aufgespürt, deren Stolz auf die Familie Weasley.

„Also, mein Vater hat fünf Brüder und eine Schwester und meine Mutter hat eine Schwester, Gabrielle. Aber lebt die in Frankreich. Mein Onkel Charlie ist auch im Ausland, er leitet eine Drachenaufzuchtstation in Venezuela. Der Rest ist hier in England. Da ist Onkel Percy, der Vater von Artus, er ist die rechte Hand des Zaubereiministers und unheimlich aufgeblasen. Ich muss gestehen, ich mag ihn nicht besonders. Mit ihm kann man keinen Spaß haben. Dann sind da noch Fred und George, sie sind Zwillinge und sehen sich zum Verwechseln ähnlich. Ihnen gehört _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze._ Sie haben auch eine Filiale in der Winkelgasse, warst du schon mal drin?"

Diane schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das musst du das nächste Mal wenn du in London bist unbedingt machen, der Laden ist einfach klasse. In Hogsmeade – das ist das Dorf bei Hogwarts, es ist das einzige Dorf in England, in dem nur Hexen und Zauberer leben – gibt es auch eine Filiale, aber als Erstklässer dürfen wir nicht ins Dorf. Unfair oder?"

Diane nickte. Sie hörte Audrey nur halb zu, tat aber trotzdem alles um sie zum Weitersprechen zu ermutigen.

„Fred und George haben auch Kinder. Das war wirklich lustig. Zuerst haben sie behauptet, sie würden nie heiraten. Und dann haben sie sich beide gleichzeitig verliebt, gleichzeitig verlobt, gleichzeitig geheiratet und sind gleichzeitig Vater geworden und beide von Zwillingen. Nur hat Fred zwei Töchter und George zwei Söhne. Meine Großmutter behauptet, die beiden Zwillingspärchen wären allein schon wesentlich schlimmer als Fred und George damals, aber zusammen die Hölle. Das stimmt auch, die vier sind wirklich unheimlich frech. Zum Glück bin ich viel größer als sie (sie sind erst fünf) und kann mich wehren. Davon abgesehen ist ihr Lieblingsziel sowieso Artus", Audrey grinste schadenfroh. „Dann gibt es noch Ron und Hermine, du weißt schon, die die ihr Baby auf der Hochzeit bekommen haben. Onkel Ron arbeitet bei den VBW, den vereinigten Besenwerken, und entwickelt dort die neuesten Rennbesen und Tante Hermine arbeitet irgendwas beim Zaubereiministerium. So ganz genau was sie macht, weiß ich nicht. Ich glaub das ist irgendwie geheim.

Und ihre Tochter, Samantha, ist soo süß! Sie hat schon ganz viele Haare – in knallrot! Und schreien kann sie – ich sag dir, ein Heuler ist nichts dagegen!

Ja, und dann ist da noch meine Tante Ginny, sie ist die jüngste der Geschwister, sie ist Aurorin genau wie Harry. Ich bin ja so froh, dass die beiden endlich geheiratet haben!"

Und Diane war froh, dass die Familiengeschichte der Weasleys endlich zu Ende war. Die Abteiltür ging auf und ein schlaksiger Junge mit Brille kam herein.

„Habt ihr zufällig meine Kröte gesehen?", frage er.

„Nein, Frederic. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du eine hast", erwiderte Audrey erstaunt.

„Mein Bruder Neville hat sie mir zum Abschied geschenkt. Sie heißt Severus und ist ein Nachkomme seiner alten Schulkröte Trevor."

„Severus? Cooool! Heißt nicht Snape, dieser Zaubertranklehrer, so? Ich an deiner Stelle würde unheimlich aufpassen, dass der das nicht mitbekommt."

„Ich weiß, aber ich kann nichts dafür. Neville hat ihn so getauft. Er fand, er sähe Snape unheimlich ähnlich..."

Diane räusperte sich. Es passte ihr gar nicht, dass die Unterhaltung ohne sie ablief.

„Oh, entschuldige Diane. Frederic, das ist Diane Dursley, sie ist die Cousine von meinem Onkel Harry!" Audrey sprach die Worte „mein Onkel Harry" mit besonderem Stolz aus. Frederic streckte Diane die Hand entgegen.

„Hi, Diane. Ich bin Frederic Longbottom. Schön dich kennen zu lernen."

„Frederic ist der Bruder von Neville Longbottom, von dem ich dir eben erzählt habe." erklärte Audrey. „Er ist allerdings fast 19 Jahre jünger. Seine Eltern sind sehr lange krank gewesen. Aber nachdem sie geheilt worden waren, wollten sie noch ein Baby bekommen und das war Frederic."

Frederic nickte zustimmend, dann verabschiedete er sich.

„Bis später Mädels. Ich muss weiter nach Severus suchen."

Doch Frederic kam nicht weit, an der Tür stieß er mit dem bestaussehendsten Jungen zusammen, den Diane je gesehen hatte. Oder besser gesagt, der Junge stieß mit ihm zusammen.

„He, pass auf wo du hinrennst, Schwachkopf!"

„Pass doch selber auf", gab Frederic aufgebracht zurück.

„Iiiiiiich? Wieso ich? Ich bin immerhin Napoleon..."

„Bonaparte?", warf Audrey süffisant ein.

„Nein, Malfoy natürlich!" Napoleon Malfoy ließ sich nur kurz aus dem Konzept bringen.

„Tatsächlich?", fragte Audrey betont gelangweilt. „Ich hatte fast befürchtet, dass du nach Hogwarts kommst. Hat sich dein Vater wieder nicht gegen deine Mutter durchsetzen können? Ich dachte, er würde wenigstens dieses Mal seinen Sohn nach Durmstrang schicken. Und wer sind die beiden eigentlich? Deine persönlichen Leibwächter?"

Audrey wies auf zwei bullige Jungen, die sich hinter Malfoy aufgebaut hatten.

„Das sind Azz und Bee. Und nur zu deiner Information, ein Malfoy hat keine Leibwächter nötig. Aber wer bist du, dass du es wagst, so mit Napoleon Malfoy zu sprechen?"

„Also ob die Familie Malfoy noch eine Bedrohung für irgendwen darstellen würde", spottete Audrey. „Aber zu deiner Information: Ich bin Audrey Weasley."

Malfoys Augen verengten sich. „Weasley. So, so. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass es auch welche von euch gibt, die nicht rothaarig sind."

„Tja, man lernt nie aus, nicht war? Aber falls es dich wirklich interessiert, ich habe blonde Haare weil meine Mutter teilweise Veela ist und ich damit auch. Zufrieden?" Herausfordernd sah sie Malfoy an. Der hatte mittlerweile die Lust an der Auseinandersetzung verloren. Audrey war einfach eine zu ebenbürtige Gegnerin.

„Dann lass ich dich mal mit deinen kleinen Freuden alleine, Weasley. Wir sehn uns noch!"

„Ja, leider!"

Ohne noch etwas zu erwidern verschwand Malfoy aus dem Abteil und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Was für ein unangenehmer Kerl. Der kommt garantiert nach Slytherin, wie alle in seiner Familie", stellt Audrey fest.

„Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen, dem steht doch ‚Ich bin ein Slytherin' auf die Stirn geschrieben. Ich hoffe nur, dass ich nach Gryffindor komme", erklärte Frederic. „Aber jetzt muss ich wirklich los, wer weiß wo Severus sich mittlerweile rumtreibt. Bis später Mädels!"

„Bis später!"

„Viel Spaß beim Suchen!"

Diane hatte sich der Stimme enthalten, sie fand Napoleon Malfoy immer noch unheimlich gutaussehend und sein Verhalten hatte sie ziemlich beeindruckt. Aber das musste sie Audrey und Frederic ja nicht unbedingt auf die Nase binden. Deshalb wechselte sie das Thema.

„Was ist denn eigentlich eine Veela?"

Nachdem Audrey es ihr erklärt hatte, war Diane halbwegs befriedigt. Die Schönheit der anderen war also gar nicht „echt", sondern magisch, folglich konnte sie beruhigt auf sie herunterschauen.

Schließlich kam die Hexe mit dem Süßigkeitenwagen. Die beiden Mädchen langten ordentlich zu. Nachdem Audrey Diane erklärt hatte, was es mit _Bertie Botts Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen_ auf sich hatte, verzichtete diese schaudernd. Statt dessen packte sie ihren ersten Schokofrosch aus.

„Was ist das?", fragte sie kauend und hielt eine kleine Karte hoch.

„Ach, das weißt du natürlich nicht! In den Schokofröschen sind Bildkarten von berühmten Hexen und Zauberern zum Sammeln. Wen hast du denn?"

Diane betrachtete ihre Karte genauer. Auf der Vorderseite war das Bild eines Zauberers, der ihrem Cousin Harry verblüffend ähnlich sah. Sie drehte die Karte um und las:

_Harry Potter,_

_besiegte den dunklen Lord im Alter von einem Jahr und sorgte dafür, dass dieser für zehn Jahre seine Kräfte verlor. Während seiner Schulzeit in Hogwarts traf er noch diverse Male auf den zwischenzeitlich wiedererstarkten dunklen Lord, bis er ihn in seinem siebten Schuljahr endgültig besiegte.  
Mr. Potter arbeitet heute als Auror und ist seit kurzem mit Miss Ginevra Weasley verheiratet._

„Wow, mein Cousin ist wirklich berühmt, oder?" Diane war fassungslos. Da hatte sie Harry Potter jahrelang für den größten Versager in der Geschichte Englands gehalten und nun das.

„Berühmt? Berühmt ist gar kein Ausdruck", ereiferte sich Audrey. „Harry ist der bekannteste Zauberer auf der ganzen Welt! Ohne ihn wäre alles ganz, ganz schlimm gekommen. Du-weißt-schon-wer hätte die Weltherrschaft übernommen und wir wären alle seine Sklaven. Du kannst wirklich wahnsinnig stolz sein, dass du die Cousine von Harry Potter bist."

Diane begann langsam diese Einschätzung zu teilen. Einen so berühmten und bewunderten Mann zum Cousin zu haben war bestimmt ein Vorteil. Sie war gespannt, was dieser süße Malfoy dazu sagen würde.

Der Rest der Bahnfahrt verlief ziemlich unspektakulär. Audrey erzählte Diane alles, was ihr über Harry, Harrys Abenteuer und Lord Voldemort, Hogwarts sowie die magische Welt im Allgemeinen einfiel. Als diese Themen erschöpft waren, führte sie Diane in die Geheimnisse von Quidditch, Zauberschach und Snape Explodiert ein. Anschließend vertilgten die beiden den Rest ihrer Süßigkeiten. Gerade als sie anfingen sich zu langweilen, kam die Durchsage, dass der Hogwarts-Express in wenigen Minuten den Bahnhof erreichen würde. Die beiden Mädchen streiften ihre Umhänge über und traten auf den Gang hinaus. Schließlich wurde der Zug langsamer und kam zum Stehen.

* * *

AN: Die Kröte namens Severus und die Harry-Potter-Schokofroschkarte sind von AgiVega geborgt. Ich hoffe sie ist mir nicht böse, aber die Ideen waren einfach zu schön um hier nicht verwendet zu werden.


	7. Hogwarts

_AN: So, jetzt ist die letzte Gelegenheit Wetten darüber abzuschließen, wer in welches Haus kommt!_

_Vielen Dank noch mal allen meinen Reviewern! Ihr seid toll!_

_Und an die, die diese Geschichte zwar lesen, aber noch nicht gereviewt haben (ich hoffe, es gibt euch !) die dingende Bitte: Schreibt mir! Muss auch nicht lang sein (ein einfaches „supertoll" reicht ;-), wobei ich natürlich jedes Wort, das ihr mir schreibt, liebe! )_

**_Kathrarina-B: _**_Das Schicksal der Familie Malfoy liegt dir wirklich am Herzen, oder? Ich verspreche dir, spätestens in Kapitel 9 wirst du alles wissenswerte über diese Sippe erfahren!_

_Ich freue mich, dass du Audrey magst, positive Charaktere zu erfinden ist gar nicht so leicht (meine erste Audrey-Version war einfach nervtötend gut...)._

**_Barkeeper: _**_Wow, meine Geschichte hat es auf deine Favoriten-Liste geschafft! Das ist so toll! Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll..._

**_Tamira:_**_ Wer sagt denn, dass Bonaparte ein Muggel war? ;-) Deine Spekulationen waren sehr interessant, Antworten bekommst du im Lauf der nächsten Kapitel, versprochen._

**_Zutzie alias Susi:_**_ Bills Baby? Da wäre Audrey aber tödlich beleidigt, sie ist immerhin schon elf! ;-)_

**_Silke Riddle:_**_ Ist Diane zu wirklicher Freundschaft fähig? Puhh, das ist eine schwere Frage. Ich würde sagen, im Lauf der nächsten Kaptitel hast du die Gelegenheit dir selbst ein Urteil bilden. _

_

* * *

_

„Erstklässler, alle zu mir!"

Zusammen mit den anderen Erstklässlern versammelten sich Diane und Audrey um Hagrid. Diane hätte fast eine bissige Bemerkung über Hagrids unpassendes Erscheinungsbild für einen Lehrer gemacht, doch sie hielt sich zurück. Irgendwie ahnte sie, dass Audrey diese Bemerkung nicht gefallen hätte.

Rutschend und stolpernd folgten sie Hagrid einen steilen, dunklen Pfad hinunter. Als sie um eine Biegung kamen, bot sich ihnen ein phantastisches Bild. Zu ihren Füßen erstreckte sich ein großer schwarzer See. Am gegenüberliegenden Ufer erhob sich ein hoher Berg. Auf seiner Spitze befand sich ein gewaltiges Schloss, das von unzähligen Zinnen und Türmen gekrönt wurde. Die hellerleuchteten Fenster spiegelten sich im dunklen Wasser des Sees. Sogar Diane konnte sich der Faszination dieses Anblicks nicht entziehen.

„Das ist Hogwarts. Ist es nicht wunderschön?", flüsterte Audrey benommen.

„So, ab in die Boote. Ihr wollt doch nicht zu spät zum Abendessen kommen?", rief Hagrid gut gelaunt. „Immer vier in ein Boot. Auf geht's!"

Kurze Zeit später fand sich Diane mit Audrey, Frederic und einem spitzgesichtigen kleinen Mädchen in einem Boot wieder. Das Mädchen hatte einen Notizblock auf dem Schoß und schien unablässig zu schreiben. Zu ihrem Bedauern konnte Diane den Text in der Dunkelheit nicht entziffern. Langsam glitten die Boote dem Schloss entgegen. Schließlich hatten sie den Felsen, auf dem das Schloss thronte, erreicht. Sie glitten in einen dunklen Tunnel, der sie anscheinend in die Tiefe unterhalb des Schlosses führte. In einer Art unterirdischen Hafen kletterten sie schließlich aus ihren Booten. Hagrid führte sie einen Felsengang empor und endlich kamen sie auf einer großen Wiese unterhalb des Schlosses heraus. Aus der Nähe betrachtet sah es noch imposanter aus.

Das große Eichentor öffnete sich und heraus trat eine Frau, die nach Dianes Meinung wie eine alte Hexe aussah.

_„Ha, wahrscheinlich IST sie eine alte Hexe."_, stellte Diane fest.

„Die Erstklässler, Professor McGonagall."

„Danke, Hagrid."

Die Schüler folgten der alten Hexe alias Professor McGonagall in eine Eingangshalle, von beeindruckenden Ausmaßen.

„Wow, da passt unser ganzes Haus rein. Wenigstens scheinen sie hier Stil zu haben. Diese Marmortreppe gefällt mir."

* * *

Die kleine Kammer, in die Professor McGonagall die Erstklässler dann führte, sagte Diane allerdings weniger zu. Und dass sie warten sollten noch weniger. Als schließlich auch noch um die 20 Geister auftauchten, war es mit Dianes guter Meinung von Hogwarts wieder vorbei (dabei hatte sie Peeves noch gar nicht kennen gelernt).

Nach kurzer Zeit kehrte Professor McGonagall zurück.

„Stellt euch in einer Reihe auf und folgt mir", wies sie die Schüler an.

Die große Halle war dann doch wieder nach Dianes Geschmack. Vor allem die Goldteller und –kelche beeindruckten sie. Auch die Decke, die heute einen sternklaren Himmel zeigte, fand Gnade vor ihren Augen.

Als die Erstklässler vor dem Lehrertisch standen, erhob sich ein Zauberer und trat nach vorne. Er trug einen purpurfarbenen Umhang und hatte die längsten Haare und den längsten Bart, die Diane je gesehen hatte.

„Willkommen!", rief er. „Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts! Ich weiß, ihr wundert euch, warum ich die Reihenfolge durcheinanderbringe", seine Augen blitzen vergnügt, „und ich muss unsere Erstklässler um Verzeihung bitten, dass sie nun noch ein bisschen warten müssen. Aber ich habe bemerkt, dass einige von euch – oder sollte ich besser sagen alle? – etwas in Aufregung sind, über eine Veränderung, die sie am Lehrertisch entdeckt haben. Also will ich euch nicht auf die Folter spannen. Professor Lupin, der die letzten fünf Jahre Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gelehrt hat, ist für ein Jahr in die Schweiz gegangen um sich dort einer Anti-Werwolf-Kur zu unterziehen. Und ich bin froh, dass wir eine hervorragende Vertretung gefunden haben: Mr. Harry Potter! Er hat sich für dieses Jahr von seinen Verpflichtungen als Auror freistellen lassen und wird bei uns unterrichten."

Die ganze Halle brach in tosenden Jubel aus. Nur die Slytherins hielten sich etwas zurück. Zwar war ihre Feindschaft gegenüber Harry längst nicht mehr so groß wie zu dessen Schulzeiten, doch in Hogwarts hielt man eben gerne an alten Traditionen fest.

„Hast du das gewusst?", flüsterte Frederic Audrey zu.

„Nein, sie haben mir nur von einer großen Überraschung erzählt." Audrey konnte ihr Entzücken nicht verbergen.

Als sich der Beifall gelegt hatte, fuhr Albus Dumbledore fort: „Ich freue mich, dass ihr euch freut. Aber nun sollten wir unsere Erstklässler nicht mehr länger warten lassen."

Professor McGonagall stellte einen vierbeinigen Stuhl vor die Erstklässler. Auf den Stuhl legte sie einen Spitzhut. Diane konnte sich nicht helfen, aber sie fand das Teil entsetzlich eklig.

_„Alles, nur nicht aufsetzen. Alles, nur nicht aufsetzen"_, flehte sie insgeheim. Bei diesen Freaks war so was ja durchaus möglich. Doch erst einmal begann der Hut zu singen:

_„Ich bin so 1000 Jahre alt_

_und aus meinem Munde schallt_

_die Wahrheit über euch hinaus._

_Ich schicke euch in euer Haus._

_Dort könnt ihr werden, wer ihr seid,_

_nun tretet vor und seid bereit._

_Ich seh' mir jeden einzeln an _

_und entscheide mich sodann._

_Verfügst du über Tapferkeit und Mut?_

_Dann tut Gryffindor dir gut._

_Bist hilfreich du, treu und gerecht?_

_Dann kommt dir Hufflepuff nur recht._

_Vielleicht bist du auch klug und weise?_

_Dann ist Ravenclaw das Ziel der Reise._

_Doch kennst du noch die hohe Kunst der List und auch der Tücke?_

_Dann bist du richtig, wenn ich nach Slytherin dich schicke._

_So setzt mich auf und alles wird gut,_

_das versichert euch der Sprechende Hut._

Der Hut hatte geendet und die Halle wurde ein weiteres Mal von tosenden Applaus erschüttert. Nur Diane war empört. Anscheinend wurde wirklich von ihr verlangt dieses abscheuliche Ding aufzusetzen.

Professor McGonagall begann die Namen der Erstklässer von einer langen Pergamentrolle zu verlesen.

„Azz, Alexander!"

Der plumpe Begleiter von Napoleon Malfoy trat vor, ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen und stülpte sich den Huf auf den Kopf.

„SLYTHERIN!" schrie der Hut auf.

„Baker, Katharina!"

Ein braunhaariges Mädchen stolperte nach vorne. Bei ihr musste der Hut kurz überlegen, entschied sich dann aber für:

„GRYFFINDOR!"

„Bee, Oliver!"

Hier hatte der Hut keine Probleme: „SLYTHERIN!"

„Hätte mich auch sehr gewundert, wenn es ein anderes Haus geworden wäre", bemerkte Audrey zu der neben ihr stehenden Diane. Doch da wurde diese schon aufgerufen:

„Dursley, Diane!"

Diane nahm sich zusammen, stolzierte nach vorne und setzte den mit Hut spitzen Fingern auf.

_„Hmm, interessant, interessant"_, hörte sie eine piepsige Stimme sagen. _„So jemand wie du ist mir schon lange nicht mehr untergekommen. Ja, du bist eindeutig eine_ SLYTHERIN!", trompetete der Sprechende Hut in den Saal hinaus.

Diane machte sich auf den Weg zu den applaudierenden Slytherins und ließ sich neben einem großen Mädchen nieder. Sie sah nicht, dass Audrey und Frederic kurz einen betroffenen Blick austauschten und dass Harry am Lehrertisch sehr enttäuscht aussah. Die Zeremonie ging weiter, jetzt war „Filch, Alexa!" an der Reihe. Der Hut musste nicht lange überlegen:

„SLYTHERIN!"

Hocherhobenen Hauptes marschierte Alexa Filch zum Tisch der Slytherins. Yvonne Fry, das Mädchen neben Diane, beugte sich zu ihr hinüber.

„Bist du irgendwie mit Filch, unserem Hausmeister verwandt?"

„Ja, er ist mein Großonkel. Was dagegen?", erwiderte Alexa patzig.

„Nein, gar nicht. Ich wusste nur nicht, dass Filch Familie hat."

„Jeder Mensch hat Familie."

„Wenn du meinst." Yvonne zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich wieder nach vorne. Inzwischen war Professor McGonagall bei „Ingalls, Laura!" („RAVENCLAW!") angekommen, es ging weiter mit

„Judge, Betty!"

„HUFFLEPUFF!"

„Kirk, James!"

„HUFFLEPUFF!"

„Longbottom, Frederic!"

„GRYFFINDOR!"

Hier war der Applaus der Gryffindors besonders laut.

„MacKenzie, Sarah!"

„RAVENCLAW!"

„Malfoy, Napoleon!"

Harry glaubte sich 19 Jahre zurückversetzt als Dracos kleiner Bruder aufgerufen wurde. Nicht nur, dass sich die beiden zum Verwechseln ähnlich sahen, Napoleon stolzierte mit dem gleichen Habitus nach vorn. Und wie bei Draco hatte der Hut seinen Kopf kaum berührt, als er auch schon „SLYTHERIN!" rief.

Das „Newman, Cecilia!" nach Gryffindor kam, bekam Diane gar nicht mehr mit. Napoleon hatte sich in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe niedergelassen und nahm ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch. Auch die weitern Slytherins interessierten sie vorerst wenig. Nur am Rande bekam sie mit, wie sich „Pumpkin-Head, Melissa!" und „Skeeter, Dorothy!", das Mädchen aus dem Boot zu ihnen setzten.

Schließlich wurden mit „Weasley, Audrey!"

„GRYFFINDOR!"

und „Zacharias, Zacharias!"

„HUFFLEPUFF!"

die letzten Schüler aufgerufen.

Die Tische füllten sich mit Speisen. Diane langte ordentlich zu. Essen war ihr dann doch wichtiger als Napoleon Malfoy. Vor allem, da der sie überhaupt nicht beachtet hatte.

Als auch das letzte bisschen Dessert von den Tischen verschwunden war lehnte sich Diane zufrieden zurück. So eine große Auswahl hatte sie auch zuhause nie gehabt und sie hatte von allem probiert.

„Wow, du kannst ja vielleicht was weghauen!", sagte Melissa Pumpkin-Head neben ihr neidisch. „Wie schaffst du es nur trotzdem so schlank zu bleiben?"

Diane zuckte mit den Schultern und begutachtete ihr Gegenüber nun genauer. Melissa war eine gepflegte Erscheinung, durchaus hübsch, vielleicht einen Tick zu mollig, aber vor allem nicht von der irritierenden Schönheit einer Audrey Weasley. Alles in allem eine angenehme Erscheinung und eine potentielle Freundin.

Am Lehrertisch war Professor Dumbledore aufgestanden.

„So, nun noch ein paar Anmerkungen zum Jahresbeginn. Wie in jedem Jahr möchte ich darauf hinweisen, dass das Betreten des Waldes allen Schülern strengstens verboten ist. Außerdem hat mich Mr. Filch gebeten euch daran zu erinnern, dass das Zaubern in den Gängen nicht erlaubt ist. Des weitern ist die Liste der verbotenen Dinge – dank der ungeheuren Produktivität von _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_ – um weitere 67 Gegenstände erweitert worden. Bei Interesse kann sie in Mr. Filchs Büro eingesehen werden.

Die Auswahl für die Quidditch -Mannschaften findet nächste Woche statt. Alle Interessierten sollen sich bitte bei Madam Hooch melden.

Und nun singen wir noch die Schulhymne und dann gehen wir ins Bett!"

Enthusiastisch stimmten die Schüler die Hymne an. Diane fand das Lied außerordentlich lächerlich. Schon der Text war einfach kindisch, aber dass dann noch jeder in seiner eigenen Melodie sang...

_„Ich bin hier unter Irren, einfach unter Irre!"_

Diane war froh, als die Feier endlich vorbei war und sie Yvonne Fry, die sich als Vertrauensschülerin vorstellte, endlich in ihren Schlafsaal folgen konnte.


	8. Der erste Schultag

**__**

**__**

**_Barkeeper: _**_Ich bemühe mich!****_

****

**_Monja:_**_ So wie sich deine Review anhört, glaube ich fast, du hast Angst, dass Diane die armen Slytherins verdirbt – hmm, da könnte wirklich was dran sein ;-)_

**_Zuzie alias Susi:_**_ Freut mich wirklich, dass dir der Hut-Song gefällt_

**_Tamira:_**_ Wow, wieder so eine lange Review, vielen Dank! Du stellst viele spannende Fragen und sie werden (fast) alle beantwortet werden. Was die Familie Skeeter alias Kimmkorn angeht, hast du natürlich recht. Ich selber besitze nur die englischen Bücher und da ist es mir einfach durch die Lappen gegangen, dass der Name in der Übersetzung geändert wurde._

**_Katharina-B:_**_ Welches Haus hättest du denn für James Kirk bevorzugt? ;-)_

_Was die Malfoys angeht, kann ich dich trösten: Ich bleibe in der Tradition von JKR. Ein NETTER Malfoy? Nicht mit mir!_

* * *

Als Diane am nächsten Morgen erwachte, wusste sie sofort wo sie war. Müde räkelte sie sich in ihrem grünen Himmelbett. Gerne hätte sie sich noch einmal umgedreht und weitergeschlafen, doch Melissa Pumpkin-Head war schon hellwach und trieb ihre Schlafsaalgenossinnen zum Aufstehen an (später sollte sich herausstellen, dass Melissa jeden Morgen von nervtötender Fröhlichkeit war, die nächsten sieben Jahre sollten ihre Schlafsaalgenossinnen unter Melissas morgendlichem Frohsinn leiden – vor allem Sonntags).

Sie erreichten die große Halle gerade rechtzeitig um bei dem traditionellen Slytherin-Erstklässler-Begrüßungsspiel mitzumachen: „Ich bin ... und mein Vater ist ...." (im Zuge der Emanzipation war mittlerweile auch die Abwandlung „und meine Mutter ist ..." möglich und in Ausnahmefällen griffen die Slytherins auch auf andere halbwegs bedeutende Verwandte zurück).

Malfoy war der erste: „Ich bin Napoleon Malfoy und mein Vater ist Lucius Malfoy!"

Malfoys Gesichtsausdruck zeigte deutlich, dass er diese Erklärung für völlig ausreichend hielt – und in der Tat, der Großteil der Runde schien beeindruckt. Dann meldete sich der Junge neben Malfoy zu Wort: „Mein Name ist Anton Horninger und mein Vater ist der Gesandte des österreichischen Zaubereiministers."

Jetzt wären eigentlich Azz und Bee an der Reihe gewesen, allerdings hätte ihr Statement: „Wir sind Alexander Azz und Oliver Bee und unsere Väter sind in Askaban" die gute Stimmung dann doch beeinträchtigt und so fuhr Dorothy Skeeter fort: „Ich bin Dorothy Skeeter und meine Mutter ist Rita Skeeter, die bekannte Autorin von _Hexen der Leidenschaft_ und _Voodoo – Magische Nacht der Ekstase_!"

(Vor über zwanzig Jahren, kurz nach dem Trimagischen Turnier auf Hogwarts, hatte Rita Skeeter ihre Karriere als Journalistin überraschend aufgegeben um sich der Schriftstellerei zu widmen. Hermine Granger plagten seit dieser Zeit enorme Gewissensbisse, fühlte sie sich doch verantwortlich, dass die magische Welt nun von den skeeterschen Schundromanen überschwemmt wurde. Rita hingegen war mittlerweile vollkommen zufrieden, sie verdiente jetzt wesentlich mehr als zu ihren Zeiten beim Tagespropheten.)

Als nächstes war Alexa Filch an der Reihe: „Ich bin Alexa Filch und mein Großonkel ist der Hausmeister von Hogwarts."

Normalerweise hätten die Slytherins für so eine Verwandtschaftsbeziehung nur Verachtung übrig gehabt, doch hier auf Hogwarts war sie von unschätzbarem Vorteil.

Melissa Pumpkin-Heads Vorstellung war relativ unspektakulär, ihr Vater war Vorsitzender des Ausschusses zur Kontrolle magischer Kreaturen. Nun war Diane an der Reihe.

„Mein Name ist Diane Dursley und mein Vater ist der Direktor von Grunnings!"

„Grunnings?" Ihre Klassenkameraden sahen sich irritiert an, von Grunnings hatten sie noch nie gehört. „Was ist Grunnings?"

„Grunnings ist die beste und bedeutendste Fabrik für Bohrmaschinen in ganz England!"

„Bohrmaschinen? Ich habe davon gehört, ist das nicht irgendsoein Muggelkram?", fragte Anton Horninger bedächtig. Diane nickte voller Stolz.

„Dein Vater ist doch nicht etwa ein Muggel?" Napoleon Malfoy konnte es nicht fassen. „Du stammst doch nicht aus einer Muggelfamilie?"

„Na ja, mehr oder weniger", sagte Diane vorsichtig. „Aber mein Tante war eine Hexe und mein Cousin ist ein bedeutender Zauberer", trumpfte sie dann auf.

„So? Und wer ist dein Cousin?"

„Harry Potter"

„POTTER?!"

Nun waren die Slytherins wirklich schockiert. Nicht nur, dass sie hier ein Schlammblut unter sich hatten, nein sie war auch noch die Cousine von Harry Potter. Das war einfach unmöglich. Malfoy erstickte fast an seinen Haferschleim, hustete erbärmlich, lief knallrot an, besaß aber trotzdem noch die Kraft Diane äußerst unfreundliche Blicke zuzuwerfen.

Melissa hatte Mitleid. Um die Situation zu entschärfen, begann sie über den Stundenplan zu sprechen: „Heute ist ja ein schrecklicher Tag. Erst Doppelstunde Zaubertränke mit den Gryffindors. Dann Doppelstunde Verwandlung mit den Gryffindors und schließlich Fliegen – wieder mit den Gryffindors. Das ist einfach nicht fair!"

* * *

Auf dem Weg zu den Kerkern nahm Melissa Diane zur Seite.

„Ich finde es unheimlich toll, dass Professor Potter dein Cousin ist! Aber ich glaube die anderen sehen es nicht ganz so. Du musst wissen, zwischen den Slytherins und Harry Potter besteht eine natürliche Abneigung, genauso wie zwischen Slytherins und Gryffindors. Du solltest also nicht unbedingt damit angeben."

Kurz vor Professor Snape betraten die beiden den Kerker. Die Gryffindors waren schon anwesend. Diane nickte Audrey und Frederic kurz zu, bevor sie sich mit Melissa in die hinterste Ecke verzog. Mit Widerwillen begutachtete sie ihre Umgebung. Die in Essig eingelegten Tiere, die hier anscheinend zur Dekoration aufgestellt waren und auch Snapes Erscheinung fanden keine Gnade vor ihren Augen. Wieder einmal fragte sie sich, wie es kam, dass solche Gestalten an einer Schule lehren durften.

_„Selbst an einer Schule wie dieser sollten doch gewisse Standards eingehalten werden!"_

Snape begann seinen Unterricht mit dem Verlesen der Namensliste. Bei den Namen Longbottom, Weasley und Malfoy hielt er kurz an und betrachtete ihre Träger eingehend, sagte aber nichts. Schließlich legte er die Pergamentrolle zur Seite und wandte sich der Klasse zu. Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Ihr seid hier, um die schwierige Wissenschaft und exakte Kunst der Zaubertrankbrauerei zu lernen. Da es bei mir nur wenig albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel gibt, werden viele von euch kaum glauben, dass es sich um Zauberei handelt. Ich erwarte nicht, dass ihr wirklich die Schönheit des leise brodelnden Kessels mit seinen schimmernden Dämpfen zu sehen lernt, die zarte Macht der Flüssigkeiten, die durch menschliche Venen kriechen, den Kopf verhexen und die Sinne betören ... Ich kann euch lehren, wie man Ruhm in Flaschen füllt, Ansehen zusammenbraut, sogar den Tod verkorkt – sofern ihr kein großer Haufen Dummköpfe seid, wie ich sonst immer in der Klasse habe."

„Diese Rede hat er schon gehalten, als mein Vater und meine Tanten und Onkel bei ihm in die Klasse gegangen sind. Ich glaube er hat in den letzten 25 Jahren kein Wort geändert", wisperte Audrey dem neben ihr sitzenden Frederic Longbottom zu.

„Ah, Miss Weasley" Auch jetzt änderte Snape seine Tonlage nicht. Trotzdem hörte sich sein Flüstern sehr bedrohlich an. „Wie ihre Verwandten scheinen auch sie nicht in der Lage zu sein, die Disziplin aufzubringen, die ich von meinen Schülern verlange. Ich bin gespannt, ob auch sie so eine Versagerin sein werden wie der Rest ihrer Familie."

Audrey schnappte hörbar nach Luft, noch niemand hatte ihre Familie dermaßen beleidigt.

„Sagen sie mir, Miss Weasley, was bekomme ich, wenn ich einem Wermutaufguss geriebene Affodillwurzel hinzufüge?"

„Einen Schlaftrank, der so stark ist, dass er als Trank der Lebenden Toten gilt", antwortete Audrey prompt. Falls Snape enttäuscht war, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken, statt dessen fuhr er fort: „Nicht schlecht, Miss Weasley. Mal sehen, ob sie wissen, wo sie suchen müssten, wenn sie mir einen Bezoar beschaffen sollten."

„Im Magen einer Ziege. Ein Bezoar ist ein Stein, der einen vor den meisten Giften rettet."

„Ich habe sie nicht gefragt, was ein Bezoar ist, Miss Weasley. Ihnen fehlt anscheinend jeder Sinn für Präzision!", bemerkte Snape kühl und wandte sich Frederic zu. „Mr. Longbottom, anscheinend hatten auch sie es nicht nötig, meinem Unterricht zu folgen. Was ist der Unterschied zwischen Eisenhut und Wolfswurz?"

Frederic hatte keine Ahnung und wollte das gerade auch Snape sagen, als ihm unter der Bank ein Zettel zugeschoben wurde.

Er las: „Wolfswurz und Eisenhut sind unterschiedliche Bezeichnungen für ein und dieselbe Pflanze, ihr lateinischer Name lautet Aconitum."

„Interessant, Mr. Longbottom. Dann wollen wir mal sehen, wie sie sich in der Praxis anstellen. Ich hoffe, sie haben genügend Ersatzkessel dabei. Ihr Bruder hält immer noch den einsamen Rekord im Kesselschmelzen."

Frederic lief rot an. Die Slytherins einschließlich Diane und Melissa kicherten hämisch. Snape beachtete sie nicht. Er drehte sich zur Tafel und ließ die Anleitung eines Zaubertranks erscheinen, der zur Heilung von Furunkeln dienen sollte.

„Auch diesen Trank hat er bisher in jeder ersten Stunde brauen lassen. Der Kerl hat einfach keine Phantasie", erklärte Audrey als sie und Frederic sich über ihren Kessel beugten.

„Du hast Recht. Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe vorhin, woher hattest du den Zettel mit den Antworten?"

„Meine Tante Hermine hat so was in der Art vermutet und mir Snapes Lieblingsfragen und die dazugehörigen Antworten aufgeschrieben."

„Stark!"

„Ja, das entspricht normalerweise gar nicht ihrer Art, aber bei Snape gelten andere Regeln, sagt sie."

„Weasley, Longbottom, konzentrieren sie sich auf ihre Arbeit!"

„Ja, Sir."

Seufzend machten sich die beiden daran, ihre Giftzähne zu zermahlen.

* * *

Als die Zaubertrankstunde vorbei war, waren die Gryffindors in ausgelassener Stimmung. Zum ersten Mal seit Snape in Hogwarts unterrichtete, hatte er ihrem Haus in einer Zaubertrankstunde keinen einzigen Punkt abgezogen. Dass die Slytherins für Mr. Malfoys angeblich hervorragenden Zaubertank fünf Punkte bekommen hatten, störte die Freude wenig.

Diane war froh, den Kerkern zu entkommen. Zaubertränke würde wohl nie zu ihren bevorzugten Fächern gehören, dazu war die Materie viel zu eklig.

Die Verwandlungsstunde verlief ziemlich ereignislos. Audrey Weasley bekam fünf Punkte für Gryffindor, weil sie als einzige ihr Streichholz in so etwas ähnliches wie eine Nadel verwandelt hatte.

(Auch Professor McGonagall hatte ihre Methoden in den letzten 25 Jahren kaum verändert.)

Diane trödelte nach der Stunde mit dem Zusammenpacken ihrer Unterlagen. Sie hatte es nicht eilig zum Fliegen zu kommen und so hörte sie wie Audrey mit Professor McGonagall über ihren Wunsch sprach, ein Animagus zu werden.

„Es freut mich, dass sie so ambitioniert sind, Miss Weasley. Aber über eine Ausbildung zum Animagus nachzudenken, ist es jetzt noch zu früh."

„Dürfte ich mir vielleicht ein Buch über Animagi ausleihen? Die Interessanten stehen in der verbotenen Abteilung."

„Nein, mein Kind." Professor McGonagall lächelte nachsichtig. Es gefiel ihr, das Audrey so großes Interesse an ihrem Spezialgebiet zeigte. „Wie gesagt, im Moment ist es für sie noch zu früh. Trotzdem halte ich sie für talentiert genug, später die Ausbildung zu durchlaufen. Ich verspreche, ich werde mich um ihre Ausbildung kümmern, wenn ich merke, dass sie so weit sind."

„Danke, Professor McGonagall." Ganz konnte Audrey ihre Enttäuschung nicht verbergen, doch sie merkte, dass die Lehrerin ihr nicht weiter entgegenkommen würde.

Diane war entzückt. Sie liebte es über die geheimsten Wünsche ihrer Mitmenschen Bescheid zu wissen. Wer weiß, vielleicht konnte sie aus diesem Wissen irgendwann einmal Kapital schlagen.

* * *

Die Slytherin-Mädchen hatten das Gelände, auf dem die erste Flugstunde stattfinden sollte, schon fast erreicht, als Diane zu ihnen aufschloss.

„Ich freue mich schon wahnsinnig aufs Fliegen", sagte Melissa Pumpkin-Head gerade. Dorothy Skeeter war anderer Ansicht: „Ich weiß nicht, ich finde fliegen eine unpraktische Form der Fortbewegung. Flohpulver, Portschlüssel und Apparieren würden mir vollkommen genügen."

„Aber nur auf Besen kannst du Quidditch spielen", warf Alexa Filch ein.

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich überhaupt Quidditch spielen will? Sport ist Mord! Was hältst du vom Fliegen Diane?", fragte Dorothy.

„Ich bin ganz deiner Meinung. Wozu gibt es Autos? Und außerdem sagte schon Winston Churchill: No sports!"

„Autos? Sind das nicht diese komischen Muggeldinger? Laut, stinkend und nicht besonders schnell? Ich habe mal welche in London gesehen. Und wer soll dieser Winston Churchill sein, auch ein Muggel?"

„Winston Churchill war mal Muggel-Premierminister, hat so vor 500 Jahren gelebt", erklärte Diane überlegen. Diese Hexen hatten auch von nichts eine Ahnung.

* * *

Die Flugstunde verlief für Diane noch schlimmer als die Zaubertrankstunde. Nicht nur, dass sie zu den wenigen gehörte, die ihren Besen bis zum Schluss nicht dazu bringen konnten auf „Hoch!" zu reagieren, ihr ab zwei Metern Höhe schlecht wurde, sie später fast vom Besen gefallen wäre und sich deswegen von Madam Hooch eine Predigt über sicheres Fliegen anhören musste. Nein, sie musste auch noch mit ansehen, wie Audrey Weasley und Frederic Longbottom aber auch Melissa Pumpkin-Head und Napoleon Malfoy diese Aufgaben scheinbar mühelos bewältigten.

Beim Mittagessen war Diane wütend auf sich selbst und wütend auf Audrey Weasley. Dieses Mädchen hatte und konnte einfach zu viel um ihr mit Gleichmut zu begegnen. Wenigstens hatte sie in der Flugstunde eine neue Freundin gefunden. Dorothy Skeeter war fast genauso kläglich gescheitert wie sie selbst. Nun saß sie neben ihr und beugte sich wieder über ihren obligatorischen Notizblock. Diane hatte beobachtet, dass Dorothy bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit ihren Block zückte und sich eifrig Notizen machte.

„Was schreibst du da eigentlich?", erkundigte sich Diane neugierig.

„Meine Memoiren."

„Deine WAS?"

„Meine Memoiren. Wenn ich aus der Schule kommen soll das meine erste Veröffentlichung werden. _Tagebuch einer_ _Hogwarts-Schülerin. Erschütternder Einblick in das Innenleben der berühmten Schule_! Oder so was in der Art. Im Moment arbeite ich an Kapitel 17 _Lebensgefahr beim Fliegen._ Wenn du mich jetzt bitte weiterarbeiten lassen würdest." Dorothy wandte sich wieder ihrem Block zu.

* * *

Am Nachmittag hatten die Slytherins frei. Diane und die anderen Mädchen nutzten die Gelegenheit um sich ein wenig im Schloss umzusehen. Als sie die Eulerei besichtigten, sahen sie Napoleon Malfoy einen versiegelten Brief abschicken.

„Am ersten Tag schreibt er nach hause? Meint ihr er hat Heimweh?", fragte Alexa gehässig.

„Nein, das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Es ist bestimmt etwas wichtiges!", verteidigte Diane ihren Schwarm.

Sie konnte nicht wissen, dass dieser Brief sie betraf. Und sie wusste auch nicht, dass auf Grund dieses Briefes Lucius Malfoy Albus Dumbledore noch an diesem Abend einen Besuch abstattete. Er beschwerte sich über die enorme Zumutung, dass die muggelgeborene Cousine von Harry Potter wie sein Sohn in Slytherin leben sollte und verlangte Dianes umgehende Verlegung in ein anderes Haus. Albus Dumbledore sah sich nicht zum Handeln veranlasst.

* * *

AN: Ich will an dieser Stelle noch klarstellen, dass ICH weiß wann Winston Churchill gelebt hat (1874-1965), nur Diane hat die Daten wohl irgendwie durcheinander gebracht. ;-)


	9. Alltag

_Ok, es geht weiter. Mal sehen, wie es Diane in Hogwarts so gefällt. In diesem Kapitel gibt es wenig "Action", dafür werden hier einige wichtige Dinge geklärt._

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews! _

_Ich habe festgestellt, dass es einige gibt, die regelmäßig schreiben und beschlossen, jeder von euch ein eigenes Kapitel zu widmen. Der Einfachheit halber gehe ich dabei alphabethisch vor. _

_Also Katharina-B, dieses Kapitel ist dir gewidmet! (Passt doch auch ganz gut, hier wird schließlich endlich das Schicksal der Malfoys geklärt!)_

__

* * *

Der September verging für die Hogwarts-Schüler und ihre Lehrer rasend schnell. Diane gewöhnte sich allmählich an sprechende Bilder, Treppen, die ihre Richtung änderten, Gespenster und was Hogwarts sonst noch so an unliebsamen Überraschungen zu bieten hatte. Nicht, dass es Diane hier wirklich gefiel, dazu war hier alles viel zu undursleyig. Aber wie gesagt, sie gewöhnte sich daran und das Leben in Hogwarts bot ja durchaus einige Annehmlichkeiten, die Diane sehr wohl zu schätzen wusste. Peeves gehörte nicht dazu.

Ihre erste Begegnung mit dem Poltergeist hatte am zweiten Schultag stattgefunden. Peeves hatte ganz harmlos einen Mülleimer über den Köpfen einer Gruppe Erstklässlerinnen geleert, als Diane ihn mit einer Reihe von Schimpfwörtern bedachte, die selbst er in seinem langen "Leben" noch nie gehört hatte. Fasziniert beschloss Peeves nähere Bekanntschaft mit diesem Mädchen zu machen.

Es war allerdings wenig hilfreich, dass er Diane zu diesem Zweck den Helm der Rüstung von Siegbert dem Sieglosen über den Kopf stülpte. Der Helm war mit einem kombinierten Anti-Abnehm-Schrumpfzauber versehen und erst die herbeigeeilte Professor McGonagall hatte die erboste Diane wieder befreien können.

Nach diesem wirklich unerfreulichen Ereignis war Diane kurz davor gewesen ihre Koffer zu packen und Hogwarts für immer zu verlassen. Doch der Gedanke an die triumphierenden Gesichter von Vernon und Dudley Dursley hielt sie in letzter Minute zurück. Zum Glück machte Peeves am dritten Tag die Bekanntschaft von Betty Judge. Die Hufflepuff schrie bei seinem Anblick jedes Mal so wunderschön, dass er Diane über die Betty-Jagd völlig vergaß.

Auch bei den Slytherins lebte sich Diane langsam ein. Ihre Hausgenossen waren zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass man die Cousine von Harry Potter nicht wirklich als Schlammblut bezeichnen konnte und in einer großartigen Verdrängungsleistung ignorierten sie gleichzeitig, dass Diane der Familie Potter zuzurechnen war. Davon abgesehen, bewies Diane vom ersten Tag an echten Slytherin-Geist. Und in Dorothy Skeeter, Melissa Pumpkin-Head und Alexa Filch hatte sie eine neue Mädchenbande gefunden (auch wenn sie sich die Anführerschaft mit Melissa teilen musste).

Dorothy Skeeter war ein kleines spitzgesichtiges Mädchen, deren blonde Haare ihr in einem langen dünnen Zopf den Rücken herunterbaumelten. Meistens beschäftigte sie sich mit ihrem kleinen Notizbuch oder sie lernte oder sie war in der Bibliothek. Melissa hingegen hielt Besuche in der Bibliothek für höchst überflüssig. Sie hatte zwar das Zeug dazu, unter den Klassenbesten zu sein, aber Wissen, das sich ihr nicht im Unterricht oder bei den (eher flüchtig bearbeiteten) Hausaufgaben sofort erschloss, hielt sie auch nicht für wert von ihr beherrscht zu werden. Lieber vertiefte sie sich in den neuesten Liebesroman, spielte Zaubererschach oder tat irgendetwas anderes. Dorothy konnte dieses Verhalten einfach nicht verstehen und versuchte ständig Melissa zum Lernen zu überreden. Erfolglos. Alexa schließlich machte weder durch besonderen Fleiß noch durch besondere Begabung auf sich aufmerksam. Sie widmete ihre Zeit am liebsten der intensiven Schönheitspflege (allerdings ließ sich über den Erfolg streiten, Alexa war immerhin eine waschechte Filch und gegen manche Dinge kommen eben selbst die besten Mittel nicht an). Außerdem verbrachte sie viel Zeit bei ihrem Großonkel und Miss Norris (Miss Norris war eine Enkelin der berühmten Mrs. Norris, die trotz _Dr. Schnurrhaars magischem lebensverlängerndem Katzenfutter_ vor einigen Jahren das Zeitliche gesegnet hatte). Filch zeigte Alexa bereitwillig seine Sammlung beschlagnahmter Gegenstände und sämtliche Geheimgänge von Hogwarts (zumindest die ihm bekannten). Alexa teilte dieses Wissen großzügig mit ihren Freundinnen und die vier sollten noch ausgiebig Gebrauch davon machen.

Napoleon Malfoy konnte sich mit Dianes Gegenwart nicht abfinden. Er ignorierte sie komplett. Sein Verhalten kränkte Diane zwar, trotzdem konnte sie sich nicht helfen. Sie fand den Kerl hinreißend.

Mit Audrey Weasley und Frederic Longbottom wollte Diane nichts mehr zu tun haben. Sie hatte jetzt ja neue Freunde und brauchte die zwei nicht mehr. Nach einigen erfolglosen Versuchen, sich weiter mit Diane anzufreunden, gaben die beiden schließlich entmutigt auf, sehr zu Dianes Erleichterung. Es war einfach zu peinlich gewesen, dass sich zwei Gryffindors einbildeten mit ihr, einer Slytherin, Freundschaft schließen zu können.

Mit ihren Leistungen im Unterricht war Diane durchaus zufrieden. In den meisten Fächern lag sie im Durchschnitt und das reichte ihr völlig. Sie hatte sich nie als „Intellektuelle"sondern eher als „Macherin"gesehen.

Zaubertränke und Fliegen waren ihre großen Schwachpunkte. Sie ekelte sich entsetzlich vor den meisten Zutaten, die für die Zaubertränke benötigt wurden. Jedes Mal aufs neue war es für sie eine riesige Überwindung in den Kerker hinabzusteigen. Snape war nicht außergewöhnlich gemein zu ihr, schließlich war sie in seinem Haus, doch Diane spürte, dass er sie insgeheim verachtete. Aber das machte nichts, sie verachtete ihn auch. Ein Mann, der nicht einmal in der Lage war, sich die Haare zu waschen, war keine Respektsperson für sie.

Die Flugstunden waren einfach nur blamabel. Während die ersten ihrer Mitschüler schon anfingen, kurze Steilflüge und kleine Loopings zu üben, hing sie immer noch verzweifelt am Besenstiel und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als wieder mit beiden Beinen auf dem Boden zu stehen. Das ihr ständig Geschichten über das herausragende Talent ihres Cousins erzählt wurden half nicht wirklich.

Auch Verwandlung mochte sie nicht sonderlich. Hier war sie zwar durchaus nicht schlecht, aber sie mochte Professor McGonagall nicht und dass Audrey in Verwandlung Klassenbeste war, mochte sie noch viel weniger.

Kräuterkunde stand sie ambivalent gegenüber. An sich hielt sie das „Herumwühlen im Dreck", wie sie es nannte, für unter ihrer Würde, aber Professor Herbicit war ziemlich gutaussehend und hatte eine wunderschöne sonore Stimme, bei deren Klang alle Hogwarts-Schülerinnen von der ersten bis zur siebten Klasse einfach dahinschmolzen. Dass Professor Herbicit anerkanntermaßen schwul war, störte seine Verehrerinnen nur wenig.

Astronomie war ganz in Ordnung. Auch wenn sie sich um Mitternacht definitiv lieber in ihrem Bett aufgehalten hätte (ok, das stimmte nicht ganz, eine Mitternachtsparty wäre noch besser gewesen).

Zauberkunst mochte sie wirklich. Professor Abbott war jung, fröhlich und hielt einen interessanten Unterricht. Außerdem war Zauberkunst Dianes bestes Fach.

Dann war da noch Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. An sich gefiel ihr das Fach und Harry war ein guter Lehrer, doch die ganze Zeit saß Melissa Pumpkin-Head neben ihr und schmachtete Harry an. Das war einfach nervtötend. Diane und die anderen hatten schon alles versucht um Melissa davon zu überzeugen, dass dieses Verhalten für eine Slytherin absolut inakzeptabel war. Doch Melissa ließ sich nicht beirren. Ungerührt verzierte sie all ihre Verteidigungs-Unterlagen mit roten Herzchen.

Dianes absolutes Lieblingsfach war Geschichte der Zauberei. Nicht, dass sie die Koboldaufstände interessanter fand als irgendein Schüler vor oder nach ihr. Doch Geschichte war die beste Gelegenheit mit Alexa ungestört Schönheitstipps auszutauschen. Alexa hatte ihr ein tolles Buch geborgt. _Gilderoy Lockharts große Enzyklopädie magischer Schönheit – Von A wie Abendgarderobe bis Z wie Zwerchfellzauber _war zwar schon ein wenig veraltet (na ja, wenn man 22 Jahre als wenig bezeichnet), enthielt aber immer noch viele wertvolle Tipps. Diane konnte sich nicht helfen, sie fand Lockhart einfach toll. Bei Gelegenheit musste sie sich all seine Bücher aus der Bibliothek besorgen. Zu schade, dass Mr. Lockhart bei einem heldenhaften Kampf mit einem Basi-Dingsda so schwer verletzt worden war, dass er immer noch im Krankenhaus lag. Einfach tragisch, dass die Welt einen Mann seines Formats verloren hatte.

Ein anderes Problem hatte sie mittlerweile zu ihrer Zufriedenheit gelöst. Wie sollte sie mit ihren Eltern in Kontakt bleiben? Eulen zu benutzen, wie es alle anderen taten, verbat sich von selbst. Aber normale Post konnte sie in Hogwarts nicht aufgeben. Zum Glück verließ ihr Cousin Harry jeden Abend nach dem Unterricht das Schloss um nach London in seine Wohnung zurückzukehren und er hatte sich bereiterklärt, ihre Briefe einzuwerfen und seine Adresse als Zwischenadresse für die Dursleys zur Verfügung zu stellen.

* * *

Auch Harry hatte sich mittlerweile wieder gut in Hogwarts eingewöhnt. Am Anfang war es seltsam gewesen, hier zu sein – fast wie eine Reise in die Vergangenheit. Und noch seltsamer war es gewesen, auf dieser Zeitreise keine Angst vor Snape haben zu müssen. Jetzt waren sie Kollegen und damit war Snape verpflichtet, sich ihm gegenüber mit Respekt zu verhalten. (Soweit Harry es beurteilen konnte, wurmte das den Zaubertrankmeister ganz gewaltig.)

Trotzdem verließ Harry das Schloss jeden Abend. Als Dumbledore ihn gebeten hatte, die Stelle als Lehrer in Hogwarts zu übernehmen, hatte er nur unter der Bedingung zugestimmt, dass er nicht im Schloss, sondern weiter mit Ginny in ihrer Londoner Wohnung leben würde. Dumbledore hatte ihm durch seine halbmondförmigen Brillengläser zugezwinkert und gesagt: „Ahh, die junge Liebe. Wundervoll. Natürlich sollen sie so viel Zeit wie möglich mit ihrer Ginny verbringen. Bleiben sie nur in London wohnen. Wenn sie mir einmal in der Woche Muggel-Zitronenbrausebonbons besorgen könnten, wäre ich vollkommen zufrieden."Also apparierte Harry als einziger Lehrer jeden Tag von und nach Hogsmeade (einmal pro Woche in Begleitung einer Tüte Zitronenbonbons). Snapes giftige Bemerkung, manche Leute wollen eben ihr ganzes Leben lang eine Extrawurst bekommen, störte Harry nicht weiter.

Das Unterrichten neugieriger Hogwarts-Schüler gefiel ihm wirklich gut. Remus Lupin hatte ausführliche Unterlagen über den Stand jeder Klasse und detaillierte Lehrpläne hinterlassen und so fiel Harry der Start leichter als gedacht. Die meisten Schüler begegneten Harry mit unverhohlenem Respekt und Bewunderung. Sie waren begierig von ihm zu lernen und arbeiteten begeistert mit. Selbst mit den Slytherins hatte Harry weitaus weniger Schwierigkeiten als erwartet. Viele Familien von Slytherins waren Harry durchaus dankbar, dass er den dunklen Lord besiegt hatte (und sei es nur, weil sie so besser ihren eigenen dunklen Geschäften nachgehen konnten). Davon abgesehen, hatte sich während des Krieges eine überraschend große Anzahl Slytherins gegen Lord Voldemort gestellt.

Nur in der ersten Klasse hatte Harry Probleme. Zum einen war da Napoleon Malfoy, der nur das Ziel zu haben schien seinen Unterricht zu sabotieren. Das war nicht verwunderlich. Wäre Harry nicht gewesen, wären die Malfoys eine der – wenn nicht die – mächtigste Zaubererfamilie Englands geworden. Doch Harry hatte den dunklen Lord besiegt und damit auch den Niedergang der Familie Malfoy eingeleitet. Es hatte sogar eine zeitlang so ausgesehen, als ob Lucius und Draco den Rest ihres Lebens in Askaban verbringen würden. Doch dann waren Zeugen und Beweise aufgetaucht, die besagten, dass die Malfoys die ganze Zeit heimlich gegen Voldemort gearbeitet hätten. Harry und Mad Eye Moody waren sich sicher, dass die Zeugen gekauft und die Beweise gefälscht waren, doch die Malfoys wurden freigesprochen. Wenigstens hatte die Familie einen Großteil ihres Einflusses und ihres Vermögens (Harry und Mad Eye vermuteten für Bestechungsgelder in enormer Höhe) verloren. Kein anständiger Zauberer wollte noch etwas mit ihnen zu tun haben. Draco hatte bis in den Himalaja gehen müssen um eine Stelle zu bekommen (er sollte den Yetis Kredite bei Gringotts aufschwatzen – ein Job, den wirklich keiner haben wollte, aber Draco nannte sich großspurig _Emissär des edlen Bankhauses Gringotts_). Trotzdem traten alle Mitglieder der Familie mit der alten Malfoy-Arroganz auf, Napoleon war da keine Ausnahme. Natürlich tat er in Harrys Stunden nichts, was den Slytherins Punkte kosten könnte. Dennoch schaffte er es, irgendwie dafür zu sorgen, dass die Stunden längst nicht so reibungslos verliefen wie in anderen Klassen. Natürlich hätte Harry ihn bestrafen können. Doch eine Bestrafung ohne handfeste Beweise widerstrebte ihm, er wäre sich wie eine schlechte Kopie von Severus Snape vorgekommen.

Sich bei dem Hauslehrer der Slytherins zu beschweren, hatte nicht den geringsten Sinn. Der hatte Harry nur von oben bis unten verächtlich angesehen und dann gemeint, wenn Mr. Potter nicht in der Lage wäre, selbst in seiner Klasse für Disziplin zu sorgen, könne er ihm auch nicht helfen.

Und dann war da noch Diane. Harry wusste nicht, wie er mit seiner Cousine umgehen sollte. Er bemühte sich wirklich, ihr näher zu kommen, doch irgendwie klappte es nicht. Schon als der Sprechende Hut Diane nach Slytherin geschickt hatte war er ziemlich besorgt gewesen und Dianes bisherige Entwicklung hatte seine Befürchtungen gerechtfertigt. Obwohl er selbst nichts sagen konnte, zu ihm war sie immer ausgesprochen nett und freundlich. Doch wenn er ihr Verhalten gegenüber ihren Mitschülern beobachtete, fühlte er sich in unangenehme Weise an Dudley erinnert.

Er hatte sie ein paar Mal angesprochen, sie gefragt, wie es ihr in Hogwarts gefalle und ob er ihr helfen könne. Und bei ihrem Post-Problem war das auch wirklich der Fall gewesen.

(Ein schadenfrohes Grinsen stahl sich auf Harrys Gesicht, wenn er sich vorstellte wie Vernon Dursley sich wohl fühlte, wenn er die Post an seine Tochter mit _Diane Dursley c/o Harry Potter_ adressieren musste – allerdings erkannte er auf den Umschlägen immer nur Tante Petunias Handschrift. )

Harry hatte wirklich gehofft, dass ihn dieses Entgegenkommen seiner Cousine näher bringen würde, doch er konnte einfach nicht warm mit ihr werden.


	10. Die AG AG

**_Kathriana-B:_**_ Bitte, gerne geschehen! Freut mich, dass du dich mit Dracos Schicksal anfreunden konntest!_

**_alias Susi Zutzi:_**_ Ich verstehe, was du mit trocken meinst – um ehrlich zu sein, ich empfinde es genauso. Aber, wie du auch schon festgestellt hast, manchmal geht es einfach nicht anders. Zum Ausgleich wird in diesem Kapitel fast nur gequatscht!_

_Nach jetzigen Berechnungen kämst du bei Kapitel 12 mit der Widmung dran, aber eigentlich würde ich dir gerne Kapitel 16 widmen (warum verrate ich natürlich nicht!). Du darfst dich selbst entscheiden, welches Kapitel du haben möchtest._

**_Jo Lizard:_**_ Hey, eine neue Leserin. Vielen Dank für deine Review. Vor allem das „urkomisch" hat mich sehr gefreut._

**_Tamira:_**_ Lustig, dass du auf Snapes Haarfarbe zu sprechen kommst, von der habe ich nämlich gerade geschrieben. Also werde ich mir selbst nichts vorwegnehmen und dich auf Kapitel 15 vertrösten._

_Was Melissa angeht kann ich nur sagen, denk dran, dass sie eine Slytherin ist und der Hut wird wohl einen Grund für seine Entscheidung gehabt haben..._

_Ich habe zwei Mal versucht dir eine Mail zu schicken und jedes Mal eine etwas seltsame „Delivery Failed"-Meldung bekommen. Wäre nett, wenn du mir sagen könntest, ob die Mails angekommen sind oder nicht._

_Dieses Kapitel ist **Monja** gewidmet!!!_

_

* * *

_

Für die Slytherins fing das neue Schuljahr nicht gut an. Anfang Oktober hatte Gryffindor einen Vorsprung von 50 Punkten. Das hatte es seit Menschengedenken nicht mehr gegeben. Die Slytherins fühlten sich in ihrer Ehre gekränkt.

„Es ist unfassbar", erklärte Melissa Pumpkin-Head eines Abends entrüstet, „die Gryffindors haben schon wieder zehn Punkte bekommen. Einfach eine Schande! Warum bekommen wir keine Punkte? Oder andersherum gefragt: Warum bekommen die Gryffindors so viele?"

Die anderen drei zuckten mit den Schultern und wollten sich wieder ihrer Partie McGonagall Explodiert (die Slytherin-Variante von Snape Explodiert) bzw. ihrem Notizbuch (Dorothy) zuwenden, doch Melissa fuhr gnadenlos fort: „Yvonne Fry hat mir erzählt, dass so was noch nie vorgekommen ist. Stellt euch das vor! Und jetzt, ausgerechnet in meinem ersten Jahr, passiert so was. Ich weiß nicht, was meine Eltern sagen werden. Sie waren so stolz, dass ich in ihr altes Haus gekommen bin. War ja schon schlimm genug, dass meine große Schwester in Ravenclaw ist. Aber nun ist Slytherin ja eher peinlich. Sogar die Hufflepuffs sind besser als wir!"

„Du könntest lernen und damit Punkte für Slytherin holen", schlug Dorothy Skeeter mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen vor. Mit einem Seitenblick auf Diane und Alexa, die ebenfalls grinsten, ergänzte sie: „Und ihr zwei könntet das auch. Ich finde es sehr ärgerlich, wie ihr euch im Unterricht von Professor Binns aufführt. Ich wette, ihr wisst nichts über die Koboldaufstände!"

„Natürlich nicht. Warum auch?", gähnte Alexa. „_Patty-Pustels-Pickel-Ex_ ist da ein viel interessanteres Thema. Kannst du mir erklären wofür wir jemals die Koboldaufstände brauchen werden?"

Dorothy war ob dieser Ignoranz für einen Moment sprachlos.

„Siehst du? _Patty-Pustels-Pickel-Ex_ brauche ich täglich!"

Dorothy wollte gerade zu einem langen Vortrag über die Bedeutung geschichtlicher Kenntnisse im Allgemeinen und Kenntnisse über die Koboldaufstände im Besonderen ansetzen, doch Melissa schnitt ihr das Wort ab.

„Es geht hier nicht um _Patty-Pustels-Pickel-Ex _oder die Koboldaufstände. Es geht um die Ehre Slytherins! Es wurmt mich einfach, dass wir jetzt schon so weit hinten liegen. Wenn das so weiter geht, gewinnt Gryffindor mit 500 Punkten Vorsprung!"

„Jetzt mal den Teufel nicht an die Wand. Noch nie hat ein Haus mit 500 Punkten Vorsprung gewonnen. Das würde in der _Geschichte Hogwarts_ stehen", versuchte Dorothy zu beruhigen (sie war übrigens die erste bekannte Schülerin seit Hermine Granger, die dieses Werk vollständig gelesen hatte).

„Und außerdem, wenn es dich so wurmt, warum unternimmst du dann nichts dagegen?", fragte Diane überlegen.

„Unternehmen? Wie meinst du das?"

Diane konnte es nicht fassen, diese Hexen waren einfach unmöglich. Da verfügten sie über Waffen, von denen sie bisher nicht zu träumen gewagt hatte und dann kamen nicht auf die Idee sie auch einzusetzen. Und das sollten die gefürchteten Slytherins sein? Diane schnaubte ungeduldig.

„Nun, es gibt da zwei Möglichkeiten. Die erste hat Dorothy schon vorgeschlagen: brav lernen und viele Punkte machen."

Melissa verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Und die zweite?"

„Den Gryffindors Punkte abnehmen!"

„Den Gryffindors Punkte abnehmen? Wie meinst du das?"

Diane setzte sich in Positur. „Ganz einfach: Wir stellen verschiedene Dinge an und sorgen dafür, dass die Gryffindors die Schuld bekommen. Ihr werdet sehen, ihr Punktestand wird rapide sinken. Wir müssen es nur geschickt anfangen."

_„Darauf hätten sie ja auch wirklich selbst kommen können."_ Kaum hatte Diane dies gedacht, da sprach Melissa es auch schon aus.

„Genial. Ich frage mich, warum da nicht schon vorher jemand draufgekommen ist."

„Weißt du's? Diejenigen haben es wohl kaum an die große Glocke gehängt, selbst in der _Geschichte Hogwarts_ wirst du nichts dazu finden."

„Aber was ist mit den Hufflepuffs und den Ravenclaws?", wollte Alexa wissen. „Die haben auch mehr Punkte wie wir."

„Um die kümmern wir uns später. Im Moment sind sie längst nicht so gefährlich, wie die Gryffindors. Hufflepuff hat nur zehn Punkte Vorsprung und Ravenclaw 25. Das ist nicht das Problem", verkündete Diane großspurig. Die Sache versprach interessant zu werden.

„Aber ist das nicht unheimlich riskant? Was ist, wenn sie uns erwischen?", wollte Dorothy ängstlich wissen.

„Dann sieht es düster aus", sagte Melissa. „Aber wir werden uns einfach nicht erwischen lassen!"

„Ja, wir müssen vorsichtig sein. Es darf nicht zu viel passieren und vor allem dürfen auch die Gryffindors keinen Verdacht schöpfen", erklärte Diane.

„Warum?", wollte Alexa wissen.

Diane seufzte, Alexas Naivität konnte ganz schön nerven. Hatte hier außer ihr niemand Erfahrungen mit Intrigen?

„Natürlich werden sie sich ärgern, wenn sie auf ein Mal viele Punkte verlieren und sie werden den Schuldigen suchen. Zuerst bei sich. Aber wenn sie keine Erklärung finden, werden sie sich weiter umsehen und dann werden sie irgendwann auf uns kommen. Ich meine, ganz dumm sind die Gryffindors nun auch wieder nicht. Also müssen wir dafür sorgen, dass sie sich eben nicht wundern."

„Wenn wir es wirklich tun, müssen wir also auf zwei Dinge achten. Erstens, die Gryffindors dürfen nicht zu viele Punkte auf einmal verlieren und zweitens, es muss immer eine vernünftige Erklärung geben, warum sie die Punkte verloren haben", fasste Melissa zusammen.

„Ganz genau!", stimmte Diane zu, wenigstens eine hatte es kapiert. „Also Mädels, was denkt ihr, machen wir's?"

„Keine Frage!", erklärte Melissa enthusiastisch.

„Oh ja, ich möchte die Gryffindors leiden sehen", sagte Alexa verträumt.

„Und was ist mit dir Dorothy?"

Dorothy rutschte unbehaglich auf ihrem Sessel herum, gab sich dann aber einen Ruck. „Nieder mit den Gryffindors!"

„Wollen wir eigentlich die anderen auch fragen, ob sie mitmachen wollen?" Dianes Blick streifte wie zufällig Napoleon Malfoy.

Die vier Mädchen sahen sich ratlos an.

„Also, ich glaube nicht, dass das gut wäre", setzte schließlich Melissa an. „Ich finde, das ist unser Ding und wir sollten erst mal versuchen es allein durchzuziehen. Wenn wir zu viele sind, wird die Sache doch nur kaputtgeredet, oder irgendjemand quatscht und die Gryffindors kriegen was mit."

Alexa und Dorothy nickten. Diane zuckt mit den Schultern. „Na, dann halt nicht. War ja nur ein Vorschlag. Aber ich finde, wir sollten uns einen Namen geben. Irgendwas unauffälliges, das wir sagen können, wenn wir uns auf unser ‚Projekt' beziehen."

„Du hast Recht. Wie wäre es hiermit?" Mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes ließ Melissa vier Buchstaben in der Luft erscheinen.

„Agag? Klingt wie Babysprache! Was soll denn das heißen?", fragte Alexa.

„Nicht Agag – A-G-A-G!" Melissa betonte jeden Buchstaben extra. „Die Anti-Gryffindor-Arbeitsgemeinschaft!"

„Hmm"

„Was heißt hier ‚hmm'? Fällt dir vielleicht was besseres ein?", erkundigte sich Melissa giftig.

„Ich weiß nicht, ‚Anti-Gryffindor-Arbeitsgemeinschaft' hört sich irgendwie langweilig an."

„Was haltet ihr von NMDESBVDESL?", grinste Diane.

„NMD – was? Das kann sich doch kein normaler Mensch merken!", ereiferte sich Dorothy. „Was soll denn das heißen?"

„Nieder mit den ekligen Schleimbeuteln von Gryffindors! Es lebe Slytherin!"

„Na ja, DAS ist wirklich farbig."

„Ihr mögt meinen Vorschlag nicht!", sagte Diane gespielt beleidigt.

„Ne, wirklich nicht", lachte Alexa, „dann doch lieber Agag."

„A-G-A-G!"

„Ich finde Agag hübscher!"

Melissa wollte sich nicht weiter ärgern lassen. „Gut, dann betrachten wir als hiermit die AG-AG für gegründet! Unser erklärtes Ziel ist es den Gryffindors so viele Punkte abzunehmen wie möglich." Sie erhob ihr Glas Kürbissaft. „Auf die AG-AG!"

Die anderen prosteten ihr fröhlich zu. „Auf die AG-AG!"

Diane sah auf die Uhr. „Wir müssen ins Bett. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass morgen nach dem Abendessen die erste Sitzung der AG-AG stattfindet. Ihr könnt euch ja schon mal überlegen, was wir unternehmen könnten."

„Ihr könntet anfangen zu lernen", murmelte Dorothy. Die anderen lachten nur, sie hatten schon viel „bessere" Ideen.

* * *

„Und? Was habt ihr in petto?", wollte Diane am nächsten Abend wissen.

„Noch nicht viel", brummte Melissa. „Ich hatte zwar bis jetzt einige Ideen, aber die sind alle so auffällig. Ich brauche mehr Zeit zum Denken."

„Eine großartige Idee habe ich auch noch nicht, aber einen Anfang", erzählte Diane. „Frederic Longbottom hat eine Kröte und diese Kröte heißt..." Diane machte eine Kunstpause, „... Severus. Ich finde, wir sind es unserem Hauslehrer schuldig, dass er davon erfährt."

„Severus? Is nich wahr! Das ist ja cool, der ideale Name für eine Körte!" Alexa konnte sich vor lachen kaum halten. Obwohl Snape ihr Hauslehrer war und sie deshalb relativ gut behandelte, konnten die meisten Slytherins (vor allem die weiblichen) ihn nicht ausstehen. (Das beruhte übrigens auf Gegenseitigkeit, Snape konnte Schüler generell nicht ausstehen. Da bildeten auch die Slytherins keine Ausnahme – er behandelte sie nur besser weil sie in seinem Haus waren.)

„Also ich weiß ja nicht", sagte Melissa ernst, „ich finde ja schon, dass das eine unheimliche Beleidigung ist – für die Kröte!"

Wieder bogen sich die Mädchen vor lachen.

„Ich glaube, ich würde meine Kröte Dolores nennen", sagte Dorothy nachdenklich. „Eine Bekannte meiner Mutter heißt so, Dolores Umbridge, und die sieht wirklich wie eine Kröte aus. Sie war mal ein ganz hohes Tier im Ministerium und sogar für ein paar Monate Schulleiterin in Hogwarts. Aber nach dem Fudge weg war, wollte sie niemand mehr haben. Jetzt arbeitet sie in der Abteilung für die Beseitigung magischer Verunreinigungen. Ist total verbittert, die Frau, weil sie sich jetzt nur noch um unseren Müll kümmern darf. Ich kann sie nicht ausstehen, schon alleine wenn ich diese Stimme höre, könnte ich das Kotzen kriegen."

Diane, Melissa und Alexa sahen sich verblüfft an, eine so deftige Wortwahl hätten sie Dorothy gar nicht zugetraut.

„Gut, dann ist also unser erstes Projekt, Snape auf seinen Namensvetter aufmerksam zu machen", stellte Diane fest. „Aber vorher würde mich noch interessieren, was ihr zwei euch so ausgedacht habt", wandte sie sich an Dorothy und Alexa.

„Tja, ich bin die Sache systematisch angegangen", warf sich Dorothy in die Brust. „Ich habe den halben Nachmittag in der Bibliothek verbracht und einige interessante Bücher gefunden."

Dorothy öffnete ihre Tasche und zog einen Stapel Bücher heraus. Melissa angelte nach dem obersten. „_Handlexikon der Verschwörungen_, interessant. Und was haben wir hier? _Rache – Ein Ratgeber_. So was gibt es wirklich in unserer Bibliothek?"

„Du musst nur wissen, wo du suchen musst. Die wirklich interessanten Bücher stehen natürlich in der verbotenen Abteilung. Da kommen wir nicht ran."

„Vielleicht doch!" Drei erstaunt blickende Augenpaare wandten sich Alexa zu und Dorothy meinte: „Wie willst du das anstellen? Die verbotene Abteilung ist mit einem Zauber geschützt und nur Madam Pince kann ihn aufheben um Bücher zu holen. Da ist übrigens dein heißgeliebter Lieblingslehrer Professor Potter schuld dran", Dorothy warf Melissa einen vielsagenden Blick zu. "Er ist als Schüler so oft die verbotene Abteilung eingebrochen, dass sie sie schließlich mit diesem Zauber belegt haben, steht in der _Geschichte Hogwarts_. Und nun kann niemand außer Madam Pince rein."

„Madam Pince – und mein Onkel Argie! Er muss in die verbotene Abteilung um dort sauber zu machen. Mal schauen, ob ich das nicht aus ihm herausbekomme. Ich bin doch schließlich seine Lieblingsnichte." Alexa grinste verschlagen. „Er vertraut mir vollkommen, heute hat er mich noch mal in seine ‚Asservatenkammer' gelassen und mir die spannendsten Stücke gezeigt. Er hat gar nicht gemerkt, dass ich das hier habe mitgehen lassen." Alexa zog ein großes gefaltetes Pergament aus ihrer Tasche. Es sah schon ziemlich alt und gebraucht aus. „Das ist eine Karte von Hogwarts, sagt mein Onkel. Sie zeigt alle Räume und Gänge, auch die Geheimgänge und noch wichtiger: alle Leute die sich in Hogwarts rumtreiben. Mit dieser Karte können wir überallhin, denn wenn ein Lehrer kommt, sind wir rechtzeitig gewarnt."

„Wow, das ist ja phantastisch! Und wie funktioniert die Karte? Im Moment ist ja gar nichts zu sehen", stellte Melissa enttäuscht fest.

„Das ist das Problem, Onkel Argie weiß es nicht. Er hat die Karte vor Jahren von Snape zur Aufbewahrung bekommen, aber der hat ihm nur gesagt was die Karte kann, nicht wie sie funktioniert. Keine Ahnung ob Snape es überhaupt weiß. Ist aber auch egal, wir können ihn ja schlecht fragen."

„Klasse, da haben wir eine Hogwarts-Karte und sie funktioniert nicht. Hättest du nicht was noch sinnloseres mitbringen können?", giftete Diane.

„Ich habe gedacht wir bekommen das schon raus", sagte Alexa eingeschnappt.

Dorothy überlegte kurz: „Ich glaube, es gibt da einen Zauberspruch. Moment ich schau mal nach!"

Nach wenigen Minuten war Dorothy wieder aus dem Schlafsaal zurückgekehrt: „Ich hab's: Ein Spruch, der unsichtbare Tinte sichtbar macht. Aparecium!"

„Tatsächlich, da erscheint eine Schrift!" Fasziniert beobachteten die Mädchen, wie sich auf dem Pergament langsam Buchstaben bildeten.

_Die Herren Moony, Wurmschwanz, Tatze und Krone sind entsetzt, dass jemand versucht, ihre Karte mit einem derart primitiven Zauberspruch zu enthüllen!_

Die Mädchen sahen sich entgeistert an. Melissa griff zu ihrer Feder und schrieb:

_Was wollt ihr? Wir sind Erstklässler!_

_Herr Tatze ist zutiefst gerührt, dass schon die Jüngsten die ehrwürdige Tradition des Unheil-Stiftens wahren._

_Herr Moony teilt diese Rührung, ist aber gleichzeitig der Ansicht, das Erstklässler für diese Karte noch zu jung sind!_

Zu jung? Jetzt fühlten sich die Mädchen ernsthaft beleidigt. Melissa griff wieder zur Feder.

_Wir sind nicht zu jung! Wir sind Slytherins!_

_Herr Krone ist entsetzt, dass seine Karte in die Hände von schleimigen Slytherins gelangen konnte und schlägt vor, diese Konversation augenblicklich zu beenden._

_Herr Wurmschwanz stimmt dem vollkommen zu. Auf Nimmerwiedersehen!_

Die Tinte, die bei den letzten Sätzen eine scheußliche rote Farbe angenommen hatte, verschwand.

„Was soll denn das?", fragte Diane entrüstet. „Diese blöde Karte kann wohl nichts außer Beleidigungen. Wirf sie ins Feuer Alexa!"

„Du hast recht. Was für ein blödes Mistding, bestimmt hat Onkel Argie sich geirrt!" Alexa stand auf und wollte die Karte wirklich ins Feuer werfen, doch Dorothy hielt sie zurück.

„Ich würde nicht so früh aufgeben. Ich glaube nicht, dass sich dein Onkel geirrt hat. Diese Beleidigungen sind bestimmt nur ein Schutz. Wenn ihr mir die Karte überlasst werde ich versuchen, sie zum reden zu bringen."

„Na, wenn du meinst." Unwillig warf Alexa Dorothy die Karte zu.

Dorothy verzog sich mit der Karte in eine Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraums. Dort versuchte sie den Rest des Abends die Karte lesbar zu machen. Doch das Pergament schwieg beharrlich.

Die anderen drei waren erfolgreicher. Sie hatten das „Projekt Severus" bis ins kleinste Detail ausgearbeitet. Hoch befriedigt gingen die Verschwörerinnen zu Bett.


	11. Das Severus Projekt

**_Hallo ihr,_**

_ich wollte euch vorwarnen, dass ich für eine Woche wegfahre und deshalb das nächste Kapitel nicht wie gewohnt Dienstag Nachmittag, sondern voraussichtlich erst Freitag hochladen kann._

**_Katharina-B:_**_ Du hast vollkommen recht. Harry hätte sich die Karte nie abnehmen lassen dürfen – und dann auch noch von Snape. Also wirklich! Was mit der Karte passiert, verrate ich natürlich nicht, aber sie kommt noch mal vor..._

**_zoom-zoom-pig:_**_ Ich liebe neue Leser, vor allem wenn sie reviewn! ;-) Vielen Dank!!! "Ääserche" ist ja ein nettes Wort, trifft es so ziemlich genau (Aas in dieser Bedeutung gibt es übrigens auch im Hochdeutschen. Oder wo habe ich es sonst her? #grübel# Hmm, schwer zu sagen bei einer Fränkin mit ostfriesischem Vater und schwäbischer Mutter...)_

**_Tamira:_**_ Nein, böse im Sinne von Voldemort-Anhängerin oder so wird Melissa nie. Sie ist an sich auch sehr nett, aber einfach rücksichtslos, wenn sie ihre Ziele durchsetzen will. Die „Karte der Rumtreiber" ist ganz unspektakulär in Filchs Hände geraten. Harry hat sie sich von Snape abnehmen lassen und der hat sie Filch zur Aufbewahrung gegeben – und da lag sie dann viele viele Jahre, bis Alexa kam... (Ähmm, ohne dir auf die Nerven fallen zu wollen, aber ich wüsste wirklich gerne, ob du meine Mails bekommen hast.)_

**_Zutzi alias Susi:_**_ Dachte ich mir doch, dass dieses Kapitel was für dich ist! Hey, und natürlich muss ich dich fragen, wenn du noch vier Kapitel länger auf deine Widmung warten sollst!_

_Dieses Kapitel ist für **Tamira**!_

__

* * *

An dem Morgen, den die vier Verschwörerinnen für das Projekt „Severus" vorgesehen hatten, war Professor Snape nicht gut gelaunt. Er war auch nicht schlecht gelaunt. Schlecht gelaunt war das, was er normalerweise war. Heute war es schlimmer – viel schlimmer.

Die Wurzeln für Snapes Laune (es lässt sich leider kein Wort finden, das der Gemütsverfassung von Severus Snape auch nur halbwegs gerecht würde) lagen in den Ereignissen des Vortages. Der Zaubertrankmeister hatte mit den Siebtklässlern einen äußerst komplizierten Trank gebraut. Und dieser Dummkopf von Sebastian Flint hatte rechts und links verwechselt. Statt also 13 mal langsam linksherum zu rühren, hatte er den Trank 13 mal rechtsherum gerührt. Was in diesem Fall fatale Folgen hatte. Der Kessel war explodiert und sein Inhalt hatte sich über den ganzen Kerker ergossen. Normalerweise wäre das zwar unangenehm aber kein Drama gewesen, doch dieser Trank (es war übrigens ein äußerst potenter _Schärfe-deine-Sinne-Trank_), 13 mal rechtsherum gerührt, wurde resistent gegen Magie. Also hatte Snape erstens die Stunde abbrechen müssen (was er hasste), damit die Schüler sich säubern konnten, hatte zweitens zusammen mit Filch den gesamten Kerker reinigen müssen (was er noch mehr hasste – zu gerne hätte er das Flint aufgehalst, doch der Tölpel hatte es nicht geschafft den Mund rechtzeitig zu schließen und etwas von dem explodierenden Trank geschluckt – nun kümmerte sich Madam Pomfrey um ihn). Drittens waren die teuren Zutaten nun verdorben (und Verschwendung hasste Snape auch). Und viertens hatte er aus lauter Wut Flint 10 Punkte für sein Haus abgezogen, nur leider war Flint in Slytherin. Und seinem eigenen Haus Punkte abziehen zu müssen, das hasste Snape nun wirklich am allermeisten. McGonagall hatte ihm beim Abendessen mitleidige Blicke zugeworfen (fünftens), Gryffindor hatte nun 70 Punkte Vorsprung. Und Mitleid, vor allem von McGonagall, hasste Snape fast genau so sehr wie seinem Haus Punkte abziehen zu müssen.

Die Nacht hatte Snape keine Entspannung gebracht. Rechtsherum gerührter _Schärfe-deine-Sinne-Trank_ verursachte bei Kontakt mit bloßer Haut einen hässlichen, unangenehm juckenden Ausschlag (sechstens), gegen den auch Madam Pomfrey kein Mittel hatte (siebtens). Snapes einziger Trost war, dass dieser Ausschlag nach einer Woche von selbst wieder abklingen würde. Für einen kurzen Moment fragte er sich, wie viele seiner Schüler wohl etwas von dem umherspritzenden Gebräu abbekommen hatten, doch es interessierte ihn nicht wirklich. Flint würde es wahrscheinlich richtig schlecht gehen, er hatte eine ganz Ladung ins Gesicht bekommen. Snape gönnte es ihm.

Der heutige Tag würde kaum Entspannung bringen. In der ersten Stunde hatte er die Erstklässler. Oh, wie er es verabscheute, diesen Nichts-Könnern auch noch die simpelste Kleinigkeit haargenau erklären zu müssen – nur damit sie es dann trotzdem falsch machten. Snape fand, dass es erst ab der sechsten Klasse überhaupt Schüler gab, die seiner Aufmerksamkeit wert waren, und auch da nur ganz wenige.

Von den Slytherins der ersten Klasse, gab es nur zwei, die er zumindest als halbwegs begabt bezeichnen konnte, Mr. Malfoy und Miss Pumpkin-Head. Die anderen waren Versager (besonders diese Miss Dursley – kein Wunder bei der Verwandtschaft!). Bei den Gryffindors sah es nicht viel besser aus (nicht, dass Snape das wunderte). Einzig Miss Weasley war eine Ausnahme. Sie schien Snape fast als eine Wiedergeburt der schrecklichen Miss Granger (konnte aber nicht sein, nach seinen Informationen lebte Miss Granger noch). Jede Frage, die er ihr stellte, konnte sie beantworten. Und was machte es für einen Sinn, Schülern Fragen zu stellen, wenn man sie nicht für eine falsche Antwort zur Schnecke machen konnte? Und Mr. Longbottom war eine einzige Enttäuschung. Bis jetzt hatte er noch keinen einzigen Kessel zum Schmelzen gebracht, im Gegenteil, er produzierte durchaus passable Resultate. Snape nahm es Frederic wirklich übel, dass er ihm so wenig Grund gab Gryffindor Punkte abzuziehen. Das gehörte sich einfach nicht, schon gar nicht für einen Longbottom. Aber wenn er heute auch nur den kleinsten Fehler machte, dann war er dran, schwor sich Snape beim Frühstück. (Hagrid hatte ihm zu allem Überfluss auch noch den ganzen Haferschleim weggegessen.)

* * *

An diesem Tag erlebte die erste Klasse eine der schlimmsten Zaubertrankstunden in der Geschichte Hogwarts. Snape übersah nicht den kleinsten Fehler und kommentierte alle mit beißendem Sarkasmus. (Auch "beißend" ist nicht das passende Wort. Gegen Snapes Kommentare in dieser Stunde war alles, was er normalerweise sagte, ein liebevoller Hinweis.) Leider war es ein Slytherin, Anton Horninger, der seinen Kessel zum Schmelzen brachte. Snape verdonnerte ihn dazu, 5000 mal zu schreiben „Ich soll die Anleitung gründlich lesen". Slytherin noch einmal Punkte abzuziehen brachte er selbst in dieser Stimmung nicht über sich.

Aber Frederic Longbottom erwischte es. Zu seinem Unglück war er heute etwas zerstreut. Seine Kröte war vorgestern nach dem Abendessen verschwunden. Am Anfang hatte er sich noch keine großen Sorgen gemacht, Severus machte häufig kleine Ausflüge, doch spätestens nach einer Stunde tauchte er wieder auf. Doch diesmal war Severus schon über einen Tag weg und Frederic machte sich große Sorgen. Deshalb verwechselte er die Gefäße von Maiglöckchen- und Stinktierextrakt. Statt einen wunderschön orangefarbenen Trank zu bekommen, war sein Kessel auf einmal mit einer grün-braun-gräulich gefärbten Flüssigkeit gefüllt, die ekelerregend stank.

Snape baute sich vor ihm auf.

„Mr. Longbottom, können sie mir sagen, was sie da fabriziert haben?", fragte er mit gefährlich ruhiger Stimme.

„Keine Ahnung, Sir", flüsterte Frederic benommen, der bestialische Gestank benebelte sein Gehirn. Hinter ihm drückten sich seine Mitschüler ihre Umhänge vor Mund und Nase. (Frederic konnte sich im Nachhinein immerhin damit trösten, dass ihm Fred und George Weasley eine großzügige Summe für diese Rezeptur zukommen ließen. Sie verwendeten sie dann für ihre Stinkbomben. Im Moment hätte Frederic jedoch alles für ein halbwegs normales Gebräu gegeben.)

„Mr. Longbottom, bisher waren ihre Tränke überraschenderweise immer halbwegs in Ordnung. Deshalb gelange ich zu der Schlussfolgerung, dass sie dieses Gebräu mit Absicht produziert haben. Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!"

Frederic konnte es nicht fassen und wollte aufbegehren, doch Audrey hielt ihn zurück. Hinter ihnen grinsten die Slytherins hämisch (jedenfalls soweit sie trotz des Gestanks noch in der Lage dazu waren). Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes ließ Snape Frederics Trank verschwinden – und ausnahmsweise waren ihm sogar die Gryffindors dankbar dafür. Trotzdem hatte sich Snapes Stimmung um keinen Deut verbessert. Die Mitglieder der AG-AG sahen sich an. Heute war eindeutig der ideale Tag für das Projekt „Severus", Snape würde den Gryffindors noch mehr Punkte abziehen als sie erwartet hatten. Jetzt durften sie nur nichts vermasseln.

* * *

Erleichtert machten sich die Erstklässler auf den Weg nach oben, selbst die Slytherins waren froh den Kerkern zu entkommen. Auf einem Treppenabsatz bildete sich ein Stau. Vor den erstaunten Erstklässlern schwebte eine, offensichtlich bewusstlose, Kröte.

„Severus!", schrie Frederic. „Da bist du ja! Was haben sie nur mit dir angestellt?"

Frederic versuchte die Kröte in die Hand zu nehmen. Doch sobald er sich ihr näherte, schwebte sie davon.

„Severus! Severus, bleib hier!" Frederic war außer sich vor Sorge, er hatte seine Kröte wirklich gerne.

Auch Audrey versuchte Severus zu fangen, doch ihr gelang es ebenso wenig wie Frederic. Mittlerweile hatte sich ein Kreis um die drei gebildet. Napoleon Malfoy lachte: „Was machst du nur für einen Aufstand wegen einer dummen Kröte, Longbottom. Ich persönlich würde mich schämen, so ein Tier überhaupt zu besitzen. Aber ein Longbottom muss wahrscheinlich mit dem zufrieden sein, was er hat!"

Severus war mittlerweile in Richtung Malfoy geschwebt. Der sorgte mit einer zielgerichteten Armbewegung dafür, dass die Kröte weiter zu Azz flog. Die Slytherins waren begeistert, das war ein tolles Spiel. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit flog der arme Severus nun zischen den johlenden Slytherins herum. Er war mittlerweile aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit erwacht und quakte verzweifelt. Es war ein Höllenspektakel.

Audrey war außer sich vor Zorn. „Wie könnt ihr es wagen, einem wehrlosen Tier so etwas anzutun. Das ist gemein. Lasst Severus gefälligst in Frieden!"

„Wer soll hier wen in Ruhe lassen, Miss Weasley?" Wie aufs Stichwort war Snape hinter der Gruppe aufgetaucht. In seinem Gesicht stand kalte Wut. Er hatte die Situation mit einem Blick erfasst und sofort verstanden, wer mit Severus gemeint war.

„Sir, irgendjemand hat die Kröte mit einem Schwebezauber belegt und Napoleon und seine Freunde haben sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht das Tier durch die Gegend zu treiben."

„So, so, dann darf ich also annehmen, diese Kröte ist der Severus für den sie sich eben so vehement eingesetzt haben?" Snapes Stimme war gefährlich ruhig.

„Ja, Sir" Audrey schluckte. Ihr war klar, welche Wendung das Gespräch nun nahm.

„Und darf ich fragen, wem dieser – Severus gehört?"

„Mir, Sir", sagte Frederic leise.

„Ahh, Mr. Longbottom. Ich hätte es mir denken können. Kröten liegen bei ihnen wohl in der Familie. Schon ihr Bruder besaß zu seiner Schulzeit eine. Er hatte allerdings nicht die Unverfrorenheit sie nach einem Lehrer zu benenn."

„Aber...", setzte Frederic an.

„Schweigen sie, Mr. Longbottom", herrschte Snape ihn an. „Ich will ihre fadenscheinigen Ausflüchte nicht hören. Ich weiß, wie ich diesen Vorgang zu werten habe. 15 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen Beleidigung einer Lehrkraft."

Snape drehte sich um und rauschte hocherhobenen Hauptes von dannen.

* * *

Frederic war am Boden zerstört, er hatte an einem einzigen Tag 25 Punkte für Gryffindor verloren. Da tröstete es ihn wenig, dass ihm Audrey, Cecilia Newman und Katharina Baker auf dem Weg zum Verwandlungsklassenzimmer versicherten, dass ihn keine Schuld träfe. Audrey war entsetzlich wütend. Zum einen auf Snape, dessen Ungerechtigkeit heute mal wieder einen Höhepunkt erreicht hatte. Zum anderen aber auch auf denjenigen, der Severus das angetan hatte.

„Wisst ihr was? Ich glaube, Severus ist entführt worden. Da wollte jemand Frederic eins auswischen."

„Und hast du einen Verdacht?", wollte Cecilia wissen.

„Ich glaube, das kann nur einer gewesen sein..."

„... Napoleon Malfoy!", nahm Katharina ihr das Wort aus dem Mund. „Es ist aber auch ein Pech, dass Snape ausgerechnet heute nach oben gekommen ist. Normalerweise bleibt er doch immer in seinem Kerker um die nächste Stunde vorzubereiten. Echt ein bescheuerter Zufall!"

Die anderen nickten. Sie wussten nicht, wie falsch sie lagen.

* * *

Bei den Mitgliedern der AG-AG herrschte eine ganz andere Stimmung. Diane, Melissa, Dorothy und Alexa feierten ihren Triumph.

„Es hat geklappt wie am Schnürchen", sagte Diane ausgelassen. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass unser Plan so gut aufgeht!"

„Dein Plan!", warf Melissa ein. „Das meiste stammt doch von dir. Aber ich gebe zu, auch ich war überrascht wie gut alles geklappt hat. Der Schwebe-Fluch ist doch ziemlich schwierig. Ein Glück, dass meine große Schwester ihn mir letzten Sommer beigebracht hat."

„Und ein Glück, dass Snape nicht so schlecht gelaunt war, dass er dir verboten hat auf die Toilette zu gehen", warf Alexa grinsend ein. „Sonst hätten wir ein Problem gehabt."

„Aber ich hatte auch so ein Problem Snape davon zu überzeugen, dass auf der Treppe ein Tumult herrscht, den er sich unbedingt ansehen muss", erzählte Dorothy. „Er hat doch tatsächlich gesagt: ‚Na und, dann schlagen sie sich eben die Köpfe ein. Was geht mich das an?' Stellt euch das vor!"

„Napoleon ist aber auch so berechenbar", stellte Melissa fest. „Habe ich euch nicht gesagt, dass er sich diese Chance Longbottom zu ärgern nicht entgehen lassen würde? Und nun bekommt _er_ von den Gryffindors die Schuld!"

„Aber das beste war, dass Audrey genau im richtigen Moment ‚Severus' geschrieen hat. So musste keine von uns ran", freute sich Diane. Denn das war der Plan der AG-AG gewesen:

Melissa sollte die Klasse vorzeitig verlassen, die bewusstlose Kröte mit dem Schwebefluch belegen und auf dem Treppenabsatz platzieren. Die Verschwörerinnen rechneten damit, dass das Auffinden der Kröte einen Aufruhr verursachen würde (und mit der freundlichen, wenn auch unwissentlichen Unterstützung von Napoleon Malfoy) und das bei diesem Aufruhr der Name „Severus" mehr als einmal fallen würde. Die „brave" Dorothy sollte Snape holen um den Aufruhr zu beenden. Und wenn Snape dann da war, wollten Melissa oder Alexa dafür sorgen, dass die Kröte auch ja beim Namen genannt wurde. Dass Audrey ihnen diesen Part abnahm, hatten sie nicht zu hoffen gewagt. Somit war das Projekt „Severus" ideal verlaufen. Sie konnten zufrieden mit sich sein.


	12. Happy Halloween

_Hallo ihr,_

_bin wieder zu Hause bei meinem Internet und lade auch sofort das neue Kapitel hoch, für die Review-Antworten reicht meine geistige Verfassung momentan nicht aus #Hirn wegen Schlaf- und Futtermangel auf Stand-Bye# _

_Trotzdem vielen lieben Dank allen, die geschrieben haben!_

* * *

Nach ihrem überwältigenden ersten Erfolg war die AG-AG auf der dringenden Suche nach einem Nachfolgeprojekt. Eines Abends Ende Oktober zog Diane mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen einen Gegenstand aus ihrer Schultasche.

„Seht mal, was ich hier habe!"

„Audreys Schreibfeder!", rief Dorothy. „Wo hast du die den her?"

Audreys Feder war in Hogwarts einmalig. Sie glänzte wunderschön silbern und auf den Schaft war Audreys Name graviert worden. Die Feder machte automatisch eine schöne Handschrift, korrigierte selbstständig alle Rechtschreibfehler und änderte die Farbe der Tinte nach Wunsch (dass sie nicht mehr nachgefüllt werden musste, verstehet sich von selbst). Audrey hatte die Feder von Harry und Ginny zu ihrem elften Geburtstag bekommen und hütete dieses Geschenk wie ihren Augapfel.

„Ihr werdet es nicht glauben", verkündete Diane, „ich war in der Bibliothek."

„Das glaube ich wirklich nicht!", warf Dorothy ein, doch Diane fuhr ungerührt fort.

„Und wen habe ich da gefunden? Eingeschlafen über ihren Büchern? Das Gryffindor-Wunderkind Audrey Weasley! Und was lag neben ihr? Ihre heißgeliebte Feder!"

„Und was willst du mit der Feder anstellen?", fragte Alexa.

„Ich habe mir überlegt, wir deponieren sie an irgendeinem verfänglichen Ort. Sobald ein Lehrer sie findet, bekommt Audrey mächtig Ärger!"

„Diane, findest du deine Fixierung auf Audrey Weasley nicht ein wenig übertrieben?", fragte Melissa nachdenklich. „Du kommst immer wieder auf sie zu sprechen. Ich weiß gar nicht was du hast, so übel ist sie doch nicht. Da kann ich diese Cecilia Newman viel weniger leiden."

(Melissa hatte vielleicht recht, was Dianes Fixiertheit auf Audrey anging, aber sie war auch nicht viel besser, das einzige was Cecilia ihr jemals angetan hatte war, dass sie eine Newman war – die Pumpkin-Heads mochten die Newmans nicht.)

„Das stimmt doch gar nicht!", ereiferte sich Diane. „Ich bin nicht auf Audrey fixiert. Aber das hier war eine einmalige Gelegenheit. Wenn es Cecilias Feder gewesen wäre, hätte ich eben die genommen."

„Ist ja gut! Reg dich wieder ab", lenkte Melissa ein. „Aber hast du schon eine Idee wo du die Feder deponieren willst?"

„Hab ich leider noch nicht. Das ist gar nicht so einfach, wenn man es unauffällig machen will. Der Ort muss für Schüler verboten sein, aber mindestens ein Lehrer sollte regelmäßig hinschauen, sonst liegt die Feder noch die nächsten 100 Jahre dort. Außerdem sollte es halbwegs wahrscheinlich sein, dass Audrey dort ihre Feder verloren hat. Und jetzt find mal so einen Ort."

„Die Lehrertoilette", schlug Alexa prompt vor.

„Jaaa, das ist wirklich unheimlich wahrscheinlich. Warum sollte Audrey ihre Feder in der Lehrertoilette verlieren? Das ist doch bescheuert. Außerdem bekommt sie dafür bestimmt keine allzu hohe Strafe", seufzte Diane. Manchmal war Alexa wirklich eine Last, dafür waren allerdings ihre Beziehungen zu Filch und ihr Wissen über magische Kosmetik unbezahlbar.

„Nicht, wenn Snape sie findet!", erklärte Alexa kichernd.

„Nee, Snape können wir nicht schon wieder verwenden. Das wird zu auffällig", schaltete sich Melissa ein.

„Warum? Jeder weiß, dass Snape auf jede Gelegenheit lauert den Gryffindors eins reinzuwürgen!", fragte Dorothy. „Aber wie sollen wir hinbekommen, dass es auch wirklich Snape ist, der die Feder findet? Sollen wir uns vor die Toilette stellen und sagen ‚Tut mir leid, Professor, sie können da jetzt nicht rein, wir haben da was versteckt, von dem wir wollen, dass Snape es findet'? Das klappt doch nie!

„Eben", pflichtete Diane ihr bei. „Und wenn zum Beispiel mein lieber Cousin Harry sie findet, bekommt Audrey bestimmt keine Strafe, höchstens eine liebevolle Ermahnung!"

Die vier verfielen in brütendes Schweigen.

„Die Bibliothek!", rief Dorothy plötzlich. „Wir verstecken die Feder in einem der Bücher in der verbotenen Abteilung."

„Und wann soll Madam Pince sie finden? Doch frühestens bei der nächsten Inventur", wandte Diane ein.

„Genau, und die nächste Inventur ist in der ersten Novemberwoche!", triumphierte Dorothy.

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Das solltest _du_ doch eigentlich wissen Diane, in der Bib war ein großer Aushang, der besagte, dass die Bibliothek in der ersten Novemberwoche wegen Inventur geschlossen sei."

„Also ich finde die Bibliothek ideal", sagte Melissa. „Das ist einfach glaubwürdig. Und außerdem hat Audrey ihre Feder ja wirklich dort verloren. Ich frage mich nur, wie wir in die verbotene Abteilung kommen."

„Das ist kein Problem. Onkel Argie hat mir den Trick verraten", sagte Alexa.

„Und wann machen wir es?", wollte Diane wissen. „Wir können es nicht während der Öffnungszeiten machen und nachts durchs Schloss zu schleichen ist ziemlich riskant. Vor allem da unsere Hogwarts-Karte immer noch nicht funktioniert."

„Ich arbeite daran, das habe ich doch gesagt!" Dorothy warf Diane einen giftigen Blick zu.

„Ich würde es während der Halloween-Party machen. Da sind wahrscheinlich alle abgelenkt", schlug Melissa vor.

„Du hast recht, Melissa. Halloween ist ideal", sagte Diane. „Und um die ganze Sache noch perfekt zu machen, weiß ich auch schon in welches Buch wir die Feder legen."

* * *

Als die vier Verschwörerinnen am Halloween-Abend die große Halle betraten, war sogar Diane beeindruckt. Tausende von lebende Feldermäusen bildeten eine phantastische Dekoration. Auf den Tischen standen ausgehöhlte Kürbisse in denen Kerzen flackerten. Die filigranen Muster der Kürbisschnitzerei waren einfach wundervoll. Diane hatte Halloween immer außerordentlich gemocht. Sie hatte sich jedes Jahr von ihrer Mutter ein neues wahrhaft scheußliches Kostüm nähen lassen. Damit hatte sie die kleineren Kindern der Nachbarschaft gnadenlos erschreckt und ihnen anschließend ihre Süßigkeiten weggenommen. Ihre Eltern hingegen hatten sich mit Halloween nie anfreunden können. Dieses anarchische Fest störte den bürgerlichen Frieden des Ligusterwegs auf unangemessene Weise. Das massenhafte Auftauchen von Hexen, Zauberern und Geistern war den beiden außerordentlich unangenehm, weckte es doch Erinnerungen an Zeiten und Geschehnisse, die die beiden zu gerne für immer vergessen wollten. In der Zeit als Dudley zu alt und Diane zu jung für Halloween gewesen war, hatte sich Vernon Dursley immer mit dem Gartenschlauch auf die Lauer gelegt um eventuellen Geistern „eine Lektion zu verpassen", wie er es nannte. Aber in den Ligusterweg 4 kamen sowieso nicht viele, wer will denn schon angegammeltes Obst in seiner Halloween-Tüte finden?

Diane hatte die Abneigung ihrer Eltern gegen Halloween nie gestört. Sie wollte geistern gehen und setzte sich ohne Probleme durch (genauso wie Dudley seiner Zeit. Harry hatte natürlich den ganzen Halloween-Abend im Schrank unter der Treppe verbringen müssen und nie auch nur ein einziges Bonbon abbekommen). Nur das Haus Halloween-gerecht zu dekorieren, dagegen hatten sich Petunia und Vernon bis zum Schluss erfolgreich gewehrt, sehr zu Dianes Verdruss.

Doch Diane hing nicht lange ihren Gedanken nach. Auf einen Schlag waren die Tische mit einem Festessen gedeckt. Die Mitglieder der AG-AG langten ordentlich zu. In weiser Voraussicht hatten sie sich in eine schwer einsehbare Ecke hinter einer Säule gesetzt (an Halloween ein sehr unbeliebter Platz, schließlich wollte sich niemand die Darbietungen entgehen lassen). Unauffällig beobachtete Diane den Lehrertisch. Ja sie waren alle da, auch Madam Pince. Wenn das so blieb, würde die Sache ein Kinderspiel werden. Schließlich war das Essen beendet und die Speisen verschwanden wieder. Melissa gab das Startsignal.

„Ok, jetzt fängt gleich die Darbietung der Geister an. Meine Schwester hat mir erzählt, dass das jedes Mal der Höhepunkt ist – sie lassen sich immer neue spektakuläre Sachen einfallen. Das ist die ideale Gelegenheit ungesehen zu verschwinden."

Diane und Alexa nickten, es war schon von vorneherein ausgemacht gewesen, dass nur sie beide gehen sollten. Die anderen sollten ihnen Rückendeckung im Saal verschaffen. Melissa hatte vor Schulbeginn in London bei _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_ einen sehr interessanten Warnzauber entdeckt und nach Hogwarts mitgebracht. Sobald sich auf der Halloweenfeier irgendetwas ereignen würde, dass Diane und Alexa in Gefahr brachte entdeckt zu werden, würden die Radiergummi in ihren Taschen zu vibrieren beginnen und ihnen damit das Zeichen zur Flucht geben.

* * *

Leise schlichen Diane und Alexa durch die dunklen Gänge des Schlosses. Etwas unheimlich war den beiden schon, gänzlich unbeleuchtet hatte das Schloss eine bedrohliche Atmosphäre. Um ein Haar wären sie Peeves in die Arme gelaufen, doch der Poltergeist war viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Wie jedes Jahr hatte er nicht bei der Halloween-Vorstellung der Geister mitmachen dürfen (völlig zu recht, er hätte mit Genuss alles verdorben) und wie jedes Jahr war er deswegen beleidigt. Kurz vor der Vorstellung hatte er noch eine Unterredung mit dem Blutigen Baron gehabt (niemand weiß, was das Thema dieser Unterredung war) und für einige Stunden war er einfach nicht er selbst – sehr zum Vorteil von Alexa und Diane.

Schließlich standen die beiden vor der verschlossenen Bibliothekstür.

„Alohomora", flüsterte Diane (Dorothy hatte den Spruch rausgesucht und mit ihnen geübt) und die Tür schwang auf. Vorsichtig betraten sie den dunklen Raum. „Lumos." Gleichzeitig erschienen zwei Lichtpunkte an den Spitzen zweier Zauberstäbe. Langsam näherten sie sich der verbotenen Abteilung.

„In Ordnung, mal sehen ob das so klappt wie Onkel Argie mir das beschrieben hat", wisperte Alexa. Vorsichtig tastete sie die Schnitzereien eines sehr alt aussehenden Bücherschranks ab. „Ungefähr auf halber Höhe links muss es eine geschnitzte Rose geben. Wenn man auf die linke Knospe drück, muss man die verbotene Abteilung betreten können. Ah, ich glaube hier ist sie." Alexa drückte kräftig auf eine Schnitzerei und es geschah – nichts.

„Meinst du, es hat geklappt?", fragte Diane ängstlich.

„Keine Ahnung, wir müssen es einfach probieren."

Vorsichtig betraten die beiden die verbotene Abteilung und wieder geschah – nichts. Die beiden waren unglaublich erleichtert, denn insgeheim hatten sie sich schon das Schlimmste ausgemalt.

„Ok, das hätten wir. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch ein passendes Buch finden. Ahh, da ist ja schon eins. Mensch haben wir ein Glück." Diane legte die Feder in ein relativ harmlos aussehendes Buch. „Also los, machen wir, dass wir verschwinden."

Unauffällig wie die beiden gekommen waren, verschwanden sie wieder. Kurze Zeit später saßen sie in der großen Halle als wäre nichts gewesen. Niemand hatte ihr Verschwinden bemerkt und die Darbietung der Geister steuerte gerade auf ihren Höhepunkt zu.

„Mission erfüllt", verkündete Diane leise. „Jetzt heißt es nur noch warten."

* * *

Als Audrey an einem düsteren Novembermorgen zu Professor McGonagall gerufen wurde, hatte sie keine Ahnung, was ihr bevorstand. Professor McGonagall saß hinter ihrem Schreibtisch und musterte Audrey mit kühlem Blick, neben ihr stand Madam Pince.

„Sie wollten mich sprechen, Professor", sagte Audrey erstaunt.

„Ist das ihre Feder, Miss Weasley?" Die Stimme der Lehrerin war kalt und schneidend.

„Ja, das ist sie", freute sich Audrey. „Ich vermisse sie schon seit einiger Zeit. Wo haben sie sie gefunden?"

„Wo haben sie sie denn zuletzt gehabt?"

„Ich kann mich erinnern, dass ich kurz vor Halloween in der Bibliothek war und da hatte ich sie noch."

„Und dort haben wir sie auch gefunden!"

„Tatsächlich? Das ist eigenartig, ich habe die ganze Bibliothek danach abgesucht." Audrey wurde die Sache langsam unheimlich. Warum wurde hier ein Verhör wegen einer verlorenen Feder veranstaltet?

„Sie hätten gründlicher suchen sollen, Miss Weasley. Oder haben sie sich nicht noch einmal in die verbotene Abteilung getraut?"

Audreys Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen. „Aber Professor, ich war nie in der verbotenen Abteilung!"

„Lügen sie nicht!", herrschte Professor McGonagall Audrey an. „Madam Pince hat ihre Feder in einem Buch der verbotenen Abteilung gefunden!"

„Professor, bitte, ich weiß nicht, wie die Feder dorthin gekommen ist. Ich war wirklich noch nie in der verbotenen Abteilung!", rief Audrey verzweifelt.

„Miss Weasley, ich bin sehr enttäuscht. Wenn sie schon die Schulregeln brechen und dabei erwischt werden, hätte ich wenigstens erwartet, dass sie den Mumm haben ihr Fehlverhalten zuzugeben!" Minerva McGonagall war nicht nur enttäuscht, sie war wütend. Dieses freche Abstreiten hätte sie Audrey nicht zugetraut. Und das, wo die Beweise eindeutig waren. „20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, weil sie in der verbotenen Abteilung waren!"

„Aber Professor...", begehrte Audrey auf.

„Und weitere 20 Punkte Abzug, weil sie mich angelogen haben!", fuhr Professor McGonagall gnadenlos fort. „Schweigen sie, Miss Weasley!", schnitt sie Audrey das Wort ab, die gerade zu einer weiteren Unschuldsbeteuerung ansetzen wollte. „Ich will ihre Lügen nicht hören. Und nun gehen sie in ihren Unterricht!"

Audrey musste hart kämpfen um die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Erst als sie die Mädchentoilette erreicht hatte, ließ sie ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf.

* * *

Im Büro von Professor McGonagall herrschte eine angespannte Atmosphäre.

„Ich weiß nicht, Minerva, vielleicht waren wir etwas vorschnell", sagte Madam Pince schließlich. „Sie schien von unseren Vorwürfen wirklich überrascht. Außerdem war sie immer so ein nettes Mädchen. Sie ist immer sehr sorgsam mit den Büchern umgegangen."

(Madam Pince beurteilte ihre Mitmenschen ausschließlich nach ihrem Umgang mit Büchern.)

„An sich würde ich dir da zustimmen. Auch ich hätte so etwas nie von Audrey Weasley gedacht. Aber die Indizien sind eindeutig. Es war ihre Feder und sie hat zugegeben sie in der Bibliothek verloren zu haben. Aber wenn es nur das allein gewesen wäre, würde ich deine Bedenken vielleicht teilen. Es ist das Buch, in dem du die Feder gefunden hast, das mich von Miss Weasleys Schuld überzeugt hat. Sie ist ganz wild darauf ein Animagus zu werden. Bei jedem anderen Werk hätte ich Zweifel gehabt, aber bei diesem nicht. Sie hat mich zu Beginn des Schuljahrs sogar nach einem Buch wie diesem gefragt." Missmutig klopfte Professor McGonagall auf eine Ausgabe von _So werde ich ein Animagus – Eine Anleitung für Anfänger_. „Ich habe es ihr natürlich nicht erlaubt und daraufhin hat sie sich wohl entschlossen sich das Buch selbst zu besorgen. Nein, ich bin mir sicher, Miss Weasley war in der verbotenen Abteilung und sie hat uns angelogen." Audreys vermeintliche Lüge schien Professor McGonagall wesentlich mehr zu treffen, als ihr angeblicher Besuch in der verbotenen Abteilung.

„Wie du meinst, Minerva", meinte Madam Pince abschließend. „Sie ist deine Schülerin, du musst entscheiden was du für richtig hältst."

* * *

Die Gryffindors waren von Audrey angeblichem Vergehen entsetzt. Ihr weiter Punktvorsprung war nun, nach dem Verlust von weitern 40 Punkten, dahin. Jetzt führte Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff und Slytherin waren ihnen dicht auf den Fersen. Dabei nahmen sie Audrey ihren angeblichen Besuch in der verbotenen Abteilung längst nicht so übel wie ihre angebliche Lüge.

„Mensch, warum hast du McGonagall angeschwindelt? Das war doch total bescheuert. Sie hatte dich, Mädchen, sie hatte dich," ereiferte sich Mike Jordan. Keiner wollte Audrey glauben, dass sie wirklich nicht in der verbotenen Abteilung gewesen war. Alle kannten ihren Wunsch ein Animagus zu werden nur zu gut und dummerweise hatte sie sich in ihrer ersten Woche darüber ereifert, dass die Animagus-Bücher alle in der verbotenen Abteilung standen und dass sie sich bei Gelegenheit eins besorgen wolle. Das war einfach nur so dahergesagt gewesen, doch nun holten sie ihre Worte wieder ein. Audrey war sogar schon ein paar Mal beiseite genommen worden mit der Bitte zu verraten, wie sie denn in die verbotene Abteilung gelangt sei. Dass sie sich „weigerte" ließ ihre Beliebtheit noch weiter sinken.

Einzig ihre Freunde Frederic Longbottom, Cecilia Newman und Kathrina Baker hielten zu ihr.

Diane beobachtete mit Genugtuung, wie es um Audrey kälter wurde.


	13. Expelliarmus

**_Katharina-B:_**_ Lustig, dass du nach Harry fragst, in diesem Kapitel spielt er wieder eine größe Rolle. Allerdings habe ich feststellen müssen, dass er sehr zurückhaltend ist. Wenn ich mal einen Lehrer brauche, schickt er meistens Snape oder McGonagall vor..._

**_Zutzi alias Susi:_**_ Intrige, Verschwörung, ist das nicht egal? Hauptsache schön bösartig #g#_

_Was deinen potentiellen Hund Napoleon angeht: Fällt so was nicht unter das Tierschutzgesetz? #besorgt guck#_

**_Leandriel-Whitestorm:_**_ Vielen Dank für die Blumen. Ich bemühe mich schnell upzudaten, im Normalfall schaffe ich es jede Woche ein Kapitel hochzuladen (und das wiederum normalerweise Dienstag Nachmittag)_

**_zoomzoom-pig:_**_ Wow, was für eine Kompliment #geh auf Wolken# Im Moment habe ich nicht vor weiter auf Animagi einzugehen, kommt vielleicht noch (wenn nicht in dieser, dann in einer der nächsten ffs...)_

__

* * *

__

__

„Bücher weg und Zauberstäbe raus", begrüßte Harry die erste Klasse an einem trüben Morgen Mitte November. Aufgeregtes Murmeln wurde laut, hatten sie sich doch in den letzten Stunden hauptsächlich mit theoretischen Grundlagen der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste befasst (Gefahrensituationen erkennen, Flüche und Gegenflüche, Gefährdung durch magische Kreaturen).

„Sie haben in den letzten Wochen sehr gut mitgearbeitet", lobte Harry. Tatsächlich war die Klasse in den letzten Stunden ruhiger und aufmerksamer geworden, einzig der demonstrativ gelangweilte Gesichtsausdruck von Napoleon Malfoy störte den Frieden. „Ich bin sehr stolz auf sie. Doch ich weiß, wie sehr sie sich danach sehnen, sich praktisch auszuprobieren." Harry grinste. Auch wenn er als Lehrer fundierte Kenntnisse theoretischer Grundlagen für unabdingbar hielt, konnte er sich doch noch gut genug an seine Zeit Hogwarts erinnern um zu ahnen, dass seine Schüler da völlig anderer Ansicht waren. Also fuhr er fort: „Wir werden dem Lehrplan etwas vorgreifen und eine Stunde im Duellieren einschieben."

Das Murmeln wurde noch viel lauter und aufgeregter – das versprach eine wirklich spaßige Stunde zu werden. Leider hatte Harry seinen Vortrag noch nicht ganz beendet.

„Doch zuerst werde ich ihnen ihre Aufsätze zurückgeben. Wie gesagt, ich bin mit ihren Leistungen sehr zufrieden, einige Aufsätze waren sogar ganz ausgezeichnet. Sie haben sich mit Themen beschäftigt, die zum Teil auf dem Niveau weitaus höherer Jahrgangsstufen liegen."

Harry hatte ein kleines Experiment gewagt und den Schülern vollkommen freigestellt über welches Thema sie ihren Hausaufsatz schreiben wollten. Einzige Bedingung war gewesen, dass der Aufsatz etwas mit Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zutun haben sollte. Die Ergebnisse hatten seine Erwartungen zum Teil weitaus übertroffen, einige Schüler hatten sich richtiggehend in ihr Thema verbissen. Er machte sich daran, die Aufsätze auszuteilen.

„Inhaltlich gute Arbeit, sehr gut recherchiert, Miss Skeeter, allerdings sollten sie noch ein bisschen an ihrem Stil arbeiten. Etwas weniger reißerisch und dafür mehr Sachlichkeit hätte ihrem Aufsatz gut getan." Harry gab Dorothy ihren Aufsatz _Werwölfe – blutrünstige Bestien oder heimelige Haustiere?_ zurück. Dorothy konnte sich mit dieser Kritik allerdings nicht anfreunden, sie mochte ihren Aufsatz genauso wie er war.

„Interessant, Miss Pumpkin-Head, sie haben sich wirklich ein spannendes Thema ausgesucht und es sehr gründlich bearbeitet, vor allem ihre eigenständige Argumentation hat mich sehr beeindruckt."

Mit hochrotem Kopf nahm Melissa ihren Aufsatz entgegen. Professor Potter hatte sie vor der ganzen Klasse gelobt! Er fand ihren Aufsatz gut! Melissa war glücklich. Vergessen waren die vielen Stunden, in denen sie an ihrem Werk gefeilt hatte (sehr zur Verblüffung ihrer Freundinnen, die Melissa noch nie so hart hatten arbeiten sehen).

Alexa und Diane bekamen ihre Aufsätze mit einem schlichten „Wirklich ordentlich" zurück, aber mehr hatten die beiden auch nicht erwartet. Im Gegensatz zu ihren Freundinnen, die die selbstständige Themenwahl zur Profilierung genutzt hatten, hatten beide sich leicht zu bearbeitende Themen ausgesucht.

Harry war inzwischen bei Azz und Bee angelangt. „Es tut mir leid, das sagen zu müssen, aber ihre Aufsätze entsprechen leider nicht ganz dem Niveau, das ihre Mitschüler vorgelegt haben. Schmeißfliegen sind zwar wirklich lästig, zählen aber nicht zu den dunklen Geschöpfen."

Dann wandte Harry sich Napoleon Malfoy zu. Der sah ihm mit einem herausfordernden Lächeln entgegen.

„Interessante Argumentation, Mr. Malfoy, wirklich. Allerdings kann ich mich ihrer Ansicht auf keinen Fall anschließen." Kühl legte Harry den Aufsatz mit dem Thema _Warum die drei unverzeihlichen Flüche erlaubt werden sollten_ auf Napoleons Pult. Der grinste nur selbstgefällig. Harry beachtete ihn nicht weiter und fuhr mit dem Austeilen der Aufsätze fort. Missmutig beobachtete Diane, wie Harry Audrey für deren gelungenen Aufsatz (_Animagi als Auroren_) lobte. Schließlich hatte der letzte Schüler seinen Aufsatz bekommen.

Harry wandte sich an die Klasse. „Duelle unter Zauberern sind heutzutage eine Seltenheit und sollten auch ihnen nicht zur Gewohnheit werden. Es ist allerdings noch keine zwanzig Jahre her, da waren gute Duellierkünste überlebenswichtig." Einige Schüler zuckten zusammen, als Harry ihnen ins Gedächtnis rief, dass Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste beleibe kein lustiges Fach war (auch wenn einige Stunden wirklich Spaß machten). „Wer von ihnen kennt den Zauber, die in Duellen angewendet werden?"

Ein halbes Dutzend Hände schnellte in die Luft, zu Harrys Erstaunen auch die von Alexa, bisher hatte sie sich in seinem Unterricht nie hervorgetan. Er rief sie auf.

„Furnunculus", sagte Alexa atemlos. Harry konnte sich ein Lächeln kaum verkneifen. Unwillkürlich musste er an seine Schulzeit und an eine Begegnung mit Draco Malfoy denken. (Wenn Malfoy an diesen Vorfall dachte, lächelte er übrigens ganz und gar nicht.) „Tatsächlich, dieser Zauber wird manchmal angewendet, heuten werden sie ihn allerdings nicht lernen."

Alexa sah enttäuscht aus.

„Was ist das denn für ein Zauber?", wisperte Diane ihr leise zu.

„Oh, der ist klasse, er lässt so was wie kleine Tentakeln im Gesicht deines Gegners wachsen. Mein Cousin Clement hat das mal bei seiner kleinen Schwester gemacht. Leider hat er sich bisher geweigert ihn mir beizubringen."

Inzwischen hatte Harry Katharina Baker aufgerufen.

„Petrificus Totalus"

„Sehr gut. Können sie auch beschreiben, wie dieser Spruch wirkt?"

„Er sorgt dafür, dass sich der ganze Körper des Gegners in einer Art Umklammerung befindet. Er kann sich dann überhaupt nicht mehr bewegen und damit auch nicht den Zauberstab heben."

„Richtig. Kennt jemand ähnliche Sprüche. Ja, Miss Pumpkin-Head?"

„Locomotor Mortis, ist sozusagen die schwächere Form des Petrificus Totalus und betrifft nur die Beine. Oder Impedimenta, der bewirkt, dass mein Gegner immer langsamer wird oder sogar ganz erstarrt."

„Ausgezeichnet, fünf Punkte für Slytherin."

Melissa wurde wieder rot, heute war definitiv ihr Tag.

„Gut, auf einen letzten Spruch warte ich noch. Er ist die Grundlage jeder Duell-Ausbildung. Kann sich jemand vorstellen welchen Spruch ich meine. Miss Weasley?"

„Den Expelliarmus-Spruch vielleicht?"

„Haargenau! Und mit diesem Spruch werden wir auch beginnen. Kann mir jemand sagen, was er bewirkt, Mr. Longbottom?"

„Er entwaffnet den Gegner."

„Sehr gut, ich freue mich, dass sie alle so rege mitarbeiten. Jetzt geht es richtig los."

Harry erklärte der aufmerksam lauschenden Klasse die Grundzüge des Expelliarmus-Zaubers. „Und nun dürfen sie ihn selbst ausprobieren. Bilden sie dazu bitte Zweier-Paare und versuchen sie sich gegenseitig zu entwaffnen. Sollte das nicht sofort klappen, müssen sie sich keine Sorgen machen. Ich bin mir sicher, noch vor dem Ende dieser Stunde werden sie alle den Expelliarmus beherrschen."

Schnell hatten sich die Paare gefunden. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs ließ Harry die Pulte an die Wände rücken, so dass in der Mitte des Raumes eine große Fläche zum Üben entstand.

Kurze Zeit später war der Raum von Expelliarmus-Rufen, fliegenden Zauberstäben und anderen fliegenden Gegenständen (das Zielen klappte noch nicht immer perfekt) erfüllt. Harry ging zwischen den übenden Paaren herum, korrigierte hier Haltung oder Aussprache, gab dort einen Tipp. Mit Genugtuung beobachtete er, dass der Großteil der Klasse seine Sache wirklich gut machte. Auf jeden Fall hatten seine Schüler eine Menge Spaß – zumindest die meisten.

Melissa hatte es geschafft in nur einem Versuch sowohl ihre Partnerin Diane als auch Napoleon Malfoy zu entwaffnen, der knapp hinter Diane Position bezogen hatte.

„Was soll das Pumpkin-Head?", giftete Napoleon Melissa an. „Bist du völlig blöde? Wage es noch einmal mich zu entwaffnen, dann..."

„Was dann, Mr. Malfoy?", erkundigte sich Harry freundlich. „Ich hoffe, sie erinnern sich an meine Worte von vorhin. Ich dulde nicht, dass hier private Fehden ausgetragen werden. Noch eine Äußerung dieser Art und ich ziehe ihnen einige Punkte ab."

Unwillig grummelnd verzog sich Napoleon mit seinem Partner Anton Horninger in eine Ecke des Klassenzimmers. Er hatte dem Österreicher den Vorzug vor seinen engen Freunden Azz und Bee gegeben. Und das völlig zurecht, die beiden bildeten das Paar, in dessen Umgebung die meisten Katastrophen geschahen. Azz hatte Bees Umhang aus Versehen in Brand gesetzt (ein einmaliger Vorfall übrigens, Azz sollte diesen Zauber in seinem ganzen Leben nicht mehr zustande bringen), so dass Harry als Feuerwehrmann rettend eingreifen musste. Dafür traf Bee mit seinem Zauber den Kronleuchter, der fast den gerade darunter hinweggehenden Napoleon Malfoy getroffen hätte.

Für Napoleon Malfoy war diese Stunde sowieso eine der unangenehmsten seiner bisherigen Karriere. Überproportional häufig wurde er von fehlgegangenen Zaubern getroffen (und wiederum überproportional viele kamen aus Richtung von Frederic Longbottom und anderen Gryffindors), außerdem hatte irgendjemand seinen Zauberstab in einem unbeobachteten Moment (das heißt, nach einem neuen fehlgegangenen Zauber) gegen einen rückwärtsfeuernden Scherzzauberstab aus dem Hause Weasley vertauscht.

Napoleon war außerordentlich wütend. Was erlaubten sich diese Schwachköpfe? Immerhin war er ein Malfoy! Es war einfach empörend. Doch leider schien Professor Potter (ein wirklich unangenehmer Lehrer) immer ein Auge auf ihn zu haben und so wagte er es nicht, es den anderen heimzuzahlen. Jedenfalls nicht gerade jetzt.

Ein weiteres Problem war natürlich, dass er keinen speziellen Schuldigen ausmachen konnte. Aber solche Kleinigkeiten störten einen Malfoy wenig, er würde seine Wut einfach an demjenigen auslassen, der ihm als nächstes in die Quere kam. Es war Audrey Weasley.

Audrey hatte sich bis jetzt nicht schlecht geschlagen, sie hatte ihren Partner Frederic wesentlich häufiger entwaffnet als der sie (gut, das konnte auch damit zusammenhängen, dass Frederic ab und zu „rein zufällig" Napoleon Malfoy anvisierte). Diane hatte Audreys Erfolg mit Missgunst beobachtet (mal wieder).

Deshalb freute sie sich umso mehr, als Audrey beim Versuch den Trümmern eines versehentlich von Bee gesprengten Ornaments auszuweichen ziemlich unsanft über Napoleon Malfoy stolperte.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so auf mich stehst, Weasley!", sagte Malfoy blasiert, als sich die beiden wieder aufrappelten.

„Ich? Auf dich stehen? Du hast ja nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank!" Audrey schüttelte sich vor Ekel. „Du bist das mieseste, hinterhältigste, verabscheuungswürdigste Geschöpf, das mir je begegnet ist!"

„Danke für die Blumen!" Malfoy lächelte betont geschmeichelt. „Aber wie komme ich zu der Ehre?"

„Das weist du sehr genau! Dein Verhalten im Unterricht, die Sache mit Severus und ich weiß haargenau, dass du hinter der Sache mit der Feder steckst!"

„Ich weiß gar nicht was du meinst, Weasley."

„Natürlich weißt du das, du ekelerregender Wurm!"

„Oh, wir werden ja richtig fantasievoll, Weasley", zischte Napoleon aufgebracht, der „Wurm" hatte ihn getroffen. „Mal sehen, ob du bei einem richtigen Zaubererduell auch so eine große Klappe hättest."

„Duell? Warum nicht? Dich stecke ich doch allemal in die Tasche!"

„Gut, heute um Mitternacht. Im Trophäenraum!"

„Ich werde da sein!"

„Was ist denn hier los?" Unbemerkt war Harry hinter die Streitenden getreten. Unsicher sahen sich die Kontrahenten an. Wie viel hatte Professor Potter mitbekommen?

„Nichts", sagte Audrey.

„Nur eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit, Professor", behauptete Malfoy.

Harry sah die beiden skeptisch an. „Na gut, aber jetzt wird weitergeübt – und zwar in entgegengesetzten Ecken!"

Unwillig zogen Audrey und Napoleon davon.

* * *

Beim Mittagessen machte Katharina Audrey Vorwürfe. „Wie konntest du dich auf ein mitternächtliches Duell mit Malfoy einlassen? Wenn ihr erwischt werdet, ist die Hölle los!"

„Ich wei", sagte Audrey kleinlaut. „Das Ganze war eine blöde Idee, aber Malfoy hat mich so wütend gemacht, da konnte ich einfach nicht mehr ‚nein' sagen. Und jetzt habe ich den Schlamassel. Wenn ich nicht komme, wird er mir das ewig nachtragen, aber wenn ich gehe, gehe ich auch ein verdammt hohes Risiko ein. Ich will nicht noch mehr Punkte für Gryffindor verlieren."

„Ja, das ist wirklich ein Problem, die anderen würden dir das verdammt übel nehmen", sagte Cecilia Newman.

„Außerdem können wir nicht sicher sein, ob Malfoy wirklich kommt, oder ob er nicht Snape schickt", überlegte Frederic. „Mies genug wäre er." Die anderen nickten zustimmend. „Und wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hat Neville mir erzählt, dass sich sein Bruder Draco schon mal so was in der Art geleistet hat."

„Was soll ich also tun?", fragte Audrey unglücklich. „Egal wofür ich mich entscheide, es ist immer falsch."

* * *

Auch bei den Slytherin-Mädchen herrschte getrübte Stimmung.

„Malfoy ist ein Idiot", ereiferte sich Melissa gerade. „Mit dieser hirnrissigen Ego-Aktion verdirbt er uns noch unseren wunderschönen Punktestand. Professor Potter hat doch gemerkt, dass da was im Busch ist und passt auf wie ein Schießhund."

„Dass das auch gerade jetzt passieren musste", seufzte Dorothy. „Gerade die eine Woche, in der seine Frau auf Dienstreise ist und er deshalb im Schloss übernachtet."

„Wir müssen Malfoy daran hindern, unseren Kerker zu verlassen", sagte Diane. „Was mit Audrey passiert kann uns ja egal sein. Und wenn sie Punkte verliert, dann umso besser!"

„So einfach ist das nicht", wiedersprach Melissa. „Erstens wird Napoleon schon aus Ego-Gründen zu diesem Duell gehen wollen und sich dabei nicht unbedingt von uns zurückhalten lassen. Und zweitens, wenn Audrey erwischt wird, erzählt sie bestimmt die ganze Geschichte und wir bekommen auch Ärger. Sie hat ja genügend Zeugen, dass Malfoy sie zum Duell gefordert hat. Ich will nicht unbedingt, dass Professor Potter uns auf dem Kieker hat."

„Was? So was traust du deinem geliebten Professor Potter zu? Der ist doch viel zu fair um irgendjemanden auf dem Kieker zu haben", höhnte Alexa, Melissa beachtete sie nicht.

„Also Mädels, dieses Duell muss verhindert werden. Und ich weiß auch schon wie!"

* * *

An diesem Abend wurden von zwei Hauselfen zwei Briefe überbracht. Der erste ging an Audrey Weasley.

_Hallo Weasley,_

_ich habe mir die Sache mit dem Duell überlegt. Eine Weasley ist einem Malfoy als Gegner einfach nicht würdig, also vergiss die ganze Sache, ich will mir doch die Hände nicht dreckig machen._

_Napoleon Malfoy_

_PS: Sei dankbar, es wäre ein zu erniedrigendes Erlebnis für dich geworden_

„Erniedrigend? Dankbar? Eine Frechheit! Was bildet sich der Kerl eigentlich ein? Ich hätte ihn plattgemacht! Na warte, wenn der mir unter die Finger kommt!" Audrey schäumte vor Wut.

„Weißt du, was ich glaube?", fragte Katharina. „Der Kerl hat einfach Schiss, der traut sich nicht um Mitternacht aus seinem gemütlichen kleinen Kerker."

„Das glaube ich auch", stimmte Cecilia zu. „Aber warum sagt er das Duell ab, und lässt dich nicht einfach ins offene Messer laufen?"

„Das finde ich auch komisch, aber vielleicht befürchtet er, dass du ihn mit in die Sache reinziehst, wenn du einem Lehrer in die Arme läufst", stellte Frederic fest. „Trotzdem kannst du froh sein, dass es so gelaufen ist, jetzt brauchst du dir nicht mehr zu überlegen, wie du die Sache deichselst."

Audrey nickte unwillig. „Ihr habt ja recht. Trotzdem, dieser Brief ist eine einzige Bodenlosigkeit!"

„Ach was", sagte Katharina wegwerfend, „nehm' ihn als das, was er ist: Das Armutszeugnis eines Malfoys."

„Jupp, wenn er noch nicht einmal den Mut hat dich ins offene Messer laufen zu lassen...", grinste Cecilia um dann theatralisch zu seufzen: „Was ist nur aus den guten alten Malfoys geworden? Nichts auf der Welt ist mehr so, wie es sein sollte!"

Ihre Freunde brachen in befreiendes Gelächter aus.

* * *

Der Empfänger des zweiten Briefes war Napoleon Malfoy. Dieser Brief unterschied sich grundlegend von dem ersten Exemplar.

_Mein lieber Napoleon,_

_bitte verzeih mir meinen Ausbruch in Verteidigung. Ich war wohl nicht ganz ich selbst, deine Nähe verwirrt mich immer wieder. Nie könnte ich gegen dich antreten, du strahlender Held!_

_Ewig die deine_

_Audrey_

Amüsiert beobachtete die AG-AG wie Napoleon auf den rosa Bogen starrte (Alexa hat ihr Lieblingsbriefpapier gestiftet, dunkelrosa Herzchen auf hellrosa Grund und mit betörendem Rosenduft).

Scheinbar gelangweilt schlenderte Melissa auf ihn zu.

„Was hast du denn da, Napoleon? Ein Brief von einer Verehrerin?"

„Wie? Nein! Natürlich nicht!" Napoleon lief hochrot an und ließ den Brief blitzschnell in seinem Umhang verschwinden.

„Ach, ich dachte", sagte Melissa unschuldig. „Dann ist er bestimmt von deiner Mutter, ich meine, wegen dem rosa Briefpapier und so..."

„Mutter? Ja genau, von meiner Mutter, meine Mutter hat mir diesen Brief geschrieben und jetzt muss ich ihr auch ganz schnell antworten, meiner Mutter!" Napoleon sprang auf und verschwand eilig in Richtung Jungenschlafzimmer.

Hochzufrieden setzte sich Melissa zu ihren Freundinnen.

„Habe ich es euch nicht gesagt? Dieser Brief ist ihm so peinlich, dass er niemandem davon erzählen wird – und zum Duell geht er auch nicht! Wir waren mal wieder toll!"


	14. Quidditch

**_Katharina-B:_**_ Ich glaube nicht, dass sich Napoleon Malfoy jemals mit einer Weasley einlassen könnte, so „tief" kann er einfach nicht sinken. Und davon abgesehen, wie du bemerkt hast, er ist erst 11 – und wie viele kleine Jungen findet er die Vorstellung sich mit einem Mädchen einzulassen einfach eklig._

**_Zutzi alias Susi:_**_ Du liebst lange Kapitel? Na dann ist dieses hier genau richtig für dich. Es ist voraussichtlich das längst der ganzen Geschichte!_

_Übrigens: Dein Vorschlag eine Art Fortsetzung zu „Lily ist tot" zu schreiben hat mich nicht mehr losgelassen. Und was soll ich sagen? Sie ist schon in Produktion!_

**_zoomzoom-pig:_**_ Ich hoffe das ist schnell genug! Aber mehr als ein Kapitel pro Woche wift doch leichte Probleme auf (vor allem jetzt, wo das Semester wieder angefangen hat #heul#)_

**_Tamira:_**_ Hab mir schon gedacht, dass dich diese Aktion noch mehr für Melissa einnimmt ;-) Interessant, warum denkst du, dass gerade Alexa die Hauptverantwortlich für den Brief an Audrey war? (Um ehrlich zu sein, ich hatte mir gar nicht überlegt, wer die Briefe geschrieben hat...)_

_Dieses Kapitel ist der Verfasserin der 50. __Review gewidmet__: **Zutzi alias Susi**!_

_(Keine Angst, dein anderes Kapitel bekommst du auch noch – allerdings wird es wohl nicht Kapitel 16 sondern Kapitel 17 werden, mir ist noch was nettes für ein zusätzliches Kapitel eingefallen...)_

__

* * *

__

„Findet ihr es auch so lustig, Napoleon zu beobachten?", fragte Melissa eine knappe Woche nach dem verhinderten Duell, die Mädchen saßen gerade beim Frühstück. „Jedes Mal, wenn Audrey in seine Nähe kommt, ergreift er die Flucht."

„Wahrscheinlich hat er Angst, sie könnte ihn jeden Moment anspringen", bemerkte Alexa gehässig.

„Dabei gibt es wirklich nichts, was sie weniger tun würde, sie hat eine Mordswut auf ihn, vorher schon und seit diesem Brief erst recht", bemerkte Dorothy. „Davon abgesehen, verstehe ich wirklich nicht, was ihn an dem Brief so erschreckt hat. Audrey ist unbestreitbar das hübscheste Mädchen unseres Jahrgangs – kein Wunder als Teil-Veela. Ich meine, wenn der Brief von Alexa gewesen wäre – AUA!"

Alexa hatte Dorothy mit dem Lineal kräftig eins übergezogen. Diane folgte dieser Diskussion unwillig, ihr hatte es überhaupt nicht gefallen, Napoleon einen „Liebesbrief" in Audreys Namen zu schicken. Melissa hatte ihr zwar versichert, dass Napoleon erstens ein Malfoy und zweitens ein kleiner Junge wäre (dem hatte Diane allerdings nicht zustimmen können) und das ihn der Brief deshalb unheimlich peinlich sein würde. Doch Diane war sich dessen nicht ganz sicher gewesen, die Vorstellung, dass dieser Brief bisher unbekannte Gefühle in ihrem Schwarm wachrufen könnte, war ihr unerträglich gewesen (in den Filmen, die ihre Mutter so gerne sah, geschah so was dauernd). Doch zum Glück hatte sich Melissas Prognose als zutreffend erwiesen.

Die hatte mittlerweile das Thema gewechselt.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich auf Samstag freuen soll."

„Warum?", fragte Diane kauend. Sie war gerade dabei, ihrem dritten Nutella-Frühstücksbrötchen den Gar auszumachen. (Nach dem Malfoy-Audrey-Liebesbrief-Gespräch brauchte sie einfach Schokolade.)

„Das ist doch jetzt nicht dein Ernst?!" Melissa und Alexa tauschten einen erschütterten Blick. „Am Samstag spielt Slytherin gegen Gryffindor, das ist wahrscheinlich das wichtigste Spiel der Saison!"

„Ach so, dieses Quidd-Zeugs. Ich verstehe überhaupt nicht, was ihr daran findet." Diane wandte sich gelangweilt Brötchen Nummer vier zu. Sie hatte sich mit ihren Freundinnen das erste Spiel der Saison angesehen (Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff) und sich bestätigt gefunden. Wenn Sport an sich schon blöd war, so war Zauberersport noch blöder. Außerdem hatte es geregnet und sie hatte vom nach-oben-starren Genickprobleme bekommen. Desinteressiert fuhr sie fort: „Und davon abgesehen, kapiere ich dein Problem immer noch nicht. Wenn das Spiel so wichtig ist, warum freust du dich dann nicht drauf?"

„Okay, dann erkläre ich es dir noch mal ganz von vorne", sagte Melissa betont geduldig.

„Aber gaaanz langsam. Für die Doofen zum mitdenken", warf Alexa ein. Diane bedachte sie mit einem vernichtenden Blick. Sagen konnte sie nichts, dazu war ihr Mund zu voll.

„Also", übernahm Melissa wieder das Wort. „Quidditch ist DER Sport in der Zauberer-Welt, wie du mittlerweile wissen solltest, und in Hogwarts will jedes Haus den Quidditch-Pokal gewinnen, das ist mehr oder weniger genauso wichtig wie die Hausmeisterschaft. In den letzten fünf Jahren hat Hufflepuff jedes Mal überlegen gewonnen. Aber jetzt haben ihre vier besten Spieler den Abschluss gemacht und deshalb sind sie gerade dabei, ihre Mannschaft mehr oder weniger komplett neu aufzubauen. Wir haben sie ja beim Spiel gesehen. Die sind noch einige Zeit keine Konkurrenz für uns. Ravenclaw ist in den letzten Jahren immer auf dem letzten Platz gelandet und das wird sich auch dieses Jahr nicht ändern. Bei Merlin, die spielen wirklich grottenschlecht. Bleiben also nur noch wir und die Gryffindors. Das Problem ist, die Gryffindors sind wirklich gut und mit Hadiyyah Azhar haben sie die beste Sucherin seit Harry Potter! Wir können also davon ausgehen, dass sie Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff problemlos schlagen. Das heißt, wenn sie am Samstag gewinnen, ist ihnen der Pokal so gut wie sicher. Unsere Mannschaft ist zwar nicht schlecht, aber ich habe meine Zweifel, ob sie Gryffindor schlagen können. Deshalb weiß ich nicht, ob ich mich auf Samstag freue. Einerseits ist so ein Spiel eine tolle Sache, andererseits will ich nicht schon im ersten Spiel den Untergang der Slytherins besiegelt sehen."

Alexa nickte zustimmend: „Ganz meine Meinung!"

„Na, dann unternehmt doch was dagegen." Diane hatte mittlerweile auch ihr viertes Brötchen vertilgt und spülte nun mit Kakao nach.

„Du meinst, das ist ein Fall für die AG-AG?" Dorothy, die sich während des Quidditch-Gesprächs mit ihrem Notizblock beschäftigt hatte, rückte näher an die anderen heran.

„Ich persönlich würde mich ja wegen diesem Quidd-Zeugs nicht abtun, aber wenn den anderen so viel daran liegt..." Diane machte eine ausladende Geste in Richtung Melissa und Alexa.

„Und ob uns da was dran liegt!", rief Alexa. „Mensch Mädchen, du hast wirklich keine Ahnung!"

„Na, dann denkt euch doch bis heute Abend was aus, damit wir einen Gryffindor-Sieg verhindern können." Diane genehmigte sich zum Abschluss noch einen Sahnequark mit Früchten (man musste ja schließlich was für die Gesundheit tun).

* * *

„Und habt ihr was?", fragte Diane etwas desinteressiert, als sie sich am Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum versammelt hatten. Sie fand es immer noch Energieverschwendung sich mit diesem Quidd-Zeugs zu befassen, aber wenn es den anderen so wichtig war – schließlich war Diane ja kein Unmensch. Melissa und Alexa nickten.

„Wir haben uns heute intensiv mit Dorothys Büchern beschäftigt und sind da auf den sogenannten _Konzent-Ex-Trank_ gestoßen. Sobald derjenige, der diesen Trank zu sich genommen hat, versucht sich zu konzentrieren, geht sein Gehirn quasi auf Stand-Bye. Wenn er hingegen ganz normal vor sich hindenkt, passiert gar nichts. Ich glaube dieser Trank ist ideal für unsere Zwecke. Vor allem ist er ganz leicht herzustellen, die Zutaten haben wir alle in unseren Vorräten."

„Ich sehe da trotzdem einige Probleme", bemerkte Dorothy. „Erstens: Wo wollt ihr den Trank brauen? Zweitens: Wie wollt ihr die Gryffindors dazu bringen ihn zu trinken? Wollt ihr einfach zu ihnen gehen und sagen: ‚Hallo, ich habe da einen tollen Trank gemixt. Wollt ihr mal probieren? Ist auch garantiert nicht gefährlich.' So blöd sind ja nicht mal die."

„Über diese Probleme haben wir auch schon nachgedacht", verkündete Melissa. „Den Trank brauen wir in der Mädchentoilette im ersten Stock."

„Du meinst doch nicht etwa das mit der Heulenden Myrthe?", fragte Dorothy entsetzt. Obwohl sie in der magischen Welt aufgewachsen war, waren ihr Geister unheimlich.

„Ja klar, der Ort ist ideal", meinte Melissa. „Da geht nie jemand freiwillig hin."

„Ich auch nicht!", verkündete Dorothy fest. „Einmal und nie wieder. Ich mag es nicht, wenn ich auf dem Klo sitze und mich mit Geistern rumschlagen muss. Diese Myrthe wollte mich nicht gehen lassen, bevor ich ihr nicht alles über Professor Potter erzählt habe. Und dann hätte sie fast meinen Notizblock in die Toilette geworfen, nur weil ich erwähnt habe, dass er geheiratet hat. Mann, war die vielleicht wütend. Also, vergesst es, Mädels. Ich gehe da nicht hin."

„Musst du ja auch nicht", erwiderte Alexa verächtlich. „Wahrscheinlich würdest du ja eh nur stören. Melissa und ich schaffen das auch ganz gut alleine!"

„Gut, damit halte ich das für geklärt. Melissa und Alexa brauen den Zaubertrank in Myrthes Klo." Diane hatte auch keine Lust sich freiwillig der Begegnung mit Myrthe auszusetzen. Seit die herausbekommen hatte, dass Diane Harry Potters Cousine war, begann sie bei jeder Begegnung hemmungslos zu heulen und setzte damit immer die ganze Toilette unter Wasser. Auch wenn Diane eine Hexe war und nach Hogwarts ging, war sie immer noch Dursley genug um der festen Überzeugung zu sein, dass zu einem ordentlichen Haus auch immer eine hervorragend gepflegte Toilette gehörte. Myrthe hingegen schien da eine andere Meinung zu vertreten...

„Na ja, und was das zweite Problem betrifft, hatten wir auf eure Kreativität gehofft", sagte Melissa mit einem übertrieben flehenden Augenaufschlag. „Besonders du, Diane, hast da doch immer einige Ideen."

„Hmm, mal sehen", brummte Diane geschmeichelt.

* * *

Diane brauchte eine ganze Weile bis sie sich einen passablen Plan zurechtgelegt hatte. Das Problem war knifflig gewesen. Schließlich sollten nur die Mitglieder des Quidditch-Teams etwas von dem Trank abbekommen. Und dafür eine unauffällige Methode zu finden, war gar nicht so leicht. Diane verwarf die Idee dem Team anonym „vergiftete" Pralinen schicken zu lassen. Sich unter den Augen der Gryffindors am Frühstückstisch schaffen zu machen war auch unmöglich. Außerdem konnte sie ja nicht wissen, was die Sportler essen würden.

Schließlich hatte sie den rettenden Einfall.

Eines Morgens passte sie eine Hauselfe ab und erzählte ihr beiläufig, dass es an ihrer alten Schule üblich gewesen sei, den Spielern vor einem großen Spiel ein besonderes mit extra viel Früchten versetztes Porridge vorzusetzen. Die Hauselfe war von der Idee begeistert und versprach, sie an die anderen Hauselfen weiterzugeben.

„Okay, das war Schritt eins", murmelte Diane triumphierend, sie liebte diese Herausforderungen an ihren Intellekt (ganz im Gegensatz zu den Herausforderungen, die der Unterricht an ihn stellte).

Auch Melissa und Alexa waren erfolgreich gewesen. Ihr Trank war innerhalb einer halben Stunde fertig gewesen und die heulende Myrthe hatten sie gar nicht gesehen. Sie hatte gerade – mit freundlicher Hilfe von Alexa – einen ihrer unfreiwilligen Ausflüge in den See unternommen. Um zu testen, ob der Trank auch richtig wirkte, praktizierten sie beim Abendessen ein paar Tropfen in Dorothys Kürbissaft. Der Erfolg war phänomenal. Dorothy weinte fast vor Wut, weil sie es einfach nicht schaffte, einen klaren Satz für ihre Memoiren zu formulieren. Schließlich wandte sie sich entnervt einem Schulbuch zu, schmiss es aber nach einigen Minuten in die Ecke und stapfte wutentbrannt in Richtung Schlafsäle. Fast hätte sie den Eingang zu den Räumen der Jungen genommen, doch Melissa konnte sie gerade noch zurückhalten. Vorsichtshalber begeleitete sie sie bis zu ihrem Bett.

„Mann, das Zeug haut rein, was?", fragte Alexa mit stolzgeschwellter Brust.

„Ja, wir sollten wirklich aufpassen, dass wir den Gryffindors nicht zu viel geben. Sonst finden sie ja nicht mal das Spielfeld", grinste Diane hämisch.

* * *

Der große Tag war endlich gekommen und es war Zeit für Phase zwei. Von den Mädchen verlangte diese Phase ein großes Opfer, mussten sie doch in der Küche sein, bevor die Hauselfen das Porridge nach oben schickten. Es war beschlossen worden, dass Diane und Alexa in die Küche gehen sollten, während Melissa und Dorothy schon mal in der großen Halle Posten bezogen.

„Hier ist der Eingang." Alexa zeigte auf ein Stilleben mit Früchten. Für sie war es ein leichtes gewesen von ihrem Onkel die genaue Position der Küche zu erfahren.

Als die Mädchen die Küche betraten, fühlte sich Diane ins Paradies versetzt, so viel Essen und so viele dienstbare Geister auf einmal, das war einfach unbeschreiblich.

„Ohh, Miss Dursley!", stürzte die Hauselfe, mit der sie gesprochen hatte, auf sie zu. „Addy hat den anderen Hauselfen von ihrer Idee erzählt und alle waren sie begeistert. Sehen sie, Miss Dursley, den Porridge, Miss Dursley, sehen sie!"

Addy, die Hauselfe zeigte auf zwei große Schüsseln Porridge. Beide waren mit Früchten bedeckt, in der einen Schüssel war aus Aprikosen das Bild eins Löwen auf rotem Grund (Himbeeren) geformt, in der anderen formten silbrige Früchte eine Schlage auf einem Hintergrund von grünen Stachelbeeren. Bei jeder Schüssel stand ein Schildchen _„Für die Quidditch-Mannschaft. Ein gutes Gelingen!"_.

„Hat Addy das gut gemacht, Miss Dursley?", verlangte die Hauselfe energisch zu wissen.

„Sehr gut, Addy, wirklich", beeilte sich Diane zu sagen. Ausnahmsweise musst sie nicht einmal lügen, die Hauselfen hatten grandiose Arbeit geleistet.

„Fantastisch!" Alexa fuhr sich mit der Zuge über die Lippen. „Aber was sind das eigentlich für silbrige Früchte bei der Slytherin-Schlange?"

„Kirschen"

„Aber Kirschen sind doch rot", sagte Alexa erstaunt.

„Addy hat keine silbernen Früchte finden können, da hat Addy einfach Kirschen silbrig gemacht", erklärte die Hauselfe verschämt.

„Das ist toll!" Alexa war voller ehrlicher Bewunderung.

Diane nutzte die Gelegenheit, dass Alexa Addy in ein Gespräch verwickelte und kippte das _Konzent-Ex_ über den Gryffindor-Löwen.

Kurz darauf verabschiedeten sich die beiden Mädchen. Addy war so stolz auf ihr Werk gewesen, dass sie gar nicht gefragt hatte, warum sie in der Küche gewesen waren.

„Und hat es geklappt?", fragte Melissa, als sie sich zu den anderen beiden an den Tisch setzten.

„Fast perfekt", erzählte Diane. „Alexa hat die Hauselfe abgelenkt und ich habe das _Konzent-Ex_ in das Porridge praktiziert. Aber irgendsoeine dumme ungeschickte Hauselfe hat mich angerempelt und ich habe gleich die ganze Flasche verschüttet."

„Mist, aber auch nicht wirklich tragisch. Dann spielen die Gryffindors eben noch schlechter."

Mittlerweile waren auch schon einige andere Frühaufsteher erschienen, vor allem Quidditch-Spieler, die nicht mehr schlafen konnten und plötzlich, wie von Zauberhand, waren die Tische gedeckt. Die beiden Porridge-Schüssel riefen große Bewunderung hervor. Allerdings traute sich vorerst keiner, davon zu probieren, es sah einfach zu schön aus.

Sebastian Flint, der Kapitän der Slytherin-Mannschaft, erschien mit Napoleon Malfoy im Schlepptau. Er sagte gerade: „Hör mal Malfoy, ich sagte doch, ich denke darüber nach, ob ich dich in die Mannschaft aufnehme – es gibt da den neuen Feuerblitz – Special Edition", fügte er dann scheinbar zusammenhangslos hinzu. Malfoy machte ein betretenes Gesicht, er wusste worauf Sebastian hinauswollte und er wusste, dass sich sein Vater sieben Feuerblitze nicht mehr leisten konnte.

„Sch..., Potter!", knirschte er leise.

Mittlerweile hatte Flint die Porridge-Schüsseln entdeckt.

„Hmm, sehr hübsch. Die Hauselfen haben sich wirklich selbst übertroffen", bemerkte er gutgelaunt. Gerade wollte er die Kelle in der Schüssel versenken und sich auftun, als er von lautem Geschrei aus der Halle abgelenkt wurde.

„Lasst meinen Severus in Frieden. Gebt ihn wieder her!"

Da kamen auch schon Azz und Bee in die Halle gestürmt. Sie warfen sich den armen Severus wie einen Basketball immer wieder gegenseitig zu. Verfolgt wurden sie von dem aufgebrachten Frederic und der nicht weniger wütenden Audrey. Kurz bevor sie den Slytherin-Tisch erreicht hatten verfing sich Bee in seinem Umhang, stolperte und – landete genau in der Porridge-Schüssel. Sebastian stand verdattert da, immer noch die Kelle in der Hand und von oben bis unten mit Porridge bespritzt. Schließlich fing er sich.

„Ihr Idioten!", polterte er los. „Seht ihr, was ihr hier angerichtet habt? Ich wollte das eigentlich essen! Seht zu, wie ihr Ersatz besorgt!"

Unschlüssig sahen sich Azz und Bee um. Sie wussten, dass es nicht gut war, sich Flints Zorn zuzuziehen. Der Kerl konnte enorm bösartig und nachtragend sein. Schließlich entdeckten sie die unberührte Schüssel auf dem Tisch der Gryffindors. Zielstrebig steuerten sie darauf zu, schubsten Audrey und Frederic zur Seite und kehrten feixend mit der erbeuteten Schüssel zurück. Sebastian Flint nahm die Schüssel mit Wohlwollen entgegen, Himbeeren waren ihm sowieso lieber als Stachelbeeren. Ohne sich um den Protest der Gryffindors zu kümmern, rührte er das Porridge kräftig um und gab jedem seiner Spieler eine gehörige Portion auf den Teller. Die ließen es sich schmecken.

Diane, Melissa, Alexa und Diane waren kalkweiß geworden. Alles war viel zu schnell geschehen, als dass sie noch irgendetwas hätten tun können.

„Das wird ein Gemetzel", stöhnte Melissa, „einfach nur ein Gemetzel."

* * *

Das Quidditch-Spiel begann mit einiger Verspätung. Die Slytherin-Mannschaft war nicht auf dem Spielfeld erschienen. Professor Snape fand sie in der Umkleidekabine, wo Sebastian Flint seine Teamkameraden mit schmutzigen Witzen unterhielt.

„Sind sie von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Was treiben sie hier, das Spiel hätte vor zehn Minuten beginnen sollen!", brüllte Snape zornbebend.

„Spiel?", fragte Sebastian Flint gedehnt. Dann begann sich ein Strahlen über sein Gesicht auszubreiten. „Ohhh, Quidditch! Wir spielen heute gegen die, gegen die", Flint runzelte angestrengt die Stirn, „gegen die anderen!", teilte er seinen Kameraden triumphierend mit.

Snape konnte es nicht fassen, was war hier los? Schockiert stellte er fest, dass Anthony Smith und Tobias Speck, die beiden Treiber keine Slytherin- sondern Hufflepuff-Umhänge trugen. Egal, die Jungs mussten raus aufs Spielfeld, sonst war alles verloren. Energisch trieb er die Spieler an. Wie Lämmchen folgten sie ihm aufs Spielfeld. Dort wurden sie vom Publikum ungeduldig erwartet. Die Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws pfiffen sich die Seele aus dem Leib, als die Slytherins das Spielfeld betraten, doch die lächelten einfältig und winkten fröhlich in die Runde.

Madam Hooch und das Gryffindor-Team sahen ihnen eisig entgegen.

„Besteigt eure Besen bitte", sagte die Schiedsrichterin kühl, als die Slytherins es endlich geschafft hatten, Aufstellung zu beziehen.

Der Anpfiff ertönte und fünfzehn Besen stiegen in die Luft. Die Gryffindors hielten sich in strenger Formation, wie es ihnen Miranda Bell, ihr Teamkapitän eingeschärft hatte. Die Slytherins hingegen schwirrten fröhlich durcheinander.

„Ist das eine neue Taktik?", fragte Audrey den neben ihr sitzenden Frederic.

„Keine Ahnung! Wenn ja, dann ist sie nicht sonderlich erfolgreich!"

Tatsächlich, 15 Sekunden nach dem Anpfiff hatte Horatio Held das erste Tor für Gryffindor geschossen. Das Stadion toste.

„Ja, meine Lieben, das ist die Sensation, schon kurz nach Anpfiff das erste Tor. Und da schon wieder eins. 20:0 für Gryffindor und die erste Spielminute ist noch nicht vorbei. Was ist nur mit den Slytherins los – ich meine, wir wussten ja schon immer, dass sie Idioten sind, aber..."

„JORDAN!"

„Verzeihung, Professor."

Mike Jordan, ein Neffe des legendären Lee Jordan, führte die Familientradition des Stadionsprechers fort – auch er unter den strengen Ohren von Professor McGonagall.

„Und was passiert jetzt? Schon wieder ein Tor für Gryffindor und die erste Minute ist immer noch nicht vorbei! Was für ein Spiel! Slytherin wird von den Gryffindors geradezu überrollt. Und schon wieder ein Tor! Na ja, immerhin haben wir schon die zweite Minute. Ich frage mich langsam, was die Slytherins da eigentlich treiben. Spielen die überhaupt noch mit?"

Diese Frage war wirklich berechtigt. Bisher hatte es Slytherin noch kein einziges Mal geschafft in Ballbesitz zu kommen. Ab und zu sah es so aus, als ob sich ein Spieler anschicken würde den Gryffindors die Quaffel abzujagen, doch dann erschien jedes Mal ein abwesendes Grinsen auf ihren Gesichtern und sie drehten ab. Anthony Smith wäre fast von einem Klatscher böse am Kopf getroffen worden, wenn ihn nicht Tina Byrd, eine Gryffindor-Treiberin, in letzter Minute gerettet hätte. Er schien nicht einmal bemerkt zu haben, in welcher Gefahr er schwebte. Tobias Speck, der Slytherin-Treiber, der den Klatscher geworfen hatte, winkte ihnen strahlend zu.

„70 zu Null für Gryffindor! Und das in den ersten fünf Minuten. Ich sag euch Leute: Das ist kein Spiel, das ist ein Massaker. Halt, was macht Timothy Peters denn da? Er landet und PFLÜCKT GÄNSEBLÜMCHEN!"  
Nie hatte sich Mike Jordans Stimme so fassungslos angehört – allerdings hatte auch noch nie ein Hüter mitten im Spiel Blumen gepflückt.

„Jetzt scheint Flint endlich genug zu haben, er fliegt zu Madam Hooch und beantragt eine Auszeit. Ja, Madam Hooch pfeift das Spiel vorübergehend ab. Aber die Slytherins scheinen das nicht bemerkt zu haben."

Tatsächlich brauchte Flint eine ganze Weile, bis er es endlich geschafft hatte, seine Spieler um sich zu versammeln. Gebannt beobachtete das Publikum, wie er zum Sprechen ansetzte, dann plötzlich die Stirn runzelte, als habe er vergessen, was er sagen wollte, schließlich selbstvergessen zu lächeln begann, auf seinen Besen stieg und ein paar Loopings flog. Im Stadion war es so leise, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören, selbst Mike Jordan hatte es die Sprache verschlagen.

Unangenehm laut gellend zerriss Madam Hoochs Pfeife die Stille und das Spiel ging weiter.

Es wurde das grausamste Quidditch-Spiel aller Zeiten. Die armen Slytherins wurden einfach überrollt und verloren 210:0. Der Sieg der Gryffindors hätte noch viel höher ausfallen können, doch Hadiyyah Azhar, die Sucherin der Gryffindors, hatte den Schnatz schon nach 13 Minuten gefangen. (Natalie Gloating, Sucherin und einziges Mädchen im Slytherin-Team, war zu diesem Zeitpunkt gerade damit beschäftigt gewesen, zu überprüfen, wie sich das Schimmern ihres Umhangs mit dem Winkel des einfallenden Lichts änderte.)

Alle, einschließlich des Gryffindor-Teams, waren froh, als das Spiel endlich vorbei war. In den ersten fünf Minuten hatten die Gryffindors, Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs noch jeden Patzer der Slytherins schadenfroh ausgepfiffen, doch dann hatte sich betretenes Schweigen über das Stadion gesenkt. So schlecht hatte noch nie eine Mannschaft gespielt – wenn man das überhaupt spielen nennen konnte. Und das von den wohltrainierten Slytherins, das war einfach unheimlich. Die Gryffindors waren in den letzten Spielminuten mehr oder weniger damit beschäftigt gewesen, die Slytherins vor sich selbst zu schützen. Zeit für Tore war da fast gar nicht mehr gewesen.

Geknickt schlichen die Slytherins zum Schloss zurück. Sie konnten nicht fassen, was sie da eben erlebt hatten. Noch Wochen später zeigten sich die Slytherins ungewöhnlich zurückhaltend. Erst nach Weihnachten fanden sie wieder zu ihrem alten überheblichen Verhalten zurück.

Als allerletzte verließen die Mitglieder der AG-AG das Spielfeld. „Oh, Merlin! Die dürfen nie erfahren, dass das ganze Schlamassel unsere Schuld ist," stöhnte Melissa, „dann sind wir dran, aber so was von dran."

Die anderen nickten beklommen, eine so durchschlagende Wirkung des _Konzent-Ex_ hatten sie nie und nimmer erwartet. Nun würde es eine Untersuchung geben und alles würde auffliegen. Die vier fürchteten sich weniger vor der zu erwartenden Strafe von Seiten der Lehrer als vor der Reaktion ihrer Mitschüler. Schließlich waren sie erst in der ersten Klasse. Das würden sieben lange, sehr lange Jahre werden.

Deshalb konnten sie ihr Glück kaum fassen, als Snape bei seiner Untersuchung herausfand, dass die beiden Treiber heimlich Butterbier ins Schloss geschmuggelt und mit der Mannschaft am Abend vor dem Spiel ein kleines Gelage veranstaltet hatten. Außerdem stellte sich heraus, dass das Butterbier alt gewesen war, was normalerweise kein Problem war, aber in Ausnahmefällen die seltsamsten Erscheinungen hervorrufen konnte.

Die Slytherin-Spieler sollten sich nicht mehr von dieser Schmach erholen. Von den Slytherins verachtet, von den anderen Hogwarts-Schülern bemitleidet schlichen sie nur noch mit gesenkten Köpfen durch das Schloss. Im nächsten Jahr waren viele nicht mehr da. Sie hatten die Schule gewechselt oder waren komplett abgegangen.


	15. Coming home for christmas

_AN:Wow, ich glaube, so viele Reviews habe ich noch nie für ein einziges Kapitel bekommen, vielen Dank euch allen!!!_

**_Barkeeper:_**_ Na ja, Crabbe und Goyle und Azz und Bee sind auf jeden Fall verwandt im Geiste, aber vielleicht sind sie auch entfernte Cousins oder so, wer weiß?_

**_Katharina-B:_**_ Jeder ernsthafte Wissenschaftler macht erst mal Versuche. Das wirfst du doch den Mädels nicht vor? ;-)_

**_Alyanna Cat:_**_ Vielen Dank!!! #rotwerd#_

**_Zutzi alias Susi_**_: Tut mir leid, das wollte ich nicht. Ich hoffe du hast dich wieder erholt! ;-)_

**_Tamira:_**_ Die Gänsblümchen-Szene mochte ich auch am liebsten. Addy hat die Kirschen verzaubert, die wären völlig ungefährlich gewesen (und andererseits, der Porridge war für die Slytherins bestimmt, da wäre ein bisschen Gift auch nicht schlimm gewesen #g#). Eigentlich war Addys Rolle für Dobby vorgesehen, aber dann habe ich es nicht übers Herz gebracht ihn von Diane manipulieren zu lassen und so ist es dann Addy geworden. Im Moment ist ein Auftritt für Dobby noch nicht vorgesehen, aber vielleicht ergibt sich ja was. Ach ja, und Snapes Haare kommen im nächsten Kapitel vor!_

**_fitsch:_**_ Wie es mit Diane weitergeht, verrate ich natürlich nicht. Nur soviel: In diesem Kapitel hat sie einige interessante Erkenntnisse (auch wenn man das vielleicht nicht sofort merkt!). Die alten Hogwartsschüler und die Gryffindors kommen in den nächsten Kapiteln noch weniger vor. Es passiert etwas, was die Slytherins dazu zwingt, sich mehr mit sich selbst zu befassen._

**_Silke Riddle:_**_ Wolltest du jemals ein Slytherin sein? Auf jeden Fall vielen Dank für dein Lob! Na ja, die neue Qudditch-Manschaft fällt ja schon in Dianes 2. Jahr, darüber habe ich mir noch keine Gedanken gemacht. Aber ich würde eher vermuten: nein._

**_morsmordres:_**_ nö, war überhaupt nicht zu viel. Ich liebe lange Reviews!!! Du hast recht, ist mir bis jetzt gar nicht aufgefallen, aber Diane zaubert wirklich kaum. Irgendwie scheint es immer passender, wenn die anderen zaubern. Aber ich nehme mal an, wenn sich Diane besser in Hogwarts eingewöhnt, dann fängt sie auch an mehr zu zaubern ;-)._

__

* * *

__

Nach den tragischen Ereignissen rund um das Quidditch-Spiel beschloss die AG-AG vorerst alle weiteren Aktionen einzustellen. Immerhin hatten sie Gryffindor um 65 Punkte gebracht und das war ja durchaus schon ein Erfolg.

Der Dezember und damit auch der Advent kamen. Hogwarts verwandelte sich in ein schneebedecktes Märchenschloss.

Die Schüler hielten sich in jeder freien Minute draußen auf. Sie fuhren Schlittschuh auf dem zugefrorenen See, bauten Schneekunstwerke und lieferten sich erbitterte Schneeballschlachten. Diane würde es zwar nie zugeben, aber es war die stimmungsvollste Vorweihnachtszeit, die sie je erlebt hatte. Zu Hause wäre ihre Mutter jetzt schon längst in große Hektik verfallen. Sie hätte das Haus gründlichst von oben bis unten geputzt (nicht, dass es das nötig gehabt hätte, aber so was gehörte sich nun mal zu Weihnachten) und wie eine Wilde eingekauft (ein Wunder, dass sie es überhaupt schaffte, die vielen Geschenke für Diane und Dudley alle rechtzeitig zu besorgen und bis Weihnachten zu verstauen). Im Gegensatz zu Halloween wurde Weihnachten das Haus der Dursleys festlich illuminiert. Das war die Aufgabe von Mr. Dursley. Den ganzen Dezember durch erstrahlte das Gebäude im Schein vieler tausend Glühlampen in allen Farben (das war auch der Grund dafür, dass im ganzen Umkreis keine einzige Schneeflocke überleben konnte und im Garten der Nachbarn die Osterglocken zu blühen begannen).

Eines Abends, kurz vor den Ferien, saßen die Mädchen gemütlich im Gemeinschaftsraum vor dem Kamin, tranken Weihnachtspunsch und quatschten.

„Was schenkst du eigentlich deinen Eltern zu Weihnachten, Diane?", wollte Melissa wissen.

Diane verzog das Gesicht. „Ich weiß es nicht, ich glaube nicht, dass ich hier etwas passendes für sie finde." Sie wies auf den Ottilien-Katalog, aus dem die anderen Geschenke für ihre Eltern ausgesucht hatten. „Meine Eltern sind schreckliche Muggel, ich glaube nicht, dass sie sich über _Meister Tritts selbstständig putzenden Schuhputzkasten_ oder so was freuen würden. Und dabei sind perfekt geputzte Schuhe unheimlich wichtig für die beiden. Wahrscheinlich werde ich am Heiligen Abend in Little Whinging noch mal groß einkaufen gehen müssen. Obwohl ich meinem Bruder Dudley wirklich gerne den _Gehirn-Buster 2000_ geschenkt hätte."

„Der wirkt doch nicht", erklärte Dorothy überheblich. „Sonst müssten wir uns doch nicht mit diesen geistigen Tieffliegern Azz und Bee rumschlagen. Bei den beiden kann man echt sagen: menschliches Leben ohne Gehirn ist möglich!"

„Wer redeten bei den beiden von menschlichem Leben?", fragte Alexa grinsend.

„Ist doch egal", erklärte Diane. „Schon allein Dudley Gesicht beim Auspacken wäre es mir wert gewesen."

„Und was wünscht _du_ dir eigentlich zu Weihnachten?", bohrte Melissa.

„Was willst du wissen? Was ich mir wirklich wünsche oder was ich meinen Eltern geschrieben habe, das ich mir wünsche?", fragte Diane giftig. Das bevorstehende Weihnachtsfest und die bevorstehende Begegnung mit ihren Eltern hatten ihr schmerzlich bewusst gemacht, dass seit dem Brief aus Hogwarts ein Graben zwischen ihnen entstanden war, der immer größer wurde. Ihre Freundinnen, die fest in der Zauber-Welt verwachsen waren, konnten das nicht nachvollziehen. Deshalb fragte Alexa jetzt auch naiv: „Ist das denn ein Unterschied?"

„Natürlich ist das einer", fauchte Diane mit Tränen in den Augen. „Meine Eltern würden mir im Leben freiwillig etwas schenken, das mit Zauberei zu tun hat. Das heißt, die schicken Drachenlederstiefel kann ich mir abschminken, genauso wie den Party-Umhang oder Gilderoy Lockharts gesammelte Werke. Ich meine, ich will ja nicht einmal einen Besen. Also wünsche ich mir statt einer Eule ein neues Handy, obwohl ich hier nichts damit anfangen kann und CDs und Computerspiele, die mir hier auch nichts nützen. Das werden tolle Weihnachten, wirklich!"

Weinend stürzte Diane aus dem Zimmer.

* * *

Als sie im Hogwarts-Express saßen, hatte Diane sich wieder gefangen. Irgendwie freute sie sich doch auf zu Hause und ihre Eltern. Obwohl sie es natürlich nie zugeben würde (vor allem nicht ihrem Vater gegenüber), hatte sie sie fürchterlich vermisst.

Am Bahnsteig herrschte wie im September großer Tumult. Überall fielen sich Eltern und Kinder in die Arme. Diane sah Fleur und Bill Weasley, die ihre Tochter enthusiastisch in die Arme schlossen und wie Frederic Longbottom von einem älteren Paar liebevoll begrüßt wurde.

_„Das müssen wohl seine Eltern sein", _stellte Diane insgeheim fest.

Auch Melissa, Alexa und Dorothy hatten in der Menge ihre Eltern ausgemacht und waren nach einem kurzen (um ehrlich zu sein: nach einem kaum vorhandenen) Abschied verschwunden. Diane hatte sich noch nie in ihrem Leben so allein gefühlt. Von ihren eigenen Eltern war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Harry hatte ihr beim Abschied gesagt, dass ihre Eltern wahrscheinlich draußen vor der Sperre auf sie warten würden und Diane hatte auch nichts anderes erwartet. Trotzdem, in diesem Moment war sie enttäuscht. Seufzend schulterte sie ihre Reisetasche und machte sich auf den Weg in die Halle.

Kaum war sie durch die Sperre getreten, als sie schon ihren Vater ausmachte. Fast wäre sie ihm vor Wiedersehensfreude um den Hals gefallen, doch Mr. Dursley machte ein so abweisendes Gesicht, dass sie mitten in der Bewegung innehielt.

„Hallo, Dad!", sagte sie schwach.

„Hallo, Diane", kam es kühl zurück. Nichts mehr war es mit Schätzchen oder Pussy (nicht, dass Diane diese Namen jemals geschätzt hätte, aber heute hätte sie viel darum gegeben sie zu hören).

Die Autofahrt verlief schweigend, nur einmal richtete Mr. Dursley das Wort an seine Tochter. „Deine Tante Marge wird uns über Weihnachten besuchen. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie von deiner Abnormalität erfährt." Diane war bei dem Wort „Abnormalität" schmerzlich zusammengezuckt, doch Mr. Dursley fuhr ungerührt fort. „Wir haben ihr erzählt, dass du auf die ‚St. Caesars Schule für _besonders_ begabte Jugendliche' gehst. Und ich möchte, dass es bei dieser Geschichte bleibt. Keine Schnitzer, verstanden junge Dame?"

Diane nickte stumm. Sie war unglaublich erleichtert, als der Wagen endlich vor dem Haus ihrer Eltern hielt. Die Tür ging auf und Mrs. Dursley stürzte heraus.

„Diane, endlich bist du wieder da! Ich wäre ja so gerne mit an den Bahnhof gekommen um dich abzuholen, aber dein Vater hatte noch geschäftlich in London zu tun und hat gemeint ich solle nicht mitkommen!"

Tränenüberströmt fielen sich Mutter und Tochter in die Arme. Vernon und der inzwischen herangeschlenderte Dudley tauschten einen verächtlichen Blick.

„Nun komm erst mal rein, Diane. Nach der langen Reise hast du bestimmt Hunger. Ach, was bin ich froh, dass du wieder da bist." Petunia hakte ihre Tochter unter und führte sie ins Haus.

* * *

Falls Diane erwartet hatte, ihre Ferien genießen zu können, hatte sie sich getäuscht. Vernon und Dudley zeigten ihr unverhohlen ihre Verachtung und ihre Mutter ging ihr mit ihren übertriebenen Liebesbeweisen nach einiger Zeit auch auf die Nerven. Sie war sehr erleichtert, als endlich Tante Marge eintraf und sich die angespannte Atmosphäre ein wenig lockerte. Diane hatte sich bisher nie auf die Besuche von Tante Marge gefreut. Natürlich waren sie sehr einträglich und Geld konnte Diane immer brauchen, doch die Notwendigkeit sich bei der Tante und ihren Kötern einzuschleimen war sogar Diane fast zuviel. Sie mochte Hunde – aber nur bis zu einer Größe, wo man sie ungestraft treten konnte, und das war bei Tante Marges Hunden unmöglich. Vielleicht hätte sie die Hunde ja gemocht, wenn es ihr erlaubt gewesen wäre, sie auf andere Kinder zu hetzen, doch Tante Marge hatte das nicht erlaubt, ihre wertvollen Tiere waren ihr für solch profane Ziele zu kostbar.

Diane konnte ihre Geschenke wirklich erst in letzter Minute besorgen. Aber das fiel nicht weiter auf, sie war in dieser Hinsicht schon immer phantasielos gewesen. Ihr Vater bekam eine Krawatte (sie wünschte sich, sie hätte die Würge-Krawatte aus dem Weasley-Katalog bestellt), ihre Mutter billiges Parfum und Dudley Socken. Für Tante Marge besorgte sie einen Kalender mit den _„Bissigsten Bestien Britanniens"._ Für jeden Monat gab es das Bild eines neuen Riesenhundes, der seine entzückenden Reißzähne in die Kamera fletschte. Tante Marge war hingerissen.

Den Heiligen Abend verbrachte die Familie Dursley wie jedes Jahr vor dem Fernseher. Diane konnte sich daran erinnern, dass sie ganz früher, als sie noch klein gewesen war, Weihnachtslieder gesungen hatten, aber das war schon lange her. Einmal hatte sie aus Versehen „God rest you merry Wizard-Men" angestimmt, wie es auf Hogwarts alle getan hatten, aber ihr Vater hatte ihr das ganz schnell ausgetrieben. Also begnügte sie sich damit, mit den anderen auf die Mattscheibe zu starren, Lebkuchen, Plätzchen und Punsch zu vernichten und verzog sich so bald wie möglich ins Bett.

* * *

Als Diane am ersten Weihnachtstag erwachte, sah die Welt schon wieder um einiges freundlicher aus. Am Fußende ihres Bettes türmten sich die Geschenke. Entgegen Dianes Befürchtungen, hatten sich ihre Eltern auch dieses Jahr nicht lumpen lassen. Diane packte ein Handy mit Videokonferenztechnik aus, ein Fahrrad (Petunia hatte dafür fünf Rollen Geschenkpapier verbraucht), einen DVD-Player mit zehn DVDs, ein Keyboard, ein Kanu („Wie sind sie denn auf _die_ Idee gekommen?", fragte Diane sich verwundert.), sieben Computerspiele, Ohrringe (wirklich hübsche, dies war das erste Geschenk, über das Diane sich ehrlich freute) und ein Maniküre-Set. (Auch mit dem Maniküre-Set war Diane zufrieden, obwohl sie doch lieber das aus dem Ottilien-Katalog gehabt hätte. Dort war ein kleiner Kobold eingebaut, der die Nagelpflege komplett übernahm und auf Wunsch auch komplexe Muster auf die Nägel malte.)

Dudley hatte ihr eine kaputte Armbanduhr geschenkt (so gemein war er schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gewesen, außerdem war es eine HERREN-Uhr) und von Tante Marge hatte Diane 75 £ und ein rosa Tagebuch bekommen. („Was soll ich denn damit? Hält die mich für Dorothy?" Trotzdem würde Diane das Buch in den nächsten Monaten nutzen um ihre geheimen Gedanken über Gilderoy Lockhart und Napoleon Malfoy zu Papier zu bringen.)

Am meisten freute sie sich jedoch, als sie entdeckte, dass ihre Freundinnen sie nicht vergessen hatten (ganz im Gegensatz zu ihr – na ja, sie konnte sich ja damit rausreden, dass sie keine Eule zur Verfügung gehabt hatte). Von Melissa hatte sie eine riesige Schachtel Schokofrösche bekommen, von Alexa magische Wimperntusche (für Eltern unsichtbar) und von Dorothy ein Buch aus der Feder ihrer Mutter. (Diane konnte es ja nicht wissen, aber Rita Skeeter hielt es für eine gute Idee neue Leser zu gewinnen, wenn sie ihre Tochter zwang bei jeder Gelegenheit eines ihrer Werke zu verschenken. Und noch weniger konnte sie ahnen, dass ihre Mutter das Buch finden und lesen würde und daraufhin der größte Rita-Skeeter-Fan aller Zeiten werden würde.)

Als Diane schon glaubte, alles ausgepackt zu haben, fiel ihr ein kleines Päckchen auf, das unter dem ganzen Berg versteckt gewesen war. An dem Päckchen steckte eine Weihnachtskarte von der ihr zwei Pinguine mit Nikolausmütze fröhlich zuwinkten. Diane klappte sie auf und las _„Liebe Diane, vielleicht kannst du das ja in Hogwarts brauchen. Frohe Weihnachten und ein gutes neues Jahr! __Harry und Ginny"_. Mit fliegenden Fingern wickelte Diane das letzte Päckchen aus. Es enthielt eine schmale goldene Kette mit einem ovalen Anhänger aus Kristall. Sie war wunderschön, Diane legte sie sofort um und betrachtete sich entzückt im Spiegel, der Kristall reflektierte das Licht und glitzerte in den unterschiedlichsten Farben. Als Diane die Kette vorsichtig in ihr Kästchen zurücklegen wollte (ihre Familie musste ja nun wirklich nicht wissen, dass sie von Harry Potter Weihnachtsgeschenke bekam, das wäre zu peinlich gewesen) entdeckte sie einen kleinen Zettel.

_Herzlichen Glückwunsch,_

_sie haben eine Qualitätsprodukt aus dem Hause Broken, dem Haus der magischen Kristalle erworben. Wir führen über 1000 verschiedene Kristalle mit faszinierenden Eigenschaften._

_Ihr Kristall ist ein sogenannter Notruf-Kristall. Dieses wunderbare Produkt verfügt über telepatische Fähigkeiten. In einer Notsituation aktiviert sich der Kristall und sie können jede gewünschte Person an jeden gewünschten Ort bitten._

_Broken-Kristalle verlassen unser Haus nur nach sorgfältiger Qualitätsprüfung, sollten sie dennoch nicht zufrieden sein, senden sie uns ihr Produkt einfach per Eule zurück, wir werden uns um umgehenden Ersatz bemühen. Broken-Kristalle haben 586 Jahre Garantie._

Ein magischer Kristall also. Diane schüttelte den Kopf, wie war Harry nur auf die Idee gekommen ihr so etwas zu schenken? Als ob sie irgendwann einen Notruf-Kristall brauchen würde. Trotzdem als Schmuckstück waren Kette und Anhänger sehr hübsch. In Hogwarts würde sie sie bestimmt öfter tragen, schon um die anderen neidisch zu machen. Was wohl Melissa sagen würde?

* * *

_AN: Vielleicht ist euch jetzt ja auch ganz weihnachtlich geworden (hey, das sind noch nicht mal mehr zwei Monate #erschreck#) und ihr habt Lust zu einer weihnachtlich guten Tat. Ich hätte da einen Vorschlag: Reviews für eine arme ff-Autorin (mich). Ihr bekommt auch Lebkuchen! #schnell zu Lidl renn# _

**_Barkeeper:_**_ Wenn dir hier ein Satz bekannt vorgekommen ist, dann ist das kein Zufall. Das „menschliche Leben ohne Gehirn" hat an der Stelle einfach zu gut gepasst um nicht zitiert zu werden._


	16. Alterungstränke und Hausaufgaben

_**Barkeeper:** Dachte ich mir doch, dass dir das gefällt #g#_

_**Tamira:** Okay, und hiermit bekommst du einen Preis für die längste Review, die ich je bekommen habe (hmm, wie wär's mal wieder mit einem gewidmeten Kapitel?)! Du hast recht, als Eltern sind die Dursleys einfach unglaublich schlecht. Ich würde auch sagen, dass sie die Hauptschuld dran tragen, dass ihre Kinder so grauenhaft sind. Eigentlich habe ich gedacht, dass ich auf das Maniküre-Set von ganz allein gekommen bin. Allerdings kenne ich den Ikonographen – hmm, komplizierte Sache!_

_**zoom-zoom-pig:** Natürlich kann Marge nicht zulassen, dass Diane ihre Hunde auf andere Kinder hetzt – die Hunde könnten sich schließlich verletzen! #g# Aber warum glauben eigentlich alle, dass der Kristall noch mal wichtig wird? ;-)_

_**Zutzi alias Susi:** Du warst krank? Ich hoffe, du bist mittlerweile wider auf dem Damm! #vorsichtshalber Kamillentee koch#_

_**morsmordres:** Ich habe überhaupt nichts dagegen, wenn du den Namen Broken weiterverwendest – um ehrlich zu sein, es ist sogar verdammt schmeichelhaft zitiert zu werden! Was Vernons Verhalten angeht, ich denke er hat große Erwartungen in Diane gesetzt, sie war Papas kleiner Liebling. Und dann stellt sich raus, dass sie eine Hexe ist – eine Frechheit! Und dafür, dass sie ihn enttäuscht hat (und dann noch mit etwas, das er so richtig verabscheut), lässt er sie bezahlen, auch wenn sie gar nichts dafür kann. Er ist eben ein richtig netter Kerl..._

_Dieses Kapitel ist für **Tamira**!_

__

* * *

Diane war froh, als die Weihnachtsferien vorbei waren. Nie hatte sie sich vorstellen können, dass sie sich mal auf die Schule freuen würde – schon gar nicht auf eine Schule wie diese. Und doch musste sie sich eingestehen, dass es so war. Den Großteil ihrer Ferien hatte sie in ihrem Zimmer verbracht. Von daher waren die Geschenke ihrer Eltern doch nützlich gewesen – vor allem der DVD-Player, allerdings wurde selbst _Plötzlich Prinzessin 5_ nach dem zehnten Mal langweilig. Natürlich hatte sie sich auch mit ihren alten Freundinnen getroffen, aber es war seltsam gewesen. Sie hatte einen Teil ihrer selbst vor ihnen verstecken müssen und das war schwer gewesen. Und ständig wurde sie aufgefordert von _St. Caesars_, ihrer angeblichen Schule, zu erzählen. Aber was konnte sie von der Schule erzählen ohne sich zu verraten? Also war sie den Treffen aus dem Weg gegangen. Aber jetzt ging es ja wieder nach Hogwarts, ihrer Welt.

Ihre Eltern hatten sie zum Bahnhof gebracht. Die Verabschiedung war von Seiten Vernon Dursleys sehr kühl, von Seiten seiner Frau sehr tränenreich ausgefallen. In gewisser Weise war Diane froh gewesen, dass die beiden sie nicht bis auf den Bahnsteig begleitet hatten, diese Szene wäre doch ziemlich peinlich gewesen. Und wenn Napoleon Malfoy sie dabei beobachtet hätte, nicht auszudenken!

Im Hogwarts-Express erzählten ihre Freundinnen ausgelassen von ihren Ferienerlebnissen. Wie es schien, hatten sie alle eine Menge Spaß gehabt. Melissa und ihre Familie hatten eine Tante in Grönland besucht und mit ihr ausgedehnte Ausflüge im Rentierschlitten unternommen („Und dieses Gefühl, wenn man so durch die Nacht fliegt, über einem der Sternenhimmel und unter einem nichts als eine weite weiße Schneelandschaft, das ist so toll, einfach unbeschreiblich! Ich bin immer noch ganz hin und weg!"). Bei Alexa hatte sich die ganze Familie Filch getroffen und ein ausgelassenes Weihnachtsfest gefeiert und Dorothy war mit ihrer Mutter auf den Bahamas gewesen. Und zum ersten Mal konnte Diane nicht bei den Geschenken mithalten, die anderen hatten zwar wesentlich weniger bekommen, aber dafür viel tollere Sachen. Melissa trug die Drachenlederstiefel, die Diane so gerne gehabt hätte und Alexa hatte das Maniküre-Set mit dem Kobold bekommen. Selbst Dorothy hatte neben einer Unmenge an Büchern auch nützliche Dinge, wie eine Flotte-Schreibe-Feder bekommen. Diane war eifersüchtig. Wie konnte es sein, dass sie, ausgerechnet sie, mit einer dermaßen unmöglichen Familie gestraft war. Na ja, wenigstens hatte sie den Notruf-Kristall von Harry (und Melissas Reaktion war durchaus befriedigend gewesen). Aber trotzdem! Die halbe Zugfahrt saß Diane in einer Ecke und schmollte. So hatte sie sich das Wiedersehen nicht vorgestellt. Die anderen schienen nichts zu bemerken. Heißhungrig machten sie sich über die Auswahl an Muggel-Weihnachts-Süßigkeiten her, die Diane als verspätetes Geschenk mitgebracht hatte (die normale Slytherin-Abneigung gegen alles von Muggeln geschaffene schloss Süßigkeiten definitiv nicht mit ein). Schließlich riss Melissa sie aus ihren trüben Gedanken.

„Hey Superhirn, wir brauchen dich! Alexa hat aus den Ferien eine wunderbare Mixtur mitgebracht. Ihre Mutter arbeitet doch in einer Parfümerie, und als Alexa sie mal besucht hat, hat sie es mitgehen lassen. Einen Alterungstrunk!"

Diane war auf einmal wieder ganz da. „Ein Alterungstrunk!? Wie wirkt der genau?"

„Ganz einfach, wie der Name schon sagt. Die Person, die dieses Zeug trinkt wird älter, pro Tropfen um ein Jahr. Die Wirkung hält allerdings nur zwölf Stunden an."

„Und so was wird bei euch in der Parfümerie verkauft?", fragte Diane irritiert. „Meine Mutter kauft sich nur Sachen, die sie jünger aussehen lassen sollen."

„Das Zeug wird ja auch nicht verkauft", erklärte Alexa. „Miss Bulstrode, Mums Chefin, benutzt es für die Werbung."

„Werbung?" Jetzt war Diane erst recht irritiert.

„Ja. Für Vorher-Nachher-Fotos, nur dass Nachher eben Vorher war. Verstehst du?"

„Du meinst damit, sie lässt die Leute fotografieren, dann Alterungstrunk trinken, fotografiert sie dann noch mal..."

„...vertauscht die Reihenfolge der Fotos und behauptet der ‚Effekt' wäre auf ihre tollen Produkte zurückzuführen", beendete Alexa den Satz.

„Und warum benutzt sie keinen Verjüngungstrank?", fragte Diane neugierig.

„Den gibt es interessanterweise noch nicht. Die magische Forschung arbeitet zwar an verjüngenden Produkten, aber bisher gibt es noch keine befriedigenden Ergebnisse. Also muss sich Miss Bulstrode eben so behelfen."

„Ist so was nicht irgendwie illegal?", wandte Dorothy ein. „Ich meine die Verwendung von Alterungstrunk generell und das, was diese Miss Bulstrode da macht, ist ja fast schon Betrug."

„Im Prinzip ja," gab Alexa zu. „Eigentlich habe ich Millicent Bulstrode also einen Gefallen getan, indem ich eine illegale Substanz aus ihrem Geschäft entfernt habe", grinste sie dann.

„Nun ja, auf jeden Fall haben wir jetzt dieses wunderbare Elixier", kam Melissa wieder auf das ursprüngliche Thema zurück, „und fragen uns, was wir damit anstellen sollen."

„Hmm, Potential hat es auf jeden Fall", gab Diane zu. „Der Klassiker wäre natürlich das irgendjemandem unterzuschieben."

„Professor Potter", warf Alexa ein. Sie konnte ihm einfach nicht verzeihen, dass sie in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste im Normalfall nur äußerst schwache Leistungen zeigte.

„Nein, nicht Professor Potter!", bat Melissa.

„Das sagst du ja nur, weil du ihn so süüüüß findest", sagte Alexa verächtlich. „Manchmal frage ich mich echt, wie so jemand wie du überhaupt nach Slytherin kommen konnte. Ich meine, wenn jemand auf Harry Potter steht..." Alexa verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Besser Potter als Lockhart", schnappte Melissa zurück. „Im Gegensatz zu deinem heißgeliebten Gilderoy hat Professor Potter in seinem Leben wirklich was geleistet."

„Pff, falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist, Professor Potter könnte dein Vater sein!"

„Ach ja!? Und wenn schon? Lockhart könnte dein Großvater sein! Aber leider, leider ist er ja in der Blüte seiner Jahre abgetreten – durch einen verunglückten Vergessenszauber!" Melissa schnaubte verächtlich.

„Ist ja gar nicht wahr! Er hat sich in einem heldenhaften Kampf mit einem Basilisken so schwer verletzt, dass er immer noch in St. Mungos liegt!"

„Ha, wenigstens dass er in St. Mungos liegt ist wahr, aber nur weil sein Hirn wegen dem Vergessenszauber immer noch Matsch ist. Diese Heldenversion ist totaler Schwachsinn, den sich der Gilderoy-Lockhart-Fan-Club ausgedacht hat! Kein Wort davon ist war, Harry Potter hat den Basilisken getötet. Ich weiß das von meinem Vater und der arbeitet schließlich beim Ministerium!"

Diane beobachtete die Auseinandersetzung fasziniert. Sie liebte es, wenn andere stritten, dabei offenbarten sie immer so schön viele verwundbare Stellen. Doch leider machte Dorothy der Sache ein Ende.

„Meint ihr nicht, dass ihr ein bisschen vom Thema abkommt?", fragte sie. „Wir wollten doch eigentlich über eine angemessene Verwendung des Alterungstrunks sprechen."

„Alterungstrunk? Höre ich da wirklich Alterungstrunk?" Keines der Mädchen hatte gehört, wie sich hinter ihnen die Abteiltür geöffnet hatte und Napoleon Malfoy samt Vasallen eingetreten waren. „Rede schon Skeeter: Was hat es mit diesem Geschwätz auf sich? Habt ihr etwa welchen? Wenn du nichts sagst, sehe ich mich gezwungen unseren Hauslehrer zu verständigen." Dorothy kniff die Lippen zusammen, in diesem Moment hasste sie Malfoy inbrünstig und ihren Freundinnen ging es nicht anders. Melissa hatte sich als erste gefangen.

„Malfoy, du bist doch nur dämlich. Natürlich haben wir keinen Alterungstrunk. Wo sollten wir das Zeug denn herbekommen?"

„Ist mir doch egal, aber ihr habt welchen, das habe ich gehört!"

„Gar nichts hast du gehört", mischte sich nun Diane ein. Ihre Gefühle für Napoleon hatten in der Sekunde, in der er es gewagt hatte, _ihnen_ zu drohen, eine entscheidende Wandlung durchgemacht. „Aber so, wie es aussieht, hast du vergessen, dass wir für Snape einen Aufsatz über die ‚Legalen Anwendungen von Alterungstränken' schreiben sollten!"

Alexa war dies bisher auch nicht bekannt gewesen und sie wollte es gerade sagen, als Melissa ihr mit voller Wucht auf den Fuß trat. Melissa hatte sofort erfasst, worauf Diane hinauswollte.

„Na, dann wünsche ich dir viel Spaß heute Abend. Snape wird ganz schön sauer, wenn du deinen Aufsatz nicht hast." Sie grinste hämisch. „Mann, in deiner Haut möchte ich echt nicht stecken. Immerhin hat Snape zwölf Rollen Pergament verlangt!"

„Zwölf Rollen?", fragte Napoleon schockiert. Die Mädchen nickten feierlich. Schneeweiß verließ Malfoy das Abteil.

* * *

„Zwölf Rollen?", fragte Dorothy prustend. „Hältst du das nicht für ein bisschen übertrieben?"

„Nö, wieso? Habt ihr eure zwölf Rollen etwa nicht geschrieben?", fragte Melissa unschuldig. Die Freundinnen krümmten sich vor Lachen.

„Ich wette, der sitzt jetzt in seinem Abteil und fängt schon mal an zu schreiben", japste Diane. „Aber ich wusste gar nicht, dass du eine so tolle Schauspielerin bist, Melissa. Ich an Napoleons Stelle hätte dir auch geglaubt!"

„Aber was ist, wenn er die Rollen geschrieben hat und merkt, dass wir ihn nur veräppelt haben, wird er dann nicht furchtbar wütend werden?" Dorothy war auf einmal blass geworden. Der Gedanke sich mit einem Malfoy anzulegen behagte ihr gar nicht.

„Ach was," sagte Melissa wegwerfend. „Was will der uns schon können? Ich denke, wir können uns gut zur Wehr setzen. Außerdem wird er wohl nicht zum Gespött der Schule werden wollen. Und das wird er, wenn die anderen von zwölf Rollen hören. Und soll ich euch was sagen? Er hat es wirklich verdient. Spielt sich hier auf, wie der große Zampano und bringt nichts zustande!"

„Trotzdem, ich möchte wetten, ab heute hat er es auf uns abgesehen."

„Und leider haben wir nun ein Problem mit dem Einsatz des Alterungstranks", seufzte Diane. „Wenn irgendetwas in dieser Richtung passiert, wird er wissen, dass wir dahinter stecken und wir sollten ihn nicht unbedingt auf uns und die AG-AG aufmerksam machen, vor allem nicht nach – ihr wisst schon."

Die anderen nickten betroffen. Ihren Misserfolg beim letzten Quidditch-Spiel hatten sie immer noch nicht verdaut, auch wenn Dorothy und Melissa mittlerweile herausgefunden hatten, dass _Konzent-Ex_ in Verbindung mit Alkohol einen geistigen Totalausfall bewirkte und damit die Quidditch-Mannschaft wenigstens mitschuldig war. Wer konnte denn schon ahnen, dass die am Abend vor dem Spiel ein Gelage feiern würden? Und daran, dass sie das Porridge der Gryffindors gegessen hatten trug die AG-AG nun wirklich keine Schuld.

„Am liebsten würde ich Malfoy den Alterungstrank in den Kakao kippen!", giftete Alexa. Sie hatte sich schon die ganzen Ferien vorgestellt, die Heldin der nächsten Aktion zu werden und nun hatte Napoleon ihr alles verdorben.

„Ja, und bei unserem Glück zur Zeit kommt Snape und trinkt Napoleon den Kakao weg", sagte Dorothy düster. Die anderen konnten sich vor Lachen kaum halten, die Vorstellung war einfach zu komisch.

„Aber stellt euch mal Snape als Greis vor", prustete Melissa. „Gebückt, am Stock..."

„Aber er hat doch gar keinen", warf Diane boshaft ein.

„Sein Pech", fuhr Melissa mitleidlos fort, „dann muss er sich eben einen zaubern. Also wo war ich stehen geblieben? Also, Snape gebückt, am neugezauberten Stock, zahnlos, schrumpelige Haut mit Altersflecken, seine Haare wachsen ihm nicht mehr am Kopf sondern aus Ohren und Nase. Sein Organ hat sich in eine hohe Fistelstimme verwandelt."

Die Mädchen bogen sich vor Lachen. Snape war für sie durchaus eine furchterregende Gestalt und ihn dermaßen durch den Kakao zu ziehen tat ihnen einfach gut.

„Apropos Haare", warf Alexa ein. „Findet ihr es nicht unfair, dass der Kerl in seinem Alter noch pechschwarze Haare hat? Mein Dad ist viel jünger und jetzt schon grau."

„Wahrscheinlich hat er sie gefärbt", bemerkte Dorothy todernst. Die anderen prusteten los.

„Ja klar, er wäscht sich seine Haare nicht, aber er färbt sie. Das glaube ich dir sofort", kicherte Diane.

„Also, ich persönlich glaube schon, dass er sich die Haare wäscht", verkündete Melissa. Sie weidete sich für einen kurzen Moment an den ungläubigen Gesichtern ihrer Freundinnen bevor sie fortfuhr, „mit einem speziellen _Schleim & Schuppen-Shampoo_! Anders bekommt er diese interessante Konsistenz doch gar nicht hin!"

Ausgelassen alberten die Mädchen weiter. Diane ging es wieder besser. Diese Unterhaltung hatte ihre Laune um einiges gehoben. Gut gelaunt stieg sie am Ende der Bahnfahrt aus dem Zug.


	17. Zum heulen

_AN: Das Rätsel, warum Diane ihren Freundinnen die Kette nicht zeigt, lässt sich ziemlich trivial lösen: Computerfehler. Eigentlich wurde Dianes Kette mit zwei Sätzen behandelt. In meinem Original sind sie da, in der Veröffentlichung nicht. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich kann mir nicht so ganz vorstellen, wie das passiert ist. Auf jeden Fall habe ich den Text jetzt noch einem hochgeladen und nun ist die Kette drin._

**_Katharina-B:_**_ Ja, Diane hat in diesen Ferien einiges gelernt. Aber eigentlich ist es doch traurig, das Hogwarts mittlerweile mehr ihre Welt ist, als ihr sogenanntes „Zuhause", beides sollte kein Gegensatz sein._

**_Zutzi alias Susi:_**_ Langsam finde ich dein #hem hem# wirklich auffällig. Du hast nicht zufällig eine Verwandte in England, die eng mit dem Minister für Zauberei zusammenarbeitet? _

**_morsmordres:_**_ Meinst du Armani wäre gut genug für einen Malfoy? ;-) Na ja, besser als Madam Malkins ist es auf jeden Fall... _

**_Leandriel-Whitestorm:_**_ Warum ich immer an der spannenden Stelle aufhöre? Sadistische Veranlagung würde ich sagen... Nein, im Ernst, ich versuche logische Kapitel zu machen und da ergibt es sich halt manchmal (z.B. heute, da wird es ein echter Cliffhanger)._

**_Barkeeper:_**_ Woher du Millicents Parfümerie kennst? Keine Ahnung. Wo kaufst du denn deine Körperpflegemittel ein? #gaaaanz unschuldig guck#_

**_Tamira:_**_ Uii, schon wieder so eine lange Review, wie toll!!! Ok, dann arbeite ich mal die Fragen ab. Hey, Rentiere am Nordpol können natürlich richtig fliegen! Allerdings gehören sie wohl nicht Melissas Tante sondern waren nur geborgt... Upps, die Wirkdauer des Alterungstrankes habe ich doch tatsächlich vergessen zu erwähnen, 12 Stunden (wird jetzt auch noch schnell geändert). Was hast du gegen eine Flotte-Schreibe-Feder? Es kommt schlicht und einfach darauf an, sie zielgerichtet einzusetzen (ich sage nur: Hausaufgaben #g#). Nee, so was richtig tolles teures wird einer Parfümerie verkauft (habe ich mir zumindest sagen lassen, ich persönlich gehe immer zu Müller...). Ich glaube auch nicht, dass Melissa der AG-AG einen Gefallen getan hat, als sie sich mit Malfoy angelegt hat – Malfoy allerdings auch nicht #bösartiges grinsen# Deine Theorie für Snapes Haarfarbe ist übrigens wirklich gut!_

_Wie schon so lange versprochen, ist dieses Kapitel **Zutzi alias Susi** gewidmet!_

__

* * *

__

__

„Was ist denn mit euch los? Habt ihr eine Mitternachtsparty gefeiert?", fragte Yvonne Frey, die Slytherin Vertrauensschülerin, an einem düsteren Morgen Ende Januar . Über den Frühstückstisch hinweg sah sie Diane, Melissa, Alexa und Dorothy mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Doch die vier schüttelten nur stumm die Köpfe.

„Was ist denn dann passiert? Ihr seht einfach schrecklich aus!"

„Wir fühlen uns auch so", stöhnte Diane. „In unserem Schlafsaal hat heute nacht irgendjemand oder – etwas hat ganz entsetzlich geheult. Wir konnten kaum ein Auge zumachen."

„Habt ihr nicht nach der Quelle gesucht?", erkundigte sich Yvonne. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten fuhr sie fort. „Ich wette euch hat jemand einen üblen Streich gespielt. Im neuen Weasley-Katalog gibt es eine sogenannte _Heulende Hexe_. Sie empfehlen das Ding – Moment", Yvonne zog einen Weasley-Katalog aus einen Stapel Schulbücher. „Also sie schreiben _‚Sensation fürs Schlafzimmer! Die Heulende Hexe – ein magischer Spaß der Extraklasse. Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze hat die Ehre ihnen eine weitere Weltneuheit präsentieren zu dürfen. Die nur 1 cm kleine Heulende Hexe einfach unauffällig im Zielraum deponieren, den Aktivierungszauber sprechen und eine ausnehmend unruhige Nacht ist garantiert. Die Heulende Hexe ist äußerst schwer zu orten, das menschliche Ohr kann keine Schallquelle bestimmen und unser spezieller Anti-Ortungs-Zauber macht die Heulende Hexe gegen Ortungszauber immun. Die Heulende Hexe erhalten sie in den Ausführungen: Brüllende Banschee, Klagende Kobolde und Grausige Gespenster._' Also ich an eurer Stelle würde den Schlafsaal nach so einer Heulenden Hexe durchsuchen", schloss die Vertrauensschülerin ihren Vortrag.

„Ich wette, es war _Grausige Gespenster_", sagte Dorothy schaudernd. Sie hatte sich die ganze Nacht nicht unter der Bettdecke hervorgewagt.

„Ich glaube, Yvonne hat recht. Es war so eine Heulende Hexe. Wir werden sofort nach dem Frühstück versuchen sie zu finden", erklärte Melissa entschlossen. Sie war heilfroh, dass dieses unheimliche Heulen doch eine natürliche Erklärung haben sollte.

„Und selbst wenn ihr sie nicht findet, ist es nicht so schlimm", sagte Yvonne begütigend. „Hier steht noch, dass die _Heulende Hexe_ nur eine Nacht wirkt."

„Trotzdem, Gewissheit wäre schon gut", murmelte Diane. „Außerdem frage ich mich, wer uns diesen Streich gespielt haben sollte!"

„Wie wäre es mit deinem Schatzi?", fragte Alexa. Besonders seit Diane Napoleon Malfoy definitiv nicht mehr leiden konnte, wurde sie mit ihrer früheren Vorliebe für ihn aufgezogen. Diane bemühte sich, es mit Fassung zu tragen. Diverse Wutanfälle hatten alles nur schlimmer gemacht.

„Ich wette, Malfoy hat uns die Sache mit dem Alterungstrunk..." Alexa biss sich auf die Lippen, gerade wurde ihr klar, dass sie sich fast vor Yvonne verraten hätte. Doch die hatte einen interessanten Artikel im Weasley-Katalog entdeckt und studierte die Produktbeschreiung so eingehend, dass sie von Alexas Ausrutscher nichts mitbekommen hatte.

„Wie soll das denn gehen?", fragte Dorothy spitz. „Wenn ihr die _Geschichte Hogwarts_ gelesen hättet, wüsstet ihr, dass Jungs nicht in die Mädchenschlafzimmer gelangen können, es gibt da einen Schutzzauber."

„Ja und? Malfoy hat vielleicht einen Weg gefunden den Zauber zu umgehen oder er hat jemanden beauftragt", schoss Alexa zurück.

„Regt euch wieder ab. Erst einmal sollten wir gehen und diese Heulende Hexe suchen", brummte Melissa ungeduldig. Manchmal fragte sie sich ernsthaft, warum ihre Freundinnen kein Gespräch führen konnten, das nicht irgendwann in einem Schlagabtausch endete (nicht, das sie selber an dieser Sache ganz unschuldig war).

* * *

„Wo fangen wir an?" Ratlos sahen sich die Mädchen in ihrem Zimmer um.

„Ich denke, wir sollten systematisch vorgehen. Wo würdet ihr eine _Heulende Hexe_ verstecken?", fragte Diane.

„Wahrscheinlich irgendwo in der Nähe der Tür, damit ich schnell wieder abhauen kann", sagte Melissa zögerlich. „Aber der Klassiker wäre natürlich unter einem der Betten."

„Ich würde es einfach in einen Schrank, hinter die Wäsche stopfen", überlegte Alexa.

„Ich hätte es in den Mülleimer geworfen." Drei Augenpaare richteten sich auf Dorothy. „Was habt ihr? Da ist die Gefahr, dass eine von uns es zufällig findet doch minimal!", verteidigte sie sich.

„Gut, dann würde ich vorschlagen, Melissa sucht bei der Tür, Dorothy im Müll und Alexa und ich unter den Betten und dann noch jede in ihrem Schrank", bestimmte Diane.

Die anderen nickten und machten sich an die Arbeit. Melissa und Dorothy waren mit ihren Aufgaben ziemlich schnell fertig, nirgendwo hatte sie eine Heulende Hexe ausmachen können. Nun leisteten sie Diane und Alexa bei den Betten Gesellschaft.

„Was ist denn das?" Mit spitzen Fingern zog Dorothy einen Gegenstand unter Alexas Bett vor.

„Gib das her, das ist meins!" Alexa entriss ihrer Freundin den Gegenstand mit einer schnellen Handbewegung. Liebevoll drücke sie ihn an sich. Neugierig betrachteten die anderen das seltsame Ding.

„Das sieht aus wie eine Riesenspinne in einem Glaswürfel", sagte Diane angewidert. „Warum hast du so was unter deinem Bett? Mich erinnert das Ding an Snapes Gruselkabinett!"

„Das ist Susi, meine Riesentarantel. Sie war mein erstes Haustier. Als sie gestorben war hat meine Mutter sie mit einem Präparationszauber belegt und in diesen Würfel gezaubert, damit ich sie für immer behalten kann."

„Du hattest eine TARANTEL als Haustier?" Diane konnte es nicht fassen, ihre Mutter wäre allein bei dem Gedanken in Ohnmacht gefallen.

„Na und? Susi war so lieb, jeden Abend im Bett habe ich mit ihr gekuschelt, sie war so weich und flauschig..." Alexa stiegen die Tränen in die Augen, als sie an die Lebzeiten ihres Haustiers dachte. „Nachdem sie tot war wollte ich kein anderes Haustier. Obwohl Mr. Maguire, unser Nachbar, ganz süßen Spinnennachwuchs hatte. Aber niemand hätte meine Susi ersetzen können."

„Aber sind Taranteln nicht gefährlich?", fragte Diane immer noch hochgradig irritiert. So gut sie sich im allgemeinen an diese neue Welt gewöhnt hatte, ab und zu geschahen immer noch Dinge, die ihren Horizont definitiv überstiegen.

„Normal schon", schniefte Alexa. „Aber Mr. Maguire hat sie ungefährlich gezüchtet."

„Kommt schon, lasst uns weitersuchen", schaltete sich Melissa ein und bemerkte im gleichen Atemzug, „Kann es sein, dass ich dein Tagebuch gefunden habe, Diane?"

Diane vergaß Susi, die tote Tarantel, augenblicklich. Mit einem Wutschrei stürzte sie sich auf die überraschte Melissa und die beiden Mädchen lieferten sich einen erbitterten Ringkampf um das mit rosa Plüsch bezogene Buch. Einige Seiten lösten sich und wirbelten durch das Zimmer. Alexa hob sie auf.

„Hmm, gar nicht mal so schlecht. Das Kleid gefällt mir."

Auch Dorothy riskierte einen Blick. Auf dem obersten Blatt war eine Zeichnung zu sehen. Sie zeigte eine junge Frau in einem weißen Kleid. „Du hast recht. Aber die Bildunterschrift ist geschmacklos: _Mrs. Diane Malfoy_. Also wirklich!"

Die Kommentare ihrer Freundinnen machten Diane nur noch wütender und verliehen ihr neue Kräfte. So konnte sie schließlich die Oberhand gewinnen und Melissa das Buch (oder vielmehr, die kläglichen Reste, die einmal ein Tagebuch gewesen waren) abnehmen. Entkräftet und zerzaust ließen die beiden Kontrahentinnen von einander ab.

„Ich dachte, ihr wolltet weitersuchen", bemerkte Dorothy kopfschüttelnd. „Ich glaube, wir sind jetzt mit den Betten fertig. Bleiben nur noch die Schränke."

Da jede ihren eigenen Schrank durchsuchte, verlief die nächste Viertelstunde ereignislos. Schließlich sanken die Mädchen erschöpft zu Boden.

„Also, ich glaube nicht, dass hier noch irgendwo eine _Heulende Hexe_ oder sonst was versteckt sein kann", meinte Melissa. Die anderen nickten zustimmend.

„Hoffen wir also, dass das eine einmalige Sache war und wir diese Nacht ruhig schlafen können", seufzte Dorothy abschließend.

* * *

Zur gewohnten Zeit lagen die Mädchen in ihren Betten. Alle vier waren überzeugt, kein Auge zutun zu können. Tatsächlich brauchten sie zwar länger zum Einschlafen, doch um Mitternacht lagen alle in tiefem Schlummer. Eine Minute nach Mitternacht nicht mehr. Der Schlafsaal war von einem herzerweichenden Heulen und Schluchzen erfüllt.

„Hey, was soll das? Langsam wird dieser Scherz nervig! Ich will schlafen!", brummte Alexa in ihr Kissen. Melissa und Diane waren schon aus den Betten gesprungen, entschlossen dem Spuck diesmal ein Ende zu machen. Dorothy zog es vor, unter der Bettdecke zu bleiben.

„Das ist echt nicht lustig. Wo könnte das blöde Ding nur stecken?", schimpfte Melissa. „Dorothy, jetzt komm schon, sei kein Frosch, das ist doch nur wieder so eine blöde Heulende Hexe!"

Gähnend und fluchend machten sich die vier erneut auf die Suche. Eine Stunde später heulte es immer noch.

„Das ist doch zum Verrücktwerden! Ich halte dieses Gekreische nicht länger aus!", schimpfte Diane. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum wir dieses Dinge nicht finden. So perfekt kann doch der Anti-Ortungszauber nun auch wieder nicht sein."

„Also langsam glaube ich auch nicht mehr an die _Heulende Hexe_. Hier steckt irgendwas ganz anderes dahinter", überlegte Melissa.

„Mir ist vollkommen egal, was dahintersteckt! Ich will nur schlafen!"

* * *

Als Yvonne Fry am nächsten Morgen den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, bot sich ihr ein ungewohntes Bild. Auf den Sesseln und Sofas lagen die Erstklässlerinnen in ihren Nachthemden und in ihre Bettdecken gehüllt und schliefen tief und fest.

„Was macht ihr denn hier?", fragte sie entgeistert.

„Heute nacht hat es wieder geheult", erzählte Diane, „wir haben unser Zimmer auf den Kopf gestellt und nichts gefunden. Da haben wir es nicht mehr ausgehalten und sind umgezogen."

„Als ich an euerem Schlafsaal vorbeigekommen bin, hat es nicht mehr geheult. Ihr könnt also nach oben gehen und euch anziehen. Ich überlege mir, was wir unternehmen sollen."

Am Frühstückstisch setzte Yvonne ihnen ihren Plan auseinander.

„Ich werde mir euer Zimmer heute Nachmittag noch einmal genau anschauen und es dann mit einem Anti-Eindringling-Zauber versiegeln. Danach könnt nur noch ihr das Zimmer betreten. Damit dürfte das Problem behoben sein. Falls es aber dennoch heult, holt mich. Ich würde der Sache zu gerne auf den Grund gehen. Im Notfall müssen wir Professor Snape verständigen." Mitleidig sah Yvonne die vollkommen übermüdet wirkenden Gestalten an. „Was habt ihr heute denn für Stunden?"

„Frag nicht, Doppelstunde Zaubertränke, Verwandlung und Fliegen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich das durchstehen soll", seufzte Diane. Sie fand es höchst ungerecht vom Schicksal, ausgerechnet heute ihre verhasstesten Stunden haben zu müssen.

Der Tag wurde dann auch so, wie sie es erwartet hatte: grottenschlecht. Um ein Haar hätte Snape sich vergessen und ihr fünf Punkte für Slytherin abgezogen. Sie hatte es nicht nur geschafft, ihren Trank explodieren und ihren Kessel schmelzen zu lassen, sie kippte außerdem Goldfisch-Elixier über Snapes Pausenbrot. Und sein Pausenbrot war Snape heilig. In Verwandlung schlief sie ein (was Slytherin dann doch fünf Punkte kostete). Und beim Fliegen bekam sie von Madam Hooch einen sehr ungehaltenen Vortrag über Flugsicherheit, weil sie vergessen hatte ihren Kristall abzunehmen (Madam Hooch hielt Schmuck beim Fliegen grundsätzlich für gefährlich und Ketten erst recht, Notrufkristall hin oder her). Anschließend fiel sie auch noch vom Besen, brach sich den Fuß und wurde deshalb zu Madam Pomfrey geschickt, wo sie das grässliche Skele-Wachs trinken musste.

(Dorothy nutzte diesen Zwischenfall übrigens für eine ergreifende Erweiterung von Kapitel 17 ihrer Memoiren – ihr wisst schon, das mit dem Titel _Todesgefahr beim Fliegen_.)

Beim Abendessen erklärte Diane: „Da sind mir die Muggel-Methoden fast schon lieber. Dieses Zeug ist ja nur scheußlich. Wenn sie mich wenigstens in der Krankenstation behalten hätte, da hätte ich immerhin endlich mal wieder ordentlich schlafen können!"

„Das kannst du heute Nacht bestimmt auch. Yvonne hat ganz gründlich gesucht, auch mit irgendwelchen Zaubersprüchen und danach das Zimmer versiegelt. Du wirst sehen, alles wird gut", beschwichtigte sie Alexa.

Leider hatte sie unrecht. Punkt zwölf setzte das Heulen und Schluchzen wieder ein.

„Jetzt reicht es mir aber wirklich. Ich gehe und hole Yvonne!" Mit einem Ruck sprang Melissa aus dem Bett. Kurze Zeit später kam sie mit der Vertrauensschülerin zurück. Yvonne trat in das Zimmer und lauschte angestrengt. Die Mädchen sahen sich irritiert an. Dieser Krach war doch wohl kaum zu überhören? Was hatte Yvonne nur?

„Ihr wollt mich wohl vergackeiern?", schimpfte die schließlich. „Was soll dieses Gerede von einem unerträglichen Heulen? Hier ist doch wirklich absolut nichts zu hören! Nicht mal der Wind geht! Findet ihr das jetzt lustig, oder was? Mir großes Theater vorspielen und mich mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett holen! Ich habe mir echt Sorgen gemacht!"

Diane, Melissa, Alexa und Dorothy waren perplex. Wie konnte es sein, dass Yvonne nichts hörte?

„Aber Yvonne, hörst du denn nicht?", fragte Dorothy zaghaft.

„Ob ich höre? Ich höre hier nur ein paar dämliche kleine Kröten, die eine gehörige Strafarbeit verdienen! Aber darauf könnt ihr euch verlassen!" Wutschnaubend rauschte Yvonne aus dem Zimmer.

„Das ist jetzt nicht wahr, oder?", stöhnte Melissa. „Wie kann das sein, dass sie nichts hört? Ihre Reaktion war da wohl eindeutig. Und das schlimmste ist, wenn wir jetzt in den Gemeinschaftsraum umziehen, bekommen wir erst richtig Ärger."

„Ich finde, wir sollten uns an einen Lehrer wenden", sagte Dorothy.

„Nur damit der uns auch nicht glaubt?", giftete Melissa. „Warum sollten sie auch, wenn Yvonne es nicht tut?"

„Vielleicht steckt aber auch Yvonne hinter der Sache", überlegte Diane. „Sie hatte immerhin die Gelegenheit dazu."

Die vier sahen sich betroffen an.


	18. Es heult immer noch

_AN: Es war ja sehr spannend eure Spekulationen zu lesen, aber ich muss euch leider sagen, die Lösung war nicht dabei. Auf die müsst ihr noch zwei Wochen warten (ich weiß, ich bin gemein g)_

_Kann eigentlich eine/r von euch Französisch? Ich bräuchte jemanden, der mir einen kleinen Satz (bestimmt nicht schwer) für das nächste Kapitel übersetzt. Wenn sich hier also jemand angesprochen fühlt und mir eine kleine mail an sw632web.de schickt, würde ich mich sehr freuen (und derjenige bekommt dann natürlich auch das nächste Kapitel gewidmet, ist das kein Angebot?)._

_**morsmordres:** Eine Boa? Auf die Idee wäre ich ja nie gekommen! Aber wer weiß denn schon so genau, was sich auf Hogwarts so alles rumtreibt..._

_**Katharina-B:** Na ja, trotz allem sind Fred und George ja nicht wirklich mies. Eine schlaflose Nacht reicht völlig (können dir Diane, Melissa, Dorothy und Alexa aus vollem Herzen bestätigen ;-) )_

_**zoomzoom-pig:** Ich bin fleißig dabei!_

_**Tamira:** Nee, deine Reviews sind mir überhaupt nicht zu lange – im Gegenteil, ich LIEBE lange Reviews!!!_

_(An alle anderen: Aber ich nehme auch kurze! Im Ernst, ich freue mich tierisch über jede einzelne Review von euch!!!)_

_**Zutzi alias Susi:** Ich hoffe ich habe dich mit Susi, der Riesentarantel nicht beleidigt. Es war nur so, dass ich gerade über ihren Namen grübelte als eine deiner Reviews kam..._

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen waren die vier Erstklässlerinnen die ersten am Slytherin-Tisch. Sie hatten es in ihrem Zimmer nicht mehr ertragen, sich aber auch nicht mehr in den Gemeinschaftsraum gewagt. Sie wollten Yvonne nicht weiter reizen.

„Ich verstehe das immer noch nicht. Wie konnte Yvonne dieses Geheule nicht hören?", murmelte Melissa. „Ich hatte wirklich gedacht sie könnte uns helfen."

„Auf jeden Fall kann das so nicht weitergehen. Noch so eine Nacht stehe ich einfach nicht durch. Ich bin mit Dorothy einer Meinung, wir müssen uns an einen Lehrer wenden."

Dorothy war gerührt, nie hätte sie von Diane in diesem Punkt Zustimmung erwartet. Schließlich verabscheute die fast das gesamte Lehrpersonal von Hogwarts.

„Also dann, auf zu Snape", sagte sie munter.

„Snape? Ihr wollt wirklich zu Snape gehen?", fragte Melissa gedehnt.

„Natürlich, zu wem denn sonst? Er ist immerhin unser Hauslehrer."

„Wie wäre es mir Professor Potter?"

„Potter!? Bist du jetzt völlig übergeschnappt? Ist ja schon schlimm genug, dass du immer noch auf ihn stehst, aber ich lasse diesen Kerl bestimmt nicht in mein Schlafzimmer!", erklärte Alexa entschieden.

„Er ist immerhin Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste", verteidigte sich Melissa schwach.

„Na und? Du denkst doch nicht etwa, unser Schlafsaal fällt in sein Spezialgebiet", ereiferte sich Alexa.

„Also ich bin sowieso dagegen, einen Mann in unser Schlafzimmer zu lassen", sagte Dorothy. „Ich finde, wir sollten eine Lehrerin fragen."

„Und wen, bitteschön? Vielleicht McGonagall?", fragte Melissa sarkastisch.

Die Diskussion ging noch eine ganze Zeit hin und her, doch schließlich kamen die Mädchen doch wieder auf Snape zurück.

Zehn Minuten später klopften sie zaghaft an seiner Bürotür.

„Herein!" Snapes Stimme war deutlich anzuhören, dass ihm Besucher höchst unwillkommen waren (aber das war ja immer so).

Die vier Mädchen traten ein und sahen sich unbehaglich um. Snape saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und musterte sie unwillig.

„Was stehen sie hier so herum? Sagen sie, was sie wollen und stehlen mir nicht meine Zeit!", fuhr er sie an.

„Also Sir, unser Problem ist folgendes...", begann Melissa ihre Geschichte zu erzählen. Snape hörte schweigend zu. Als Melissa geendet hatte sah er die Mädchen durchdringend an. Severus Snape hatte nicht viele Eigenschaften eines guten Lehrers. Eigentlich nur zwei, seine Fachkompetenz und die Fähigkeit zu erkennen ob ihn jemand anlog. Und deshalb wusste er jetzt, dass die vier die Wahrheit sagten. Leider. Es wäre ihm viel lieber gewesen, ihnen einfach eine Strafarbeit aufzubrummen und damit das Problem als erledigt zu betrachten, aber nun musste er sich wohl oder übel um die Sache kümmern.

„Also gut, ich werde heute Nachmittag kommen und mir die Geschichte ansehen. Und jetzt machen sie, dass sie in den Unterricht kommen!"

* * *

Am späten Nachmittag saßen die vier im Gemeinschaftsraum und warteten auf Snape. Es war kein schöner Tag gewesen. Zum einen waren sie total übermüdet, zum anderen hatte Yvonne ihre Version der Geschichte herumerzählt und sie somit zum Gespött von ganz Hogwarts gemacht. Napoleon Malfoy hatte es sich zum Hobby gemacht, sich von hinten an eine der vier (vorzugsweise Dorothy, sie konnte am schönsten kreischen) heranzuschleichen und sie anzuheulen. Jetzt rief er quer durch den Gemeinschaftsraum: „Hey, Diane. Heute schon ein Schreckgespenst gesehen?"

Azz und Bee brüllten vor Lachen. Gerade wollte Diane antworten: „Ja, dich!" als die Tür aufging und Snape hereinrauschte. Wortlos durchquerte er den Raum. Die erstaunten Slytherins würdigte er keines Blickes. Am Aufgang zu den Mädchenschlafsälen zückte er seinen Zauberstab und sagte: „Intromittere"

„Cool!", wisperte Napoleon leise. „So kommt man also in die Mädchenschlafsäle."

Doch er war nicht leise genug gewesen. Snape drehte sich um und musterte ihn eingehend. „Mr. Malfoy, ich würde ihnen empfehlen diesen Zauber nicht auszuprobieren, es sei denn, sie möchten ein Paar niedliche Hasenohren und einen bezaubernden Püschel. Dieser Spruch ist altergeschützt, nur über 21jährige können ihn folgenlos anwenden."

Die Slytherins kicherten, die Vorstellung des eitlen Napoleon Malfoy im Häschenkostüm war einfach zu schön.

„Warum hat Snape ihn nur gewarnt?", fragte Natalie Gloating enttäuscht. „Ich hätte das zu gerne gesehen!"

Nach einer Stunde kam Snape zurück. Wortlos durchquere er den Raum und verschwand. Die Freundinnen sahen sich ratlos an. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

Kurze Zeit später kam er zurück, im Schlepptau Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall und Professor Potter. Die vier Lehrer beachteten die verduzten Slytherins gar nicht, sondern begaben sich sofort zu den Mädchenschlafsälen.

„Also mir fallen nur zwei Erklärungen ein", sagte Diane. „Entweder er hat nichts gefunden und holt die anderen zur Verstärkung oder er hat etwas gefunden und es ist richtig übel." Die anderen nickten.

Wieder verging eine Stunde, dann rief Professor Snape sie in ihren Schlafsaal. Dort standen sie den vier Lehrern gegenüber.

„Setzen wir uns doch", sagte Professor Dumbledore lächelnd und ließ sich auf Dianes Bett nieder. „Ich finde, im Sitzen redet es sich wesentlich leichter. Ich möchte, dass ihr mir ganz genau erzählt, was bei euch in der Nacht vor sich geht."

Diesmal war Diane die Sprecherin der Gruppe. „Wir haben miteinander gesprochen und glauben, dass die Sache schon vor über einer Woche angefangen hat. Da habe ich jemanden nachts weinen hören. Ich habe mich aber nicht weiter darum gekümmert, weil ich dachte, dass es eine von den anderen wäre und ich sie nicht stören wollte." Das stimmte nicht ganz, in Wirklichkeit hatte sie sich einfach nicht um die weinende Person kümmern wollen, so weit ging ihre Freundschaft dann doch nicht. Albus Dumbledore erkannte die Wahrheit hinter Dianes Worten, ging aber nicht darauf ein. Diane fuhr fort: „Im Nachhinein hat sich herausgestellt, dass es keine von uns war und die Anderen auch in verschiedenen Nächten jemand haben weinen hören. Richtig schlimm ist es aber vor drei Nächten geworden. Da war das dann kein Weinen mehr, sondern ein lautes Heulen und Schluchzen. Wir konnten kein Auge mehr zutun. Zuerst hatten wir gedacht, jemand will uns einen Streich spielen, aber wir haben alles abgesucht und nichts gefunden."

„Ach ja, die _Heulende Hexe_", nickte Dumbledore lächelnd. „Ich muss zugeben, das war auch unser erster Gedanke. Wie hörte sich das Weinen an, war es dann einer Frau, eines Mannes oder eines Kindes?"

„Eine Frau", sagte Diane bestimmt. Die anderen stimmten zu: „Eindeutig!"

Dumbledore nickte nachdenklich. „Interessant, das schließt einige Möglichkeiten aus."

„Sie haben noch nichts gefunden, oder Professor?", fragte Melissa leise.

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid, mein Kind. Aber es gibt sehr viele Verzauberungen und Flüche, die wir noch nicht ausfindig machen können. Ich werde einige Bücher zu Rate ziehen. Vorläufig werde ich Professor Herbicit bitten, euch vier seiner Ohrenschützer zu leihen. Damit müsste es gehen. Zum Glück hat er die Alraunen ja schon Anfang des Jahres mit seinen Zweitklässlern durchgenommen. Möchte jemand ein Zitronenbonbon?"

Auffordernd hielt er den Mädchen eine bunte Tüte unter die Nase. Diane erkannte überrascht, dass es die selbe Sorte auch im Supermarkt von Little Whinging zu kaufen gab.

„Vielleicht finden wir in Helsinki ja etwas heraus", sagte Harry nachdenklich.

„Oh ja, das ist eine Möglichkeit. Das _Skandinavische Institut zur experimentellen Erforschung magischer Fähigkeiten und Erscheinungen_ hat eine exquisite Bibliothek", stimmte Professor McGonagall zu. „Und außerdem werden sie so schnell nicht wieder auf so viele exzellente Zauberer und Hexen aller Disziplinen treffen."

„Sie reisen nach Finnland?", erkundigte sich Melissa interessiert.

Harry nickte. „In zwei Wochen findet dort die _Erste Internationale Konferenz gegen die Dunklen Künste_ statt. Professor Dumbledore und ich werden teilnehmen."

„Verteidigung fällt aus", wisperte Alexa glückselig Dorothy zu. Doch wie schon Napoleon Malfoy vor ihr, musste sie die Erfahrung machen, dass die Lehrer in Hogwarts über ein ausgezeichnetes Gehör verfügten.

„Tut mir Leid, Miss Filch", sagte Professor McGonagall, ihrer Stimme war anzuhören, dass es ihr definitiv nicht leid tat, „Professor Potter hat schon eine Vertretung organisiert. Professor Picard ist eigentlich Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in Beauxbaton, aber momentan in Mutterschutz. Sie hat sich bereit erklärt, Professor Potter in den zwei Wochen seiner Abwesenheit zu vertreten. Ich bin schon sehr neugierig auf die junge Kollegin."

Melissa und Diane bemerkten, wie Snape angewidert das Gesicht verzog. Dass eine junge Frau den Posten seiner Sehnsucht besetzen sollte (wenn auch nur kurzfristig), stellte seine Duldsamkeit auf eine harte Probe. Dorothy hingegen war entzückt.

„Bringt sie das Baby dann auch mit?"

Harry lachte. „Nein, ihre Schwiegermutter hütet es in der Zeit, in der sie hier unterrichtet."

„Schade." Dorothy war wirklich betrübt. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie fast ihr ganzes Leben lang mit ihrer Mutter alleine gewesen war, aber wenn sie etwas von ihren Büchern weglocken konnte, dann waren es Babys. Sie hatte sich immer Geschwister gewünscht (obwohl ihr Diane, Melissa und Alexa übereinstimmend versicherten, dass sie als Einzelkind wesentlich besser dran war).

„Vielleicht bringt Professor Picard ihr Kind ja mal mit, damit ihr es besichtigen könnt." Professor Dumbledore zwinkerte den Mädchen zu und erhob sich langsam. „So und jetzt muss ich wieder in mein Büro, da liegt noch ein Brief des Zaubereiministers und ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihm antworten soll ohne unhöflich zu werden. Die Ohrenschützer sollten euch zumindest vorübergehend helfen, wir finden bestimmt eine Lösung."

Gefolgt von den anderen Lehrern verließ Professor Dumbledore das Zimmer.

* * *

„Diane was ist los?", verlangte Melissa zu wissen, kaum dass sich die Tür hinter den Lehrern geschlossen hatte.

„Wieso?" Dianes Gesicht war die Unschuld selbst.

„Ich habe es genau gesehen, vorhin als Professor Potter von Professor Picard gesprochen hat, ist so ein ganz bestimmter Ausdruck über dein Gesicht gehuscht. Gib es doch zu: Dir ist was eingefallen!"

„Tja", Diane genoss es, ihre Freundinnen möglichst lange auf die Folter zu spannen. „In der Tat, mir ist da was eingefallen." Wieder machte Diane eine Kunstpause. „Eine Verwendung für den Alterungstrank, ohne das Malfoy auch nur den geringsten Verdacht schöpfen wird."

„Ja?" Die drei anderen hielten es vor Spannung kaum noch aus.

„Es wird kompliziert, aber nicht ganz so kompliziert wie die Quidditch-Sache. Wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass Professor Picard nicht kommt."

„Und?", fragte Alexa.

„Und dann trinkt eine von uns den Alterungstrank und unterrichtet als Professor Picard die Klasse!"

„Nein!", kreischte Melissa entzückt. „Das ist deine Idee? Einfach spitzenmäßig. Wir können den Gryffindors Punkte abnehmen..."

„...und Malfoy eine Strafarbeit verpassen", ergänzte Alexa.

„...und uns Punkte geben..."

„...für die blödsinnigsten Antworten!"

„Ganz genau, ihr habt es erfasst", Diane genoss ihren Triumph. „Es gibt nur noch ein paar Sachen im Vorfeld zu klären. Erstens, wir müssen Professor Picard absagen und zwar glaubwürdig."

„Dazu bräuchten wir Hogwarts-Briefpapier, das wird schwierig", überlegte Melissa.

„Nein, gar nicht", widersprach Alexa. „Ich klaue einfach welches von Onkel Argie."

„Wofür braucht der denn Hogwarts-Briefpapier?"

„Brauchen tut er es eigentlich wenig, höchstens für eine Bestellung ab und zu. Aber er wollte halt gerne welches haben und da hat Dumbledore es ihm gegeben", erklärte Alexa lässig.

„Gut dann hätten wir das schon mal", stellte Diane fest. „Ich würde sagen, Melissa und Dorothy ihr beide kümmert euch um das Anschreiben. Ihr könnt so was doch am besten."

„Okay" Beide gaben nickend ihre Zustimmung.

„Zweitens: Wer von uns wird die neue Professor Picard?"

Die vier Mädchen sahen sich zögern an.

„Also ich mache das auf keinen Fall", erklärte Dorothy entschieden.

„Ich auch nicht", meinte Alexa ebenso entschieden.

„Ich finde du solltest es machen", sagte Melissa an Diane gewandt. „Schließlich war es deine Idee und außerdem bist du als Lehrerin bestimmt glaubwürdiger als eine von uns."

„Meinst du wirklich?", fragte Diane geschmeichelt.

„Auf jeden Fall!" Die drei anderen nickten entschieden.

„Aber wird das nicht unheimlich schwierig?", fragte Dorothy zögerlich. „Ich meine, unsere Klasse kannst du bestimmt täuschen, aber die älteren?"

„Zu denen gehe ich doch gar nicht", erklärte Diane entschieden. „Zum Glück sind wir die ersten, die Verteidigung haben. Und wenn unsere Stunde vorbei ist, wird einfach ihr Baby krank oder so. Auf jeden Fall muss sie Hogwarts dann umgehend verlassen."

„Du brauchst noch was zum Anziehen", fiel Melissa ein. Diane verzog das Gesicht, diesen Aspekt hatte sie total vergessen. Natürlich konnte sie nicht in ihren normalen Sachen zum Unterricht erscheinen.

„Wie viel von eurem Weihnachtsgeld habt ihr noch?", forderte Melissa. „Wir müssen Diane etwas zum Anziehen besorgen. Ich habe noch, Moment..."

Melissa kippte den Inhalt ihrer Geldbörse auf Dianes Bett. Alexa und Dorothy taten es ihr nach, nur Diane machte ein betretenes Gesicht.

„Es tut mir leid, ihr wisst doch was meine Eltern für Muggel sind. Ich habe kein Zauberergeld, nur englische Pfund, aber die könnt ihr gerne haben."

Mit großer Geste warf sie die 75 £ von Tante Marge auf den Haufen. Eigentlich hatte sie damit gerechnet, dass die anderen ihr das Geld als unbrauchbar wiedergeben würden, doch sie wurde enttäuscht. Melissa nahm die Scheine und betrachtete sie interessiert.

„So sieht also Muggelgeld aus. Interessant. Aber ist Papier nicht ein wenig unpraktisch? Na ja, egal. Ich werde dein Geld einfach mit der nächsten Eule nach Hause schicken und meine Eltern bitten es für dich umzutauschen. Ist das in Ordnung?"

Was blieb Diane anderes übrig als zu nicken? So musste sie sich also doch an den Umkosten für ihre neue Garderobe beteiligen. Aber wenigstens würde sie ab sofort auch Zauberergeld zur Verfügung haben. Diane wurde ganz kribbelig bei dem Gedanken, was sie jetzt alles würde einkaufen können.

„So und nun her mit dem Ottilien-Katalog", forderte Melissa. „Mal sehen, wie wir Professor Diane Picard einkleiden."


	19. Eine Stunde Verteidigung

_**Barkeeper: **Du darfst gespannt sein, wer da noch so auftaucht…_

_**morsmordres:** Die Altersbeschränkung ist an die Eingangstür zum Mädchentrakt gekoppelt (die erkennt schließlich auch das Geschlecht). Deine Japaner-Szene war wirklich nett, ich habe laut lachen müssen. Vielleicht baue ich sie ja noch irgendwo mal ein (natürlich nur, wenn ich darf)._

_**Katharina-B:** Eine Hexe als Vorfahrin von Captain Picard würde doch einiges erklären (wundersame Rettungen in letzter Minute etc.), oder nicht? ;-)_

_**zoom-zoom-pig:** Du erwartest doch nicht wirklich, dass ich auf diese Frage antworte? Im Gegenteil: Ich lehne mich mit einem wissenden Lächeln zurück und lasse euch schmoren! #ganz gemeines grinsen#_

_**Candy222:** So viele Reviews! Ist ja Wahnsinn, ich war richtig geschockt, als ich das bemerkt habe! Vielen Dank!!! Und eine ganz Menge Fragen, ich werde mich bemühen zu antworten (allerdings nur, wenn ich damit nicht selbst was vorwegnehme, in diesen Fällen beschränke ich mich auf ein wissendes Grinsen). Also fang ich mal an: Ich finde schon, dass Dorothy noch Slytherin passt, schließlich macht sie bei allen Streichen nach vollen Kräften mit (ok, manchmal ist sie ein bisschen vorsichtiger als die anderen, aber moralische Bedenken oder so hat sie nie). Warum glaubt eigentlich jeder, der Kristall hätte eine tiefere Beutung? ;-) Ja, bei dem Quidditch-Vorfall hatten die Mädchen mehr Glück als Verstand. Aber hast du schon mal verdorbenes Butterbier getrunken? Die Wirkung ist verblüffend ähnlich zu der von KonzentEx. Keine Ahnung, ob ich nach dem ersten Jahr noch weiterschreibe, hängt damit zusammen, ob ich noch genügend gute Ideen bekomme. Die AKs hast du nicht zufällig von einem gewissen Michael Mittermeier? :-) Keine Ahnung, wie ich gerade auf Napoleon gekommen bin. Ich habe lange nach einem passenden Namen gesucht und auf einmal war er einfach da…_

_Dieses Kapitel ist meiner Übersetzerin **Zutzi alias Susi** gewidmet!_

* * *

„Wow, ich schaue wirklich gut aus", stellte Diane nach einem langen kritischen Blick in den Spiegel fest. Die Mädchen hatten sich für 20 Tropfen Alterungstrank entschieden und so blickte Diane nun ihr 31jähriges Selbst entgegen. Sie trug eine enge knallrote Hose (Sonderangebot im Ottilien-Katalog) und einen ebenso roten und engen Pullover (auch ein Sonderangebot), darüber einen schlichten schwarzen Umhang (kein Sonderangebot, sondern von Melissas großer Schwester geklaut und das Hogwartsemblem mit einem Zauber unsichtbar gemacht), ihre Füße steckten in hochhakigen schwarzen Stiefeletten (ebenfalls Eigentum von Melissas Schwester). Alexa hatte all ihre kosmetischen Fähigkeiten an ihr ausprobiert und so zierte ein mehr oder weniger (eher weniger) dezentes Make-up Dianes Gesicht, die blonden Haare waren mit einer Glitzerhaarspange (eines von Alexas Weihnachtsgeschenken, bisher mangels würdiger Gelegenheit ungetragen) hochgesteckt. Sie sah genauso aus, wie sich eine Elfjährige eine Frau von Welt vorstellt.

Auch die anderen begutachteten anerkennend ihr Werk. Alexa hatte die sorgfältig verschlossene Flasche mit dem restlichen Trank wieder in Verwahrung genommen.

„Also weißt du Diane, wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass du es bist, ich würde dich echt nicht erkennen", sagte Melissa.

„Die Luft ist rein", meldete Dorothy. Sie hatten abgewartet, bis die anderen Slytherins endlich zum Frühstück aufgebrochen waren. Es wäre doch etwas komisch gewesen, wenn die neue Lehrerin in aller Herrgottsfrühe aus ihrem Zimmer kommen würde.

„Na, dann los", meinte Diane fröhlich und fiel hin.

„Diese Sch...schuhe! Wie soll ich mit so was laufen?"

„Hey, du wolltest sie doch haben. Deinetwegen habe ich sie extra von meiner Schwester geklaut!"

Diane brummte unwillig und machte vorsichtig ihre ersten Schritte. Das Laufen in hohen Schuhen war doch sehr ungewohnt. Obwohl sie sonst eigentlich immer das bekam, was sie wollte, war ihre Mutter in Punkto Schuhe konsequent geblieben. Hochhakige Schuhe durfte ein ordentliches Mädchen erst ab vierzehn haben, und so hatte Diane bisher auch auf den kleinsten Absatz verzichten müssen.

Als sie den Kerker der Slytherins verließen, fühlte Diane sich halbwegs sicher auf den Beinen.

„Okay ich schaff das schon ab hier. Geht ihr zum Frühstück und denkt daran, mir was einzupacken!"

Das war ein weiteres Opfer, dass sie ihrem Streich hatte bringen müssen. Als Professor Picard konnte sie sich unmöglich an den Frühstückstisch setzen. (Außerdem hatte ihre Abwesenheit noch einen weiteren Vorteil. Ihre Freundinnen konnten verbreiten, ihr sei schlecht und sie wäre deswegen nicht zum Frühstück erschienen. Das bot eine gute Ausrede für später, schließlich konnte sie sich erst wieder blicken lassen, wenn sie ihr altes (junges) Aussehen wieder hatte.)

* * *

Noch etwas unsicher auf den Beinen stakste sie durch die Gänge von Hogwarts, als sie Professor McGonagall in die Arme lief.

„Oh, sie müssen Professor Picard sein. Ich bin Minerva McGonagall, die stellvertretende Schulleiterin. Willkommen in Hogwarts. Wie geht es ihnen? Hatten sie eine gute Reise?", fragte die Lehrerin jovial.

„Danke, Professor McGonagall. Es ist alles wunderbar", krächzte Diane. Sie verfluchte ihr Schicksal, ausgerechnet in diesem Moment, diesen Gang hinuntergekommen zu sein. Warum saß McGonagall nicht in der Großen Halle beim Frühstück?

„Nennen sie mich doch bitte Minerva. Schließlich sind wir Kolleginnen. Ich freue mich schon sehr darauf, mit ihnen zu sprechen. Stimmt es, dass sie an einer pädagogischen Hochschule der Muggel studiert haben?"

„Ähmm ... ja das ist wahr, Prof ... Minerva." Diane brachte das Wort Minerva kaum heraus. Alles in ihr wehrte sich dagegen, Professor McGonagall beim Vornamen zu nennen. Sie hatte nur noch einen großen Wunsch: Flucht. Doch der Wunsch wurde ihr nicht gewährt, im Gegenteil. Professor McGonagall sagte: „Ach kommen sie doch gleich mit in mein Büro, da können wir die Formalitäten klären."

Besorgt folgte Diane ihrer Lehrerin. Sie war nie religiös gewesen, doch in diesem Moment betete sie inbrünstig, dass sie sich nicht verraten oder Professor McGonagall nicht misstrauisch werden würde.

„Hoffentlich stolpere ich nicht mit diesen Sch...Schuhen. Hoffentlich stolpere ich nicht mit diesen Sch...Schuhen. Hoffentlich stolpere ich nicht mit diesen Sch...Schuhen", murmelte sie wie ein Mantra vor sich hin.

In Professor McGonagalls Büro angekommen wies diese auf einen bequemen Sessel. „Setzen sie sich doch."

Schicksalsergeben ließ Diane sich nieder.

„Am besten wir fangen gleich hiermit an. Wenn sie bitte ihren Namen auf dieses Dokument setzen würden." Professor McGonagall reichte Diane ein Pergament, auf dem die Unterschriften sämtlicher Lehrkräfte Hogwarts zu sehen waren. „Dies ist unser Lehrerverzeichnis. Sobald sie hier unterschrieben haben, können sie über sämtliche Rechte von Hogwarts-Lehrkräften verfügen, einschließlich des Rechts Punkte zu vergeben und abzuziehen. Sie kennen unser System, wenn ich mich nicht irre?"

Diane nickte enthusiastisch. Plötzlich war sie wie elektrisiert, sie würde also tatsächlich Punkte vergeben und abziehen können. Die Freundinnen waren sich in dieser Hinsicht nicht sicher gewesen. Schließlich war Diane keine „echte" Lehrerin.

„Haben sie schon gefrühstückt?", erkundigte sich Minerva McGonagall freundlich und beschwor ein kleines Frühstück für zwei Personen herauf, als Diane den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich auch noch nicht. Sie müssen ja schon sehr früh aufgebrochen sein."

Diane nickte. Sie verfluchte sich, warum hatte sie den Kopf geschüttelt? Jetzt saß sie hier mit Professor McGonagall und die würde bald herausbekommen, dass sie auf keinen Fall die echte Professor Picard sein konnte. Sie flehte um Erlösung.

Und irgend ein guter Geist musste sie wohl erhört haben, denn in diesem Moment kam Tina Byrd von den Gryffindors in das Büro gestürzt und rief: „Professor McGonagall, kommen sie schnell! Peeves randaliert in Myrthes Toilette, es ist ein Riesenchaos!"

Die Lehrerin entschuldigte sich bei Diane. „Tut mir leid, meine Liebe, wir reden nachher weiter, dann können wir auch noch die Formalitäten endgültig klären, aber das hier scheint ein Notfall zu sein. Frühstücken sie nur in Ruhe fertig."

„Aber selbstverständlich." Diane war stolz auf sich, diese souveräne Antwort gefunden zu haben.

Im Davoneilen wunderte sich Professor McGonagall: _„Ein etwas eigenartiges Benehmen hat sie schon, diese Professor Picard. Aber wer weiß, vielleicht ist sie einfach nur ein bisschen unsicher und kann sich in unserer Sprache nicht so gut ausdrücken – allerdings war ihr Englisch bis jetzt perfekt – wenn sie mal den Mund aufgemacht hat. Ich habe keinerlei Akzent feststellen können. Nun ja, später werde ich sicher noch mehr von ihr erfahren, jetzt muss ich mich erst einmal um Peeves kümmern."_

In Professor McGonagalls Büro saß eine endlos erleichterte Diane. Sie konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen, schnell stopfte sie sich ein belegtes Brötchen und zwei Äpfel in die Tasche, leerte ihren Kakaobecher in einem Zug und floh.

* * *

Neugierig strömten die Erstklässler in das Verteidigungsklassenzimmer. Dort wurden sie schon von Diane alias Professor Picard erwartet (zum Glück war Diane eine robuste Natur und hatte sich schnell von dem McGonagall-Vorfall erholt).

„Etwas aufgedonnert, die Gute", stellte Audrey an ihre Freunde gewandt fest. „Ich bin ja gespannt, was sie drauf hat. Auf jeden Fall freue ich mich, mal wieder mit jemanden französisch sprechen zu können."

Als Tochter von Fleur Delacour-Weasley war Audrey selbstverständlich zweisprachig aufgewachsen. Hier in Hogwarts hatte sie allerdings wenig Gelegenheit ihr Französisch anzuwenden.

„Ruhe bitte", sagte Diane fest (sie hatte die Begrüßung lange geprobt). „Ich bin Professor Picard und wie ihr ... ähm ... sie vielleicht wissen, vertrete ich Professor Potter, der für zwei Wochen auf einer Konferenz in Helsinki ist."

Audrey, die Klassensprecherin (eine weitere Tatsache, die Diane ihr bis jetzt noch nicht verziehen hatte) stand auf um die neue Lehrerin zu begrüßen.

„Bonjour, Madame Picard. Bienvenue à Hogwarts!"

„Hää???" Diane brauchte einen langen Moment um zu begreifen, dass Audrey sie eben auf Französisch willkommen geheißen hatte. „Danke, Miss...?"

„Weasley", half Audrey ihr weiter.

„Allerdings ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn sie englisch mit mir sprechen würden, schließlich sind wir hier auf einer englischen Schule", sagte Diane hoheitsvoll. Sie nahm es Audrey verdammt übel, dass diese sie in diese peinliche Lage gebracht hatte, aber das würde sie ihr heute schon noch heimzahlen. „Wer von ihnen kann mir sagen, wie weit sie mit ihrem Stoff sind?"

Ein halbes Dutzend Hände schnellte in die Luft. Diane wähle Melissa aus.

„Ja bitte, Miss...?"

„Pumpkin-Head, Professor Picard." Melissa musste ein Kichern unterdrücken. „Wir haben in den letzten Stunden über Vampire gesprochen."

„Vielen Dank, Miss Pumpkin-Head." Auch Diane konnte kaum ernst bleiben. „Fünf Punkte für ihr Haus."

Durch die Klasse ging ein Raunen, so leichtfertig gaben die anderen Lehrer die Punkte nicht her.

„Wer von ihnen kann mir sagen, woran man einen Vampir erkennt?"

„Er sieht aus wie Napoleon Malfoy!", platze Alexa heraus.

„Eine originelle Antwort", beschied Professor Diane. „Fünf Punkte für ihr Haus."

Napoleon Malfoy war starr vor Wut, wie konnte diese Person sich so etwas erlauben?

Audrey war etwas aufgefallen. „Woher wusste sie, wer Napoleon Malfoy ist?", wisperte sie ihrem Banknachbarn Frederic zu.

„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht sind die Malfoys ja auch in Frankreich berüchtigt?"

„Hey, sie beide da! In meinem Unterricht wird nicht geschwätzt. Zehn Punkte Abzug für ihr Haus!" Diane gefiel ihre Rolle als Lehrerin immer besser – und dass Audrey ihr von sich aus Gelegenheit gab ihr Punkte abzuziehen, war wie ein unerwartetes Geschenk. Die Klasse hingegen war entsetzt, diese Lehrerin vergab also nicht nur sehr leichtfertig Punkte, sie nahm sie ebenso leichtfertig wieder ab.

„Vielleicht wollen sie ihren Schnitzer von eben wieder ausbügeln, Miss Weasley?", fragte Diane zuckersüß. „Wenn sie mir also die Erkennungsmerkmale von Vampiren nennen würden?"

„Vampire sind nachtaktiv, haben kein Spiegelbild, sind unheimlich blass, verfügen über ein auffälliges Gebiss und ernähren sich ausschließlich von roten Nahrungsmitteln."

„Vielen Dank", sagte Diane kühl. Sollte Audrey nun auf Punkte gehofft haben, wurde sie enttäuscht (schließlich hatte sie Diane auch enttäuscht, die hatte so gehofft Audrey für eine unvollständige Aufzählung noch ein paar Punkte abziehen zu können). „Wie sie vielleicht wissen, gibt es nicht nur eine Sorte Vampire, sondern regionale Unterschiede. Nennen sie mir bitte fünf Länder und die dortigen Auftretensformen von Vampiren."

Diane hatte sich Frederic als neues Opfer auserkoren. Diese Frage war wirklich unfair, das hatten sie im Unterricht nicht besprochen.

„In Schottland gibt es Baohban-Sith", fiel dem armen Frederic gerade noch ein.

Diane freute sich diebisch. „Haben sie nicht zählen gelernt?", fragte sie in bester Severus-Snape-Manier (sie hatte also wirklich etwas im Zaubertrank-Unterricht gelernt). „Das war erst einer! Zehn Punkte Abzug! Wer kann mir die anderen vier nennen?"

Diesmal meldete sich nur Dorothy (kein Wunder, sie hatte diese Frage für Diane vorbereitet). „Asanbosan in Ghana, Togo und Côte d'Ivoire, Aswang in den Philippinen, Lamien in Griechenland und Wrukolakas ebenfalls in Griechenland!"

„Sehr gut, fünfzehn Punkte für sie!", sagte Diane großzügig. „Wer von ihnen kann mir denn die spezifischen Eigenschaften dieser Vampirarten nennen?"

Wieder meldete sich nur Dorothy.

„Was nur eine? Ich bin entsetzt! Ihre Klasse ist ja auf einem katastrophalen Stand! Bei Gelegenheit muss ich einmal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit ihrem Professor Potter reden. Aber zum Glück habe ich ihnen hier einen ausgezeichneten Text mitgebracht und möchte, dass sie ihn den Rest der Stunde studieren! Bis nächste Woche erwarte ich dann dreizehn Rollen Pergament über eine Vampirart ihrer Wahl!" Die Klasse stöhnte, soviel gab ihnen ja noch nicht einmal Professor McGonagall oder Professor Snape auf. Diane verteilte ungerührt einen Auszug aus _Abstecher mit Vampiren_ von Gilderoy Lockhart (Dorothy und Melissa waren zwar gegen einen Lockhart-Text gewesen, doch in diesem Punkt hatten sich Diane und Alexa durchgesetzt). Schicksalsergeben beugten sich die Erstklässer über die Pergamente. Niemand wagte es, zu widersprechen, wer konnte denn schon wissen, wie viele Punkte das bei dieser Lehrerin kosten würde?

(Die AG-AG hatte sich übrigens eigenes Lesematerial mitgebracht, Dorothy nutzte die Gelegenheit um endlich einmal ungestört an ihren Memoiren zu arbeiten.)

Diane war erleichtert, den gefährlichsten Teil der Stunde hatte sie überstanden. Dorothy und Melissa hatten zwar den ganzen Sonntag Nachmittag damit verbracht, alles sorgfältig vorzubereiten, aber trotzdem hätte eine ganze Menge passieren können.

Cecilia meldete sich. „Verzeihung Professor, aber aus diesem Text wird mir nicht ganz klar, worin der wirkliche Unterschied zwischen einem Wrukolaka und unseren Vampiren besteht."

Dieser Unterschied war Diane auch nicht so ganz klar, doch zum Glück hatte sich Melissa eine Antwort für schwierige Fragen ausgedacht. „Wer von ihnen kann mir diesen Unterschied erklären?" (Dummerweise war Dorothy gerade auf der Toilette, das verhinderte, dass Slytherin weitere fünfzehn Punkte gewann.) „Keiner? Nun, ich bin sicher, dass sie die Lösung bis nächste Woche finden werden, Miss…"

„Newman", sagte Cecilia irritiert.

„Wie ich höre hat ihr Hogwarts eine ganz ausgezeichnete Bibliothek." (Hier bekam Melissa einen Hustenanfall) „Und dann werden sie ihre Ergebnisse der Klasse vortragen!"

Diane war zufrieden, als sie Cecilias entsetztes Gesichte sah. Nun würde es niemand mehr wagen, eine Frage zu stellen. Diane wanderte durch das Klassenzimmer, hinter Napoleon Malfoy blieb sie stehen.

„Mr. Malfoy, sie scheinen nicht wirklich an diesem Text interessiert zu sein." Das stimmte, Napoleon war über die ersten fünf Zeilen nicht hinweggekommen. „Sagt ihnen Mr. Lockharts Text nicht zu?"

„Doch, doch, er ist seeeehr spannend", sagte Napoleon gedehnt. Er hatte geglaubt zu erkennen, dass die neue Lehrerin Slytherins bevorzugte und fühlte sich deshalb sicher (außerdem war er wegen der Sache mit dem Vampir-Vergleich immer noch beleidigt).

„Na dann können sie mir bestimmt sagen, wie Mr. Lockart mit der Baohban-Sith fertig geworden ist."

Mr. Malfoy konnte nicht.

„Nun, Mr. Malfoy, ich bin enttäuscht. Als Strafe schreiben sie bis heute Abend hundert Mal ‚Ich soll nicht so ein blasierter Idiot sein.'!"

Die Klasse hielt den Atem an, das konnte doch nicht der Ernst der Lehrerin sein? Auch wenn viele Napoleon Malfoy diese Strafarbeit durchaus gönnten, fanden sie sie doch höchst ungerecht. Allerdings sah niemand ein, sich für Napoleon einzusetzen.

Die restliche Stunde verlief ruhig, Diane hatte ihr Pulver verschossen und ihre „Schüler" trauten sich nicht mehr auch nur einen Mucks zu machen.

Am Ende der Stunde baute Diane sich noch einmal vor der Klasse auf. „So das war ihre erste Stunde bei mir, ich hoffe sie hat ihnen gefallen!" (Audrey, Frederic, Cecilia und Napoleon machten Gesichter, die genau das Gegenteil aussagten.) „Bis zum nächsten Mal!" Diane rauschte aus dem Zimmer und ließ eine ziemlich verwirrte Klasse und eine hochzufriedene AG-AG zurück.

Auf dem Flur hielt sie James Kirk von den Hufflepuffs an. „Hey du!" James sah sie gekränkt an, weil sie sich nicht an das höfliche „sie" der Hogwarts-Lehrer hielt, aber das machte Diane nichts aus. Sie konnte James mit seinem Mondgesicht sowieso nicht leiden. „Bring diesen Brief sofort zu Professor McGonagall!"

Diane reichte James das vorbereitete Pergament, in dem Professor Picard erklärte, dass ihr Baby an akuter Heuleritis erkrankt wäre und sie deshalb umgehend zurück nach Frankreich müsse, drehte sich um und schritt hoheitsvoll von dannen.

* * *

In der Mittagspause stürmten die anderen drei den Schlafsaal. Diane (immer noch in Gestalt von Professor Picard) hatte es sich auf ihrem Bett gemütlich gemacht, vertilgte einen Berg Süßigkeiten und las zum vierten Mal _Magisches Ich_ von Gilderoy Lockhart.

„Diane, du warst einfach klasse!", rief Melissa. „Du hattest die Lehrerin echt voll gut drauf! Du warst ja fast noch mieser als Snape!"

„Ich habe mir ja so das Lachen verkneifen müssen, als ich Malfoys Gesicht gesehen habe", kicherte Alexa. „Hoffentlich hat er schon schön viele Sätze geschrieben bis ihm jemand sagt, dass Professor Picard fort ist und nie wieder kommt!"

„Und wie haben es die Gryffindors aufgenommen?", fragte Diane neugierig.

„Oh, die sind total sauer, weil sie zwanzig Punkte verloren haben und wir fünfundzwanzig gewonnen, wegen nichts!", freute sich Dorothy.

„Also ich würde nun wirklich nicht sagen, wegen nichts. Für diese Punkte haben wir hart gearbeitet", lachte Melissa.

„Das ist wahr", stimmte Diane zu. „Diese Schuhe waren die reinste Folter! Habt ihr mir was zu essen mitgebracht?"

* * *

_AN: Die in diesem Kapitel genannten Vampirarten gibt es „wirklich". Unter __www.wikipedia.de__ Suchwort „Vampir" findet ihr genaueres._


	20. Die Verdammte

_AN: Ich wollte nur sagen: Ich bin nicht schuld!!! Ich habe einen hübsch ordentlichen Text hochgeladen und hat ihn verhackstückt! Ich wollte den Schaden ja auch sofort reparieren (Entschuldigung an alle, die mehr als einen Autor-Alert bekommen haben), aber leider hat es dann doch noch einen ganzen Tag gebraucht bis die Reparaturen sichtbar wurden. Hoffentlich geht es dieses Mal gut._

_**Katharina-B:** Jupp, diese Methode wird auch von realen Lehrern gerne gebraucht, sehr effizient, kann ich nur empfehlen (so als Pädagogin...)_

_**Tamira:** Deine Neugierde wird heute befriedigt werden (ich garantiere aber nicht dafür, dass keine neuen Fragen aufgeworfen werden #mieses grinsen#). Du hast recht, diese Aktion war wirklich gewagt, aber anscheinend haben sie ja noch mal wirklich Glück gehabt..._

_**zoom-zoom-pig:** ich hätte ja nie gedacht, dass ich das Adjektiv „verkorkst" in Bezug auf meine Person jemals als Kompliment empfinden würde..._

_Ich kann es kaum glauben, mit dem letzen Kapitel habe ich die 100-Reviews-Grenze geknackt! Deshalbwidme ichdieses Kapitel der Verfasserin von Review Nr. 100: **zoom-zoom-pig**!_

* * *

Die Freude über ihren Triumph hielt zwar einige Zeit an (Napoleon Malfoy hatte erst bei Satz 97 erfahren, dass Professor Picard fort war – sehr zur Genugtuung gewisser Mitschülerinnen), wurde aber doch von dieser nervtötenden Heulerei geschwächt. Mittlerweile schliefen die Freundinnen schon über einen Monat mit Ohrenschützern. Alexa jammerte, die Schützer würden ihre Frisur ruinieren, doch Diane und Melissa trösteten sie, dass dies ganz und gar nicht der Fall wäre. Im Gegenteil, jede Veränderung könne nur eine Verbesserung sein. Aus irgendeinem Grund war Alexa nach diesem Trost eine Woche lang beleidigt gewesen.

Doch auch die anderen schliefen nicht gerne mit den Ohrenschützern. Die Ohrenschützer waren zwar äußerst effektiv, was das Heulen anging, förderten jedoch nicht unbedingt den Schlafkomfort. Deshalb hatten die Mädchen in der zweiten Woche beschlossen, dass einmal pro Woche eine von ihnen ohne Schützer schlafen sollte um zu hören ob es noch heulte – bis jetzt war der Test jedes mal positiv ausgefallen.

Diese Nacht war Dorothy an der Reihe. Sie konnte nicht einschlafen. Mittlerweile fürchtete sie sich zwar nicht mehr so wie am Anfang, trotzdem war ihr die ganze Sache ziemlich suspekt.

„_Ich frage mich wirklich, warum Professor Dumbledore immer noch nichts gefunden hat. Immerhin ist er einer der größten Zauberer, die es überhaupt gegeben hat (sorry, Mum, ich weiß, dass du nicht viel von ihm hältst, aber in dieser Angelegenheit glaube ich der _Geschichte Hogwarts_ mehr als dir). Wenn einer in der Lage ist, diese Sache zu beenden, dann er. Und bei dieser Tagung in Helsinki ist ja wohl auch nichts herausgekommen..."_

Dorothy seufzte und wandte sich wieder ihrem Buch zu. _Geheime Hexencodes_ war ein äußerst interessantes Werk, in dem die historische Entwicklung der muggelsicheren Langstreckenkommunikation zwischen Hexen und Zauberern ausführlich beschrieben wurde. Gerade war sie bei dem Kapitel über antike Glockenkommunikation. Diese Methode war von den Hexen und Zauberern im alten Rom erfunden worden um über weite Distanzen zu kommunizieren. Wollten zwei Hexen oder Zauberer miteinander in Kontakt bleiben, verhexten sie zwei Glocken so, dass die eine läutete wenn die andere angeschlagen wurde. Dazu war ein Code entwickelt worden, in dem durch die Abfolge von langen und kurzen Tönen Buchstaben und Texte dargestellt wurden (der amerikanische Zauberer Samuel Morse hatte das Buch auch gelesen und dieses System als Morse-Alphabet in der Muggel-Welt veröffentlicht). Dorothy war fasziniert und überlegte gerade, ob die Glockenkommunikation wohl irgendwie für die AG-AG nützlich sein könnte, als es Mitternacht schlug. Sobald der letzte Schlag der Turmuhr verklungen war, setzte das altbekannte Heulen wieder ein. Dorothy bemerkte, dass es sie längst nicht mehr so erschreckte wie vor einigen Wochen. Trotzdem, so konnte sie nicht weitermachen. Gerade angelte sie sich ihre Ohrenschützer vom Nachtkästchen, als ihr etwas auffiel. Das Heulen hatte sich verändert. Es waren nicht mehr die langgezogenen Klagelaute, die sie kannte, es war viel kürzer und ging eher stoßweise. Irgendwie hörte sich das komisch an. Dorothy lauschte angestrengt, plötzlich glaubte sie ein System zu erkennen. Dorothy kam ein faszinierender Gedanke. Was, wenn hinter dem Heulrhythmus wirklich Absicht steckte? Was, wenn jemand oder etwas versuchte auf diese Art und Weise mit ihr zu kommunizieren? Aber das konnte nicht sein! Oder doch?

Mit zitternden Fingern zog Dorothy die _Geheimen Hexencodes_ heran und schlug die Seite mit dem Code des Glockenkommunikationssystems auf. Ein Versuch konnte ja schließlich nicht schaden.

Dorothy holte ihr Notizbuch aus dem Nachtkästchen und lauschte angestrengt. Ja, das schien eindeutig ein Code zu sein. Dorothy bemühte sich ruhig zu bleiben und begann zu notieren:

B-I-B-L-I-O-T-H-E-K-:-V-E-R-D-A-M-M-U-N-G-E-N-E-R-K-E-N-N-E-N-U-N-D-A-U-F-H-E-B-E-N

Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete sie die Buchstaben. Was sollte das heißen?

„Bei Morgana! Ich hab's!!! _Bibliothek: Verdammungen erkennen und aufheben_, das ist ein Hinweis auf ein Buch! Hey, aufwachen! Ich muss euch was wichtiges sagen."

Dorothy rüttelte ihre Schlafsaalgefährtinnen eine nach der anderen wach.

Diane setzte sich unwillig auf. „Was soll denn das? Ich will schlafen!"

„Heult es nicht mehr?", fragte Alexa. Da sie ihre Ohrenschützer noch auf hatte, konnte sie nicht hören, ob es noch heulte oder nicht – Dorothys Antwort leider auch nicht.

Schließlich hatte Dorothy die anderen in einen wenigstens halbwegs aufnahmefähigen Zustand gebracht.

„Hört euch das Heulen an", sagte sie. „Fällt euch irgendwas auf?"

„Ja, der Rhythmus hat sich verändert", erwiderte Melissa schlaftrunken. „War letzte Woche auch schon der Fall."

„Also ich höre auch, dass es jetzt anders heult", sagte Diane. „Aber so toll ist das ja wohl auch nicht. Hast du uns wirklich deswegen geweckt?"

„Nicht nur deswegen, ich glaube da will uns jemand eine Botschaft senden. Und zwar diese hier."

Dorothy reichte den anderen ihren Notizblock.

„Ist ja cool. Wie bist du da drauf gekommen?", fragte Melissa neugierig. Dorothy erzählte es in allen Einzelheiten (so genau hatten es die anderen gar nicht wissen wollen). Als sie geendet hatte stellte Melissa fest: „Leute, wisst ihr was? Wir stecken mitten in einem Abenteuer. Das ist einfach klasse!"

„Hmpf, ich weiß nicht, so toll ist das nun auch wieder nicht." Diane waren Abenteuer suspekt. Ihre Eltern hatten ihr beigebracht, dass man sich auf so anormale Dinge gar nicht erst einließ. Dinge, die man selbst steuern konnte, wie die Aktionen der AG-AG, das war in Ordnung, aber dies war definitiv etwas anderes. „Ich will nicht so enden wie mein Cousin. Der hat es doch jedes Jahr geschafft, sich fast umbringen zu lassen. Das ist doch hoffentlich nicht erblich!"

„Hey, nichts gegen Professor Potter", fuhr Melissa hoch. „Er ist ein Held und hat in seiner Zeit als Hogwarts-Schüler unglaublich viel geleistet. Ich wäre glücklich, es ihm nachtun zu können."

Die anderen drei verdrehten die Augen. Normalerweise hätten sie wieder einmal versucht Melissa klar zu machen, dass sie als Slytherin einfach nicht so über Harry Potter reden durfte, doch heute waren sie zu müde. Außerdem war dieses Geheule einfach nervtötend.

„Hey, du Heulsuse, oder was auch immer du bist", brüllte Alexa. „Wir haben es kapiert! Du kannst aufhören!"

Die Heulsuse schien anderer Ansicht zu sein. Sie heulte munter weiter.

* * *

Da Dorothy das mit dem Code herausgefunden hatte, wurde ihr die ehrenvolle Aufgabe übertragen in der Bibliothek nach dem Buch _Verdammungen erkennen und aufheben_ zu suchen.

Am Abend erstattete sie Bericht. Die Mädchen hatten sich in ihren Schlafsaal zurückgezogen und es sich auf den Betten gemütlich gemacht. Seit Weihnachten war es unmöglich geworden im Gemeinschaftsraum etwas vertraulich zu besprechen. In nervtötender Regelmäßigkeit tauchte Napoleon Malfoy auf und versuchte, sie zu stören bzw. ihre Besprechungen mitanzuhören, immer in der Hoffnung doch noch etwas über diese ominöse Geschichte mit dem Alterungstrunk herauszufinden. (Auf die Idee Professor Picard mit dem Alterungstrunk in Verbindung zu bringen, war er glücklicherweise nicht gekommen. „Das Bürschchen ist eben längst nicht so klug, wie es denkt", hatte Diane weise bemerkt.)

„Also, das ist das Buch", Dorothy zeigte ein schmales kleinformatiges Buch herum. Es sah schon ziemlich alt aus. „Ich habe über zwei Stunden gesucht. Ich habe echt schon gedacht, das Buch gibt es gar nicht oder es steht in der verbotenen Abteilung. Madam Pince wollte ich natürlich auch nicht fragen. Die hätte mich ja nur gefragt, wozu ich es brauche. Aber dann habe ich es doch noch gefunden, es ist so schmal, dass es hinter ein Regal gerutscht war. Zum Glück lässt es sich ziemlich schnell lesen. Eine Verdammung ist ein ziemlich übler Zauber, der kurz nach dem Tod einer Person ausgesprochen wird. Dieser Zauber sorgt dafür, dass diese Person, so ähnlich wie ein Geist, auf Erden bleiben muss. Allerdings kann ein Verdammter im Normalfall mit niemandem kommunizieren oder sonst irgendetwas machen. Er geistert nur rum und beobachtet und das dann über Jahrhunderte oder Jahrtausende."

„Urgg, das wäre ja nichts für mich", unterbrach Diane den Vortrag. „Ich weiß ja nicht einmal, ob ich ein Gespenst sein möchte. Aber ich möchte mich wenigstens ein bisschen einmischen können. Was hat die Sache denn sonst für einen Sinn."

„Der Sinn", dozierte Dorothy, „besteht darin, dass der Verdammte beobachten soll, wie seine Feinde bzw. deren Nachkommen glücklich und zufrieden leben und dann ins Jenseits kommen und er hat das alles nicht. Nicht gerade nett, aber was soll's? Aber jetzt kommt das Interessante! Eine Verdammung muss auch immer eine Hintertür beinhalten. Der Verdammte muss – wenigstens theoretisch – erlöst werden können. Allerdings bemühen sich diejenigen, die so eine Verdammung aussprechen natürlich, die Bedingung für die Erlösung so zu gestalten, dass der Verdammte es nicht schafft."

„Wie nett", kommentierte Melissa trocken. „Dann können wir also davon ausgehen, dass unser Quälgeist eine Verdammte ist?"

„Genau"

„Und wie bringt uns das weiter?", wollte Diane wissen. „Ich nehme mal an, wir müssen ihr irgendwie helfen erlöst zu werden, wenn wir wieder in Ruhe schlafen wollen."

„Exakt"

„Und wie kriegen wir die Bedingungen für die Erlösung raus? Steht das auch in dem Buch?"

„Nicht direkt, die Bedingungen kann uns nur der Verdammte selbst mitteilen."

„Uff, das wird anstrengend, wenn wir bis Mitternacht aufbleiben müssen und dann das Heulen abhören müssen", stöhnte Melissa.

„Nein, müssen wir nicht", tröstete Dorothy. „Es gibt hier in dem Buch auch einen Spruch mit dem man mit Verdammten Kontakt aufnehmen kann. Er ist allerdings ziemlich kompliziert, ich weiß nicht, ob wir den hinbekommen."

„Gib mal her", forderte Melissa. Aufmerksam las sie die Seite durch. „Ich glaube, das schaffe ich schon. Gebt mir nur etwas Zeit zum üben."

* * *

Zwei Abende später hatten sie sich wieder im Schlafsaal versammelt. Melissa war ein bisschen nervös, noch nie hatte sie sich so angestrengt einen Zauber perfekt zu lernen. Selbst Dorothy war von ihrem Eifer angenehm überrascht gewesen, verkniff sich allerdings eine Bemerkung über die Ausweitung des Eifers auch auf den Unterrichtsstoff.

„Na, dann kann es ja losgehen, mal schauen ob's klappt." Melissa stellte sich in Positur, schwenkte ihren Zauberstab und sagte: „Adagium!"

„Was? Dafür der Aufstand?", platzte Alexa heraus. Diane trat ihr kräftig auf den Fuß, auch wenn sie im ersten Moment der selben Ansicht gewesen war. Doch vor den Mädchen materialisierte sich nun langsam eine Frauengestalt. Sie war wie eine antike Römerin gekleidet. Nach einer Minute hatte die Frau die Konsistenz eines „normalen" Geistes erreicht. Gebannt starrten die Mädchen sie an, als sie zu sprechen anhob.

„Na endlich!", motzte der Geist. „Das hat ja ewig gedauert. Ich hatte wirklich mehr von euch erwartet. Diese Ohrenschützer, also bitte! Total unattraktiv und das habe ich mir nächtelang ansehen müssen. Wirklich unhöflich! Und mich für eine _Heulende Hexe_ zu halten ist ja nun wirklich mehr als eine Beleidigung!"

Die Mädchen waren sprachlos. Wenn sie etwas erwartet hatten, dann Dankesbekundungen, keine Beschimpfungen. Diane fasste sich als erste.

„Wer bist du?"

„Julia!"

Der Geist schien das für eine ausreichende Feststellung zu halten. Die Freundinnen sahen sie verständnislos an. Die Gestalt seufzte theatralisch.

„DIE Julia!"

Auch diese Bemerkung half nicht viel, der Gesichtsausdruck der vier Mädchen wurde nur noch verständnisloser.

Die Gestalt seufzte erneut.

„Shakespeare sagt euch doch was?"

Dorothy und Melissa nickten.

„Du willst doch nicht etwa behaupten, du bist die Julia aus ‚Romeo und Julia'?", sagte Melissa ungläubig.

„Selbstverständlich. Dieser Bastart hat meine Geschichte geklaut! Natürlich hat er sie verändert. Künstlerische Freiheit, nannte er das. Aber es war MEINE Geschichte und er hatte weder das Recht sie aufzuschreiben noch sie zu verändern. Verona, also wirklich! Als ob ich jemals in Italien gewesen wäre!"

„Dann bist du keine Römerin?", fragte Dorothy zaghaft.

„Natürlich bin ich eine!" Und als sie die verständnislosen Gesichter der Mädchen sah, fuhr sie betont schicksalsergeben fort: „Ich glaube, ich fange am besten ganz von vorne an. Sonst seit ihr komplett überfordert, wie ich sehe." Den Mädchen ging der arrogante Tonfall des Geistes ziemlich auf die Nerven, doch sie wollten es nicht mit Julia verderben, bevor sie ihre Geschichte gehört hatten. Also schwiegen sie.

„Ich bin die Tochter eines hohen Offiziers der römischen Legionen in Britannien – gewesen. Meine Mutter war eine Hexe, von ihr hatte ich alles gelernt, was ich über Zauberei wusste. Sie ist gestorben, als ich zwölf war. Mein Vater hat dann eine lange Expedition in die von diesen britannischen Barbaren besetzten Gebiete unternommen und mich mitgeschleppt. Ich wäre ja wesentlich lieber bei meiner Tante in Londinium – London – geblieben, als mit in diese Wildnis geschleppt zu werden. Aber Vater wollte sich nicht von mir trennen. Also musste ich mit. Na ja, und dann habe ich mich verliebt." Die Mädchen hielten den Atem an. „Das war mein größter Fehler. Nicht wegen ihm, er war ganz in Ordnung, obwohl er ein Kelte war – aber meine Schwiegermutter, dieses böswillige rachsüchtige Biest, der habe ich das hier zu verdanken." Julia machte eine weitausladende Handbewegung auf ihre durchscheinende Gestalt. „Und das nur, weil sich ihr Depp von Sohn wegen mir umgebracht hat! Also ob ich da was für könnte! Habe ich ihm gesagt er soll das tun? Bestimmt nicht! Und wer ist überhaupt schuld, dass ich diese Komödie veranstaltet hatte? Sie – na ja, mein Vater auch. Aber sie war mindestens genauso schuld! Ich sehe, ihr könnt mir mal wieder nicht folgen." Ein verächtlicher Blick streifte die – in der Tat etwas verständnislos dreinblickenden – Mädchen . „Also er war ein keltischer Bauer, ich eine adlige Römerin, an sich schon genug um eine Verbindung auszuschließen, aber außerdem war ich eine Hexe und er ein Muggel. Diese Familie war ja so doppelmoralisch, einerseits sind die wegen jeder Kleinigkeit zu ihrem dämlichen Druiden gerannt, aber eine Hexe als Schwiegertochter? Nie im Leben. Wir haben dann heimlich geheiratet, beziehungsweise uns die Ehe in die Hand versprochen, was anderes ging ja nicht. Unsere Situation war also schon schwierig genug, aber was tut dieser Idiot von Romeo? – Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wie er in Wirklichkeit hieß, ich habe ihn immer nur Romeo genannt, diese Kelten hatten so unmögliche Namen – Also was tut der? Lässt sich auf einen Streit mit dem Adjutanten meines Vaters ein und bringt den auch noch um. Mein Vater war ziemlich sauer. Könnt ihr euch ja vorstellen. Und er hat sich geschworen Romeo umzubringen. Der ist dann vorsichtshalber erst mal in die Wälder abgehauen. Als mein Vater mitbekommen hat, dass er ihn nicht kriegen kann, wollte er weiterziehen. Aber ich war verliebt und wollte meinen Romeo nicht verlassen – beim Jupiter, war ich dämlich damals. Also habe ich den Trank der lebenden Toten genommen und habe so die Abreise verhindert, weil sie mich ja erst mal ordentlich bestatten wollten. Eigentlich hätte ein Bote Romeo Bescheid sagen sollen, keine Ahnung warum das nicht geklappt hat. Aber auf jeden Fall, ich wache auf und wen sehe ich so ziemlich tot neben mir liegen? Romeo! Hätte der Idiot nicht ein bisschen warten können? Ich meine, es ist zwar nett, wenn ein Kerl bereit ist, für dich zu sterben, aber in dem speziellen Fall doch ziemlich lästig. Aber gut, ich gebe es ja zu, ich war auch nicht besser. Ich schiebe das ja immer noch auf den Trank, der muss meine Sinne vernebelt haben. Also, ich sehe den toten Romeo und bringe mich auch um, weil ich mir einbilde nicht ohne ihn leben zu können. Soweit, so tragisch. Aber es hätte ja trotzdem noch alles halbwegs in Ordnung gehen können. Ich war gerade auf den Weg ins Jenseits, da werde ich grob zurückgerissen. Dieses rachsüchtige Biest von einer Schwiegermutter hatte ihren Druiden beauftragt mich zu verdammen. Und das miese war, als Verdammt konnte ich sie ja noch nicht einmal heimsuchen. Das hat mich vielleicht gewurmt!"

„Wow, was für eine Geschichte", brach es aus Melissa heraus. „Aber was hat das mit Shakespeare zu tun?"

„Du hast dieses grässliche Buch _Die Geschichte Hogwarts_ also nicht gelesen", stellte der Geist fest, „sonst wüsstest du, dass Shakespeares Mutter eine Hexe und hier auf Hogwarts war und zwar zu genau der Zeit, als ich das letzte Mal heulen durfte. Sie hat meine Geschichte gehört, genau wie ihr und muss es ihrem vermaledeiten Bastard von Sohn weitererzählt haben und der hat dann diese, diese Schmonzette draus gemacht."

„Hat sie dich nicht erlöst?", fragte Alexa naiv.

„Wie du siehst! Glaubst du ich heule hier zum Spaß rum oder was? Menschenskind, bist du dämlich!"

Alexa schwieg eingeschnappt. Auch die anderen waren sauer, sie hatten zwar auch manches Mal etwas an Alexas Intelligenz auszusetzen, aber wenn sie sie deswegen ärgerten war es etwas ganz anderes. Dieser Geist hatte wirklich kein Recht dazu.

„Alexa ist überhaupt nicht dämlich!", ereiferte sich Melissa dann auch. „Sie hat eine durchaus berechtigte Frage aufgeworfen. Anscheinend bist du hier schon einmal aufgetaucht und wie es aussieht, konntest du nicht erlöst werden. Vielleicht wäre es mal an der Zeit, uns über die Bedingungen deiner Verdammung aufzuklären."

Zum allgemeinen Erstaunen nickte Julia.

„Ja, ist wohl nötig. Also gut, ich muss solange eine Manifestation – wagt es ja nicht mich Geist zu nennen, Geister sind so vulgär – also ich muss so lange in diesem Zustand bleiben, bis ich von einem echten Romeo geküsst werde."

„Wie einfallsreich!", kommentierte Diane.

„Du, so blöd ist das gar nicht", sagte Melissa. „Wie viele ‚echte' Romeos gibt es denn schon?"

„Du hast es erfasst", murrte die Manifestation. „Mir ist bis jetzt nur einer begegnet und der ist der Grund für diesen Schlamassel. Davon abgesehen gibt es noch einige Erschwernisse bei der Geschichte. Ich darf nur alle 468 Jahre auf mich aufmerksam machen."

„Das Heulen", warf Diane ein.

„Genau, und ich darf nur das, nur heulen nicht sprechen oder sonst was. Der Adagium-Zauber hat wenigstens diese Bedingung aufgehoben."

„Heißt das, du heulst jetzt nicht mehr?", fragte Alexa hoffnungsvoll.

„Vergiss es, Kleines! Ich muss alle 468 Jahre ein Jahr lang heulen bis ich erlöst werde."

„Oh, nein" Auf den Gesichtern der Mädchen machte sich Entsetzen breit, noch ein ganzes Jahr.

„Aber was ist eigentlich mit Yvonne? Warum hat sie dich nicht gehört?", fiel Melissa ein.

„Tja, das ist eine weitere Bedingung, nur Jungfrauen, jünger als ich bei meinem Tod können mich überhaupt wahrnehmen, sonst niemand und schon gar keine Männer."

„Warum muss das bei diesen Zauberern immer so kompliziert sein?", murmelte Diane vor sich hin. „Hätte dieser Druide nicht einfach sagen können ‚Liebe Julia, schmore in der Hölle'? Dann hätten wir jetzt wenigstens unsere Ruhe."

Julia zog es vor Dianes Kommentar zu überhören.

„Und was ist dann mit dem Romeo? Wie soll er dich küssen, wenn er dich nicht wahrnehmen kann?", wollte Melissa wissen.

„Nun, das ist das Erkennungsmerkmal des wahren Romeo, er kann mich sehen!"

„Oh klasse! Wenigstens gibt so ein Merkmal", brummte Diane.

„Na ja, wenigstens wissen wir, was wir als nächstes zu tun haben. Wir müssen den wahren Romeo von Hogwarts finden", schloss Melissa.


	21. Püschelparade

**_morsmodres:_**_ Ich habe ja so gelacht, als ich deine Review gelesen haben. „Romeo und Julia auf Hogwarts", könnte das nicht dein nächstes Projekt sein? Fände ich klasse!_

_Eine Frage: Warum bist du dir sicher, dass es nicht Malfoy ist? Meine Beta hat darauf bestanden, dass nur er es sein könne..._

**_Katharina-B:_**_ Danke für die Blumen!_

**_zoomzoom-pig:_**_ Oh oh, das tut mir leid für dein Kind (werde auch höchst ungern geweckt) #Baby-Ohropax rüber reich#_

**_Zutzi alias Susi:_**_ Ich hatte mich schon gewundert, warum von dir überhaupt nichts mehr zu hören war (auch keine Updates oder so), meine besten Genesungswünsche an dein Modem!_

**_Tamira:_**_ Ob Yvonne Jungfrau ist oder nicht, kann ich dir nicht sagen (ich wahre schließlich die Intimsphäre meiner Charaktere #g#), allerdings heißt es bei Shakespeare so ziemlich zu Beginn über Julia „Sie ist noch keine vierzehn Jahre alt", Yvonne als Vertrauensschülerin ist mindestens fünfzehn (und heute erfahrt ihr, dass sie in der Abschlussklasse ist, also 17 oder 18)._

_Dieses Kapitel ist meiner Schwester Silke gewidmet, die darauf bestanden hat, dass diese Episode vorkommen soll!_

o-o

Am nächsten Morgen saßen die Freundinnen am Frühstückstisch. Sie hätten gerne beratschlagt, wer denn der Romeo von Hogwarts sein könnte, aber Malfoy saß in gefährlicher Nähe.

„Ich glaube du hast einen Verehrer, Diane", sagte Melissa übertrieben laut.

„Ja, Malfoy wirft dir ganz verliebte Blicke zu", fiel Alexa ein.

„Und es ist schon auffällig, wie oft er deine Nähe sucht." Dorothy riskierte einen kurzen Seitenblick auf Napoleon Malfoy, dessen Gesicht eine unnatürlich rote Farbe angenommen hatte.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß", seufzte Diane divenhaft. „Meiner magnetischen Anziehungskraft, kann er einfach nicht widerstehen, der arme Kerl."

Das gab Napoleon den Rest. Er giftete Diane an: „Du und magnetische Anziehungskraft? Dass ich nicht lache! Lieber würde ich freiwillig den Curicatus-Fluch über mich ergehen lassen, als etwas mit einem Schlammblut wie dir anzufangen."

„Schlammblut? Wie unhöflich, Malfoy", flötete Melissa. „Du solltest wirklich wissen, dass man so nicht um eine Dame wirbt."

„Ja, wirklich", stimmte Dorothy zu, „Den Unnahbaren zu spielen ist vielleicht für eine Weile ganz attraktiv, aber man muss auch wissen, wann man aufhören muss."

„Du vermasselst es Malfoy, du vermasselst es", sang Alexa.

„Ich vermassle überhaupt nichts, ihr blöden Hühner! Ich will nichts von Dursley! Ein für alle Mal!"

„Ach, nicht?" Melissa setzte ein enttäuschtes Gesicht auf. „Ich dachte, weil du immer unsere Nähe suchst. Seit den Weihnachtsferien geht das schon so. Schade, ihr wärt ein so hübsches Paar gewesen." Bekümmert rührte sie ihren Kakao um, dann schien ihr etwas einzufallen. „Aber warum treibst du dich denn dann immer in unserer Nähe herum. Ist es vielleicht Alexa?"

Malfoys Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände.

„Oder Dorothy?"

Malfoy lief grünlich an.

„Also bin ich die Glückliche!" Melissa riss die Augen weit auf. Die anderen Slytherins wurden langsam auf das Schauspiel aufmerksam. Napoleon klappte den Mund auf und zu, brachte aber kein Wort heraus. „Malfoy mag mich! Mich! Melissa Pumpkin-Head! Wow, wie toll! Nur ein kleines Problem gibt es da noch", Melissas Tonfall war plötzlich scharf geworden. „Ich kann dich nicht ausstehen, Malfoy! Und ich wäre dir sehr dankbar, wenn du endlich verschwinden würdest!"

„Diese Abneigung beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit, Pumpkin-Head", zischte Napoleon entrüstet. „Denkst du, ich habe euch die Sache mit dem Alterungstrunk vergessen? Ich werde rauskriegen, was da passiert ist. Darauf könnt ihr euch verlassen!"

„Das tun wir Malfoy, glaub mir", sagte Diane ruhig. „Aber anscheinend bist du bis jetzt noch nicht wirklich weit gekommen, immerhin haben wir schon März, oder? Da fällt mir auf, wo hast du eigentlich deine beiden kleinen Freunde gelassen? Rückst du uns deshalb auf die Pelle, weil du dich einsam fühlst?"

Malfoy fragte sich, womit er diese Klassenkameradinnen verdient hatte. Wenn er seinem Bruder Draco Glauben schenkte, waren dem während seiner Schulzeit seine Mitschüler (und vor allem natürlich die Slytherin-Mädchen) zu Füßen gelegen aber er musste sich mit diesem Schlammblut und seiner Bande rumschlagen. Einfach ungerecht war das. Und nun hatten Azz und Bee in der letzten Nacht einen kleinen „Unfall" gehabt, was sein Leben noch komplizierter machte. Außerdem war heute wieder mal Gryffindor-Tag, so nannten die Slytherins den Donnerstag. Sie hatten in Zaubertränke, Verwandlung und Fliegen die Gesellschaft der Gryffindors zu ertragen (bei den Gryffindors hieß dieser Tag übrigens Slytherin-Tag und sie konnten ihn ebenso wenig leiden wie die Slytherins). Seufzend (natürlich so leise, dass die Mädchen es nicht hören konnten) packte Napoleon seine Sachen zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung Kerker.

o-o

Azz und Bee waren auch in der Zaubertrankstunde abwesend. Erst kurz vor Schluss tauchten sie auf und murmelten etwas von Probleme mit den Ohren, derentwegen sie bei Madam Pomfrey gewesen wären. Tatsächlich trugen beide große Pudelmützen. Snape betrachtete sie abschätzend.

„Intromittere?", fragte er dann kühl. Azz und Bee nickten kleinlaut.

„Setzen sie sich! Ich will mir von ihnen nicht weiter den Unterricht stören lassen. Sie werden heute Nachmittag das Versäumte nacharbeiten. Und sie arbeiten gefälligst weiter!", schnauzte Snape die gebannt lauschende Klasse an. Unglücklich setzten sich Azz und Bee auf zwei Hocker neben der Tür.

Nach dem Unterricht stiegen die vier Freundinnen genau hinter Azz und Bee die Treppe hinauf.

„Begutachtet doch mal vorsichtig Bees Hinterteil", wisperte Alexa.

„Urrg, ich bemühe mich die ganze Zeit nicht hinzusehen, es ist einfach zu unästhetisch", brummte Dorothy.

„Ja, aber diesmal ist es wirklich interessant", erwiderte Alexa. „Seht ihr nicht diese komische Ausbuchtung?"

„Tatsächlich, als ob sie ihre Hosen mit irgendwas ausgestopft hätten", flüsterte Diane um dann lauter zu bemerken: „Habt ihr bei Madam Pomfrey auch gleich eine Hinternvergrößerung durchführen lassen, oder was ist das sonst da hinten in euren Hosen?"

Zum allgemeinen Erstaunen liefen Azz und Bee knallrot an und sprinteten plötzlich in Richtung Verwandlungsklassenzimmer. Als die anderen dort endlich ankamen saßen die beiden schon auf ihren Plätzen. Leider blieb keine Zeit mehr, sich weiter mit den beiden zu befassen, denn nun betrat Professor McGonagall den Raum.

„In der schwierigen Kunst der Verwandlung werden wir heute einen neuen großen Schritt, die Verwandlung von Gasen – Was ist den mit ihnen los?", unterbrach sie sich selbst. Ihr Blick fixierte Azz und Bee. „Sie sollten doch wirklich wissen, dass Kopfbedeckungen in meinem Unterricht nicht gestattet sind! Nehmen sie sofort die Mützen ab!"

Azz und Bee starrten sie mit schreckgeweiteten Augen an. Napoleon Malfoy meldete sich zu Wort: „Professor McGonagall, bitte, Azz und Bee haben heute Probleme mit den Ohren..."

„Waren sie bei Madam Pomfrey?", unterbrach die Lehrerin ihn scharf.

„Ja"

„Und hält sie diese Mützen für notwendig?"

Azz und Bee sahen sich betreten an.

„Also nicht", stellte Professor McGonagall fest. „Habe ich es mir doch gedacht. Und jetzt wird nicht diskutiert. Runter mit den Mützen!"

Langsam streiften die beiden Slytherins die Mützen ab. Die Klasse beobachtete atemlos, wie sich auf Azz Kopf zwei niedliche braune Hasenohren mit weißen Sprenkeln entfalteten, während die auf Bees Kopf weiß mit einem schwarzen Fleck an der Spitze waren. Nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille brach die Klasse in ohrenbetäubendes Gelächter aus, selbst Professor McGonagall schien ein klein wenig belustigt zu sein. Azz und Bee sahen so aus, als ob sie am liebsten im Erdboden versinken wollten.

„Ruhe!", donnerte Professor McGonagall. „Sehe ich das richtig, dass sie die Opfer eines verunglückten Zaubers wurden?"

Die beiden nickten beschämt.

„Und welcher Zauber war das?", bohrte die Lehrerin weiter.

„Intmupf", nuschelte Azz.

„Wie bitte? Ich habe sie nicht verstanden."

Man konnte sehen, dass Bee all seinen Mut zusammennahm und dann laut und deutlich „Intromittere" sagte.

„Ach ja, dieser Zauber hat so einen Effekt. In ein paar Tagen werden die Ohren und der ..ähm.. von selbst wieder abfallen."

„Püschel!" Alexa hatte sich nicht zurückhalten können. Eben hatten sich für sie alle Puzzelteile zu einem Bild zusammengefügt. Ihre Freundinnen warfen ihr wütende Blicke zu. Auch sie hatten das Rätsel gelöst, aber die anderen brauchten es ja nicht unbedingt zu erfahren.

„Wie bitte, Miss Filch?" Auf Professor McGonagalls Stirn erschien eine steile Falte, der Vorfall hatte ihre Laune nicht gerade gehoben.

„Nichts, Verzeihung, Professor!", murmelte Alexa verlegen.

„Na, dann ist es ja gut. Also wie gesagt, beginnen wir heute mit einem neuen Kapitel..."

Der Rest der Stunde verlief störungsfrei, obwohl die Blicke der Schüler immer wieder zu Azz und Bee und ihren Ohren wanderten und immer wieder vereinzelte Kicherer laut wurden. Dass Diane Alexa einen Zettel zugeschoben hatte auf dem stand _„Halt bloß die Klappe, wir besprechen alles wenn wir ungestört sind"_ hatte Professor McGonagall nicht mitbekommen (und das war sehr gut für Diane und Alexa, die Besprechung dieses Vorfalls wäre bei der momentanen Stimmung der Lehrerin äußerst unangenehm verlaufen):

o-o

Bis zum Mittagessen wusste die ganze Schule, dass Azz und Bee die stolzen Besitzer von Hasenohren waren und die ganze Schule amüsierte sich prächtig. Yvonne Fry war sauer. Dies war ihr Abschlussjahr auf Hogwarts und sie hatte es glanzvoll beenden wollen, aber es hatte eine Schmach nach der anderen mit sich gebracht. Erst dieser blamable Punkterückstand, dann das Versagen der Quidditch-Mannschaft, dann die Erstklässlerinnen mit ihrem ominösen Heulen (Yvonne glaubte ihnen immer noch nicht) und nun hatten sich zwei Slytherins komplett zum Narren gemacht. Als Azz und Bee die große Halle betraten wurde das alte Gemäuer von dem größten Gelächter, das Hogwarts je erlebt hatte erschüttert. James Kirk von Hufflepuffs musste so lachen, dass ihm der Kürbissaft aus den Nasenlöchern rann und der Gryffindor-Jäger Horatio Held lief knallrot an, weil er keine Luft mehr bekam. Geduckt schlichen Azz und Bee zum Tisch der Slytherins. Yvonne baute sich vor ihnen.

„Wie könnt ihr es wagen? Wie könnt ihr euch hier blicken lassen? Ist euch nicht klar, was das für eine Schande für Slytherin ist? Hasenohren! Slytherins mit Hasenohren! Gibt es etwas lächerlicheres? Was habt ihr euch nur dabei gedacht hierher zu kommen? Habt ihr denn gar keinen Verstand?"

Einige der Umstehenden nickten heftig. Bee sagte vorsichtig: „Wir hatten Hunger."

„Hunger?" Jetzt flippte Yvonne völlig aus. „Hunger? Ist euch denn überhaupt noch zu helfen? So weit denkt ihr also mit euren Spatzenhirnen? Ihr hättet schon was zu essen bekommen! Und jetzt macht, dass ihr verschwindet! Und lasst euch hier ja nicht mehr blicken, bevor ihr nicht wieder normal seid!"

Azz und Bee drehten sich um und wollten aus der Halle stürzen, doch statt dessen stürzten sie übereinander. Die Umhänge rutschten zur Seite und alle konnten sehen, was sie bisher verborgen hatten.

„Püschel!", schrie Mike Jordan entzückt und Hadiyyah Azhar rief: „Ach nein, wie niedlich! Wollt ihr eine Möhre?"

Verstört rappelten sich Azz und Bee auf und stürmten zur Tür hinaus. Dass sie dabei Dorothy über den Haufen rannten, störte sie wenig. Verblüfft saß Dorothy inmitten ihrer Schulsachen.

„Was ist denn mit den beiden los?", fragte sie niemanden bestimmten.

Audrey Weasley, die kurz hinter Azz und Bee die Halle betreten hatte und dann an der Tür stehen geblieben war, um alles zu beobachten drehte sich um.

„Azz und Bee sind als verkappte Häschen enttarnt worden. Stell dir vor, die beiden haben sogar Püschel!" Audrey lachte immer noch. Das Bild der beiden übereinanderliegenden Slytherins mit ihren hoch in die Luft gereckten Püscheln war einfach zu schön gewesen. „Deswegen haben die beiden die Halle fluchtartig verlassen. Komm ich helfe dir beim Aufheben."

Mit flinken Fingern packten die beiden Papier, Bücher und Federn wieder zurück in Dorothys Tasche.

„Moment, da hinten liegt noch was!" Audrey angelte ein Pergament hinter einem der Torflügel hervor. „Was ist denn das? Erinnert mich fast an..."

„Woran?", fragte Dorothy aufgeregt.

„Ach nichts, nur eine alte Geschichte, die mir meine Onkel mal erzählt haben", wiegelte Audrey ab. „So das müsste dann alles sein. Ich glaube, wir sollten uns beeilen sonst bekommen wir nichts mehr zu essen."

Zielstrebig wandte sich Audrey dem Gryffindor-Tisch zu.

Dorothy wollte ihren Freundinnen sofort von Audreys Bemerkung erzählen, doch als sie den Slythrin-Tisch erreichten waren die drei in eine intensive Diskussion verwickelt (Malfoy saß am anderen Ende des Tisches – ziemlich für sich allein, heute war er wegen seiner „Freundschaft" mit Azz und Bee unten durch).

„Ich glaube, die beiden haben versucht in den Mädchen-Trakt zu kommen und diesen Zauber von Snape dabei angewendet", sagte Diane gerade. „Ich kann mich zwar nicht an den Spruch erinnern, aber Hasenohren und Püschel sind doch eindeutig genug."

„Ja", stimmte Melissa ihr zu. „Ich bin völlig deiner Meinung. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie von selbst auf diese Idee gekommen sind."

Wie auf Kommando wandten sich die Blicke aller vier Mädchen Napoleon Malfoy zu.

„Hmm", nickte Diane. „Ich frage mich nur, was er bei uns gewollt hat, immer noch den Alterungstrank?"

„Auf jeden Fall würde es zu ihm passen, erst mal die zwei Idioten vorzuschicken, damit er sich nicht selbst ins Fettnäpfchen setzt. Aber diesmal hat er sich geschnitten, es fällt auf ihn zurück", sagte Alexa voller Genugtuung.

„Ich würde auch auf den Alterungstrank tippen." Dorothy lies sich neben Diane nieder. „Die Sache hat er uns immer noch nicht vergessen. Und er war damals ja ziemlich heiß auf das Zeug."

„Tja, aber er wird ihn dort nicht finden", triumphierte Alexa.

„Warum? Hast du ihn nicht bei uns im Zimmer gelassen?", fragte Dorothy neugierig.

„Natürlich nicht! Gilderoy Lockhart sagt, dass man seine Wertgegenstände immer an einem möglichst unwahrscheinlichen Ort verstecken soll und unser Zimmer ist nicht so ein Ort!"

„Gut mitgedacht!", lobte Diane, der Lockhart-Fan. Melissa und Dorothy schüttelten die Köpfe, egal ob unwahrscheinlich oder nicht, durch den Jungen-Schutz-Zauber war ihr Zimmer einer der sichersten Orte in Hogwarts.

„Und wo ist der Trank jetzt?", wollte Diane dann wissen.

„Bei meinen Zaubertränke-Utensilien in Snapes Kerker. Ich dachte, da fällt noch so ein Fläschchen überhaupt nicht auf!"

Die anderen waren beeindruckt, so ein originelles Versteck hätten sie Alexa gar nicht zugetraut.

„Du solltest ihn aber trotzdem lieber holen. Nicht, dass Malfoy oder Snape ihn durch einen blöden Zufall finden. Ich denke in unserem Zimmer ist er im Moment am sichersten", sagte Melissa.

„Wenn du meinst..."

„Okay, dann sollten wir uns mal auf die Suche nach unserem Romeo machen", meinte Diane. „Ich würde vorschlagen, Dorothy kümmert sich um die Hausaufgaben und wir schreiben später ab – denkt aber daran ein paar Fehler reinzumachen, sonst fällt das auf. Alexa holt den Trank, Melissa und ich kümmern uns um Romeo. Wir treffen uns später in unserem Zimmer."

Die anderen nickten zustimmend und wandten sich ihrem Nachtisch zu. Keine sah, dass Napoleon Malfoy am anderen Ende des Tisches etwas in seine Tasche steckte und eilig die Halle verließ.

o-o

„Okay, hier ist meine Liste mit Leuten, die als Romeo in Frage kommen könnten", sagte Melissa gerade, als Alexa völlig aufgelöst ins Zimmer stürzte.

„Eine Katastrophe ist passiert: Der Trank ist weg!"


	22. Die Romeos von Hogwarts

_**Candy 222:** Danke für die vielen Reviews! Was Audrey und Frederic angeht, muss ich ehrlich gestehen: Ich habe keine Ahnung, was aus den beiden wird – aber wie heißt es so schön in der Toyota-Werbung: Nichts ist unmöglich._

_**Katharina-B:** Audrey ist eben ein netter Mensch (und eine Gryffindor). Davon abgesehen hat sie ja keine Ahnung, dass da eine Intrige gegen sie läuft und das Dorothy daran beteiligt ist – sie hat also keinen Grund nicht zu helfen._

_**AlyannaCat:** Vielen Dank für dein Lob! Mir ist es beim Schreiben der Professor Picard-Episode genau wie dir gegangen. Leider gibt es wirklich genügend Lehrer, die sich schlicht und einfach unmöglich aufführen. Da fällt einer mehr oder weniger gar nicht mehr auf._

_**zoomzoom-pig:** Ich habe es meiner Schwester ausgerichtet. Tja, und auf deine Fragen antworte ich dir mal wieder nicht #ganzgemeinesgrinsen#_

_Mittlerweile gibt es noch einige Leute, die mir fleißig reviewn und denen ich noch kein Kapitel gewidmet habe. Diesen Misstand will ich nun beheben. Ich widme wieder in alphabetischer Reihenfolge, d.h. dieses Kapitel ist für **Barkeeper**._

* * *

„Das war garantiert Malfoy, darauf verwette ich meinen Besen", fauchte Melissa. „Dieses schmierige kleine Bürschchen! Na warte, der kann was erleben. Der wird sich noch wünschen, nie geboren worden zu sein!"

„Rache, ich will Rache!", setzte Diane noch einen oben drauf. „Wir werden ihn nicht damit davonkommen lassen!"

„Ich glaub's einfach nicht, wie kann er es nur wagen? Nein Alexa, nicht weinen." Melissas Stimme wurde mit einem Mal weich. „Du kannst doch nichts dafür. Die Idee mit dem Utensilien-Kasten war wirklich gut."

„Ich frage mich, wie Malfoy das herausgefunden hat. Er muss uns belauscht haben", sagte Dorothy nachdenklich. „Aber er ist doch so weit weggesessen..."

„Nein, ich glaube auch nicht, dass er da von selbst drauf gekommen ist", überlegte Diane. „Dann wären Azz und Bee jetzt nicht mit Püscheln geschmückt." Befriedigt registrierte sie, dass Alexa unter Tränen lächelte. „Er hätte sie bestimmt nicht in den Mädchen-Trakt geschickt, wenn er den Trank schon gehabt hätte. Er muss uns irgendwie beim Mittagessen belauscht haben. Da fällt mir ein, er hat den Tisch ziemlich früh verlassen. Ich habe mir nichts dabei gedacht, aber nun ist das ja wohl eindeutig."

„Ich verstehe gar nicht was ihr habt", mischte sich eine arrogante Stimme in das Gespräch ein. „Es gibt hier viel vordringlichere Probleme als diesen seltsamen Trank: meine Erlösung!"

Die Mädchen hatten Julia völlig vergessen. Nun materialisierte sie langsam vor ihnen.

„Davon abgesehen ist alles, was ich bis jetzt gehört habe nur reine Spekulation. Ihr habt keinen stichhaltigen Beweis vorgebracht, dass dieser Malfoy den Trank wirklich entwendet hat."

„Das ist doch...", fuhr Diane hoch.

„Lass mal, Diane, in gewisser Art und Weise hat sie recht", sagte Melissa. „Reg dich ab," Diane war knallrot angelaufen. „ich glaube genauso wie du, dass er es war. Aber Julia hat recht, wir haben keinen Beweis."

Die Manifestation nickte zufrieden.

„Ja und?", ereiferte sich Diane. „Wofür brauchen wir Beweise? Ich will Rache!!!"

„Nach Julias Gesichtsausdruck zu schließen hat sie einen Vorschlag."

„Genau den habe ich", erklärte Julia überlegen. „Wie ich sehe, beschäftigt euch dieses Thema ungemein. Und in gewisser Art und Weise habe ich ja sogar ein bisschen Verständnis dafür. Deshalb schlage ich vor, ihr trinkt jetzt alle erst einmal eine Schokolade und dann überlegt ihr euch, wer mein Romeo sein könnte. Ich werde mich unterdessen im Schloss umsehen, ob ich eueren Alterungstrunk finden kann."

„Guter Vorschlag", nickte Melissa.

„Guter Vorschlag?" Alexa brüllte fast vor Wut. „Wie kannst du so etwas sagen? Wir sollen hier herumsitzen, während wir schon längst was unternehmen könnten?"

„Und was willst du unternehmen?", fragte Melissa ruhig. „Malfoys Zimmer stürmen und den Trank zurückfordern?"

„So was in der Art", grummelte Alexa.

„Menschenskind, denk doch wenigstens einmal nach! Wenn wir so was machen, verraten wir uns doch selbst und Malfoy lacht sich eins ab."

„Sehe ich nicht so", sagte Alexa mit störrischer Mine. Die anderen seufzten und ließen das Thema fallen.

„Ähm, da kommt mir eine Frage", Diane betrachtete die Manifestation von oben bis unten. „Genauer gesagt, sogar zwei. Erstens, wenn du dich frei in Hogwarts bewegen kannst, warum suchst du dir dann deinen Romeo nicht selbst? Und zweitens, warum hast du dir ausgerechnet unser Zimmer zum heulen ausgesucht?"

„Impertinent, da will man helfen und dann so was", zischte Julia. „Aber ich will dir antworten, kleine Göre. Ich suche meinen Romeo nicht selbst, weil ich ihm vorgestellt werden muss – noch so eine blöde Regel dieses Mistkerls von Druiden. Und ich habe mir euer Zimmer ausgesucht, weil ihr mir die cleverste Truppe zu sein scheint." Julia war es sichtlich unangenehm, den Mädchen ein Kompliment machen zu müssen. Den Mädchen hingegen gar nicht. So konnte sich Diane dann auch ein „Tja, das hört man gerne." nicht verkneifen. Julia reagierte unwillig.

„Also machen wir es so?", raunzte sie die vier an.

„Okay, wir machen es so", seufzte Melissa. Julias fordernde Art war einfach nervtötend.

* * *

Trotz allen Unwillens hatten die Mädchen Julias Rat befolgt und sich Heiße Schokolade besorgt (Addy, die Hauselfe war glücklich gewesen, helfen zu können. Seit „ihrer" Porridge-Idee war sie im Ansehen der anderen Elfen sehr gestiegen und dafür zeigte sie sich Diane gegenüber sehr dankbar. Somit hatte die Quidditch-Geschichte trotz allem noch ihre guten Seiten). Jetzt, nachdem die Manifestation verschwunden war, entspannte sich die Stimmung merklich.

„Gut, dann kommen wir also auf Romeo zu sprechen", sagte Melissa. „Was habt ihr für Vorschläge?"

„Also, wenn ihr hier quatscht, kann ich nicht richtig arbeiten", murrte Dorothy, schnappte sich ihre Ohrenschützer und verzog sich in eine Ecke des Schlafsaals.

„Stimmt, sie muss ja Hausaufgaben machen", sagte Alexa mit einem seligen Grinsen. Mittlerweile hatte sich ihr Gemütszustand wieder normalisiert.

„Also, um dann endlich auf den Romeo zu sprechen zu kommen. Ich würde vorschlagen: Reginald Barclay, den Kapitän der Ravenclaw-Quidditschmannschaft, Horatio Held von den Gryffindors, vielleicht Sebastian Flint", sagte Melissa.

„Hmm, das Standardprogramm der coolen Jungs", bemerkte Diane.

„Mich wundert es ja, dass du deinen Liebling gar nicht auf der Liste hast", spottete Alexa. „Ist Harry-Potter-Superstar denn nicht als Romeo geeignet?"

„In der Tat, das ist er nicht", sagte Melissa kühl.

„Und warum nicht?", bohrte Alexa weiter.

„Er ist verheiratet!"

„Ja und? Das war Romeo doch auch!"

„Aber erstens nicht mit Ginny Weasley, sondern mit Julia und zweitens hat Professor Potter seine Hochzeit nun schon um einige Monate überlebt!"

„Das ist ein Argument", kicherte Diane.

„Für wen wärst du dann eigentlich, Alexa?", erkundigte sich Melissa.

„Professor Herbicit!"

„Herbie als Romeo? Nee, das geht nun wirklich nicht!"

„Warum? Er ist nicht verheiratet, er sieht gut aus, alle Mädchen stehen auf ihn..."

„Aber _er_ steht nicht auf Mädchen."

„Wenn du meinst", schmollte Alexa.

„Hört auf zu streiten", mischte sich Diane ein. (Die Rolle als Friedensstifterin war zwar neu und ungewohnt, gefiel ihr aber nicht schlecht.) „Ich fasse mal zusammen, bis jetzt haben wir Professor Potter und Professor Herbicit abgelehnt, Sebastian Flint, Horatio Held und Reginald Barclay sind noch im Rennen."

„Sebastian Flint ist ein Versager", ließ sich Alexa vernehmen.

„Ist er nicht", widersprach Melissa, „für die Sache mit dem _KonzentEx_ konnte er doch nichts."

„Wäre er nicht so gierig gewesen, wäre nichts passiert", konterte Alexa. „Außerdem hätte seine Mannschaft nie und nimmer eine Butterbierorgie veranstalten dürfen."

„Aber...", setzte Melissa an, doch sie wurde von Diane unterbrochen.

„Also ich bin auch für Flint. Immerhin sieht er nicht ganz schlecht aus und steht auf Mädchen."

„Uhh, was haben wir für tolle Kriterien", krittelte Melissa.

„Wir sollten möglichst viele Jungs in die engere Auswahl nehmen. Nicht, dass uns der wahre Romeo noch durch die Lappen geht! Wir haben ja schließlich keine Ahnung, was den wahren Romeo ausmacht. Ist es Aussehen oder Abstammung oder sonst irgend etwas anderes? Wir tappen doch völlig im Dunkeln!"

„Das heißt, wir lassen auch Horatio Held drin, obwohl er ein Gryffindor ist?", erkundigte sich Alexa.

„Ganz genau!"

„Würg!"

* * *

Nach zwei Stunden angeregter Diskussion hatten die Mädchen endlich eine Liste von 30 potentiellen Romeos aufgestellt. Mittlerweile war Julia wieder eingetrudelt.

„Also, ich kann euch leider nicht sagen, ob Malfoy euren Alterungstrunk hat oder nicht. Ich habe ihn zwar nicht gesehen, aber Malfoy hat eine dieser gemeinen magie- und geisterresistenten Vorratskisten. Also, falls er ihn hat, muss er ihn da reingepackt haben."

„Hmm, das hilft uns auch nicht viel weiter", brummte Melissa.

„Diese ganze Geschichte ist sowieso zweitrangig", sagte Julia fröhlich. „Viel wichtiger ist: Habt ihr die Romeo-Liste fertig?"

„Ja haben wir, hier ist sie." Diane reichte der Manifestation die Pergamentrolle. „Und was das zweitrangig angeht..." Ihre Stimme wurde drohend.

„...hat Julia absolut recht. Mittlerweile ist mir nichts mehr wichtiger als sie loszuwerden", beendete Melissa den Satz. (Diane hatte eigentlich etwas anderes sagen wollen.)

„Danke, das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit, ihr Kleinkinder", fauchte Julia. Dann wandte sie sich der Liste zu. „Interessant, interessant. Und ab morgen werdet ihr mich zu jedem einzelnen dieser Kandidaten führen und mich vorstellen!"

* * *

Die nächsten Tage waren für die Slytherin-Mädchen sehr unangenehm. Zum einen lebten sie in ständiger Furcht, dass Napoleon Malfoy irgendetwas in Sachen Alterungstrunk unternehmen würde. Seltsamerweise geschah nichts, nur eine gewisse Befriedigung in Napoleons Gesichtsausdruck ließ darauf schließen, dass er etwas mit dem Verschwinden des Trankes zu tun haben könnte. Sollte ihm der Besitz des Trankes als Rache wirklich reichen? Die Mädchen wagten es nicht zu hoffen. Zu gerne hätten sie etwas gegen Napoleon unternommen. Doch leider versagte diesmal ihre Phantasie. Ihnen fiel nichts ein, dass sie tun konnten, ohne die AG-AG in Gefahr zu bringen. Sie waren wie paralysiert, eine sehr frustrierende Erfahrung.

Diese Ideenlosigkeit konnte allerdings auch mit ihrem zweiten Problem zusammenhängen. Ständig wurden sie von Julia begleitet, die darauf lauerte ihrem Romeo zu begegnen. Und da Julia alles lautstark kommentierte, was sie sah und sich in jede Unterhaltung einmischte, konnten die Mädchen kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Zum Glück war es nicht ganz so schlimm gekommen, wie sie zunächst befürchtet hatten. Julia wollte nicht allen Jungen vorgestellt werden, sondern nur dem Jungen, der sie auch sehen konnte, also dem wahren Romeo. Die Mädchen hatten schon die Horrorvorstellung gehabt, sie jedem halbwegs attraktiven Jungen vorstellen zu müssen – und dieser Junge hätte nur Luft gesehen.

(„Ähh, hallo Reginald, schön dich zu treffen. Darf ich dir Julia, unsere ...hmm... Manifestation vorstellen?"

„Manifestation? Wovon redest du überhaupt? Ich sehe nichts!"

„Oh, du siehst sie nicht? Na, dann bist du wohl nicht der richtige! Machs gut. Tschüß.")

Sie wären für verrückt gehalten worden und die Schande wäre nicht auszudenken gewesen. Erschwerend kam hinzu, dass nur sie Julia sehen konnten. Anfangs hatten die Mädchen angenommen, dass Julia wenigstens auch für die anderen unter 14jährigen Mädchen sichtbar sein würde. Aber dann hatte sich herausgestellt, dass der Zauber nur im Zusammenhang mit den Personen wirkte, die bei seinem Ausspruch dabei waren. (Dieser blöde alte Druide hat auch alles getan, um uns das Leben zu vermiesen", wie Diane ganz richtig feststellte.)

Die Ausflüge mit Julia waren alles andere als vergnüglich. Die Manifestation schien die Gelegenheit endlich einmal wieder sprechen zu können, bis ins letzte ausnutzen zu wollen und so kommentierte sie alles und jeden oder saß im Unterricht neben den Mädchen und erzählte ihnen ihre „Lebens"geschichte (Julia fand die Unterrichtsstunden nämlich entsetzlich langweilig – kein Wunder, sie konnte sie ja schon seit der Gründung Hogwarts verfolgen).

Snape fand überhaupt keine Gnade vor Julias Augen. In der nächsten Zaubertrankstunde fing sie an zu ätzen.

„Wie konnte Dumbledore nur dieses Bürschchen zum Lehrer für Zaubertränke ernennen? Ich erinnere mich noch haargenau, er hat gleich bei seinem ersten Zaubertrank den Kessel explodieren lassen."

„Wirklich?", prustete Alexa laut los.

„Miss Filch! Was soll dieser Ausbruch?" Snape brach gekränkt seinen Vortrag ab. „Natürlich würde ich nie im Leben einen Liebestrank anwenden! Wenn sie den Unterricht noch einmal in dieser ungebührlichen Art und Weise stören, bekommen sie eine Strafarbeit, die sich gewaschen hat!"

„Ja, Professor, es tut mir leid", sagte Alexa kleinlaut.

An Professor McGonagalls Unterricht nahm Julia nicht teil („Diese alte Jungfer langweilt mich schon seit Jahren, nicht einmal euch zuliebe tue ich mir das an!" Julia übersah dabei vollkommen, dass die Mädchen heilfroh waren, sie endlich einmal loszuhaben.) und auch beim Fliegen ließ Julia sich nicht blicken. Statt dessen streifte sie dann über das Gelände und hielt Ausschau nach Männern, die ihrem Bild von Romeo entsprachen.

Hingegen war sie bei Kräuterkunde und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wieder mit von der Partie.

Die Mädchen konnten kaum an sich halten, als Julia in Kräuterkunde alles tat um die Aufmerksamkeit von Professor Herbicit zu erringen. Sie wirbelte vor ihm her, stellte sich ihm in den Weg und warf mit Pflanzen um sich. Professor Herbicit war sehr ungehalten, diese Pflanzen hatte er von seiner verehrten Vorgängerin Professor Sprout von ihrem Ruhesitz, einer Farm für magische Pflanzen in den Anden, geschickt bekommen und sie waren ihm sehr wertvoll. Glücklicherweise verdächtigte er Peeves.

Bei Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste verhielt sich Julia wieder anders. Sie würzte Harrys Unterricht mit Anekdoten aus 1000 Jahre Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste („Da fällt mir ein, als Professor Tuvok dieses Thema unterrichtete..."). Davon abgesehen war sie in diesem Gebiet wirklich beschlagen. Harry wunderte sich in den nächsten Wochen sehr über die fundierten Wortmeldungen der AG-AG-Mädchen.

Da war zum Beispiel diese Stunde über stablose Verteidigungsmethoden.

„Stablose Verteidigung ist unter Hexen und Zauberern zwar ziemlich unüblich", dozierte Harry, „doch kann man immer wieder in eine Situation kommen, in der einem der Zauberstab fehlt, oder der Gegner eine solche Methode anwendet. Wer von ihnen kann mir denn eine solche Methode nennen?"

„Eine? Ich kenne mindestens 300!", bemerkte Julia überlegen. Die Mädchen schenkten ihr nur wenig Glauben, sie waren skeptisch was Julias angeblich perfektes magisches Wissen anging. Schließlich war sie nur eine Manifestation – nicht mal ein richtiger Geist. Mittlerweile hat sich Katharina Baker gemeldet.

„Karate", schlug sie vor.

Harry lächelte. „Ein wirklich interessanter Vorschlag, Miss Baker. Kampfsportarten können eine effiziente Methode sein – vor allem, wenn der Gegner sie nicht erwartet."

„Zuhause bin ich im Karate-Verein", erzählte Katharina stolz.

„Ich kann es nicht fassen, die protzt hier auch noch mit ihrer Muggelabstammung", ätzte Napoleon Malfoy leise. Diane zuckte zusammen, die gelegentlichen Spitzen anderer Slytherins gegen muggelstämmige Schüler trafen sie, obwohl ihre Freundinnen ihr sagten, sie solle sich nicht darum kümmern. Auch Julia hatte kein Verständnis für diese Ansichten (ihre Großmutter war muggelgeboren), und so kam es, dass Napoleons Tintenfass auf wundersame Weise umkippte und die ganze Tinte auf seinen Schoß floss.

Mit einem spitzen Schrei fuhr Napoleon hoch, er hatte gerade an etwas anderes gedacht als ihn die eiskalte Tinte traf (eiskalt war sie durch Julias Einfluss).

„Mr. Malfoy, was ist los?", erkundigte sich Harry.

„Jemand hat mir meine Tinte auf den Schoß geschüttet", beklagte der sich.

„Machen sie sich nicht lächerlich, Mr. Malfoy. Niemand ist so nahe an sie herangekommen, dass er dieses Kunststück hätte vollführen können. Und falls sie denken jemand hätte ihr Tintenfass verzaubert", nahm Harry Malfoys Einwand vorweg, „so kann ich ihnen versichern, dass ich meinen Magie-Detektor bei mir trage und der nicht angeschlagen hat." (Der Magie-Detektor gehörte zur Grundausstattung eines Aurors. Sobald im selben Raum oder im Umkreis von 50 Metern magische Aktivitäten stattfanden meldete der Detektor dies durch ein sanftes Vibrieren. Eingedenk seiner eigenen Schulzeit hatte Harry sich entschlossen, dieses nette kleine Gerät mit nach Hogwarts zu nehmen – sehr zum Leidwesen seiner Schüler, die es nun nicht wagten, in seinem Unterricht ohne Erlaubnis zu zaubern.) „Ich würde also vorschlagen, sie gehen in ihr Zimmer und säubern sich, während wir hier mit dem Unterricht fortfahren."

„In Ordnung, Sir", sagte Malfoy erstaunlich bereitwillig.

„Gut – und, Mr. Malfoy..."

„Ja?", fragte Napoleon schon von der Tür her.

„Nur ein Hinweis, ich weiß, wie lange es dauert sich zu säubern."

Unter dem verhaltenen Gekicher der Klasse zog Napoleon mit verkniffenem Gesicht von dannen. Er hatte tatsächlich vorgehabt, sich ziemlich viel Zeit zu lassen (und dann war da noch der neueste Comic von „Quark, der Superhexer", der auf seinem Nachtkästchen wartete).

„Ruhe bitte", sagte Harry. „Wer von ihnen kennt noch weitere Methoden der stablosen Verteidigung?"

Dorothy meldete sich. „Ein Narkosta!"

„Pff, Narkosta – nur was für Versager", echauffierte sich Julia und schnitt Dorothy eine Grimasse. „Keine Hexe oder Zauberer mit nur einem Funken Ehre im Leib würde so etwas benutzen!"

Gleichzeitig fragte Harry: „Könnten sie der Klasse auch erläutern, was es mit einem Narkosta auf sich hat, Miss Skeeter?"

„Entschuldigung?" Dorothy war von Julias Geschimpfe zu sehr abgelenkt worden um dem Unterricht noch folgen zu können (etwas, dass ihr sehr peinlich war, selbst vor Professor Potter).

„Ich hatte sie gebeten der Klasse die Funktionsweise des Narkostas zu erklären", sagte Harry verwundert. Er hatte es noch nie erlebt, dass Dorothy Skeeter unaufmerksam gewesen wäre (was man von ihren Freundinnen nicht unbedingt behaupten konnte).

„Ach ja", Dorothy riss sich mit aller Gewalt zusammen und versuchte Julias verächtliches Gesicht zu übersehen (nicht gerade leicht, denn die tanzte genau vor ihr herum). „In einem Narkosta ist die Kraft von 100 Betäubungszaubersprüchen gespeichert. Diese Sprüche sind äußerst potent, sie können bis zu 50 Gegner auf einmal in einem Umkreis von 100 Metern ausschalten. Aus diesem Grund kann ein Narkosta einem normalen Zauber überlegen sein, mit dem trifft man im Normalfall nur wenige Gegner auf einmal. Trotzdem wird das Narkosta von vielen Hexen und Zauberern verachtet, weil es in ihren Augen keine richtige Magie ist. Tatsächlich ist es so, dass man zum Abfeuern eines Narkostas keine eigene Magie braucht, auch Muggel oder Squibs können so ein Ding abfeuern. Deshalb gelten für Narkostas ganz besondere Bestimmungen. Nur mit einem speziellen vom Ministerium ausgestellten Berechtigungsschein, darf man eines besitzen. Das größte Problem beim Einsatz von Narkostas ist allerdings ihre Anfälligkeit für Fehlzauber, vor allem wenn die 100 Sprüche fast verbraucht sind."

Befriedigt ließ sich Dorothy auf ihren Stuhl sinken, sie hatte mal wieder allen gezeigt, was ein ordentliches Literaturstudium wert war (fünf Punkte, um genau zu sein).

„Sehr schön, Miss Skeeter", lobte Harry. „Und hier habe ich noch ein Modell von einem Narkosta."

Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs ließ Harry ein Narkosta über seinem Pult erscheinen. Das Narkosta drehte sich langsam um seine eigene Achse, damit die Schüler es von allen Seiten betrachten konnten. Im Prinzip sah es aus, wie ein Holzstock mit einer Verdickung am Ende.

„Sieht aus wie ein Gewehr", befand Diane, da sagte Harry gerade: „Die Idee für das Narkosta ist übrigens einer Muggelwaffe entlehnt, dem Gewehr!"

Die Slytherins schnaubten verächtlich und Julia bemerkte: „Ich habe euch ja gleich gesagt, das Narkosta ist etwas für Weicheier. Ich würde so ein Ding nicht mal mit der Kneifzange anfassen."

„Du kannst doch gar nichts anfassen", versetzte Diane mitleidlos. „Du bewegst die Sachen doch mit der Kraft deines Geistes, ist es nicht so?"

„Was macht das schon?", zischte Julia eingeschnappt. „Es geht hier ums Prinzip! Da finde ich die stablosen Sprüche von Professor Tuvok schon viel spannender. Und sie lassen sich nicht nur herrlich für die Verteidigung, sondern auch für den Angriff einsetzen. Aber das ist wohl eine ganze Ecke zu hoch für euch. Aber eines sage ich euch, Professor Tuvok war ein Genie und ich habe viel von ihm gelernt!"

„Du mit deinem Tuvok", sagte Diane aufgebracht, den Namen hatte sie in den letzen Wochen schon zur Genüge gehört.

„Ja, Miss Dursley? Sie wollten etwas sagen?", fragte Harry freundlich.

„Ähmm..." Diane fing sich schnell. „Ein Professor Tuvok, der früher einmal hier in Hogwarts Verteidigung gelehrt hat, hat stablose Sprüche erfunden, die man auch zur Verteidigung einsetzen kann."

„Sehr gut, woher weißt du das?" Harry war so verblüfft, dass er vergaß Diane mit „sie" anzusprechen, wie er es normalerweise im Unterricht tat. Das familiäre „du" war den Gelegenheiten vorbehalten, bei denen sie sich nicht als Lehrer und Schülerin trafen (die gleiche Regelung galt übrigens auch für Audrey Weasley und Frederic Longbottom, die Harry schon seit ihrer Windelzeit kannten).

Professor Tuvoks Forschungen waren nur wenigen bekannt, zu problematisch waren seine Ergebnisse gewesen und die meisten sowieso für die Praxis untauglich. Wie kam Diane _Dursley_ dazu, etwas darüber zu wissen.

„Ich habe davon gehört", meinte die verlegen, „weiß jetzt aber nicht mehr, genau wo."

„Aha", sagte Harry. Vielleicht sollte er in nächster Zeit doch ein Auge auf seine Cousine haben, wenn die sich an Orten herumtrieb, wo sie von Professor Tuvok „hörte". „Nun, die stablosen Sprüche werden wir uns für eine höhere Klasse vorbehalten. Heute sprechen wir über..."

Die restliche Stunde verlief relativ ereignislos (auch wenn Alexa Julia einmal laut aufforderte die Klappe zu halten als diese wieder von Professor Tuvok anfing. Leider bezog Harry diese Aufforderung auf sich, was Slytherin die von Dorothy gewonnenen Punkte kostete).

* * *

Der Frühling verging. Mittlerweile hatten sie sämtliche männlichen Wesen in Hogwarts unter die Lupe genommen – aber den echten Romeo hatten sie nicht gefunden.

Einmal hatten sie sich fast am Ziel geglaubt. Dorothy hatte in der Bibliothek Azzs Benutzerausweis gefunden und zu ihrem großen Erstaunen festgestellt, dass Alexander einen zweiten Vornamen hatte: Romeo. Doch als sie Julia Alexander Romeo Azz vorgestellt hatten, war die nur entsetzt gewesen.

„Dieser Typ? Mein Romeo? Seid ihr vollkommen irre? Da bin ich lieber bis in alle Ewigkeit verdammt, bevor ich DEN küsse!" In Julias durchscheinendem Gesicht zeigte sich der pure Ekel.

* * *

„Das gibt es doch nicht", stöhnte Diane bei einer ihrer abendlichen Besprechungen. „Jetzt haben wir es auch noch mit Hagrid, Dumbledore und Filch probiert, nun gibt es wirklich keinen Menschen mehr, der als Romeo in Frage kommt."

„Ihr müsst einen übersehen haben", erklärte Julia. „Es muss hier einen Romeo geben."

„Ach muss es?", fragte Alexa resigniert.

„Ja, muss es! Ich muss zumindest hypothetisch die Möglichkeit haben meine Verdammung aufzuheben, also muss es einen Romeo geben!"

„Und was ist, wenn du diese hypothetische Möglichkeit erst beim nächsten oder übernächsten Mal heulen bekommst?", fragte Melissa.

„Ähmm." Julia schwieg betreten.

„Das wäre ja schrecklich", sprach Alexa aus was alle dachten. „Ich habe keine Lust mehr mit Ohrenschützern zu schlafen! Ich will endlich mal wieder meine Lockenwickler benutzen können!"

Julia fühlte sich angegriffen. Ihre luftige Gestalt wirbelte ungehalten durcheinander.

„Als ob mir das Geheule Spaß machen würde. Glaub mir, ich finde es auch nicht toll euch jede Nacht anheulen zu müssen."

„Und warum tust du es dann?", fragte Alexa aggressiv.

„Weil ich es muss!"

„Wir müssen irgendetwas übersehen haben", sagte Dorothy. „Ich bin mir sicher, es muss eine Möglichkeit geben Julia noch in diesem Zyklus zu erlösen."

„Das heißt wir müssen noch einmal ganz von vorne anfangen", seufzte Diane schicksalsergeben.


	23. Immer Ärger mit den Hausaufgaben

**_AN:_**_ Upps, da ist mir ja ein böser Fehler passiert. Ich habe komplett vergessen zu erwähnen, dass der Adagium-Zauber nur im Zusammenhang mit den Personen wirkt, die dabei waren als er ausgesprochen wurde. Deshalb können nur Diane und Konsorten Julia sehen und hören, für alle anderen bleibt sie weiterhin unsichtbar (mit Ausnahme von Romeo natürlich ;-) ). Mittlerweile habe ich den Fehler behoben, vielen Dank an alle, die mich darauf hingewiesen haben._

_Ihr habt ja schon einige Star Trek-Charaktere im letzten Kapitel gefunden. Aber einer fehlt noch, es waren nämlich drei!!!_

**_Barkeeper:_**_ Gern geschehen, hast es dir ja auch mit vielen Reviews redlich verdient..._

**_AlyannaCat:_**_ Ich hoffe, deine Verwirrung habe ich nun aufklären können, aber diese spezielle Auswirkung des Zaubers ist mir einfach durch die Lappen gegangen...._

**_Katharina-B:_**_ Hier hast du ein neues Kapitel, aber ich bin mir ja nicht sicher, ob es zur Aufklärung deiner Frage beiträgt #ganz superfieses grinsen#. Aber trotzdem an dieser Stelle ein Versprechen: Ihr erfahrt noch dieses Jahr, wer der Romeo von Hogwarts ist..._

**_Tamira:_**_ Viele wirklich spannende Fragen, aber: Ich verweigere die Aussage!!! Nur ein Trost, irgendwann wirst du deine Antworten bekommen (sogar auf die Frage, wann Tuvok gelebt hat – habe ich extra für dich reingeschrieben)._

_Dieses Kapitel ist **Candy 222** gewidmet!!!_

_Und nicht zu vergessen: **Frohe Weihnachten euch allen!!!**_

* * *

****

„Mir fällt nichts ein, mir fällt absolut nichts ein", jammerte Diane am nächsten Morgen. „Ich habe die ganze Nacht gegrübelt, wie das mit dem Romeo funktionieren könnte, aber es fällt mir einfach nichts ein." Bekümmert sah sie auf ihr Nutellabrötchen herab, vor lauter Frustration war ihr schon noch zwei Brötchen der Appetit vergangen und nun lag Nummer drei überflüssig auf ihrem Teller.

„Mir auch nicht", sagte Melissa mit Grabesstimme. „Das kann doch einfach nicht sein, es muss eine Möglichkeit geben."

„Vielleicht sollten wir noch mal in der Bibliothek nachforschen", sagte Dorothy hoffnungslos. „Vielleicht gibt es dort ja ein Buch über Romeos oder so."

Die anderen nickten benommen. Dorothy erlebte gerade einen der großen Triumphe ihres Lebens, normalerweise wäre dieser Vorschlag auf heftigen Widerstand gestoßen. Aber ebenso wie ihre Freundinnen, die zu frustriert waren um sich etwas neues auszudenken, war Dorothy zu frustriert um sich zu freuen.

„Wisst ihr was?" Alexa warf ihren Joghurtlöffel auf den Tisch. „Ich habe keine Lust mehr über Julia und ihren Romeo nachzudenken. Ich will endlich mal wieder was normales tun. Den ganzen Frühling hat sich alles nur um Julia gedreht. Julia, Julia, Julia. Und was ist mit uns? Die AG-AG gibt es praktisch nicht mehr. Die Gryffindors haben die Punkte, die wir ihnen so mühsam abgenommen haben, schon längst wieder eingeholt. Und was tun wir? Nichts! Das ist doch erbärmlich!" Die anderen starrten Alexa verblüfft an, so eine Rede hatten sie noch nie von ihr gehört und ehrlich gesagt auch nie erwartet. Aber irgendwie hatte sie recht. Aber Alexa war noch nicht fertig. „Ich finde, wir haben so viel für diese dumme Nuss getan, jetzt ist sie mal an der Reihe! Ich will, dass die AG-AG wieder eine Aktion startet! Und ich will, dass Julia uns dabei unterstützt!"

„Und an was hast du gedacht?", fragte Diane vorsichtig. Sie musste zugeben, der Gedanke, Julia für die Zwecke der AG-AG einzuspannen, war faszinierend. Warum war sie bisher noch nicht auf diese Idee gekommen?

„Weiß ich nicht", sagte Alexa zerknirscht. „So weit war ich noch nicht."

„Na, auf jeden Fall ist die Idee interessant", bemerkte Diane. Die anderen nickten begeistert. Der Gedanke an eine neue Aktion der AG-AG hatte ihre Laune um einiges gehoben.

„Wobei könnte Julia uns denn ganz besonders helfen?", überlegte Melissa.

„Sie kommt problemlos an Orte, zu denen wir keinen Zutritt haben. Das ist wohl ihr größter Vorteil", meinte Diane. „Da sollten wir bei unseren Überlegungen ansetzen."

„Na dann, auf zur fröhlichen Projekt-Jagd!", rief Dorothy.

* * *

Das Projekt war schneller gefunden als erwartet. In der nächsten Stunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hielt Harry eine ernste Ansprache.

„Ich möchte sie daran erinnern, dass sie nächste Woche ihre Projektarbeiten abgeben müssen. Außerdem möchte ich sie daran erinnern, dass ich wert auf ihre eigenen Erkenntnisse lege. Was die Bibliothek zu ihrem Thema hergibt, interessiert mich diesmal nicht. Glauben sie mir, ich kenne all diese Bücher und ich dulde keine Abschreiberei! Jede Gruppe, die ich dabei erwische, wird mit dem Abzug 15 Punkten bestraft. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sie diese Ermahnung nicht nötig haben. Sie hatten lange Zeit sich vorzubereiten und sie haben fleißig gearbeitet. Ich freue mich schon auf ihre Berichte."

Harry war wirklich sehr gespannt. Da er persönlich nie ein Fan von Hausaufsätzen gewesen war (im Gegensatz zu Hermine), hatte er sich als Alternative die Projektarbeit ausgedacht. Die Schüler sollten sich in Gruppen von jeweils drei bis fünf Personen zusammentun und die Lösung zu einem von ihm gestellten Problem finden. Die Aufgaben waren komplexer als die üblichen Hausaufsatzthemen, dafür aber auch spannender und Harry hatte den Gruppen ausreichend Zeit gegeben. Diesmal sollten die Erstklässler das Verhalten von Doxys studieren und ihre Beobachtungen festhalten. Die Schüler sollten lernen, ihre Augen und ihren Verstand zu benutzen und ihre Beobachtungsgabe zu schulen. Fähigkeiten, die für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste immer nützlich sein konnten.

* * *

„Ich schätze wir haben unser Projekt", verkündete Diane beim Mittagessen.

„Hmm, hast du den gleichen Gedanken wie ich?", fragte Melissa. „Es ist ja fast schon zu einfach – einige kleine Stellen verändert und schwupp – die Gryffindors sind um 15 Punkte ärmer. Hast du dieses Buch noch, Dorothy?"

Die AG-AG hatte natürlich eine Arbeitsgruppe gebildet und natürlich hatten sie auf Dorothys schlaue Bücher nicht verzichtet. Aber sie waren sich sicher, dass sie es so klug angefangen hatten, dass Professor Potter nichts bemerken würde. Sie waren äußerst vorsichtig gewesen, hatten nichts direkt abgeschrieben sondern die Bücher eher als Anregung verstanden.

„Ja, ich habe das Buch noch", nickte Dorothy. „Aber ich würde ein anderes vorschlagen. Ich habe da auch schon ein bestimmtes im Hinterkopf. Es ist einfach perfekt für unsere Zwecke!" Dorothy grinste über beide Ohren.

„Sehr gut, ich würde vorschlagen, wir starten die Aktion in der Nacht bevor wir die Arbeiten abgeben müssen", schlug Diane vor. Die anderen nickten enthusiastisch. „Nun müssen wir nur noch Julia überzeugen."

Die anderen verzogen ihre Gesichter.

* * *

Nach dem Mittagessen ging Dorothy in die Bibliothek, ihre Freundinnen zogen sich in ihr Zimmer zurück. Dort wurden sie von einer ungeduldigen Julia erwartet. Sie mochte es nicht, anderen beim Essen zuzusehen, deshalb war sie so gut wie nie in der großen Halle.

„Also, was habt ihr euch ausgedacht?", verlangte sie zu wissen.

„Woher weißt du das wir ein neues Projekt haben und dich brauchen?", fragte Alexa verblüfft.

„Wieso neues Projekt? Ich will wissen, wie ihr mir zu meiner Erlösung verhelfen wollt!"

„Um ehrlich zu sein, da sind wir noch nicht viel weiter gekommen", druckste Melissa.

„Weil ihr an dieses ominöse Projekt gedacht habt!", kreischt Julia. „Ich kenne euch junges Gemüse. Ihr seid sprunghaft! Eure eigenen marginalen Bedürfnisse sind euch wichtiger als meine Erlösung!"

„Jetzt reicht es aber!", rief Diane wütend. „Seit Monaten beschäftigen wir uns fast nur noch mit dir und deinen Problemen! Wir haben auch ein Recht auf uns und unser Leben, unsere Bedürfnisse!"

„Ach, und was habt ihr für Bedürfnisse?", höhnte Julia.

„Dich loswerden", zischte Alexa leise.

„Wie nett von euch und inwiefern widerspricht das meiner Erlösung?"

„Gar nicht", versuchte Melissa zu beruhigen. „Aber wir haben auch noch andere Bedürfnisse."

„Und die wären? Wenn ich euch dabei helfen kann, bitte!" Herausfordernd verschränkte Julia die Arme vor der Brust.

„Das kannst du in der Tat. Wir wollen den Gryffindors eins auswischen."

„Ach, wieder die AG-AG?" Plötzlich war Julia interessiert. Die Aktionen der AG-AG hatte sie immer mit Wohlwollen, sogar einem bisschen Bewunderung verfolgt.

Die Mädchen bemerkten den Stimmungsumschwung und begannen Julia den Plan zu erklären. Die war begeistert.

„Eine einfache saubere Sache. Sehr elegant gelöst. Ich bin dabei!"

„Klasse, ich freue mich!"

„Ich bin so wütend!" Zornbebend stürzte Dorothy in den Schlafsaal. „Wisst ihr, wer mir eben begegnet ist? Napoleon Malfoy! Dieser, dieser, dieser..." Dorothy fehlten die Worte.

„Nun beruhige dich erst mal", sagte Melissa. „Und dann erzählst du uns ganz langsam was passiert ist."

„Ich war in der Bibliothek um dieses Buch zu holen und auf dem Flur ist mir Malfoy begegnet. Er hat mich angerempelt und ich habe das Buch verloren. Er hat es aufgehoben und den Titel gelesen. Und dann hat er mich von oben herab angesehen und gemeint ‚Du willst dieses Buch doch nicht verwenden, Skeeter?' ich habe gesagt, das ginge ihn nichts an und dann hat er gesagt ‚Das geht mich sehr wohl was an. Ich an deiner Stelle würde dieses Buch nicht verwenden, Skeeter. Wenn das rauskommt, passieren dir sehr unangenehme Dinge. Ich sage nur: Alterungstrunk!'."

„Wir hätten ihm das Zeug doch in den Kakao kippen sollen!", giftete Alexa. „Er hat ihn! Das ist der Beweis!"

„Und was sollen wir machen?", fragte Melissa.

„Keine Ahnung, aber das verlangt nach Rache!", rief Diane.

„Wir fälschen seine Arbeit auch", schlug Alexa vor.

„Und verlieren 15 Punkt für Slytherin? Nee, das geht nicht", meinte Melissa.

Die Mädchen verfielen für einen kurzen Moment in dunkles Brüten, dann breitete sich über Dianes Gesicht ein glückseeliges Lächeln aus. „Nein, fälschen geht wirklich nicht, aber wie wäre es mit einer ‚verlorenen' Hausaufgabe? Zum Beispiel morgen für Zaubertränke. Snape wird uns bestimmt keine Punkte abziehen, aber Napoleon wird gewaltig Ärger bekommen!"

„Du bist genial!", sagte Melissa. „Wie steht es mit dir Julia? Machst du mit?"

„Auf jeden Fall, den Spaß lasse ich mir doch nicht entgehen!"

* * *

Noch nie hatten die Mädchen eine Stunde Zaubertränke dermaßen herbeigesehnt. Julia war in der Nacht kurz verschwunden und mit einer sorgfältig ausgearbeiteten Hausaufgabe zurück gekehrt.

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte Snape die Klasse. Wie immer war seiner Stimme deutlich anzuhören, dass er ihnen alles andere als eine guten Morgen wünschte. „Miss Pumpkin-Head, sammeln sie die Hausaufgaben ein. Ich bin gespannt, was sie diesmal wieder verbrochen haben. Ihre Leistungen vom letzten Mal waren das Schlimmste, was in meiner bisherigen Karriere jemals begegnet ist!"

„Als ob Snape eine Karriere hätte", flüsterte Audrey Frederic zu. „Er wartet doch nun schon seit über zwanzig Jahren auf den Posten für Verteidigung!"

Frederic hatte große Mühe ein Kichern zu unterdrücken, doch glücklicherweise richtete sich die Aufmerksamkeit des Lehrers auf einen anderen Schüler: Napoleon Malfoy.

Melissa war gerade vor Napoleons Pult stehen geblieben. Der kramte noch immer mit hochrotem Kopf in seiner Tasche.

„Mr. Malfoy. Was ist los?", erkundigte sich Snape ungnädig.

Napoleon tauchte mit ratlosem Gesicht auf.

„Sir, ich kann meine Hausaufgabe nicht finden."

„So, so. Sie können sie nicht finden", sagte Snape gefährlich ruhig. „Aber sie werden mir vermutlich gleich versichern, dass sie sie gemacht haben."

„Natürlich, Sir", erklärte Napoleon eifrig. „Ich kann mir das gar nicht erklären. Sie muss hier sein. Ich kann mich noch deutlich erinnern, wie ich sie eingesteckt habe. Azz und Bee können das bezeugen!"

Azz und Bee nickten heftig.

„Mr. Malfoy", sagte Snape verächtlich. „wenn sie ihre Hausaufgabe, wie sie behaupten, gemacht und sogar eingesteckt haben, dann müsste sie ja logischerweise in ihrer Tasche zu finden sein. Suchen sie noch einmal gründlich!"

Die Mädchen beobachteten die Szene mit Genugtuung und Schadenfreude (diese Empfindungen wurden übrigens von einem Großteil ihrer Klassenkameraden geteilt). Malfoys grünlicher und immer verzweifelter werdender Gesichtsausdruck übertraf ihre Erwartungen noch um einiges. Sein Pech, dass Snape heute mal wieder einen schlechten Tag hatte (aber andererseits auch nicht wirklich überraschend. Wann hatte Snape schon mal einen guten Tag?). Ein Gryffindor hätte jetzt schon mindestens fünf Punkte verloren.

„Sie finden nichts, Mr. Malfoy?" Snapes Stimmte hatte nun einen wirklich bedrohlichen Unterton angenommen. „Wollen sie mich etwa für dumm verkaufen?"

„Nein, Sir." Von der normalen überheblichen Malfoystimme war nichts mehr übrig geblieben.

„Ich mach ihnen jetzt noch ein letztes Angebot, Mr. Malfoy. Sobald die Stunde zu Ende ist, sprinten sie in ihr Zimmer und suchen diese Hausaufgabe. Wenn sie nicht bis zum Beginn des Mittagessens auf meinem Schreibtisch liegt, werden wir heute Nachmittag noch eine ernsthafte Unterredung haben!"

Napoleon Malfoy nickte benommen. Er konnte sich das nicht erklären. Wo war seine Hausaufgabe?

Er sollte es nie erfahren.

* * *

Eine Woche später hatte Harry bei der Korrektur der Projektarbeiten ein unangenehmes Erlebnis. Er hatte das Gefühl genau diese Beschreibung schon einmal gelesen zu habe. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und murmelte: „Plagiate"

Ganze Abschnitte auf dem Pergament färbten sich rot und am Rand erschien eine Quellenangabe.

„Das kann doch nicht sein", entfuhr es Harry. „Sie können doch unmöglich die ganze Arbeit gefälscht haben."

Er wiederholte den Zauber – das Ergebnis war das Gleiche. Er wiederholte den Zauber noch einmal – keine Änderung. In der wilden Hoffnung, dass er sich getäuscht und dort die Namen einiger Slytherins stehen würden, besah er sich das Titelblatt auf dem die Verfasser angegeben waren noch einmal. Doch da stand klar und deutlich:

_Titel: Das Verhalten von Doxys_

_von Audrey Weasley, Frederic Longbottom, Cecilia Newman und Katharina Baker_

Das war doch absurd! Die Gryffindors würden doch nie und nimmer eine Arbeit fälschen – und dann noch so plump! Harry wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. Die Beweise waren eindeutig, er musste Gryffindor 15 Punkte abziehen. Und doch, er konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Verwirrt beschloss er, mit Professor McGonagall zu sprechen.

Er packte die Unterlagen zusammen und ging ins Büro neben an.

„Minerva, kann ich mal kurz mit dir reden? Ich habe ein Problem!"

In kurzen Sätzen erläuterte Harry die Sachlage. „Was würdest du tun? Ich bin ratlos."

„Hmm, eigenartig. Ich kann mir genauso wenig vorstellen wie du, dass unsere Gryffindors so was tun würden. Und doch, in diesem Jahr sind schon einige Dinge geschehen, die ich mir nicht vorstellen konnte. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich bin mir sicher, hier geht irgendwas vor, wenn ich an diese ominöse Geschichte mit Professor Picard denke oder an diesen Qudditch-Vorfall... aber Severus hat sich ja mit der Butterbier-Theorie zufrieden gegeben. Wenn ich es recht verstanden habe, hat er die verheerenden Auswirkungen von verdorbenen Butterbier schon am eigenen Leib erfahren." Um Minerva McGonagalls strenge Lippen spielte ein kleines Lächeln. „Aber um auf unser Problem zurück zu kommen, wir können unsere Schüler nicht anders behandeln, nur weil wir sie mögen. Wenn es keine schlüssige Begründung für diese ‚Zitate' gibt, wirst du ihnen wohl oder übel die 15 Punkte abziehen müssen. Rede erst mal mit den Kindern, Harry. Vielleicht klärt sich dann die ganze Sache auf."

„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht, Minerva. Auch wenn ich mir keine plausible Erklärung denken kann."

„Ich auch nicht, Harry, ich auch nicht." Professor McGonagall sah auf einmal unendlich müde aus.

* * *

Eine Stunde später standen Audrey, Frederic, Cecilia und Katharina erwartungsvoll vor Harry. Sie wussten, dass es um ihre Projektarbeit ging und waren gespannt was er ihnen zu sagen hatte. Sie hatten sich viel Mühe gegeben.

Harry musterte seine Schüler eingehend. Ihre Gesichter waren offen und vertauensvoll. Er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass sie sich so gut verstellen konnten. Harry seufzte.

„Ich habe euch wegen einer ernsten Angelegenheit rufen lassen."

Die Gryffindors sahen sich irritiert an.

„Aber wir dachten, es ginge um unsere Projektarbeit", sagte Katharina verunsichert.

„Es geht auch um eure Projektarbeit. Sagt mir, wie seid ihr vorgegangen?"

„Ganz einfach, wir haben..." Cecilia erklärte ihr Vorgehen ausschweifend und in allen Details. Harry nickte, so wie das sich anhörte, hatten die Kinder wunderbare Arbeit geleistet. Warum hätten sie da den Bericht fälschen sollen?

„Habt ihr eure Arbeit irgendwann einmal unbeaufsichtigt liegen lassen?", fragte er weiter. Die Gryffindors schüttelten den Kopf.

„Nein, wir haben immer sehr gut darauf aufgepasst, es steckt schließlich eine ganze Menge Arbeit drin", erklärte Frederic.

Audrey wurde es zuviel. „Onkel Harry, was ist los? Du zitierst uns doch nicht umsonst in dein Büro und stellst uns all diese komischen Fragen. Irgendwas steckt da doch dahinter."

„Du hast Recht, Audrey", nickte Harry bekümmert. „Bei der Korrektur eurer Arbeit ist mir aufgefallen, dass einige Passagen ganz genau so in _Magische Schädlinge in Haus und Hof_ zu finden sind."

Die Gryffindors sahen ihn mit offenen Mündern an.

„Willst du damit sagen, du glaubst wir hätten abgeschrieben?", rief Audrey schließlich empört. „Onkel Harry..."

„Nein, Audrey. Ich glaube nicht, dass ihr abgeschrieben habt. Deswegen habe ich euch ja auch gerufen. Aber trotzdem ist an der Tatsache, dass ihr einen gefälschten Projektbericht abgegeben habt nichts zu rütteln."

Die Kinder sahen sich entsetzt an.

„Darf ich den Bericht mal sehen, Onkel Harry?", fragte Audrey heiser.

Harry nickte und reichte ihr das Pergament. Die vier steckten die Köpfe darüber zusammen.

„Aber so was haben wir doch überhaupt nicht geschrieben", rief Cecilia. „Das stammt nie und nimmer von uns."

Katharina runzelte die Stirn. „Teilweise ist das doch totaler Schwachsinn, was hier steht. Das muss uns jemand untergeschoben haben!"

„Aber wie?", fragte Frederic leise. „Ich habe mir den Bericht am Abend noch mal angesehen, da war alles in Ordnung. Und in der ersten Stunde haben wir ihn abgegeben. Es war doch gar keine Möglichkeit ihn auszutauschen."

„Und wer würde so etwas tun?", fragte Cecilia.

„Ha, da brauchst du nicht lange zu suchen", höhnte Audrey. „Ich sage nur: Napoleon Malfoy!"

„Na, na, Audrey! Du kannst doch nicht einfach mit Verdächtigungen um dich werfen", ermahnte Harry sie. Insgeheim gab er ihr sogar recht, aber als Lehrer musste er zumindest nach außen neutral bleiben.

„Was wirst du nun tun, Onkel Harry?", fragte Audrey bedrückt.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Audrey, ich weiß es nicht!"


	24. Geisterstunde

_**AN:** Was ist denn mit euch los? Seit ihr alle im Weihnachtsurlaub oder war das letzte Kapitel unkommentierbar?_

_Vielen Dank an alle, die trotzdem gereviewt haben!_

_**Katharina-B:** Du bist ja ganz schön schadenfroh ;-)_

_**zoomzoom-pig:** Ich verrate dir was: In zwei Wochen werden all deine Fragen beantwortet sein, denn (1.) ist die Geschichte schon fertig (jetzt bekommt sie nur noch den letzten Schliff) und sie hat (2.) 26 Kapitel. Heute fängt sozusagen der show-down an..._

_Dieses Kapitel ist **morsmordres** gewidmet!_

* * *

„Es ist passiert!" Schwungvoll ließ sich Melissa auf ihr Bett fallen.

Dorothy blickt unwillig von ihrem Notizblock hoch. Heute war endlich wieder ein Abend, an dem sie sich ungestört ihren Memoiren widmen konnte. Melissa war Quidditch spielen gewesen, Diane und Alexa probierten ein Care-Paket von Melissas Mutter durch (Pröbchen aus der Parfümerie von Millicent Bulstrode) und wo Julia sich herumtrieb interessierte sie nicht. Dorothy war unzufrieden mit sich selbst. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sie schon viel weiter sein wollen, aber die Umstände hatten sie davon abgehalten (wenigstens wurden ihre Memoiren dadurch noch um einiges spektakulärer als erwartet – auch wenn sie die Aktionen der AG-AG würde aussparen müssen).

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie ungehalten.

Melissa lies sich von der Brummigkeit ihrer Zimmergenossin jedoch überhaupt nicht beeindrucken. „Professor Potter hat den Gryffindors endlich die 15 Punkte abgezogen. Ich habe schon gedacht, das würde nie passieren. Er hat sich ja eine Menge Zeit gelassen."

„Du hast doch nicht etwa Fairness von deinem Herzens-Potter erwartet?"

Unbemerkt waren Alexa und Diane eingetreten. Melissa verdrehte die Augen, Alexas penetrante Potter-Antipathie ging ihr ganz schön auf die Nerven. Sie beschloss den Kommentar zu ignorieren und wechselte abrupt das Thema.

„Was habt ihr eigentlich mit euren Haaren angestellt? Ihr seht aus wie explodierte Klobürsten!"

Alexa setzte einen tiefbeleidigten, Diane einen betroffenen Gesichtsausdruck auf.

„Ist es wirklich so schlimm? Alexas Mutter hat uns das neue _Locken-Fix-Shampoo_ geschickt und das haben wir gerade ausprobiert. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass wir zu viel erwischt haben."

Dorothy kicherte. „Etwas? Melissas Beschreibung war ja noch schmeichelhaft. Ihr seht wirklich", Dorothy suchte vergeblich nach einem passenden Vergleich, „unmöglich aus. Wie lange hält das Zeug denn?"

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Diane deprimiert. Ihr graute schon vor dem nächsten Schultag wenn alle anderen sie mit dieser Frisur sehen würden. Innerlich verfluchte sie Alexa, die hatte ihr das schließlich eingebrockt. Diane übersah geflissentlich, dass auch sie ganz heiß darauf gewesen war, das Shampoo auszuprobieren.

„Wie sollte denn das Ergebnis aussehen?", erkundigte sich Melissa interessiert.

„Na, in etwa so." Diane reichte ihr die Shampoo-Flasche. Darauf war eine Hexe zu sehen, deren langes rotgoldenes Haar in perfekten Locken über ihren ebenso perfekten Rücken fiel. Gerade wickelte sie eine Locke spielerisch um ihren Zeigefinger.

„Hmm, nein, das habt ihr nicht ganz getroffen", grinste Melissa.

„Ich weiß", sagte Diane niedergeschlagen. „Können wir jetzt bitte das Thema wechseln?"

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was ihr habt", erklärte Alexa mit trotzigem Unterton. „Ich finde meine Frisur toll!"

Dorothy hatte mittlerweile ihr Notizbuch weggepackt. „Wo treibt sich eigentlich Julia rum? Normalerweise ist sie um diese Zeit doch schon längst wieder aufgetaucht und nervt uns mit ihren Ratschlägen."

„Keine Ahnung", gähnte Diane. „Aber es stört mich nicht wirklich. Ich vermisse unsere Jaulia kein bisschen."

„Jaulia?", kicherte Melissa. „Hast du wirklich Jaulia gesagt?"

„Natürlich, sie jault doch jede Nacht", erklärte Diane ungerührt.

„Da hast du recht", stimmte Melissa zu. „Ich finde wir sollten sie ab jetzt immer so nennen."

„Aber das wird ihr bestimmt nicht gefallen", sagte Dorothy ängstlich.

„Na und? Ihr Gejaule gefällt uns ja auch nicht!"

* * *

Die große Turmuhr von Hogwarts schlug Mitternacht (mal wieder). Die Mädchen lagen ruhig in ihren Betten. Mittlerweile hatten sie sich wirklich an ihre Ohrenschützer gewöhnt. J(a)ulia seufzte, da gab sie nachtnächtlich eine wunderbare Heulvorstellung und niemand hörte ihr zu. Sie hatte es so satt. Am Anfang hatte sie wirklich gehofft, dass die Slytherins ihr würden helfen können, doch in der Zwischenzeit hatte sie die Hoffnung aufgegeben. Sie machte den Mädchen noch nicht einmal einen Vorwurf, sie hatten sich wirklich angestrengt, aber die Aussicht noch weitere 468 Jahre oder 936 Jahre oder 1404 Jahre oder noch länger auf ihre Erlösung warten zu müssen, war einfach niederschmetternd.

Die Turmuhr hatte aufgehört zu schlagen. Julia setzte zu ihrer Heulerei an. Plötzlich hörte sie auf der Treppe ein Geräusch. Ein Kichern, eindeutig männlich, eindeutig erwachsen. Was sollte das? Noch nie in der tausendjährigen Geschichte von Hogwarts hatte sich ein Mann um diese Uhrzeit in den Mädchentrakt gewagt. Julia spitzte die Ohren und bemühte sich noch mehr zu hören. (Das war gar nicht so leicht, schließlich musste sie nebenbei heulen.)

Plötzlich sprang die Tür zum Zimmer der Erstklässlerinnen mit einem lauten Knall auf. (Die Mädchen hörten natürlich nichts, sie hatten ihre Ohrenschützer auf.) Drei dunkel vermummte Gestalten stürzten ins Zimmer und warfen Stinkbomben, aus ihren Zauberstäben zuckten grelle Blitze.

Nun wachten die Mädchen doch auf, der Gestank war einfach unerträglich.(Es war die neueste Generation der Weasley-Stinkbomben, nach dem Originalrezept von Frederic Longbottom.) Während Dorothy stocksteif liegenblieb und Alexa unter ihr Bett flüchten wollte, sprangen Diane und Melissa auf, zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und riefen: „Lumos!"

Was sie zu sehen bekamen, machte sie fassungslos. In der Mitte ihres Zimmers standen drei Männer, alle etwa Anfang zwanzig. Der eine groß, blond und mit blasiertem Gesichtsausdruck erinnerte fatal an „Napoleon!", rief Diane „Und Azz und Bee!", ergänzte Melissa. „Ihr wagt es hier herzukommen und uns diesen absolut kindischen Streich zu spielen?"

„Wirklich", sagte Diane angewidert. „Ich habe ja nicht viel von dir erwartet, aber dass du so einfallslos bist – Stinkbomben. Wie erbärmlich. Impurvio Aura!" Diane schwenkte ihren Zauberstab und der widerliche Gestank verwandelte sich in Rosenduft (manchmal war es eben doch nützlich, in Verwandlung aufzupassen).

Die veränderte Geruchslage schien Dorothy aus ihrer Erstarrung zu befreien. „Deine Erbärmlichkeit wird uns allerdings nicht davon abhalten, dich morgen bei Snape zu melden", piepste sie unter ihrer Bettdecke hervor. Napoleon sagte nichts.

„Hey, Malfoy! Was ist mit dir? Hast du dir auch noch dein Gehirn weggezaubert?", fragte Diane grob.

Die Mädchen sahen sich irritiert an. Das Azz und Bee nichts sagten, war ja normal (es ging sogar das Gerücht, dass die beiden gar nicht sprechen konnten, sondern sich nur mit Grunzlauten verständigen würden. Aber das war nur eine böswillige Verleumdung, es gab sogar Zeugen, die sie schon ganze Sätze hatten formulieren hören), aber Napoleon war doch noch nie auf den Mund gefallen gewesen.

„Wer ist das?", fragte er schließlich heiser. Die Mädchen folgten seinem Blick. In einer Ecke des Zimmer stand Julia und starrte ihrerseits den nunmehr erwachsenen Napoleon an. Erst jetzt fiel den Freundinnen auf, dass Julia gar nicht heulte obwohl es mitten in der Nacht war.

„Heißt das, du kannst sie sehen?", fragte Melissa aufgeregt.

„Natürlich kann ich sie sehen. Sie ist so wunderschön. Wer bist du meine Göttin?"

Die Mädchen sahen sich irritiert an. Irgendetwas in Napoleons Hirn musste durch den Alterungstrunk massiv Schaden genommen haben. Julia war ein Geist (auch wenn sie sich hundert Mal Manifestation nannte) und Napoleon schmachtete sie an, als ob er der echte Romeo und sie eine Julia aus Fleisch und Blut wäre.

Azz und Bee glotzen verständnislos in die Gegend. Dass ihr Boss Dinge tat, die sie nicht verstanden, war ja normal, aber dass er Dinge zu sehen schien, die sie nicht sahen, war doch irgendwie beunruhigend.

Plötzlich kam Bewegung in Julias bisher wie versteinert verharrende Gestalt.

„Romeo! Ich habe meinen Romeo gefunden! Ich bin gerettet! Küss mich, oh du mein strahlender Held."

„Das hat sie von unserem Brief an Audrey abgekupfert", flüsterte Diane der kichernden Melissa zu. Währenddessen waren Romeo alias Napoleon Malfoy und Julia aufeinander zugestürzt und versanken in einen langen hingebungsvollen Kuss. Die Mädchen sahen mit einer Mischung aus Rührung und Erleichterung zu. Azz und Bee sahen gar nichts, außer ihrem offensichtlich verrückten Chef, der die Luft knutschte. Entsetzt drehten sie sich um und verschwanden. Mit einem augenscheinlich Verrückten wollten sie nichts zu tun haben.

„Wie im Fernsehen", kommentierte Diane hingerissen.

„Wie im was?", fragte Alexa abwesend.

„Muggelsache"

„Popcorn wäre nicht schlecht", meinte Melissa verträumt.

„Und Butterbier", ergänzte Dorothy abwesend.

Es hätte noch ewig so weitergehen können, doch dann lösten sich die beiden aus ihrem Kuss.

„Und nun müssen wir gehen, mein Lieber", seufzte Julia. „Schade, du bist ein wesentlich besserer Küsser als der echte Romeo."

„Für dich würde ich alles tun", schmachtete Romeo Malfoy. Julia packte ihn an beiden Händen und mit einem lauten „Plopp" waren die beiden verschwunden.

„GEHEN? Davon war nie die Rede, ein Kuss und sie sollte erlöst sein", ächzte Diane.

„Ich schätze mal, Julia hat uns über ihre Erlösung nicht ganz die Wahrheit gesagt", stellte Melissa fröstelnd fest. „Was sollen wir jetzt tun?"

„Wir müssen Napoleon retten!"

„Wirklich?", fragte Alexa. „Warum?"

„Aber Alexa!", rief Dorothy entsetzt. „Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst!."

„Nein, natürlich nicht. War nur ne Frage."

„Über so was macht man keine Witze", sagte Melissa scharf. „Wer weiß, was sie mit ihm anstellt. Sie könnte ihm das Leben aussaugen oder so."

„Schon gut, regt euch ab! Also was wollen wir tun?"

„Wir müssen die beiden erst mal finden!" rief Melissa aufgeregt. „Sie könnten überall sein."

„Wir müssen einen Lehrer verständigen!", sagte Dorothy.

„Du hast recht, das hier ist definitiv eine Nummer zu groß für uns", nickte Diane.

Die vier Mädchen machten sich nicht die Mühe sich anzuziehen, sie warfen ihre Umhänge über und hasteten in Richtung Snapes Quartier.

* * *

Severus Snape hatte ausnahmsweise einen äußerst angenehmen Traum. Er träumte, dass er der Direktor von Hogwarts wäre und die absolute Macht über Lehrer und Schüler hätte. Gerade war er an der Stelle, wo er Harry Potter in Ketten legen ließ, weil der es gewagt hatte zu existieren, da wurde er unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen.

„Professor Snape! Professor Snape!"

Mädchenstimmen, unangenehm laut und schrill drangen durch das dicke Holz seiner Zimmertür, begleitet von einem unverschämt lauten Klopfen. Zornig sprang Snape aus dem Bett und schlüpfte in seine Pantoffeln (schwarzer Plüsch mit Bömmelchen, passend zu seinem schwarzen Nachthemd, beides ein Geschenk seiner Zaubertrank-Kollegin aus Beauxbaton). Ganz egal, was diese Störenfriede wollten, nur die Rückkehr von Lord Voldemort (oder seine Ernennung zum Schulleiter) würde er als Entschuldigung gelten lassen. Wütend riss er die Tür auf. Vor ihm standen vier aufgelöste Erstklässlerinnen und fingen sofort an durcheinander zu reden, zwei von ihnen hatten eine äußerst merkwürdige Frisur. Snape fühlte sich an den Wischmob seiner Großmutter erinnert. Waren sie deshalb hier? Hatten sie sich aus Versehen einen Wischmob auf den Kopf gezaubert? Das hatte doch wirklich bis morgen Zeit. Erst nach einer Weile gelang es seinem umnebelten Gehirn, die Bruchstücke zusammenzusetzen.

„Sie behaupten also, Napoleon Malfoy wäre in ihr Zimmer eingedrungen und dort von einer _Manifestation_ entführt worden, weil diese durch einen Kuss von Romeo erlöst werden könnte?", fragte er ungehalten.

Die Mädchen nickten mit feierlichem Ernst, endlich hatte Snape verstanden. Dem dämmerte nun doch allmählich die Tragweite dieser Mitteilung. Wenn Malfoy tatsächlich entführt worden wäre – nicht auszudenken. Aber der Sache konnte man ja schnell auf den Grund gehen. Ungeduldig beobachteten die Mädchen wie Snape seinen Zauberstab vom Nachttisch nahm und auf einen alten Aktenschrank zusteuerte. Er klopfte mit dem Stab auf die oberste Schublade.

„Die Akte von Malfoy, Napoleon, zwölf Jahre, Slytherin", bellte er.

Die Schublade öffnete sich und Snape entnahm ihr eine Rolle Pergament.

„Malfoy, Napoleon", murmelte er. „...Noten....gegenwärtiger Status: seit gestern 18:34 Uhr unbekannt!" Nun war Snape wie elektrisiert. „Das heißt, er ist seit über sechs Stunden aus Hogwarts verschwunden, sonst wüste die Akte wo er ist."

„Aber...", setzte Diane an zu sprechen. Sie wusste ganz genau, dass Napoleon gerade mal eine halbe Stunde weg war.

„Was? Sie sind ja immer noch hier!" Erst jetzt schien sich der Hauslehrer wieder auf die Anwesenheit der Mädchen zu besinnen. „Sofort in ihr Zimmer mit ihnen!"

„Aber Professor..." begann nun auch Melissa.

„Nein, sie dürfen nicht helfen, sie bilden sich wohl ein, sie wären Potter, oder was? Das ist die Sache von Erwachsenen", brüllte Snape sie an.

„Professor hören sie doch..."

„Nein, sie hören! Ab in ihr Zimmer, oder ich verpasse ihnen eine Strafarbeit, die sie ihr Leben lang nicht vergessen werden.

Wie begossene Pudel stürzten die Mädchen davon, während Professor Snape eine riesige Suchmaschinerie in Gang setzte.


	25. Saving Malfoy

_**AN: **Meine Schwester und Beta haben gemeint, ich sollte euch vorwarnen, dass dies das vorletzte Kapitel ist. Nächste Woche wird Diane Hogwarts für die Sommerferien verlassen. (Könnt ihr euch das vorstellen: Sommerferien, jetzt? Also ich hätte nichts dagegen #g#)_

_Was eine Fortsetzung angeht, bin ich im Prinzip nicht abgeneigt. Allerdings kommt jetzt erst mal ein wunderbares Werk mit dem Titel „Hochschullehrer als Wissensdienstleister" an die Reihe, das keine fanfic sondern eine Diplomarbeit ist #kurz in Selbstmitleid versink#._

_Wenn ich damit fertig bin werde ich mich wieder vermehrt der fanfic widmen. Aber vielleicht gibt's ja ein paar Kurzgesichten und/oder Drabbles zwischendurch. Mal schauen was mir einfällt._

_**Katharina-B:** Ich habe deine Frage an die Mädels weitergegeben und sie sind sich mittlerweile einig, Malfoy muss gerettet werden. Was sollen sie ohne ihren Sündenbock anfangen? ;-)_

_**morsmordres:** Urrg, ein Armbruch ist eine eklige Sache, ich wünsche dir auf jeden Fall gute Besserung! Ich verspreche, die AG-AG wird ihr bestes tun um Malfoy zu retten (Grund: siehe oben). Was das duzen angeht, denke ich du kannst davon ausgehen, dass Professor McGonagall Harry das „du" angeboten hat, schließlich ist er erwachsen und ein Kollege. Außerdem kann sie ihn gut leiden (im Gegensatz zu einem gewissen anderen Kollegen #g#). Aber davon abgesehen ist es Harry am Anfang bestimmt verdammt schwer gefallen „Minerva" zu sagen, aber man gewöhnt sich an alles (kann ich aus eigener Erfahrung bestätigen – jedenfalls was das „Lehrer-duzen" nach Beendigung der Schule angeht :-) )_

_**muridae:** Vielen Dank für deine Review! Ich freue mich immer wahnsinnig, wenn ich mitbekomme, dass einen neuen Leser habe!!! (Und vor allem natürlich, wenn dieser Leser mich dann auch noch so lobt wie du...)_

_**zoomzoom-pig:** Was soll ich auf so eine Review antworten? Wenn ich schreibe, dass ich mich unheimlich gefreut habe, dass sie mir runtergegangen ist wie Öl, wiederhole ich mich ja und das will ich auf keinen Fall... ;-)_

_**AlyannaCat:** Das PC-Problem kenne ich. Geht es dir auch manchmal so, dass fertig geschriebene Reviews einfach verschwinden? Aber diese ist ja zum Glück durchgekommen #wahnsinnig freu#_

_**Tamira:** Du denkst ja wirklich niedrig von unseren Slytherins, ich frage mich warum ;-). Aber du solltest bedenken, dass Slytherins gegen Gefahren von „draußen" zusammenhalten und wenn dir das nicht reicht gäbe es immer noch die Sündenbock-Erklärung (siehe Review-Antwort für Katharina-B). Herzlichen Glückwunsch, dass du die Lösung mit der Zeitdiskrepanz rausgebracht hast, du liegst vollkommen richtig!!! Tja, und warum Malfoy nun Julia sehen kann, erfährst du im nächsten Kapitel (Rubrik: Fragen an Professor Dumbledore)._

_Dieses Kapitel ist **zoomzoom-pig** gewidmet!_

* * *

Erst in der Eingangshalle blieben die Mädchen wieder stehen.

„Warum kann Snape nicht zuhören?", fragte Melissa unglücklich. „Vor einer Stunde war Malfoy noch in Hogwarts. Die Akte ist falsch gelegen."

„Ich kann mir das gar nicht erklären", meinte Dorothy. „Die Akten von Hogwarts führen sich sehr sorgfältig. In der _Geschichte Hogwarts_ steht, dass ihnen keine Fehler unterlaufen."

„Hmm, das ist einfach unlogisch, wir wissen, dass Malfoy vor einer halben Stunde noch da war, aber die Akte behauptet er war es nicht und kann nicht falsch liegen, das passt doch nicht zusammen", überlegte Diane düster. Dann traf sie die Erkenntnis wie ein Blitz. „Der ZWÖLFJÄHRIGE Napoleon ist vor sechs Stunden verschwunden – als er den Alterungstrunk geschluckt hat!"

„Du bist genial! Das ist die Lösung!", rief Melissa aufgeregt. „Aber was sollen wir nun tun? Die Lehrer sind alle auf der Suche."

„Wir müssen ihn selbst finden."

„Aber wie?"

„Wenn ich doch nur diese Karte zum Sprechen hätte bringen können", sagte Dorothy bedrückt. „Aber sie weigert sich standhaft. Dabei habe ich sie immer mit mir herumgeschleppt, das blöde Ding. Selbst jetzt steckt sie in meinem Umhang."

Wütend feuerte Dorothy das Pergament auf den Boden. Melissa hob sie auf und klopfte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf das Pergament.

„Ein letzter Versuch kann ja nicht schaden. Hey Karte, zeig dich bitte. Das ist ein Notfall!"

Doch auf dem Pergament erschien nur eine Botschaft:

_Herr Tatze ist entsetzt über diesen billigen Trick. Vergiss es, Slytherin!_

„Billiger Trick! Diese miese, unverschämte, Karikatur von einem Gryffindor..."

„Was ist denn hier los? Was brüllst du denn so rum, Melissa?"

„Audrey! Was treibst du denn hier?"

Tatsächlich waren Audrey und ihre beiden Freundinnen Katharina und Cecilia in der Eingangshalle aufgetaucht.

„Ich weiß auch nicht so ganz genau. Aber auf einmal bin ich aufgewacht und habe gewusst, in der Halle ist jemand, der meine Hilfe braucht. Aber war wohl ein Irrtum!"

Audrey wollte sich schon wieder umdrehen und gehen doch Dorothy hielt sie auf.

„Halt Audrey, wir könnten tatsächlich deine Hilfe brauchen. Dieses Pergament, ich hatte den Eindruck, du weißt, was es ist, damals bei dem Püschelvorfall."

„Ja und?", fragte Audrey unwillig.

„Wir glauben, dass es eine Karte von Hogwarts ist, die jede Person anzeigt, die sich im Schloss aufhält."

„Und wenn?"

„Napoleon Malfoy ist von so einer Art Geist entführt worden und wir wollen ihn retten", mischte sich Melissa in die Unterhaltung ein.

„Geht zu den Lehrern", schnappte Katharina. Je länger sie sich diese Versammlung ansah, desto weniger gefiel sie ihr.

„Geht nicht, die suchen Malfoy schon außerhalb des Schlosses. Fragt jetzt nicht", nahm Melissa Katharina das Wort aus dem Mund. „Die Geschichte ist ziemlich kompliziert. Ihr müsst uns einfach glauben, bitte! Wenn du weißt, wie diese Karte funktioniert, hilf uns."

Audrey sah zweifelnd zwischen den Slytherins hin und her. Sie wusste nicht, was sie von dieser Situation halten sollte. Doch irgendwie sahen die Slytherins ehrlich verzweifelt aus.

„Also gut", gab sie sich einen Ruck. „Gib die Karte mal her."

„Audrey", rief Katharina warnend.

„Ist schon okay. Ich glaube, sie meinen es ernst. Außerdem haben sie uns doch nie einen Grund gegeben ihnen zu misstrauen."

„Außer, dass sie Slytherins sind", sagte Cecilia düster.

Audrey schüttelte den Kopf, sie fand diese Vorurteile ein wenig albern (abgesehen von ihren eigenen Vorurteilen gegen die Malfoys natürlich). Zum Glück sah sie nicht, wie ein Teil ihrer Gegenüber schuldbewusst zusammenzuckte.

Audrey konzentrierte sich auf das Pergament.

„Ich schwöre feierlich, ich bin ein Tunichtgut."

Endlich erschienen die Grundrisse von Hogwarts auf dem Pergament. Die sieben Mädchen studierten aufmerksam die Punkte mit den Namensschildchen. Napoleon Malfoy war schnell gefunden (die meisten Punkte waren schließlich in den Schlafsälen).

„Sie sind oben auf dem Astronomieturm", rief Diane. „Schnell, machen wir, dass wir dort hinkommen."

Die sieben rannten los.

* * *

„Warum muss dieser Turm so hoch sein?", keuchte Diane (Sport war ja noch nie ihre starke Seite gewesen). „Hoffentlich weiß Malfoy das auch zu schätzen."

„Meinst du?", fragte Dorothy zynisch. Auch sie atmete schwer.

„Ihr könnt Malfoy nicht leiden?", erkundigte Cecilia neugierig. „Wieso denn das? Ihr seit doch Slytherins."

„Ja und?"

„Ich dachte nur..." Für eine Slytherin schien Diane ja ganz vernünftige Ansichten zu haben, also entschied Cecilia sich eine Frage zu stellen, die ihr schon seit einiger Zeit unter den Nägeln brannte. „Was um Merlins Willen habt ihr nur mit euren Haaren angestellt?", platze sie heraus. Die Verwunderung über Diane und Alexas merkwürdige Frisur war ihr deutlich anzusehen.

„Ähmm, nur ein kleiner Unfall, reden wir nicht davon ... Hey, was ist denn jetzt los?"

Die Mädchen waren unter der Plattform, auf der sie normalerweise den nächtlichen Himmel beobachteten, angekommen, doch die Luke, die nach oben führte, war verschlossen.

Audrey, Diane und Melissa zückten gleichzeitig ihre Zauberstäbe. „Alohomora!"

Die Luke wackelte ein wenig, öffnete sich jedoch nicht.

„So ein Mist! Die Luke ist mit irgendeinem starken Zauber versiegelt", schimpfte Audrey. „Was sollen wir nun machen?"

Ratlos zuckten die Mädchen die Schultern.

„Es gibt nicht viele Zauber, die dem ‚Alohomora' stand halten. Aber die sind dann auch so gut wie unknackbar", sagte Dorothy bedrückt. „Wir haben keine Chance."

„Einen Moment", überlegte Melissa. „Ihr habt gleichzeitig auf die Luke gezielt und sie hat reagiert. Was ist, wenn wir es alle gleichzeitig versuchen?"

„Keine schlechte Idee, versuchen sollten wir es auf jeden Fall!", sagte Audrey. „Ich zähle bis drei. Eins..."

Sieben Zauberstäbe hoben sich.

„...zwei..."

Das Schloss der Luke wurde sorgfältig anvisiert.

„...drei!"

„ALOHOMORA!!!"

Das schwere Schloss barst mit einem lauten Knall und das Holz der Luke wurde in den sternklaren Nachthimmel geschleudert. Rasch kletterten die Mädchen auf die Plattform. Was sie dort sahen, ließ ihnen den Atem stocken.

Sphärische Klänge erfüllten die Luft, über ihnen schwebte, in eine Wolke bunten und glitzernden Lichts getaucht, Julia. Auf der Plattform kniete der immer noch erwachsene (und zugegebenermaßen ziemlich gut aussehende) Napoleon Malfoy, die rechte Hand in Richtung seiner Angebeteten erhoben.

Leise drängten sich die Mädchen in eine Ecke, gebannt von diesem unglaublichen Schauspiel. Falls sich die Gryffindors wunderten, wo denn nun der gesuchte Napoleon Malfoy abgeblieben war (schließlich erwarteten sie einen Erstklässler, keinen Adonisverschnitt) war diese Frage in sekundenschnelle aus ihrem Bewusstsein verschwunden. Wie betäubt starrten die Mädchen nach oben.

Doch mit einem Mal war alles vorbei. Die sphärischen Klänge verstummten jäh, die Wolke löste sich auf und Julia stürzte ziemlich unsanft zu Boden. Die sieben Erstklässlerinnen standen wie zu Salzsäulen erstarrt, denn was nun passierte war noch viel unglaublicher.

Eine ziemlich menschlich aussehende Julia rappelte sich hoch und ging sofort auf einen verdattert aussehenden Napoleon Malfoy los (aber wenigstens beeinträchtigte die Verwirrung sein Erscheinungsbild nur wenig, im Gegenteil dieser verwundeter-Dackel-Blick rührte die Mädchen zutiefst).

„Du Versager! Du elender Mistkerl! Sieh dir an, was du angerichtet hast! Aber eigentlich hätte ich es wissen müssen, deine ganze Familie ist doch eine Sippe von aufschneiderischen Nichtskönnern! Oh, ich könnte dich – nein, ich WERDE dich..."

Mit einem Wutschrei stürzte sich Julia auf ihren vermeintlichen Retter. Der wehrte sich nur schwach.

„Aber Liebes, ich verstehe nicht..."

„So, du verstehst nicht!? Erlöst hätte ich werden sollen! In den Himmel hätte ich kommen sollen! Aber sieh dir das an! Ich habe einen KÖRPER! Ich bin wieder ein MENSCH!", verächtlich spuckte Julia das letzte Wort aus.

„Da wäre ich mir nicht ganz so sicher", knurrte Diane.

„Was? Ihr seid ja auch da! Ihr kommt mir gerade recht! Ihr seid genauso schuld wie dieses, dieses Würstchen! Ihr hättet mir einen Romeo besorgen sollen, der mich erlöst! Keinen, der mir so was antut! Ich werde euch in hässliche kleine Kröten verwandeln!"

„Kröten?", schluckte Dorothy unbehaglich.

„Reg dich nicht auf", versuchte Melissa sie zu beruhigen, „dazu bräuchte sie erst mal einen Zauberstab."

„Ach jaaa?", fragte Julia höhnisch und wandte sich blitzschnell Napoleon Malfoy zu, der sie immer noch mit glasigen Augen anstarrte und zog blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche.

„Shit", sagte Diane, gleichzeitig sagte Audrey: „Expelliarmus!"

Letzteres war die wesentlich sinnvollere Reaktion, Napoleons Zauberstab flog geradewegs auf Audrey zu. Die fing ihn geschickt auf. Mittlerweile hatten auch die anderen reagiert und mit gezückten Zauberstäben im Halbkreis Aufstellung genommen.

„Das wirst du mir büßen, Weasley!", sagte Julia aufgebracht. „Was suchst du überhaupt hier? Ach ja, ich weiß, du bist hier um die edle Gryffindor zu spielen. Ich frage mich, ob du das immer noch tun würdest, wenn du wüstest, was dir diese vier Damen angetan haben..."

„Behalt es für dich", meinte Audrey verächtlich. „Ich würde dir sowieso nicht glauben."

„Ahh, wie gesagt, die edlen Gryffindors. Du hast es ja gar nicht verdient, etwas zu erfahren, du ekliges kleines Gör! Und nur damit du es weißt, ich brauche diesen dummen Zauberstab nicht. In diesen 1404 Jahren habe ich so einiges gelernt."

„Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, von welchen 1404 Jahren du sprichst", gab Audrey zurück. „Aber du solltest dir bewusst sein, dass hier sieben Leute mit ihrem Zauberstab auf dich zielen."

„ERSTKLÄSSLERINNEN", höhnte Julia, „keine Leute!"

Plötzlich schien sie einen Zauberstab in der Hand zu halten. Alle sieben Mädchen reagierten gleichzeitig.

„Expelliarmus!"

Doch leider hatten sie diesmal nicht den gewünschten Erfolg, anstatt Julia zu entwaffnen (oder gar komplett außer Gefecht zu setzten, wie es bei einem siebenfachen Expelliarmus eigentlich hätte sein müssen) wurde der Zauber zurückgeworfen und auf einmal fanden sich die Mädchen ohne Zauberstäbe wieder. Die waren alle in Julias Händen gelandet.

„So das hätten wir", sagte die Ex-Manifestation selbstzufrieden. „Ein wunderbarer Selbstverteidigungszauber, nicht war? Ihr hättet mir besser zuhören sollen, als ich euch von Professor Tuvok erzählt habe. Aber ihr fandet meine Geschichten ja langweilig! Nur weil das ganze schon 300 Jahre her ist, ist es für euch natürlich nicht mehr gut genug!" Julia lachte verächtlich. „Dieser Zauber ist übrigens eine geschickte Kombination aus optischer Täuschung – ich hatte nämlich keinen Zauberstab, das hat nur so ausgesehen – und einem faszinierenden Zauber-Reflexions-Zauber, der auch noch stablos funktioniert. Also wirklich, dieser Professor Tuvok war ein sehr talentierter Mann. Zu schade, dass er sich bei einem seiner Selbstversuche versehentlich in die Luft gesprengt hat..."

„Okay, was hast du jetzt vor?" Diane versuchte ihrer Stimme einen festen Klang zu geben. Sie scheiterte kläglich.

„Was ich vorhabe?" Julia sah sie verblüfft an.

„Ich meine, nachdem du uns in Kröten verwandelt hast." Diane wurde mutiger, als sie bemerkte, dass sie es geschafft hatte Julia mit dieser simplen Frage zu verunsichern. „Ach ja, und nach dem du ihn", Diane deutete auf den immer noch ziemlich verwirrt aussehenden Malfoy (_„Was hat Julia eigentlich mit ihm angestellt?"_, fragte sie sich kurz. _„Der Kerl ist ja völlig von der Rolle!"_), „umgebracht hast. Ich meine, wenn ich das richtig sehe, steckst du hier fest, oder nicht? Du wirst also mächtig Ärger mit der magischen Strafverfolgung kriegen."

„Die magische Strafverfolgung kann mir gar nichts!" Ganz überzeugt hört sich das nicht an.

„Du bist jetzt ein Mensch, sie kriegen dich! Und wenn es die magische Strafverfolgung nicht schafft, dann Professor Dumbledore!"

„Davon abgesehen verstehe ich dein Problem nicht", mischte sich nun auch Melissa ein. „Du wolltest erlöst werden und das bist du. Okay, nicht ganz auf die Art, die du wolltest, aber besser, als weiterhin verdammt zu sein, ist es allemal. Und hey, du kannst noch eine Menge Spaß haben, bei den tollen Sprüchen und Tricks, die du kennst – die Welt steht dir offen."

Die anderen sechs Mädchen nickten bestätigend. Auch sie hatten begriffen, dass sie Julia durch reden beruhigen konnten.

„Du kannst Butterbier trinken und Schokofrösche und Kürbispastete essen", sagte Diane (übrigens zeigte sie hier zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben so was wie Einfühlungsvermögen. Sie hatte sich daran erinnert, wie Julia immer darunter gelitten hatte, den Lebenden beim Essen zusehen zu müssen).

„Du kannst nach London fahren und dort einkaufen gehen", schlug Alexa vor.

„Und dir die Sehenswürdigkeiten ansehen", ergänzte Dorothy. „Die _British Library of Magic_ ist wirklich ganz ausgezeichnet."

Die anderen stöhnten.

„Du könntest reisen", schlug Cecilia vor. Sie kannte Julia zwar nicht, hielt reisen aber immer für eine gute Idee.

„Oder ins Kino und in Konzerte gehen", schlug Katharina in die selbe Kerbe.

„Kino?", fragte Julia verwirrt.

„Das ist so, die Muggel – ich bin nämlich muggelstämmig, musst du wissen – haben da...", setze Katharina zu einer weitschweifigen Erklärung an.

„Du kannst Qudditch lernen", unterbrach Melissa sie ziemlich unsanft.

„Aber du musst nicht", beruhigte Diane.

„Professor Herbicit würde dich endlich sehen", fiel Alexa ein. Die vier Slytherin-Mädchen kicherten, während die Gryffindors sie nur verständnislos ansahen.

„Aber da sind dann noch die einfachen Dinge", sagte Audrey leise. „Du kannst das Sonnenlicht auf deiner Haut spüren oder barfuss durch das Gras laufen. Du kannst von einem anderen Menschen in den Arm genommen werden oder den Geruch des Sommers riechen."

„Du hast eine zweite Chance bekommen, Julia", sagte Diane fest (sie wusste selber nicht, woher sie diese Worte hatte, es war wohl so eine Art Eingebung). „Ich finde, das ist ein Geschenk und du solltest es nutzen."

„Das sagst DU?", fragte Julia verblüfft. Wie alle anderen hätte sie Diane so eine Einsicht niemals zugetraut.

„Ich finde, Diane hat recht", stellte sich Audrey auf ihre Seite.

„Absolut", sagte Melissa.

„Finde ich auch", nickte Dorothy.

„Exakt", stimmte Katharina zu.

„Auf jeden Fall", bekräftigte Cecilia.

„Jupp", sagte Alexa.

„Ich liebe dich", schmachtete Napoleon.

„Ach herrje, der ist ja auch noch da", stöhnte Melissa. „Den hatten wir total vergessen."

„Aber immerhin wirst du geliebt", stellte Dorothy fest.

„Nur solange der Alterungstrunk anhält", brummte Julia. „Sobald Napoleon sein altes zwölfjähriges Ich wieder hat, ist es aus mit der Liebe, dann findet er wieder alle Mädchen doof."

„Das ist MALFOY?", platzte Katharina heraus.

Die vier Slytherins blickten sich betreten an.

„Ähh, ja", druckste Melissa.

„Okay, ich verstehe dich, Julia. Wenn _ich_ von einem Malfoy erlöst werden würde, würde ich auch durchdrehen. Das ist ja ekelhaft!" Katharina schüttelte sich.

Und nun geschah etwas völlig unerwartetes (mal wieder). Erst starrte Julia Katharina mit großen Augen an, dann zuckte es um ihren Mundwinkel und plötzlich brach sie in schallendes Gelächter aus. Sie lachte und lachte und konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören.

„Der war gut!" Julia schnappte nach Luft. „Ich hatte total vergessen, wie es ist zu lachen. Es ist ein großartiges Gefühl! Ich glaube, ihr habt vielleicht Recht. Noch mal zu leben könnte ganz lustig werden. Davon abgesehen kann ich es nun eh nicht mehr ändern." Julia zuckte mit den Schultern. „Also was soll's, hier habt ihr eure Stäbe wieder."

Mit großer Geste trat Julia auf die Mädchen und reichte ihnen ihre Stäbe. Diane streckte die Hand aus. Ihre Finger schlossen sich gerade um das Holz, als ein lauter Knall die Plattform erschütterte. Um Diane wurde es Nacht.


	26. Alles hat ein Ende

**_morsmordres_**_ Uii, du hast ja einen richtigen Hass auf die arme Julia – und das nur weil sie Malfoy geklaut hat? ts, ts, ts_

_**Katharina-B:** Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass die beiden verwand sind. Sie teilen ja auch nur drei Eigenschaften: Liebe zu Lesbaren, Besserwisserei (wobei Dorothy in diesem Punkt ja längst nicht so schlimm ist wie Hermine) und Flugabneigung_

_**zoomzoom-pig**: Um ehrlich zu sein, ich finde mein Diplomarbeitsthema gar nicht trocken, sondern sehr spannend (deshalb habe ich es auch erwähnt). Und ähhm, das keine Missverständnisse aufkommen, DU darfst mich mit so viel Lob überschütten wie du nur willst, ich sauge das alles in mich auf und dann bläht sich mein Ego so schön._

_Du sollest dir noch einmal die ANs vom letzten Kapitel ansehen, da gibt es eine kleine Änderung, die dich interessieren dürfte (ja, ja, so was passiert, wenn eigentlich schon längst weg sein sollte und noch schnell das neue Kapitel hochläd…)_

_**Zutzi alias Susi:** Was kann ich dafür, wenn Julia so auf Äußerlichkeiten geht? #Achseln heb# _

_**Tamira:** Findest du nicht, dass es zeitlich etwas ungünstig ist, erst ein paar Stunden vor der Veröffentlichung seine Wünsche anzumelden? ;-)_

_Ich finde es übrigens faszinierend, dass du immer wieder die richtigen (wichtigen) Fragen stellst (Julias zukünftiger Status)._

_So ein großes Projekt, wie die Fortsetzung werde ich mir in nächster Zeit wahrscheinlich nicht antun, das ist einfach viel zu aufwendig. Aber vielleicht sind ja ein paar Kurzgeschichten oder Drabbles drin. Einfach mal sehen, was mir so einfällt._

_Übrigens, der dritte ST-Charakter war Quark, der Ferngie-Barkeeper aus DS 9 (alias "Quark, der Superhexer" aus Malfoys Comic)_

_

* * *

_

„Guten Morgen, Diane. Wie geht es dir?"

Diane blinzelte in das helle Sonnenlicht. Leicht verwirrt stellte sie fest, dass sie nicht in ihrem Zimmer, sondern auf der Krankenstation lag. Abrupt wendete sie Kopf in Richtung der Person, die sie angesprochen hatte, ein Fehler.

„Autsch", stöhnte sie. Die heftige Bewegung hatte ihrem Kopf nicht gut getan.

„Ich glaube, dass solltest du in nächster Zeit lassen", sagte Harry. „Mr. Filch hat dich ganz schön übel mit seinem Narkosta erwischt."

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Diane verwirrt.

„Wie weit kannst du dich denn erinnern?"

„Julia hat Malfoy auf den Astronomieturm entführt und wir sind losgezogen um ihn zu retten. Julia hat uns unsere Zauberstäbe abgenommen. Wir hatten sie gerade soweit, dass sie sie uns wieder gibt, da hat es geknallt – und danach bin ich hier aufgewacht."

„Gut, du kannst dich an das Wichtigste noch erinnern", sagte Harry erleichtert. „Der Rest ist schnell erzählt. Ihr habt die Hogwarts-Karte – sie heißt übrigens die Karte der Rumtreiber – in der Eingangshalle liegen lassen. Mr. Filch hat die noch aktivierte Karte gefunden und festgestellt, dass sich seine Nichte mitsamt dem vermissten Napoleon Malfoy auf dem Astronomieturm befindet. Für ihn stand fest, dass sie in höchster Gefahr schwebte. Da alle Lehrer außer Haus waren, beschloss er die Sache selber in die Hand zu nehmen. Er hat sich sein Narkosta genommen (er hätte es eigentlich gar nicht hier im Schloss haben dürfen, Professor Dumbledore hat das streng verboten) und den Astronomieturm gestürmt. Wie du weißt, ist ein Narkosta ein interessantes Stück magischer Technik, es betäubt alle Personen in einem Umkreis von 100 Metern, außer dem, der es abfeuert. Leider hatte Mr. Filchs Gerät einen Defekt und hat dich besonders stark getroffen, während den anderen nur schwindelig wurde. Gleich nach Mr. Filch bin dann auch ich eingetroffen. Wir haben dich sofort in die Krankenstation gebracht. Poppy – Madam Pomfrey – meinte zwar, dass es dir bald wieder gut gehen würde, abgesehen von ein paar lästigen Kopfschmerzen, aber ich habe mir trotzdem Sorgen gemacht."

„Den anderen geht es also gut?", fragte Diane.

„Ja", sagte Harry ein bisschen verblüfft. Diese Frage hätte er von seiner Cousine gar nicht erwartet. „Madam Pomfrey hat sie untersucht und dann in ihre Betten geschickt. Nur Mr. Malfoy hat sie dabehalten, bis er heute Morgen um kurz nach halb sieben sein ursprüngliches Alter wiedererlangt hat. Du hast keine Idee wo er den Alterungstrunk herhaben könnte?"

Diane schüttelte den Kopf (immer noch keine gute Idee, die Nachwirkungen des Narkosta hielten weiter an).

„Und was ist mit Julia?"

„Professor Dumbledore kümmert sich um sie. Er ist fasziniert von ihrem Wissen und ihren Fähigkeiten. Natürlich sind da noch einige Formalitäten zu klären, immerhin ist sie eine 1418jährige im Körper einer 14jährigen. Vom physischen Alter her gehört sie nach Hogwarts, vom Wissen her steckt sie uns wahrscheinlich alle in die Tasche. Voraussichtlich bleibt sie dieses Schuljahr in Hogwarts und macht mit den Siebtklässlern die U.T.Z.-Prüfung. Danach sehen wir weiter."

„Aha", sagte Diane müde.

„Ich glaube, ich lasse dich jetzt mal in Ruhe. Madam Pomfrey wirft mir schon warnende Blicke zu. Wir können uns später immer noch weiter unterhalten – zum Beispiel über Alterungstränke, die Karte der Rumtreiber und einige andere interessante Vorfälle aus diesem Jahr – und wie du zu _dieser_ Frisur kommst."

* * *

Am Nachmittag ging es Diane schon viel besser. Vor allem, als ihre Freundinnen die Krankenstation stürmten. Madam Pomfrey machte ein säuerliches Gesicht. Sie konnte es nicht ausstehen, wenn ungebärdige Schüler die Ruhe und Ordnung ihrer Krankenstation störten. Die Mädchen kümmerte dies wenig.

„Stell dir vor, wir haben für unsere Aktion 20 Punkte bekommen", rief Melissa.

„Die Gryffindors allerdings auch", brummte Dorothy. „Und wegen Malfoys Alterung haben sie uns die 20 Punkte wieder abgezogen."

„Macht doch nichts", meinte Alexa fröhlich. „Mit der nächsten Aktion der AG-AG holen wir die wieder rein."

„Ich bin dagegen", sagte Melissa.

„Wie bitte?" Die anderen sahen sie entsetzt an.

„Ohne die Gryffindors hätten wir gestern ganz schön alt ausgesehen. Wer weiß, was mit Malfoy passiert wäre, wenn wir nicht rechtzeitig gekommen wären. Ich finde, wir sind es ihnen schuldig, dass wir die AG-AG einstellen."

„Spinnst du?", rief Alexa aufgebracht.

„Nein, ich spinne nicht! Ich habe nur einen gewissen Sinn für Fairness."

„Vielleicht hast du recht", sagte Dorothy zögerlich. „Aber die Punkte, die sie verloren haben, sind verloren und die, die wir gewonnen haben sind gewonnen. Da machen wir nichts rückgängig!"

„Natürlich!", stimmte Melissa zu. „Wofür hältst du mich? Das war schließlich vor der Rettungsaktion, da gelten noch die alten Regeln."

„Also gut", stimmte nun auch Diane zu.

„Also GUT?", tobte Alexa. „Diane, wie kannst ausgerechnet du so was sagen?"

„Na ja, wahrscheinlich sollten wir sowieso aufhören. Irgendwann würden sie uns auf die Schliche kommen, egal wie gut wir aufpassen. Harry hat schon so komische Andeutungen gemacht, als er heute morgen hier war. Ich glaube, er ahnt etwas. Was ist gestern eigentlich noch passiert, nachdem ich weg war?", wechselte Diane das Thema.

„Na ja, es hat furchtbar laut geknallt", erzählte Melissa. „Und da stand Filch mit seinem Narkosta im Aufgang zur Plattform. Er wollte schon ein zweites Mal schießen, da hat Professor Potter ihn aufgehalten. Dein Notrufkristall hatte ihn aus London hergerufen, zum Glück hattest du ihn noch vom Fliegen in der Umhangtasche stecken – der Kristall hat übrigens auch Audrey gerufen damit sie uns bei der Karte hilft. Na ja, nachdem Professor Potter da war ging alles ganz schnell, auf einmal waren alle Lehrer da und sie haben uns in die Krankenstation gebracht, wo Madam Pomfrey uns untersucht hat. Dich hat sie dabehalten, weil du ohnmächtig warst und Malfoy, weil er bis zu seiner Rückverwandlung unter Beobachtung bleiben sollte. Wir anderen wurden ins Bett geschickt. Heute morgen hatten wir dann eine Unterredung mit Professor Potter und Professor Dumbledore und da mussten wir die ganze Geschichte dann erzählen. Nur, dass Malfoy den Alterungstrunk von uns hat, davon haben wir nichts erzählt. Offiziell haben wir keine Ahnung, wie er an das Zeug gekommen ist. Und das sollte auch so bleiben."

„Apropos Malfoy, warum ist der eigentlich ausgerechnet heute Nacht in unser Zimmer gekommen", erkundigte sich Diane. „Wir hatten ihm doch gar nichts getan."

„WIR nicht", grinste Melissa.

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Aus irgendeinem Grund haben die Gryffindors angenommen, Malfoy wäre für die Pleite mit ihrem Verteidigungs-Projektbericht verantwortlich und haben ihm ihre Doxys in die Schultasche gesetzt, wo die ganz schön gehaust haben. Malfoy wiederum hat angenommen, das mit den Doxys wären wir gewesen und hat die Nerven verloren."

„Ja," lachte Dorothy. „Die Doxys haben nämlich sein neuestes Quark-Heft zerstört und da war bei ihm der Ofen aus! Ich nehme mal an, das war der Tropfen, der das Fass zum überlaufen gebracht hat. Der arme Kerl hat dieses Jahr aber auch so viel einstecken müssen." Dorothys Stimme triefte vor falschem Mitgefühl.

„Noch ne Frage", sagte Diane. „Wie genau ist das mit der Erlösung jetzt eigentlich gelaufen. Ich meine, was hat Julia mit Malfoy angestellt? Warum hat sie ihn entführt? Und warum konnte Malfoy sie auf einmal sehen? Hing das mit dem Alterungstrunk zusammen?"

„Das waren jetzt aber vier Fragen", stellte Alexa ganz richtig fest. Diane grunzte unwillig.

„Ist doch egal wie viele Fragen das waren", meinte Melissa. „Ich versuche mal, sie alle zu beantworten, jedenfalls soweit ich die Antworten kenne. Anscheinend war die einzige Voraussetzung für unseren Romeo, dass Julia sich spontan in ihn verlieben musste, meint auf jeden Fall Professor Dumbledore. Na ja, und mit dem elfjährigen Napoleon konnte Julia nichts anfangen – wohl aber mit dem gealterten, in den hat sie sich dann sofort verliebt und schwups, war er ihr Romeo."

„Du siehst also, du bist nicht die einzige mit schlechtem Geschmack – es gibt auch andere, die sich in Malfoy verlieben", sagte Alexa tröstend. Diane warf mit dem Kopfkissen nach ihr (zum Glück war Madam Pomfrey gerade in ihrem Büro).

„Und wie war das jetzt mit der Erlösung?", verlangte sie dann ungeduldig zu wissen.

„Das haben wir Julia auch gefragt", erklärte Melissa. „Aber sie hat nur süffisant gelächelt und gemeint, das wäre nichts für kleine Mädchen, aber es wäre gut gewesen. Und dann hat sie irgendwas von Nachtigallen und Lerchen gesagt. Habe ich nicht verstanden."

„Typisch Julia, ich wette die wollte nur angeben! Aber warum konnten die Gryffindors sie eigentlich auf einmal sehen?"

„Professor Dumbledore denkt, das hinge damit zusammen, dass Julia zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem wir aufgetaucht sind, schon so gut wie erlöst war", erläuterte Dorothy.

„Hmm, scheint logisch zu sein", bemerkte Diane. „Ich glaube, damit hätten wir alles geklärt."

„Das solltet ihr auch", lies sich hinter ihnen die feste Stimme von Madam Pomfrey vernehmen. „Die Besuchszeit ist zu Ende. Ich muss sie bitten nun zu gehen, meine Damen. Miss Dursley braucht noch Ruhe!"

* * *

Der Rest des Schuljahres verging rasend schnell. Viel zu früh war Diane aus der Krankenstation entlassen worden (jedenfalls ihrer Meinung nach). Abgesehen von Madam Pomfreys strengen Regiment hatte es ihr dort wirklich gut gefallen. Kein Unterricht, aber dafür lange Schlafen und viele Süßigkeiten (Geschenke von diversen Klassenkameraden, Slytherins und Harry) – was wollte sie mehr? Wenigstens hatten sich während der Zeit auf der Krankenstation ihre Haare wieder normalisiert und so war ihr die Peinlichkeit erspart geblieben mit einem Wischmob auf dem Kopf gesehen zu werden.

Wegen der Karte der Rumtreiber hatten sie ein wenig Ärger bekommen, schließlich hatten sie sie aus der Asservatenkammer entwendet. Zu dem großen Bedauern der Mädchen hatte Harry die Karte an sich genommen. Jetzt, wo sie endlich wussten, wie das dumme Ding funktionierte, war es außerhalb ihrer Reichweite gerückt und dann hatten sie noch zehn Punkte für Slytherin verbohren und Filch eine Woche lang beim Reinigen der Eulerei helfen müssen.

Doch nun ging das Leben wieder seinen gewohnten Gang (auch wenn es ohne Julia und die Aktionen der AG-AG etwas langweilig wurde). Eine erfreuliche Veränderung war, dass die Mädchen nun, nach Julias Erlösung wieder auf die Ohrenschützer verzichten konnten. Alexa war überglücklich endlich wieder ihre Lockenwickler benutzen zu können – die Ergebnisse des _Locken-Fix-Shampoos_ waren nämlich auch nicht ganz zu ihrer Zufriedenheit ausgefallen (auch wenn sie das nie zugeben würde).

Bevor die Mädchen sich versahen, waren die Prüfungen gekommen und auch wieder vorbei. Sie hatten überraschend gut abgeschnitten, Dorothy war die beste Slytherin gewesen und Alexa hatte bestanden, was ja schon überraschend genug war (anderseits ließ das Weiterkommen von Azz und Bee die Mädchen gehörig am System zweifeln). Als Diane erfahren hatte, dass Audrey Klassenbeste geworden war, war sie kurzzeitig versucht gewesen, die AG-AG wieder ins Leben zu rufen. Aber sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Harry zumindest etwas ahnte und sie wollte sich nicht vorstellen, was passieren würde, flögen die Aktionen der AG-AG auf. Also beschloss sie, sich in Geduld zu üben und Audrey ihre guten Noten zu verzeihen. Malfoy hingegen verzieh ihnen nicht. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatte die ganze Schule erfahren, was sich im Schlafzimmer der Mädchen und auf dem Astronomieturm abgespielt hatte (übrigens mit freundlicher Unterstützung diverser Erstklässlerinnen). Napoleon war das Schlimmste passiert, was einem Malfoy geschehen konnte: er war zum Gespött der ganzen Schule geworden (sein neuer Rufname war Romeo und er hasst ihn inbrünstig). Außerdem hatte er zwanzig Punkte für Slytherin verloren, was seine Beliebtheit vollends in den Keller sacken ließ. Sein Vater hatte ihm einen Brief geschickt in dem er sehr deutlich verlauten ließ, was er von den Umtrieben seines jüngsten Sohnes hielt und selbst Draco hatte sich vom Himalaja gemeldet. Alles in allem hatte Napoleon eine höchst unerquickliche Zeit verbracht und gab aus irgend einem Grund den Mädchen die Schuld dafür. Die ließen sich allerdings von seinen harmlosen kleinen Racheversuchen kaum beeindrucken.

Julia hingegen blühte völlig auf. Sie war lange nicht mehr so launisch und rechthaberisch wie in ihrer Zeit als Manifestation (nur damit ihr mich nicht falsch versteht, von „nett" war sie immer noch ein ganzes Stück entfernt). Allerdings hatte sie ein ungeheures Redebedürfnis, dass sich nun aber glücklicherweise gleichmäßig auf alle Hogwarts-Bewohner verteilte. Die Mädchen waren äußerst erfreut über diesen Umstand. Ihre ersten Tage als Mensch hatte Julia abwechselnd in Dumbledores Büro, wo die beiden Theorie der Zauberkunst diskutierten und in der Küche verbracht, wo sie die Hauselfen mit einem nie zuvor bei einer Schülerin beobachteten Appetit glücklich machte. Dann hatte sie die siebte Klasse besucht und ihre U.T.Z.e mit „ohnegleichen" in allen Fächern abgelegt (das beste Ergebnis, das jemals in Hogwarts erzielt worden war – allerdings war vorher auch niemand 1000 Jahre lang zur Schule gegangen und niemand hatte bisher Prüfungen in Fächern abgelegt, die schon seit über 200 Jahren nicht mehr gelehrt wurden). In der Zwischenzeit hatte Dumbledore es geschafft, das Ministerium zu überzeugen, dass Julia als volljährig anerkannt werden müsse (schließlich gab sie auch 583 nach Christi als Geburtsjahr an). Julia hatte Angebote von verschiedenen Institutionen bekommen, die sie als Mitarbeiterin gewinnen wollten, doch sie hatte sich entschieden, das nächste Jahr erst einmal um die Welt zu reisen. Sie hatte lange genug an einem Fleck gelebt und sehnte sich nach einem unsteten Leben.

* * *

Am letzten Abend war das ganze Schloss von einer freudigen und erwartungsvollen Atmosphäre erfüllt. Die Schüler packten ihre letzten Habseligkeiten zusammen und bereiteten sich auf das Fest vor. Diane wurde von dieser Atmosphäre nicht angesteckt. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen, fiel es ihr schwer sich auf die Ferien zu freuen. Leise stahl sie sich nach draußen. Am Ufer des Sees ließ sie Steinchen springen.

„Hallo, was machst du denn hier?", wurde sie auf einmal von hinten angesprochen. Unbemerkt war ihr Cousin Harry hinter sie getreten.

„Steinchen springen lassen, siehst du doch", sagte Diane patzig.

„Ach ja, wäre mir fast entgangen", grinste Harry. Dieses Mal wollte er sich nicht abschrecken lassen. Deutlich spürte er, dass Diane jemanden zum reden brauchte. Jemanden Erwachsenen, der ihr zuhörte und verstand wovon sie sprach. Ihn. „Ich wundere mich nur, dass du nicht in deinem Zimmer bist und dich auf das große Fest vorbereitest."

„Ich habe keine Lust!"

„Aber es ist doch eines der schönsten Feste des Jahres."

„Ja und? Dafür geht es morgen nach Hause – und ich brauche _dir_ ja wohl nicht erzählen, wie es da ist. Ich kann es nicht ertragen, Mum erdrückt mich mit ihren Liebesbeweisen und Dad und Dudley haben nur noch Verachtung für mich übrig, seit – na du weißt schon."

Harry nickte. Er konnte sich die Atmosphäre im Hause Dursley sehr gut vorstellen. Auch wenn sich Dianes Situation bei weitem nicht mit seiner damals vergleichen ließ (diesen Hinweis verkniff er sich allerdings, er hätte mehr geschadet als genützt), war sie für ein Kind doch schwer genug zu ertragen.

„_Wenigstens hatte ich den Vorteil, dass ich es nicht anders gewohnt war"_, dachte er grimmig. _„Aber für Diane ist dieser plötzliche Umschwung bestimmt unheimlich hart."_

„Und zaubern darf ich auch nicht", brach es aus Diane heraus. „Ich finde das so mies! Ich hatte mir schon so schön vorgestellt, was ich alles machen würde, wenn ich wieder zu Hause bin."

Harry fragte vorsichtshalber nicht nach, was seine Cousine im Sinn gehabt hatte.

„Meine Familie weiß das mit dem Verbot bestimmt auch?", fragte Diane hoffnungslos. Harry nickte wieder. „Dann kann ich Dudley ja noch nicht mal drohen, wenn er mich wieder ärgern will. Außer - " Plötzlich ging ein Strahlen über Dianes Gesicht. „Außer du schreibst ihnen und erzählst, dieses dumme Gesetzt wäre aufgehoben."

„Meinst du, sie würden mir glauben?", fragte Harry lachend.

„Hmpf, wohl eher nicht", meinte Diane düster. „Was machst du eigentlich hier?", fiel ihr dann mit einem Mal ein.

„Ich nehme Abschied."

„Abschied? Wieso?"

„Ich war doch nur für dieses Jahr als Vertretung für Professor Lupin in Hogwarts. Professor Lupin ist mittlerweile vollkommen geheilt und freut sich darauf, im Herbst hierher zurückzukehren."

„Und was machst du dann?", fragte Diane. Zu ihrem Erstaunen stellte sie fest, dass sie das wirklich interessierte (außerdem wollte sie ja immer so gut wie möglich über ihre Mitmenschen informiert sein. Wer konnte denn schon wissen, wann sich diese Informationen als nützlich erweisen würden?).

„Nun, ich werde für ein halbes Jahr in meinen Beruf als Auror zurückkehren." Harry machte eine Kunstpause

„Und dann?", fragte Diane neugierig.

„Und dann werde ich in Vaterschaftsurlaub gehen."

„VATERSCHAFT??? Aber du hast doch gar kein Kind..."

„Stimmt auffallend", nickte Harry. „Zumindest nicht im Moment."

„Soll das heißen, du wirst... ich werde...?

„Großcousine", half Harry ihr lachend weiter.

„Wow, ist ja toll!" Diane fiel gar nicht auf, wie seltsam das war, dass sie sich für jemanden anderen, einfach so, ohne jede Berechnung, freute. Doch Harry registrierte es sehr wohl und er freute sich darüber. „Darf ich dann auch mal kommen und mir das Baby anschauen? Bitte!"

„Natürlich darfst du! Du kannst kommen, wann immer du willst."

„Aber warum gehst eigentlich du in Vaterschaftsurlaub?", wunderte sich Diane. In Litte Whinging waren immer die Frauen mit den Kindern zuhause geblieben soweit sie sich erinnerte. Ob das wieder so ein komischer Zaubererbrauch war? Wäre auf jeden Fall nicht schlecht. _Sie_ würde bestimmt nicht ihre Karriere wegen irgendwelcher dummen Bälger aufgeben.

„Warum nicht? Ich würde gerne mit dem Baby zuhause bleiben und Ginny will gerne weiter arbeiten gehen."

Darauf wusste Diane nichts zu sagen. Harry war froh darüber. Er wollte gegenüber seiner Cousine nicht genauer auf dieses Thema eingehen, dafür war es zu intim. Harry, der nie eine Familie gehabt hatte, wollte sich kein Stück seiner eigenen Familie entgehen lassen. Und Ginny, die immer ein Übermaß an Familie gehabt hatte, hatte einen Horror davor gehabt, so zu werden wie ihre Mutter. Sie liebte ihren Beruf (mehr als Harry das tat) und konnte sich nicht vorstellen, als Hausfrau und Mutter zuhause zu sein. Aber das bedeutete natürlich nicht, dass Ginny sich nicht auf ihr Baby freute oder es weniger liebte als eine „normale" Mutter.

Die beiden blieben noch eine ganze Weile schweigend nebeneinander sitzen. Schließlich brach die Dämmerung herein und in der großen Halle gingen die Lichter an.

„Das Fest geht los. Ich glaube, wir sollten nach oben gehen", sagte Harry und stand langsam auf. Diane nickte.

Vor dem Schlosstor hielten die beiden an.

„Ich glaube, morgen wird es etwas hektisch werden, also sollten wir uns jetzt verabschieden", sagte Harry. „Tschüß, Diane. Ich wünsche dir alles Gute."

„Tschüß, Harry! Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja mal."

„Bestimmt. Spätestens zur Baby-Party."

* * *

Den Abend des Festes hatte Diane genossen (obwohl Gryffindor die Hausmeisterschaft gewonnen hatte) doch im Hogwarts-Express wurde sie wieder bedrückt. Ihre Freundinnen konnten sie nicht aufheitern, obwohl sie sich reichlich Mühe gaben und jeden Snape- und McGonagall-Witz erzählten, den sie kannten.

„Also, ich habe noch einen", fing Alexa an. „Snape, McGonagall und ein Irrwicht sind im Kleiderschrank von Professor Dumbledore eingesperrt..."

„So ein Blödsinn, wie sollen sie denn da hinkommen?", motzte Diane (sie war gegen mangelnden Realismus allergisch, auch bei Witzen und erst recht heute).

„Ist doch egal. Also, Snape, McGonagall und ein Irrlicht..."

„Wicht", sagte Dorothy.

„Wie, Wicht?", fragte Alexa verwirrt.

„Snape, McGonagall und ein IrrWICHT sind in den Schrank eingesperrt!"

„Hab ich doch gesagt."

„Nein, du hast IrrLICHT gesagt!"

„Hab ich nicht!"

„Hast du doch!"

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

„Hey, was ist denn das?", wurden sie jählings von Melissa unterbrochen. Neben dem Zug flog eine Schneeeule und klopfte energisch an das Abteilfenster.

„Ist das nicht Professor Potters Eule? Schnell, lasst sie herein!"

Melissa riss das Fenster auf. Die Eule ließ sich auf Dianes Schulter nieder und ließ einen Brief und eine aufgerollte Zeitung in ihren Schoß fallen. Diane öffnete ihn, las ihn, las ihn noch mal, besah sich die Zeitung und begann schallend zu lachen.

„Was ist los? Was steht in dem Brief?", verlangten die anderen zu wissen.

„Also gut, hört her:

_Liebe Diane,_

_nachdem ich nun nicht mehr dein Lehrer bin, kann ich dir das hier geben. Ich an deiner Stelle würde es „aus Versehen" in der Küche liegen lassen._

_Viele Grüße _

_Harry_

_PS: Du kannst dich auch bei Fred und George Weasley bedanken, sie waren mir bei der Erstellung dieses kleinen Artefaktes sehr behilflich._"

„Und? Was für ein Artefakt ist es?" Die anderen platzten fast vor Neugierde.

„Hier bitte", Diane reichte ihnen eine täuschend echt aussehende Ausgabe des Tagespropheten. In dicken Lettern prangte auf der Titelseite die Schlagzeile:

_SKANDAL: HOGWARTS-SCHÜLER DÜRFEN AB SOFORT AUCH WÄHREND DER FERIEN ZAUBERN. MÜSSEN WIR NUN ALLE UM UNSER LEBEN FÜRCHTEN? WIE KANN DAS MINISTERIUM DAS VERANTWORTEN?_

_Lesen Sie alles über diesen Skandal in einem aufwühlenden Bericht von unserer Star-Reporterin Lwaxanna Troi (Seite 3) _

Diane war sich sicher, diese Ferien würden doch nicht so schrecklich werden.

ENDE

* * *

_AN:_

_Okay, das war's fürs erste. Vielen Dank an alle, die bis hierher durchgehalten haben und vor allem: Vielen Dank an all meine Reviewer, ich werde euch vermissen!!!_

_Eine Bitte hätte ich noch an die Nicht-Reviewer (ich weiß, dass es euch gibt): Wenn ihr es bis hierher geschafft hat, dann hat euch die Geschichte doch ein kleines bisschen gefallen. Bitte lasst mich wissen, dass ihr sie gelesen habt!!!_


End file.
